Torrent
by Raniatlw
Summary: PostX2. A new life, a new beginning for the members of Xavier's X-men gets interrupted when strange happenings arise around the world. All point to the return of an old friend come back from the dead for a sinister purpose. Logan/Lyss OC,Scogue.ch57fin.
1. Chapter 1: Situation

**Summary:** After the events of X-2, the team is still grieving for the loss of Jean but trying to move on at the same time. A new face joins the team helping some members to move on. While other members need help from familiar faces.

**A/N:** Hi. This is my newest story. I've had it sitting around in my head ever since I saw X-2 and haven't had time to put it down on paper until now. It takes place about a year after X2 assuming that X2 took place in around September. And it focuses mainly around Logan, My OC, Rogue, and Scott. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of X-men. It all belongs to Marvel.

**Chapter 1: Situation.**

Ororo Munroe strode quickly through the empty hallways, which would be full of students in only a month's time. She had one purpose and one destination and she was determined to get an answer.

Walking ahead, eyes never wavering, she was quite startled when she heard a 'bamf' sound from in front of her followed by a puff of bluish smoke.

"Kurt!" she exclaimed, coming to an abrupt halt. "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"Sorry," he replied, looking down sheepishly.

Remembering her mission she walked right around Kurt and resumed her purposeful stride. Kurt decided to tag along and started following her.

"Vhat's vrong?" he asked, noticing the determined expression on her face, one that was usually reserved for special X-men missions only.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Vhere are you going?" he tried again.

She abruptly stopped in front of a door and he turned to see where they were. It was the Professor's office.

She knocked twice on the door and waited for an answer.

"I need to discuss the teaching situation with the Professor," she explained.

"Teaching situation?" he asked looking confused.

She was about to answer him when they heard Professor Xavier say, "Come in."

"You can come in too, if you'd like," she told Kurt.

She pushed open the door and walked in along with Kurt.

"Hello Storm, Kurt. What can I do for you today?" Professor X asked cheerfully.

"Well we have a little situation, Professor," Ororo started and the Professor nodded for her to continue. "As you know the new semester starts in less then a month. And we have yet to acquire another teacher to help out with those advanced science classes that we've added to the school's curriculum. None of us except Hank are qualified to teach them and he already has too much work to do."

"Storm, storm. Do not worry. I'm waiting to hear back from someone," Professor X assured her.

"One person!" Ororo exclaimed. Kurt winced at her tone. "What if this person doesn't come?"

"Oh she will. Don't worry," he said vaguely.

"Who is she anyway?" she asked.

"Her name is Lyss Andrews."

* * *

"Hey mom! I'm home," Lyss called out as she walked in through the front door of her Calgary home.

"Alyssa Teresa Andrews! How many times have I told you not to slam the door," Mrs. Andrews scolded.

"Sorry mom," Lyss said, turning her dark brown eyes down to the floor.

"Well come in. Just remember for next time, ok," her mother reminded, as she walked back into the kitchen with Lyss following.

"So how was the doctor's office today, not too busy I hope?" Mrs. Andrews said conversationally.

"Nah…not to bad. I'll just be glad when my residency is over," Lyss replied. "It's a lot of hard work."

"Oh we all know you love it," her mother said affectionately.

"Yeah I guess I do," Lyss replied, a half smile on her face.

Lyss had been helping people ever since she was a little kid, volunteering here and their always giving as much of her time as possible to others. Now, at 23 years old, she knew she wanted to be a doctor, and working hard in school, skipping grades and entering college way early got her to this point, her last few weeks of her residency.

Her ultimate sacrifice, though, was her social life. She really didn't have many friends. But she had convinced herself a long time ago that all she needed was her family and her best friend Katie. At least that's what she always had thought.

"So what do you plan on doing tonight? It's Friday, you know," Mrs. Andrew's asked, silently wishing that her daughter would go out and have some fun for a change.

"I thought about going over to Katie's for a little bit," she said as she used her telekinesis to hover an apple off the counter and to her, resulting in a glare from her mother. "Sorry mom. No powers in the kitchen. I remember."

"Well ever since that time at Christmas…" her mother trailed off.

"I know, I know, don't remind me," Lyss groaned. "Amway's, after Katie's I think I'll go to the gym and work out for a bit. And then who knows."

She bit into her apple and waited for her mother's lecture on how life is not all about work.

"John called earlier. He wants you to call him back," her mother started. "He's such a nice young man."

Lyss winced at John's name. The guy was like in love with her or something. He just wouldn't take the hint that she was not interested. And because he was a nice, sweet guy she never had the heart to be very blunt with him.

"Uh huh. Well I got to go change," Lyss said, quickly changing the subject.

Her mom just sighed, turning back to the counter. Lyss quickly got out of her chair and was about to exit the kitchen when, "Oh I almost forgot, this letter came in the mail for you today."

Lyss turned back around and took the envelope from her mother. She inspected it closely and found that it was from the Xavier Institute for the Gifted and the Talented. Lyss's heart skipped a beat. She'd been waiting for this letter.

"What is it?" Mrs. Andrews asked warily.

"It's from Professor Xavier. Remember him, how he helped me all those years ago," Lyss replied.

"Of course I remember him. But why is he contacting you now?" she asked hesitantly.

Lyss looked from the envelope to her mother and back again.

"I applied for a job to teach at his school," she replied as she started opening the letter.

"What?" her mother exclaimed.

"You know how much I want to help people, especially mutants like me. And this was a way for me to do that," Lyss explained.

"But, I thought you wanted to be a doctor. That's why you skipped all those grades and worked so hard," her mother argued.

Lyss unfolded the letter and read it over.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed happily. "I got the job!" She jumped and twirled on spot.

"What's the great news?" her brother Jason asked, as he walked into the kitchen.

Lyss ran over to her older brother and hugged him, "I got the job!"

"That's so awesome!" he said, beaming down at her.

"You knew about this?" Mrs. Andrews asked him, sternly.

"Yeah I did," Jason replied.

"I've got to phone Professor Xavier right away," Lyss said excitedly practically hopping out of the room.

Mrs. Andrews turned her back to the dishes and started smashing pots and pans together as she worked.

"Mom, mom," Jason said, taking a pot out of her hands. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that she is still too young. She doesn't have much experience and the school is a mutant school. She's going to be exposed as a mutant!" Mrs. Andrews replied harshly.

"So what, you're saying you're ashamed of her powers?" Jason asked angrily.

"Of course not! I'm worried about her. Have you heard what's been happening to some mutants lately? People attack them. Some die. I don't want my baby to get hurt!" She broke down crying and Jason immediately hugged her.

"Aww mom, don't worry. Lyss is a big girl. She has full control over her powers, well, except for the premonitions. And you know that she knows a bunch of martial arts. She really can take care of herself," Jason consoled his mom.

"I hope you're right Jason." She sniffled.

* * *

Ok that's it for now. I promise it will get more interesting in the next chapter. This chapter sort of introduced my new character, who's Canadian and from Calgary.

Please Review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Home

**A/N:** Well I'm back again, with a new chapter of my latest story. I didn't get too much response to the first chapter, but thanks to my two reviewers Amethyst Fluff and Lee. You guys are great. I'll continue this story whether I get reviews or not. I really like this one. So I guess I'm kind of writing it for me. Anyways I hope anyone who reads this will review. And I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men at all, not one bit.

**Chapter 2:** Coming Home:

"What's this meeting about again?" Logan asked gruffly, from where he sat in a leather chair arms crossed over his chest.

Logan, Scott, Ororo, Kurt, Bobby, Rogue and Hank- the latest edition to the staff- sat in Professor X's study awaiting news on the new teacher they'd be getting.

"As you know there are some courses that we have yet to acquire a teacher for," The Professor started, noticing Scott turning away to face the window.

"I have hired a young woman named Lyss Andrews to take on these classes," he informed them. "She will also be a qualified medical doctor in a few weeks, so she will also serve as our on staff physician. She is quite capable of teaching and also has many other talents."

"She is a mutant, right?" Rogue asked. "What kind of powers does she have?"

"She's telekinetic and also has the power of speeding up and slowing down molecules, essentially freezing or blowing up anything. She can also teleport. All of which she has excellent control over. It's the premonitions that she receives that aren't controllable, often coming at the worst of times," he explained.

"She has so many powers, it's amazing," Ororo commented.

"Yes, well they developed at a very early age, when she was almost 8, which is quite unusual. It took a number of years to help control her powers. At times she'd just move her hands and anything in her path would explode," he told them.

"You sound as if you know her?" Hank inquired.

"Yes, I do. She's a hard working, determined young lady," he replied.

"When did she ever have time for a life," Logan scoffed.

"When you have so much responsibility at a young age, you tend to grow up quickly," Scott answered bitterly.

They all looked at him as he silently left the room. Rogue immediately followed him, catching the grimace on Bobby's face before leaving the room.

Ever since Jean's death Scott had been very despondent; he didn't really feel like interacting with anyone.

Maybe it was because she didn't really know Scott and Jean as a couple as well as the others, or maybe it was because she could sympathize with him. The only one who seemed to help, ever, was Rogue.

"Hey!" Rogue grabbed Scott's arm catching up to him down the hall.

"What?" he asked a little coldly.

"Whoa! Ah just wanted ta see if ya we're ok?" she replied, her accent more prominent because of the hurt in her voice.

Scott sighed. He knew that Rogue was only trying to help. And that he shouldn't have snapped at her.

"Sorry," he apologized and started walking again. She quickly hurried to follow, trying to keep up with his long strides. "I'm fine," he added.

"I know you Scott. And I know you might think the Professor is replacing her. But he's just trying to move on and do what's best for the school," she explained.

"Don't you think I know that? It still doesn't change the fact that it hurts," he exclaimed.

He continued walking and stopped in the rec room to see one of the students watching the news.

"And in strange occurrences around the world, strange markings have been found around the area of Calgary, Alberta," the T.V. reporter conveyed.

The screen turned to a picture of a man who looked like a farmer. "Yeah. They look like strange burn markings in the shape of wings. They're huge! All around my farm, they appeared overnight. Destroyed half my crops, they did!" The angry farmer explained.

The screen turned back to the reporter, "Scientists have been out to examine the weird phenomenon, but no one knows exactly what they are. One theory is-"

The reporter was cut off when the student changed the channel. Spongebob Squarepants voice brought Scott out of his daze.

"What do you think they are?" Rogue asked him.

He looked down at her, not realizing she had followed him, but replied anyways, "I don't have a clue."

* * *

"And you'll phone us as soon as your plane lands, right?"

"Yes mom. Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Lyss reassured her mother.

"And you're sure you've packed everything you need? Your toothbrush, are you sure you have it?" her mother fretted.

"Come on mom. She's an adult now. I think she can handle everything," Jason tried to convince their mother.

Lyss chuckled. She was glad her mother and brother were there to see her off.

"Last call for flight 202, nonstop to New York City."

"That's me mom. I guess I should get going," Lyss said; suddenly feeling a little sad, trying her hardest not to let the tears that threatened to fall, flow free.

"Ok honey. Don't forget to call. And you know you can come back anytime," her mother sobbed into Lyss's shoulder as they hugged.

"I know mom. I'll miss you," Lyss said, pulling away from her mom, only to be pulled into a hug by her brother.

"See ya sis. I hope everything goes well," her brother added, affectionately.

"Bye Jason," Lyss said. "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

He laughed and she pulled from his embrace.

Bye," she said one last time, picking up her carry on bag as she started walking toward the gate.

She kept walking, turning around once to wave goodbye. Turning back around, she wiped away a few tears that escaped her eyes.

"First time away from home?" a female voice asked.

Lyss turned towards the voice and found a tall woman- a good 4 or 5 inches taller than herself- with sunglasses on, wearing a dark green bandanna covering her longish red hair, looking at her with a smile on her face.

"Yeah it is," Lyss replied, turning to look back one more time.

"I know how you feel," the woman commented, "I, myself, am finally returning home."

"That's nice," Lyss said, not knowing what else to say.

The woman nodded and walked on ahead of her. Lyss watched as the woman boarded the same plane she was also flying on.

* * *

That's it. I hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon.

Please review.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please RR! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men.

**Chapter 3: Introductions.**

After a ten-hour flight, Lyss finally landed in New York City. She quickly got out of her seat as soon as she was told she could and stretched out her arms and legs. She shouldered her carry on, ready and eager to meet her future. She stepped into the aisle and impatiently waited for the people in front of her to get moving.

After about ten minutes she was out of the plane and on her way to finding her bags. She wasn't quite sure which way to go so she just followed the crowd and soon she had found her two bags and was putting them on a cart. She found her way out into the main airport area and stood there waiting for The Professor.

Over the phone, he had told her he'd be personally there to pick her up, so she looked for the man she remembered from her childhood.

Soon Lyss was the one to be found. The Professor wheeled over to her. He looked just as she remembered, a kind look in his eyes and a warm smile.

"Professor," she greeted, bending down to give him a little hug. "It's so good to see you again." She released him.

"Yes, it's been too long," Professor Xavier replied. "As I recall the last time I saw you, you were a mischievous little girl, reaching no higher then my knees."

"Mischievous? I was never mischievous. I was always an angel," Lyss replied, laughing.

"Yes. Well you're memories don't seem to match my own," he replied, good-naturedly. "I trust that you've been faring well."

"Definitely," she replied, with a warm smile.

"Come, come," he said, wheeling towards the exit, as she followed. "I have a car waiting for us outside. And I have my staff waiting at the mansion to meet you. I hope you don't mind, but I want them to meet you right away."

Lyss quickly glanced at what she was wearing, a white sleeveless top with a matching white knee length skirt, which besides being a little wrinkly, were amazingly spotless after the long flight. And now she was glad that she had went to the bathroom to check her appearance before the plane landed, adding a coating of light pink lip-gloss. And as far as she could tell, she didn't smell, so it was all good.

First appearances were everything, or so they say, and she wanted to make a good impression on her colleagues and hopefully future friends.

"I don't mind," she answered.

* * *

"There you are Scott," Rogue exclaimed as she walked into one of the classrooms, the one Scott usually taught in.

He glanced her way quickly before resuming reading.

"The Professor called. They'll be here any minute now and he wants us to wait in his office," Rogue continued, ignoring his rudeness.

"I'm not going," he replied, not looking up.

"What do you mean you're not going? You've got to meet her sooner or later," she reasoned, walking over to stand directly in front of the desk he was sitting at.

"I'm busy," he said curtly.

She looked down at the newspaper he was reading and a wash of anger overcame her.

"Scott Summers! Ya get that sorry ass out of that chair right this instant and march your rude self to the Professor's office or so help me…" she trailed off.

Scott snapped his head up, totally surprised and totally caught off guard. When he saw her expression on her face he knew she meant business and he stood up instantly. Scott started to walk out the door with her marching behind him like a drill sergeant.

"I swear sometimes, you act like a five year old," he heard her say in an amazed tone, which he had to grin at.

He really didn't mean to act like an ass these days. But he was sure glad that his attitude hadn't pushed Rogue away yet. He knew he had to wizen up or else he'd be left with no friends at all.

They finally reached the Professor's office only to find Kurt, Ororo, Bobby, Logan and Hank there, but no Professor or new girl.

"They aren't here yet," Rogue commented as they entered the room.

"Nope," Bobby replied as he watched Rogue sit on the windowsill and how Scott went to stand next to her.

"They'll be here soon," Ororo offered from where she was sitting in one of the chairs across from the desk, Kurt sitting next to her in the other.

"I'll be glad to see a new face around here. At least I won't be the new guy anymore," Hank joked, from where he was standing at the right end of the room.

"I for one think that this could have waited," Logan said gruffly. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "I was working on my new bike. I don't have time for this. And the poor girl just got off a who-knows-how-long flight. She probably looks horrible. She needs to…" He trailed off at the sound of a pretty, feminine laugh. And was quite taken aback by the sight that entered the room.

The Professor and the new girl walked into the room and Logan couldn't help but notice how she flipped her long, dark brown, wavy hair over one shoulder, or how her eyes twinkled, or the warm, innocent smile that graced her lips.

Once she saw everyone there her smile turned into a shy one, but she didn't look away from their gazes as they all turned to look at her.

"Hello everyone. I'd like you all to meet our newest member to our staff, Alyssa Andrews," Professor Xavier announced.

Her smile was shy but not waning as she said, "You can call me Lyss."

"Lyss, why don't you tell them about yourself," he encouraged.

"Well um…where to start," she said, thinking. "Well I'm 23 years old and I'm from Calgary, Alberta, Canada." Logan suddenly looked more interested in what she was saying at the mention of Albertan. "I just finished off my studies and now am a medical doctor. I came here to teach other mutants and help them like the Professor helped me."

"Why don't you show them some of your powers," Professor X urged.

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked, a little hesitant. He nodded and she saw that everyone was eager to see what she could do.

"Ok, well my premonitions come as they please… I can freeze things," she said, throwing a book she had grabbed off the Professor's desk, into the air and by pointing at it, froze it in mid air.

Everyone awed when they saw it held in the air by nothing. She flicked her hand again and quickly caught the book before it fell.

"I can also kind of blow up things by doing the same thing. But that power isn't for indoor use, as I've learned the hard way," she said sheepishly, bringing back memories. "I'm also telekinetic." She extended her arm toward the window and used her telekinesis to open it. Scott and Rogue turned their heads to see.

"And umm…lastly, I can teleport," she told them, demonstrating her power by teleporting over next to Kurt and Ororo.

Kurt quickly got out of his chair and extended his blue, three-fingered hand out for Lyss to shake it. Lyss instantly took his hand and shook it heartily.

"It's very nice to meet a fellow teleporter," he greeted. "My name is Kurt Wagner."

"It's very nice to meet you, Kurt. Where are you from? You're accent sounds familiar," she asked curiously.

"Germany," he instantly replied.

"I took German back in high school. Ich hoffe, dass wir Freunde sein werden," she said.

"I'm sure we will be," he replied happily.

Kurt stepped back to allow the next person to meet Lyss, which happened to be Bobby. He went straight up to her and shook her hand, "My name is Bobby Drake. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. May I ask what your powers are?" she asked.

"Yeah. I can project intense cold and turn the moisture in the air into ice," he told her, making a tiny snowflake for her.

She smiled brightly at him.

"And I, my dear, am Dr. Henry McCoy. But you can call me Hank," a deep voice said from behind her. She turned away from Bobby to see the big, blue, furry man, that she'd seen when she'd first came into the room. He had his hand held out for her to shake and without hesitation she did.

"It's nice to meet you," she said warmly.

"Thank you. I hear you're as much a science geek as I am. I hope we can find time to collaborate together," he added.

"I would like that," she replied.

Hank stepped back and she awaited the next introduction. She was starting to become a little overwhelmed by all the attention she was getting, she definitely wasn't used to it.

Scott pushed away from the windowsill. He had to get into Rogue's good graces again, and what better way was there then to show that he was willing to meet and greet this new person, that up until seeing her he had been calling an intruder.

He put a slight smile on his face, all he could muster at the moment, and stood in front of Lyss. "Hi, I'm Scott Summers. I'm the English teacher of the school. It's nice to have you here," he said as politely as possible.

"Thank you," she said, gratefully.

He took her hand to shake it and was horrified when Lyss gasped and fell unconscious.

Lyss could see snow, lots of it, and a lady with red hair standing, with her back towards her, in the middle of it. She knew she was inside and the woman was outside. She could feel herself floating and was horrified to see a big wave of water rush to engulf the woman. Then just as suddenly she felt pain wash over her. And she slowly opened her eyes and found that Scott's arms were holding her up and she was panting, gulping for air. She looked up and her gaze met Scott's through his glasses and somehow she knew that he knew what she had seen. And at that moment his face-hardened and he looked away from her.

She straightened herself up and found the Professor next to her.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly, concernedly.

She put on a false, bright smile and replied, "I'm fine. Sometimes they come so suddenly like that."

"Are you sure you don't want to lie down? You've had a long flight," the white haired woman asked.

"I'm ok, really," she insisted and then changed the subject, "And who might you be?"

Ororo hesitated for a second, and then answered, "I'm Ororo Munroe. But everyone mostly calls me Storm, because I can control the weather."

"Well it's nice to meet you Storm," she extended her hand to shake and saw that Ororo hesitated. "It's all right, they don't usually come twice in a row."

With the reassurance Ororo took the offered hand.

Rogue walked up to the two girls, ready to get her introduction over with.

"And my name is Rogue." Lyss turned to see a young girl with strange, but beautiful white streaks in her hair, accompanied by a striking smile.

She took her hand to shake it and noticed that they were gloved.

"My skin absorbs peoples power and life when it touches bare skin," Rogue explained. "So I wear the gloves and cover myself up. I've almost got it under control with the help of the Professor, but there are still moments that I slip."

"I'm sure you'll be able to control it someday," Lyss said reassuringly. "I remember when I was little, how almost every week I'd wake up to my alarm clock and I'd go to turn it off but blow it up instead." They all smiled at her little anecdote. "I remember thinking that one day I'll wake up to find that I blew up the whole house. But with the Professor's help I was able to control it and I'm sure he can help you too." She looked from Rogue to the Professor and they both nodded.

Through the whole meet and greet Logan stood at the back of the room watching the girl in silence and fascination. He was taken by her; not only for her looks but also for the gentle way about her, her soft smiles and her kind words. He'd never met a girl like her, a girl who didn't flinch at the meeting of two blue people, she had a smile for all of them. He felt that it was time to make his presence known.

He slowly walked up to her. She slowly turned around to meet his gaze; she looked at him with curiosity and something else.

"Hi," he said, somewhat gruffly. "I'm Logan."

Lyss didn't say anything; it was as if his eyes put her in a trance. She watched herself slowly extend her hand towards his. And just as their hands brushed against each other her vision faded to black and she heard herself gasp for air; this time when she opened her minds eye it was still dark and she could see she was in a room, a bedroom. There was no light and it was hard to see. She heard a gasp, a moan, a sigh, and she turned around to see two bodies, skin on skin, the gentle caresses they gave each other, how they moved together, the sighs of contentment she heard. And just as she was about to see the faces of the two lovers her vision cleared and once again she found herself panting for air, but this time in the arms of Logan.

She looked up into his concerned face and blushed furiously; somehow she knew that the two people she saw were she and he.

"Are you ok?" he breathed out.

She struggled to calm her breathing and managed to get out a wispy sounding, "I'm fine."

He stood her up and with his hands still on her shoulders said, "You could've fooled me."

She blushed again and he reluctantly let her go.

"Oh dear. I was going to have Rogue show you around the institute but maybe I've pushed you too much and you need your rest," the Professor said.

"Oh no really, I'm fine. The premonitions come more frequently when I meet new people. They don't really hurt or anything, they just keep me winded for a minute or two. I'd really love a tour of the institute," she replied quickly.

"All right, if you insist. Rogue, do you mind showing Lyss around?" he asked.

"Not at all. Come on Lyss I'll give you the grand tour," Rogue said, laughing.

"It was nice meeting you all," Lyss added, her eyes locking with Logan's for an instant, leaving him thinking, 'Just what did she see in that premonition of hers?'

* * *

Well that's it for now. It was a long introduction but we also learned a few things. Next chapter won't be as boring. I hope you liked it and please review.

**Reviews:**

Amethyst Fluff: Thanks for the advice; she definitely isn't perfect. But it will become more pronounced in later chapters. Right now she looks like little miss perfect. I've never watched Law and Order so I have no idea what you're talking about. Lol. Thanks for the review!

Flapjack101: Thank you so much for the flapjack!

Dani: Thanks for the review! Scott and Jean forever, huh…

TpolTucker: All I can say is that I'm a huge fan of the Scott/Rogue…

Rogue14: Thanks for the website…unfortunately it didn't show up in your review…lol. So if you want to give the address to me again and place the word dot instead of a '.' then I can see the website. I hope you liked the start of my story. And I'm waiting for an update on R is for Revenge.

Thanks everyone for the reviews, and keep them coming!


	4. Chapter 4: Breathless

**A/N:** Next chapter. I hope you like it. Please RR! Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men.

**Chapter 4: Breathless:**

"And up here is where most of our classrooms are," Rogue explained as they reached the top step of the floor.

"Wow, I sure hope I'll remember all this," Lyss commented as they walked passed closed classroom doors.

"Oh you will, don't worry." Rogue smiled encouragingly.

They walked ahead a few more steps and turned down another hall.

"You look pretty young to be a teacher," Lyss observed.

Rogue looked at Lyss and laughed. "I'm not too much younger than you. I'm 19, turning 20 in a month. And besides I'm not a real teacher yet. Bobby and I are both studying to become teachers."

"I see…. Bobby and I?" Lyss teased.

Rogue blushed a little. "He's umm…my boyfriend."

Lyss stopped in front of a classroom door. She looked through the glass panel to see Scott standing in front of a window staring out at the world.

"And Scott?" Lyss asked, not moving her eyes off him.

Rogue fidgeted nervously, and then replied, "Scott's just my friend."

Lyss turned to look at her then. "Did he…um…did he lose someone close to him recently?"

Rogue stared through the window and sighed. "His fiancé, Jean. She sacrificed her life to save ours."

"Oh," Lyss replied, suddenly feeling bad for intruding on their pain.

"Is that what you saw, when you touched them? Scott and Logan?" Rogue inquired.

"Logan?" Lyss asked, surprised.

"Yeah. He didn't say it, but we all know he loved her too," Rogue answered.

"This Jean must have been one special person," Lyss stated; a little part of her felt envious at having gained the love of two men.

"She was," Rogue agreed. "Anyways…ever since she died, Scott hasn't been the same. I try to help him and sometimes it works. Other times…well, it doesn't."

"I have a feeling that you shouldn't give up on him just yet," Lyss replied with a knowing smile.

"Your premonition?" Rogue asked curiously.

"No, just a feeling," Lyss answered vaguely.

Rogue shrugged and started walking forward to continue their tour. Lyss lingered their for a second longer only to see Scott turn back to look at her. She gave him a small smile and walked away.

* * *

_Several days later…_

"Vhat do you guys think of Lyss?" Kurt asked from where he was hanging from the rec room ceiling. "I like her name, it's pretty."

Kurt, Logan, and Hank had retreated to the rec room to pretty much hang out and laze about.

"She's beautiful," Logan commented, taking a sip of his beer.

"Logan!" Hank scolded. "She's not just a pretty face. She is an accomplished, young lady whose bright, young mind will contribute greatly to science."

"Whatever you say Hank. I think the girl's been studying too much. It's about time she had herself a life," Logan scoffed.

"The girl has a name, Logan," Kurt added.

Logan was about to reply but was cut off by an alarm bell.

"Time to go," he said, instead.

* * *

"There you are. It's almost dinnertime and you're still in here. What are you doing anyways?"

Scott looked up to see Rogue walking through the classroom door. He noticed that she had changed from her earlier outfit into a form hugging, black velvet, knee length dress, with long sleeves and matching long black boots. The gold chain loop belt at her waist added to the eye-catching dress.

'Could this be the same young, frightened girl from five years ago?' he thought as he stared at her.

"Scott, Scott? Are you all right?" she asked a little urgently.

He shook his head a little and finally replied, "Yeah, umm… I'm fine. I was just sorting through some old papers."

"Well the guys are all downstairs, if you want to go sit with them," she encouraged.

"That's ok. I'm fine alone," he answered automatically.

She sighed and refrained from saying what she really wanted to say. Instead she replied, "All right. Don't forget dinner is at 6:00pm. I know how you get when you organize things."

He allowed himself a little chuckle and then realized something. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah. Bobby's taking me out to dinner and a movie," she replied, contently.

"Oh." For some reason he was a little disappointed to hear that.

"Ok, so I've got to go," she answered. She started walking away, but the ringing of an alarm bell stopped her in her tracks. "Ok maybe not."

* * *

Lyss had been at the institute for three days now and she was starting to get comfortable. She'd settled into her new room that was designed exactly the way she would have designed it. Soon she'd get her own office. And she was starting to get to know the rest of the staff.

Slowly but surely she'd fit in, she'd convinced herself.

Lyss was sitting alone in her room, waiting for dinnertime. Even though she was starting to feel at home here, she still missed her family terribly. Hence the reason why she was in her room alone, with a photo album in front of her.

A ringing bell interrupted her thoughts and she sat up abruptly.

"What the hell?" she said out loud.

Thinking it was a smoke alarm or something like that, she walked out of her room quickly. She turned down the hall and walked towards the children's dormitory.

The few kids who were at the institute were still in their rooms.

"Ok, so it's not a fire alarm…"

The ringing had stopped but nobody had come to inform her what it was. Instead of ignoring it Lyss made her way to the Professor's office intending on getting some answers.

When she reached the door, she knocked once and then pushed it open, calling out, "Professor, I was wond-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the entire staff in his office, all dressed in tight fitting black leather.

She looked from one person to then next; sure that she had a dumb, confused look on her face.

Finally her mouth worked before anyone else could say anything, "Is this some weird cult meeting, that I have yet to be initiated for?"

She caught Logan's smirk before Professor Xavier answered, "Sort of."

She didn't know what kind of answer she was expecting, but she wasn't expecting a confirmation of her joke.

"Why don't you sit down Lyss," Xavier suggested. Lyss looked at everyone standing up, stiff as a soldier and took a leather seat across from the Professor. She crossed her legs waiting patiently for an answer. "You may all go do what is needed."

Lyss watched as one by one each exited the room in an orderly fashion. She caught Logan's gaze and he winked at her before exiting. Some how, his little gesture left her feeling more calm as she turned back to face Professor X.

"So what's going on?" she asked casually.

"Lyss this isn't only an institute for learning," he started.

"Yeah I know. You also teach children to control their powers," Lyss said knowingly.

"No, not just that. Originally it was. But now, as more mutants are becoming known to the world I have formed a team called the X-men," he explained.

"Logan and the others?" she guessed and he nodded in confirmation. "What exactly do the X-men do?"

"Well it's a way for us to use our powers for good. We help both humans and mutants with dangerous situations," he told her. "Though, the others can tell you that the humans aren't always grateful."

"I see," Lyss responded. "So you're kind of like unappreciated superheroes."

"Yes," he confirmed.

"So…is it a requirement to join this team if you work here?" she asked.

"No. That's entirely up to the person," he answered.

She was quiet for a second. "And where did they go just now?"

"There's a group of mutants called the Brotherhood who like to cause mischief. Generally, they end up giving mutants a worse name then they began with. They're causing a disturbance in Manhattan and I've sent the X-men to take care of it," he told her truthfully.

"And how do they take care of it?" she asked curiously.

"They'll attempt to apprehend the mutants and turn them over to the authorities while keeping innocent bystanders safe," he explained. Then when he saw her contemplating what he had just told her he added, "It's a lot harder than it sounds."

She went quiet again this time contemplating what he had informed her of. She wanted to help others. She'd be glad to use her powers in any way.

"I want to join," she demanded.

"Are you sure? There's intense continuous training involved. It may become dangerous at some point, even life threatening." She nodded her head determinedly to all he said. "And it comes with some ungodly hours." He smiled.

"I'm sure," she answered, smiling in return.

"All right. I'll inform Scott and we'll get you started," he relented.

"Good," she said. Grinning she added, "So…do we get to design our own uniforms?"

* * *

_Later that night…_

Logan watched as Lyss practiced a floor routine on the mats of the gym, a routine that looked well practiced. She didn't know that he was watching her, but after nabbing Toad and Pyro he felt a little restless and wanted to take out more of his frustration out on a punching bag. But as he came downstairs he realized that the gym was occupied.

He watched her as she gracefully flipped from one end of the room to the other. Xavier had told them that she wanted to join the X-men. But he had his doubts. Though, she had powers aplenty, he still couldn't believe that this graceful, almost frail looking woman could do much damage to anyone. On top of it all, he was the one who got to train her, being the 'teacher' with the most time.

He was broken out of his reverie when he noticed she had stopped tumbling and was now sitting in the middle of the room trying to catch her breath.

Logan clapped, applauding her graceful act. He knew he had startled her as soon as her head snapped up abruptly.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" she questioned; standing up she walked to the side of the room to grab her water bottle and then headed his way. He took in her black workout outfit and decided that at least she'd look good in leather.

"I came down to train," he told her instead.

"Oh. Well I'm all done here," she said, making to move past him.

"Professor X said you want to join the X-men. Are you sure about that?" he asked.

She turned to him, matching his own questioning gaze with her determined one. "Yes. I'm sure. I want to help as best as I can."

"You could get hurt," he commented casually.

"Is that it? You don't think I can take care of myself, do you?" she asked, incredulously.

He gave her a look that said 'that was exactly it.' A feeling of righteous indignation overcame her and she went to the wall and grabbed a long staff.

"All right then. Why don't I show you?" she said, lifting an eyebrow up in waiting.

"I don't think so." He laughed.

"Why? Afraid a 'little girl' is going to kick your ass?" she taunted.

"Does your mommy know that you swear like that?" he teased back. Lyss threw the staff at him and he caught it neatly.

Grabbing another she turned back to Logan and said, "First one pinned to the ground loses. And no powers."

"All right," he answered, amused, as she stalked toward him.

She swung at him first which he blocked easily. She twirled the other way and swung at him again which he blocked again. He then took his staff and swiped at her legs taking her feet out from under her, landing her on the mat. Before he could get down to pin her she quickly rolled away and jumped right back up.

She circled him and commented, "You're good. A bit better than I expected."

"I'm just going easy on you," he replied.

"Don't," she said curtly.

Instead of using her staff, she swung her leg at him and he caught it. She smiled at him and then used her other leg to lift her off the ground and to twirl over him to kick him from behind. He stumbled forward and turned around to take his turn.

They matched blow for blow until Lyss swung her staff at Logan, hard, knocking him backwards and adding a little kick to the chest to land him on his back.

Quickly she had him pinned to the mats, straddling his body, her staff across his chest pinning his arms at his sides.

"Looks like I win," she said smiling smugly.

"Good job," he replied, throwing his staff to the side, freeing his hands. Then swiftly, before she could even tell he was going to move he grabbed her staff, flipped her over and had her pinned underneath him, her arms outstretched over her head pinned there by his own and the staff.

"Looks like I win too," he grinned at her and she couldn't help but grin back at him.

He released her hands and she threw the staff aside, but he didn't make a move to get off her. Instead, he leaned in closer, his hands flat on the mats on either side of her head. Logan watched as she panted for breath, doing the same. And felt the palms of her hands come to rest on his chest, as if she were steadying herself, even though she was securely on the ground.

He leaned in even closer, his lips millimeters from hers. Lyss watched as his gaze traveled from her eyes to her lips and back again.

Finally, after an intense silence Logan whispered, "Go out with me."

"I just met you," she stated, her voice coming out breezy.

"Go out with me, get to know me. Let me know you," he stated adamantly.

"All right," she whispered. With a request like that how could she not accept? True, she'd just met him, but if her premonitions were anything to go by, and they usually were, she knew that it was most likely inevitable for them to get to know each other better. And that was a comforting thought.

"Ok then," he said. He started to get up off her. "How about tomorrow night, at lets say, 7:00pm?"

"Sure," she answered, a little dazed. He helped her up.

"I'm going to stay down here for awhile. You should go upstairs, take a shower, get some sleep," he replied.

She just nodded and started walking towards the doors. Logan watched her as she left and she could feel his eyes on her. His voice stopped her right before she exited.

"Good Night Lyss."

"Night Logan," she replied contently.

* * *

**8o8o8**

* * *

Well there it is. I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for the flapjack, flapjack101 and thanks for the review Stableperson.

So I'll try to update soon. Next chapter: Rogue/Scott/Bobby fun.

Please let me know what you think. I'll take any and all reviews.

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Insecurities

**A/N:** Hi. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. And please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men.

**Chapter 5 Insecurties:**

Lyss was sitting in the lab that afternoon reading a report that Hank had insisted she read. After breakfast he had asked her if she had the time to come take a look at some of the things he was working on. And here she was at 1:00pm still sitting in the lab, alone at the moment. One project Hank had told her about had particularly caught her attention.

"_I'm trying to decode the X gene," he had told her. "Sort of figure out if there are particular sequences that code for a certain mutant power."_

"_So you want to see if two, lets say telekinetic mutants, share the same gene sequences," she had replied._

"_Precisely," he had said, sounding very pleased that she understood what he was saying. He commented on that, and she had told him that genetics was one of her main interests in school, that it was sort of her specialty._

Now she sat alone in the lab reading over a report on what he had accomplished so far, sort of to catch her up a bit. She was so engrossed in what she was reading that she didn't hear the swish of the doors to the lab sliding open.

"Hey," she heard a gruff voice say. Lyss was so startled that she dropped the papers she had been holding on the floor in front of her. The next thing she saw was Logan kneeling in front of her picking up the fallen sheets.

"Uh…Logan, hi," she stuttered.

Logan looked up into her face and winced. "Sorry about that. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." He noticed her hands were shaking. He took hold of them to still them. "Hey you're shaking. Are you ok?"

She laughed nervously and replied, "Yeah I'm fine. Um…my oldest brother, Adam, used to like to sneak up on me when I was little for fun. Guess I never got over that."

"What a brat of a brother," Logan remarked.

"He was only eight and I was five. He grew out of it eventually, but I guess I still don't like it when people surprise me," she explained.

"Oh, I see," he said offhandedly. Silently he wondered just how she could handle being an X-men when enemies snuck up on them constantly?

When he didn't say anything else she removed her hands from his and started sorting through the fallen papers that he had placed on the desk next to her. "So was there something you needed?"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Actually I've been sent to kidnap you," he replied.

"Huh?"

"Rogue sent me to get you. You missed lunch and she assumed Hank was holding you prisoner. But by the looks of Hank not being here, you really don't need any kidnapping," he explained.

"Is it that late already?" she asked, surprised. He nodded. "Wow, I've been sitting here for half the day."

He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "But I have to finish reading that report," she protested.

"Come on," he replied, gently guiding her towards the door. "What you need is some lunch and a break."

"But…" she persisted.

"No buts." He pushed her into the elevator.

"You didn't even let me take off my lab coat," she argued.

Logan moved behind her and slipped the white coat off her shoulders, draping it over one of his arms. He stood in front of her again. "There," he announced.

She managed a glare right before she started laughing.

Logan stood there watching her, taking in how the pink summer dress she wore clung to her body, showing of all her curves. And he had to swallow hard before his gaze went back to her face. That's when he realized that she had stopped laughing and was watching him intently with a smile on her face, in turn.

Logan didn't know what it was but something made him feel that they were supposed to be together like this. He felt attached to her. Which was ridiculous, he thought, he had only known her for a few days. How could he feel this way?

Just as he was about to ask her what she was doing to him, the elevator doors swished open and Lyss broke their gaze as she stepped out of the elevator.

She turned back to him and asked, "Are you coming?"

He nodded and stepped out after her, wordlessly following her.

* * *

After making lunch for Lyss, Rogue named off all the people who had come to eat in her head and realized there was one person left.

She piled a plate high with everything she had made, poured a glass of milk and started for the exit.

"Hey," Bobby said before she could leave. He was sitting in the kitchen just finishing up his own lunch. "Where are you going with that?"

"Scott didn't come down for lunch, so I'm…" she trailed off after seeing the look on Bobby's face. "What?"

"Whenever it's your turn to make lunch you always insist that everyone come to the kitchen to have it. But…with Scott…why do you have to baby him so much?" Bobby asked angrily.

"I don't baby him," she replied softly, shocked by her boyfriends outburst. "He's my friend. And I care about him."

He didn't say anything to that. He just turned his head to the side not wanting to look at her.

"Is that what all this is about? Because I care about him?" Rogue asked, her voice rising in pitch. "Well he's my friend, Bobby, and just because you're insecure doesn't mean I'll abandon him like everyone else did."

Then she stomped out of the kitchen, muttering something about stupid boyfriends, all the way up the stairs towards Scott's office.

Rogue was so preoccupied with her 'stupid boyfriend' thoughts that she didn't recognize who the person walking her way was until he grabbed her arm and made her stop in the hallway.

"Whoa Rogue, hold it." Scott looked at her angry face. "Wow, if looks could kill…Where are you off to?"

She blinked at him a couple of times, some of the anger dissipating from her face. "You didn't come down for lunch and I thought you might be hungry, so I was just bringing you up a little something."

She held up the heaping plate and he commented, "A little, huh?"

Rogue looked up at him, confused and obviously a little disoriented. Scott took the plate from her hand and put an arm around her shoulders leading her to his office.

Once inside he placed the plate on his desk and took the cup of milk from her hands putting it down too.

He looked at her standing there, one arm hanging by her side the other arm grabbing it at the crook of the elbow, looking everywhere but at him. He had to admit that she looked kind of cute all disoriented. Like a lost little puppy, who you just want to hold onto and never let go, he mused.

"So…" he started, leaning against the front of his desk. Her eyes darted toward him and then moved to the wall just as quickly. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

Rogue flopped down onto the couch he had against the wall. "Nothings wrong," she replied stubbornly.

"Uh huh. Ok," he replied, not pressing her for answers. Instead he went around his desk, sat down at his chair and started to eat. He didn't look up not even once, but he knew she was watching him, debating whether to tell him or not.

Then suddenly, as he had predicted, she started talking. "It's nothing really. Its just Bobby and you know typical relationship insecurities. He thinks that now that I have some control I'll be jumping every guy I see. And it's not like that. He's the first guy to ever care about me; he accepted me when I couldn't touch and all. But his insecurity is starting to weigh on us and I don't know what to do." When she finished she took a deep breath and waited for Scott to even comprehend what she just blurted out.

Scott looked up at her and stared. For some reason this was not a topic he felt like discussing. And he really wanted to wave it off. But he was her friend, and when he looked at her, seeing that she was desperate for some advice, he couldn't deny her it.

"Well it seems to me you should tell him everything you just said to me," he told her. "Make him understand what his insecurities are doing to you guys. And if that doesn't do the trick then dump him because he isn't worth your time."

She contemplated this for a second and then smiled. Rogue walked around his desk and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

If it weren't for the glasses covering his eyes, she would know how surprised her gesture had left him.

"Thanks Scott. You're a great friend," she told him affectionately, before leaving the office.

As soon as she was gone he lifted a hand to touch the place her lips had been and smiled, right before her voice came back to him. "You're a great friend." The smile turned into a frown.

* * *

**8o8o8o8o8**

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. And I'll update really soon. I've got like 15 chapter of this already written up, so I won't be losing interest in it anytime soon. I hope you guys won't either.

**Reviews:**

Rogue14: Jean? Where's Jean? I don't see any Jean? Lol. I didn't get the email. If you want to try again, that would be nice. But you don't have to. I read you're latest chapter of R is for Revenge. And I can't wait for another. So update as soon as possible.

Pyro Lady: You're such a great person; you reviewed every one of my chapters. That was really nice. I love Pyro, especially movie Pyro (Aaron Stanford is such a cutie) but I haven't added him in yet. I might, though. I'm not sure right now. Thanks for the reviews!

Lierin: I'm sorry if she seems like a Mary Sue, but not everyone's faults are apparent when you first meet them. I've written about 15 chapters of this already and I can assure you that she's not a Mary Sue. But it's your choice if you want to continue reading it or not. I appreciate the review. Thanks.

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed.

More to come soon.

Next: Lyss and Logan's 'dream date.'


	6. Chapter 6: Date

**A/N:** Hey. Sorry for the wait. I kind of got a little discouraged from continuing from a couple of reviews. But after receiving some really great reviews, I definitely wanted to continue. So I hope you enjoy. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men.

**Chapter 6: Date**

Lyss was up in her room, searching, frantically, for her missing left shoe. Her date with Logan was tonight and he'd be arriving at any moment to pick her up.

After a long search of her room, coming out empty handed, she flopped down onto the side of her bed in defeat.

Looking down, she thought, 'This isn't the best way to start a date. Must be a sign.' But as she stared down, something shiny caught her eye; upon closer inspection she had discovered her shoe. In the most oddest of places to have misplaced your shoe, it was lodged between her nightstand and bed. The last place she would have ever looked.

Lyss pulled out the pink strappy shoe and mumbled, "Now how did you get there?" She quickly put on the evasive shoe and stepped up to look at her reflection in the mirror. Everything was in place from her white tank top to the pink lacy cardigan, to her matching pink skirt. Her hair was up in a loose bun letting a few strands down to frame her face.

Just as she deemed herself fit to leave her room, there was a knock at her door. Feeling eager to get the date started, she started to run for the door; then, realizing how silly she was acting, she slowed down and told herself to calm down, right before she opened the door.

She took a deep breath and held it, as she opened the door wide. As soon as she saw Logan standing there her held breath exhaled sharply. He looked great, amazing. In a green dress shirt and black jeans with a jacket overtop. She never thought of him the preppy type.

"Wow," he said, looking her over and staring at her intently.

He went quiet and she started to get nervous, "I hope this is ok. I wasn't sure where we'd be going, so…"

Logan, catching the hint of uncertainty in her voice, quickly reassured, "Oh no, you look beautiful."

Lyss blushed and quickly replied, "You look nice too."

He kind of grimaced at her comment and a chuckle escaped her lips. She mentally noted that he didn't like to be complimented.

A smile over came his face, replacing the half-grimace. "We should get going."

He held out his hand to her, and even though it was only their first date, it felt right to her when she took it. Logan led her down through the institute, seeing Storm, Kurt and Hank on the way, all of which looked particularly shocked to see them holding hands. And out they went to Logan's awaiting motorcycle.

"I hope you don't mind," he said to her, a little unsure of himself, as he held out his helmet for her.

Somehow she wasn't surprised to see that he was the motorcycle type.

"Not at all. I've always wanted to ride one." She grinned at him taking the helmet from his hands and placing it over her head.

Logan didn't say anything to her and just got on. He looked at her, indicating for her to get on behind him and she did.

"Hold on tight," he told her, as her arms squeezed him just a little more.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Logan cleared his throat and snuck a peek at Lyss from over the top of his menu. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

Lyss eyed him suspiciously for a second and then announced, "I sure hope you can read French because I sure can't understand a thing."

She looked up; noticing his slightly, flushed face. "You can't either, can you?"

"Not a damn word of it." He sighed, closing the menu and putting it down. "When I asked Rogue to recommend a nice restaurant I guess she forgot to tell me the part where everything is in French."

He looked so frustrated, so annoyed…so cute, that Lyss couldn't help but laugh at him just a little.

"What?" he asked. "Besides I figured with all that time you spent at school you'd at least know a little French."

"Nope, sorry. I was always into Science and Math, never into languages. I only took a little bit of German and that's it," she informed him.

"German, that's no use now," he grumbled. He then picked up the menu, intent on deciphering the foreign language.

Before he could get the menu off the table, Lyss put her hand on top of it, stopping him from reading it and earning her a confused look from Logan.

"How about we get out of here?" she asked, giving him a mischievous smile.

"Get out of here?" he wasn't following.

"Yeah. Go some place else. I can see you're not comfortable here. And I'd like to go somewhere that you are," she suggested.

"Do you have anything in mind?" he asked.

"I was hoping you would."

He thought for a moment and then replied, "Maybe I do."

* * *

"So, this is the place?" Lyss asked warily.

"Hey, don't knock it until ya try it," he told her.

"It's just that I don't think I'm dressed for a _bar_…" she replied. Not just any bar, from the looks of it a dirty, rundown bar. She knew she sounded snobby, but it wasn't because she really was a snob. She'd just never been to a place like this before.

"Yeah I know. You are looking pretty girly," he teased, and laughed at the indignant look on her face.

"Well you don't look like bar material either, prep-boy," she teased back.

"Hey, take that back. I do not look like Scott," he laughed.

"Nope. Are you sure, you didn't borrow that jacket from him," she said, also laughing.

They laughed together until Lyss decided to de-girl-ify herself. She took off her cardigan and let down her long wavy hair.

"Better," she asked.

He took in the sight of her and just nodded. Then he took off his jacket, took her things and stuffed them inside the compartment of his motorcycle.

"Ok, let's go in," he said, taking her hand.

He led her inside the bar. She took in her surroundings and noticed that it wasn't that bad. It was dark inside, but she could make out the bar at the far end of the room and the tables scattered around. And in one corner of the room sat an old jukebox, which, at the moment, was silent. She also saw that the place wasn't packed, but that a few of the tables and some of the bar stools were occupied. And at the moment, Lyss felt as though those few customers had their eyes glued to herself and Logan.

Logan led them to an unoccupied table in the comer of the room. "Sit here, while I get us some drinks."

"Ok…" she replied, sitting down as told. She watched Logan stride confidently up to the bar, as he talked to the bartender as if they were old friends. Then he came back to her holding two, green tinted bottles.

He sat down across from her and she commented, " You come here a lot, don't you."

"Yeah. Whenever I need a drink or to relax," he confided, handing her an opened bottle. "Can't get a drink at the institute. So I got to go somewhere else."

"Yeah," she said, preoccupied with staring down at the bottle.

He chuckled. "Don't tell me you've never had a beer?"

A slight red tint covered Lyss's cheeks and she replied with as much indignation as possible, "I have, too."

"All right, he said, still smirking, watching her take a sip and grinning at the grimace that overtook her face.

"But did I mention that I didn't think it tasted so great," she said, laughing a little.

"Did you want something else?" he asked.

"No, that's fine. Just, let's sit," she said quietly.

"All right," he started. "So…tell me about yourself." He leaned forward on the table watching her intently.

Lyss smiled at him and asked, "Like what?" She put her elbow on the table and propped her head on her hand, tilting her head to look at him.

"I don't know, you're family, you're friends, school. Why you wanted to come here?" he supplied.

"Whoa, that's a lot of info," she said.

"Start with this one then. Do you have a boyfriend back home?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Lyss sputtered out. "Do you really think I would have agreed to go out with you if I did?"

"No. It's just that someone as beautiful as you, I wouldn't expect to be alone," he confessed. He grinned at her and she couldn't help herself, she had to grin back. "Come on there's no one?" he asked again. She shook her head. "No one at all?"

"No one I'm interested in," she said truthfully.

"Ahh…but someone's interested in you. I knew you'd have admirers," he joked.

"Not hardly." She laughed. "I have a total of one and he's all I need. John chases me around like a lovesick puppy. I was flattered at first but in the end it kind of just got sickening."

He laughed along with her. Once it died down he added, "Good."

"Good?"

"There's no one else," he confirmed, slipping his hand over hers.

Lyss looked down at the hand on top of hers and smiled. "Nope."

* * *

**o69696969o**

* * *

Well that's it for now. A little mushy I know, but it will get better soon. Sorry about the no Rogue/Scott in this chapter. They'll definitely be in the next chapter.

**Reviews:**

TheSouthernBelle: You always give great reviews. Thanks.

Roganluvr: Thanks for the review. It really made me feel better after some other reviews.

PyroLady: Aaron Stanford (Pyro) is definitely hot! And I'd really love to add Pyro into my story. Unfortunately I haven't found a place for him yet. But it's just starting so we'll see. Thanks for the great review.

Rogue14: Nope, scogue is my absolute favorite pairing, and I'll probably put them together every chance I can get. Though I did put her with Evan in one of my stories. Again… Jean? Phoenix? What are you talking about? Lol. I hope your class has stopped affecting your brain because you need to get out another chapter and soon.

Scott2099: Actually I was well aware of this site before you pointed it out to me. And I did take the test. And no she did not fail. And yes I was completely honest.

X men Fan: Well thanks for the criticism. I'm always up for criticism it helps you become a better writer. But I have to disagree with you. The story is only in the first few chapters and only the first few days. You haven't met the character long enough to decide if she's a Mary sue. But thanks anyways.

TpolTucker: Sorry about the no Scott/Rogue parts. There will definitely be some in the next chapter and it will be good. I hope you can hold out for it. Thanks for the review.

Mechelle-VanPatten: Sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Thanks for the review!

Please keep the reviews coming.

Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7: Kiss

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men.

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

Logan and Lyss had been sitting at their little, corner table for about an hour. So far Lyss had told him all about her life, about her nervous mother, about how she never knew her father due to him leaving right before she was born. She told him about her older brother Adam, how he liked to torment her when they were kids, but that most of the time she'd done something to deserve it. She told him about her other older brother Jason, how they were the best of friends. She also told him about her best friend Katie and the rest of her school life. She managed to cram all this information into a span of one hour.

But so far it was all about her. Logan hadn't said anything about himself. And every time Lyss asked him a question about his life, he sneakily steered the conversation back to her.

Right now, she was in the middle of the famous Christmas story.

"So I was 12 years old and thought I could do anything, especially control my powers," she told him. "My whole family was at the table and we had invited my Great Aunt Rose and Uncle Frank for Christmas dinner, who I didn't like much and they didn't seem to like me either. Anyways, I decided I was so strong and in control that I could use my telekinesis to serve everyone's food…"

"Oh no…don't tell me," Logan grimaced.

"Yep. I had all the plates in the air floating in front of everyone at the same time. Spoons flying here and there, when all of the sudden I got this bad headache and all the plates, spoons and food came crashing down onto everyone's heads."

"I knew it!" Logan exclaimed between laughs.

She laughed too. "Needless to say, Aunt Rose and Uncle Frank never visited us again."

"That's hilarious," Logan commented, still laughing.

Lyss sat back, watching him laugh, enjoying the way he looked when he did. She got the feeling that he didn't do it often. And she hoped that she'd get the chance to change that.

Finally, when Logan was through laughing, he noticed her watching him intently and he wondered at what she was thinking.

"What?" he asked a little gruffly, bringing her out of her trance.

She blushed. "What? Umm…Oh nothing, just got lost in thought for a second," she answered quickly.

He sat there silently watching her as she looked around. Someone had put a quarter into the jukebox and he heard an old tune start up. It was slow and sensual and all of the sudden he felt like dancing with her, holding her close.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked quietly, but firmly.

Startled by his question, her wide-eyed gaze focused on him once more and she answered, "Sure."

Logan offered her his hand and she took it as he led her to the area in front of the jukebox where one couple was already dancing.

They stood there for a second not quite knowing what to do, as she looked up at him and he looked down on her. After a minute of uncertainty, he placed one of his hands on her waist, just above her hip, and with his other hand he guided one of her arms around his neck and waited for the other one to follow before allowing his hand to settle a top her other hip.

Slowly, they swayed to the music, staring into each other's eyes before Logan pulled her closer where her head rested just under his chin, closing her eyes.

Lyss felt so cherished and protected in his arms, she didn't want the night to end. And ever since it had started all Logan wanted to do was hold her close like he was doing now. Close enough to feel her body against his own, to smell her scent. She smelled like vanilla and something sweet, strawberries.

All too soon, they heard the song starting to fade out, knowing that when it came to an end they'd have to release their hold on each other.

Just as the last note was played they pulled back from each other, arms still around one another and saw that they both had room-lighting smiles on their faces.

Another faster song started to play in the background. And just as Logan was about to say something, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to find a surly looking man standing there. "Mind if I cut in mister?" he said grinning like a fool and leering at Lyss.

"Sorry, but we're here together," Logan said curtly, and turned back to Lyss.

The man spoke up again, "Can I cut in?"

Logan turned back around, now angry, "Look bub, I said no!"

"I asked nicely," the man replied just before punching Logan right in the face.

Logan heard Lyss gasp as he lunged for the man fighting back. In a blur of movement, the next thing Lyss saw was the man lying on the ground, petrified because of the claws coming out of Logan's knuckles held at his throat.

Lyss stared at the claws, puzzled; not hearing a word Logan was saying to the man.

Then an instant later the claws were retracting into Logan's hand and he was grabbing her arm.

"Let's get out of here," he told her, pulling her towards the door. "See you next week, Lou," he called out to the bartender just before stepping out of the bar.

Logan was getting out Lyss's helmet and just before he was about to slip it on her she noticed the gash above his eye.

"Logan, wait…we've got to get that cut cleaned first," she told him urgently.

"What cut?" he asked, confused. He touched above his eye and was surprised to see blood on his fingertips. "Oh…just give it a second, it will close up by itself." Then he resumed trying to get her to put on the helmet.

She pushed his hands away and said, "What?" just as the cut started pulling itself back together again.

"How…did…How did you…your powers?" she figured out.

"Yeah, my body regenerates itself," he told her, leaving out the part that he didn't know exactly how old he was.

"Wow. And the umm…claws?" she asked tentatively.

He held his arms out to his sides and the claws popped out. "My whole skeleton is covered with this metal," he almost gritted out, not really wanting to talk about it.

She took her index finger and traced down the top of one of his claws. "That's amazing."

Lyss didn't say anything else. He was grateful to her for not asking how the metal came to be inside him. That was a story he didn't really totally know, and the pieces he did know, he didn't feel like sharing at the moment.

Abruptly, he retracted his claws and gruffly said, "Ok time to go."

She looked up to meet his eyes and caught the troubled look there but she didn't say anything. She nodded her head and he successfully fastened the helmet on her head.

After they were well on their way Lyss couldn't help but think, 'Logan, just what other secrets do you have?"

* * *

Scott put the papers he had been reading for the past hour on the desk in front of him. He took a deep breath and let it out. He was tired. After Rogue's lunchtime visit that day he had been working nonstop, making sure everything was ready for the new school year.

He closed his eyes and took off his glasses, rubbing at his tired eyes. He then put them back on, glancing at the time, it was 10:30pm, and decided it was time to call it a night. He walked out of his office and down the stairs intending on going to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

As he was passing by the rec room he noticed the blue glow of the TV. Curious to see who was still up, he redirected his path and entered the rec room. There, he found Rogue curled up on the couch in front of the TV.

"Hey," she greeted, when she noticed him standing in the doorway. She smiled up at him, glad to see him.

"Hey," he replied, taking in her long, sleeveless nightgown.

"Come, sit down with me. I was just flipping through the channels," she informed him.

"Ok," he agreed. And when he noticed her picking up her long gloves to put them back on he spoke up. "You don't have to put them on; you've got some control now."

She looked at him as he sat next to her and smiled a grateful smile. "I know. It's just that most people are still more comfortable around me when I have them on."

"I'm fine," he assured her.

She turned in her seat so that she was facing him, bringing her knees up under her nightgown and putting her arms around them.

"So, did you get a chance to talk to Bobby?" he asked, more out of being polite than actually wanting to know.

"No. Before I got a chance to, Professor asked him, Ororo and Kurt to go check something out in Hartford," she told him.

"What's going on in Hartford?" he asked.

"You know that report we saw on the news the other day about those strange markings in Calgary. Well it seems the same markings were found there in Hartford too," she explained.

"Hmm…" he contemplated for a second. "Sounds like an alien invasion to me."

Rogue laughed at his joke and Scott added with a grin," What? I'm serious."

"You're hilarious, Scott," she said. "But seriously, if the professor thinks we need to investigate them then they may be pretty important."

"I know, I know. I was only kidding," he told her.

"Yeah, I know. And it's nice to see you make jokes, I haven't heard you make one since like…actually never," she teased.

"I can make jokes," he replied indignantly.

"Oh sure," she replied, feigning boredom.

"Yeah? Try this one. Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" she answered, complacently.

"Cantaloupe."

"Cantaloupe who?"

"Can't elope tonight, I forgot my ladder," he paused for a second and then said, "Ok, that was really lame. But I've got more."

"No, no," she protested. "Spare me, please!"

"But I have a great one—"

Rogue covered her ears. "Please no!" she begged.

Scott took hold of her bare hands and gently pulled her hands from her ears. "What do I get if I spare your lovely head?" he asked, looking at her, amused.

She was taken aback by his offhand compliment and didn't know what to say.

"How about…" he answered for her, staring intently at her, "A kiss," she gasped. "On the cheek, of course."

She sat there staring at him contemplating what to do. It was just an innocent kiss on the cheek, no big deal, she thought. But she didn't have to if she didn't want to, was another thought.

He had just given up on the idea, turning his head away, when he felt her lips press softly against his cheek, lingering there for a moment.

Unfortunately, that was the exact moment Logan and Lyss chose to walk into the rec room, witnessing the innocent kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Well there it is. I hope you liked it.

Thanks for the encouraging reviews. They really make me happy. And when I'm happy I like to update…

Anyways… Next chapter: Lyss has a premonition starring Rogue and Scott.

I'll update soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Premonition

**A/N:** I got a lot of really great reviews for the last chapter! They made me so happy I decided to update a lot sooner than I usually do. Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men.

**Chapter 8: Premonition:**

"Umm…Hi guys!" Lyss greeted, trying her hardest not to grin at Rogue and Scott's separate expressions.

Once Logan and Lyss had made their presence known Rogue and Scott sprung apart quickly. One looked indifferent, the other had a bright red blush covering their face. The latter happened to be Rogue.

"We were just wondering…what the hell are you two doing?" Logan asked in mock anger, crossing his arms over his chest, while trying his hardest not to laugh at the two.

"Logan isn't it obvious," Lyss asked, deciding to get a little fun in with the teasing.

Scott's face was instantly covered with red.

Logan looked at Lyss with a look of understanding and turned back to the couple sitting on the couch. "Oh, yeah it is. Please don't' stop on our account." Logan smirked at the two.

Lyss let out a giggle and pulled on Logan's hand to get him to leave. "Have a good night you two," she said in a singsong voice.

Just as Lyss was passing through the doorway the tips of her fingers grazed the doorframe; Lyss suddenly heaved forward and gasped for air. She would have fallen if Logan hadn't caught her.

The next thing she knew, Logan wasn't there and she was alone, or so she thought.

"Rogue, listen to me!" Lyss heard Scott's voice coming from behind her.

Lyss turned around to see that she was still in the rec room with two other occupants, Rogue and Scott, who were oblivious to her presence.

"Go to her Scott. Just go!" Rogue yelled. From Lyss's position at the doorway she could see that Rogue's face was tearstained.

"Don't you understand? I want you! I don't want-" he yelled back, but Lyss didn't get the chance to hear the rest of that sentence because that's when she opened her eyes.

She found herself bent over with Logan supporting her, one of his hands on her stomach and one on her back. She stood up slowly grasping Logan's arms to steady herself. She willed herself to clear away the fogginess that she always felt after intense premonitions. And after one deep breath, she looked up to meet Logan's concerned gaze.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I just need some sleep," she told him, looking past Logan to see Scott and Rogue's matching worried faces. "I'm fine really."

"Come one. Let's get you upstairs," Logan said protectively, starting to lead her away.

"Wait!" Rogue called to them and Lyss turned around.

"What did you see?" Scott asked for her.

For some reason they both felt that Lyss's premonition had something to do with them.

Lyss looked from one to the other, a guilty look overcoming her face, feeling like once again she had intruded and replied, "Nothing."

And then Logan led her away quickly before the two wanted to question her further.

"So what did you really see?" Logan asked her once they were in the elevator.

"I didn't want to tell them because it had something to do with both their futures," she confessed. "They were fighting and Scott was telling Rogue he wants to be with her. But Rogue was crying and was telling him to go be with 'her'. I was about to find out who 'her' was but I woke up. And…I so shouldn't be telling you this. Why am I telling you this?" She chuckled self-consciously

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But it's strange, a while ago I would be totally pissed off about them being together. But now with Jean gone I think it might do both of them some good," he confessed. "But that's enough about that. I won't ever speak of it again."

They stepped out of the elevator on the teacher's rooms' floor.

"Thanks. It's just that sometimes when I get the premonitions I feel like I'm looking into someone else's mind without permission. And I guess I feel a little guilty," she told him.

"It's not your fault. You can't control it and you don't want to get them. So don't feel guilty," he assured her.

"I guess you're right," she said before they both fell silent.

Neither spoke until they reached Lyss's room.

"I had a really great time tonight," she said, suddenly feeling a little shy.

"Yeah me too," he told her. "I'd like to do it again and soon."

"Sure, I'd like that," she said, beaming at him.

He hesitated for a second before leaning down to plant his lips firmly against hers in a kiss. She kissed him back just as eagerly and a minute later they pulled apart, both a little breathless.

"Now you go right to sleep and no waking up early," he lectured her after calming down.

"Yes, mom," she joked, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek before opening her door. "Good night Logan."

"Good night Lyss," he replied, watching her step into the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

**8o8o8o8**

* * *

Well that's it. Sorry about the shortness, but I'll probably be updating soon, hopefully this weekend, if not, then next weekend. I'll be a bit busier; I finally got hired at a fulltime job. I start Monday. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think.

**Reviews:**

**Fox-of-the-Nova:** Yay, I turned someone. I'm really glad you like my story. A lot of people don't go near stories with OC's. Thanks for reading!

**TpolTucker:** Thanks for the review. I read shameless and I thought it was really good. I know you have a sequel and as soon as I have some free time I'll start reading it.

**PyroLady:** Thanks for the review. I'm impatiently waiting for you to update your story. Update soon!

**Mechelle-VanPatten:** Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it.

**Sunshine:** Thanks for the review! Well there's what happened. I hope you liked it.

**BelleLamour:** Thanks for the review. I'll take you're advice and start to add more detail to Lyss.

**RoganLuvr:** Well it wasn't a wedding premonition, but close enough. This premonition is one of my favorite parts in the story. I hope you liked it. And thanks for reviewing.

**Rogue14:** Yeah I really am addicted. It kind of sucks because I really can't read anything other than scogue's anymore. Your stories and a few others's being the exception. Oh and if a story is well written I won't care about the pairing too. But other than that, it's scogue all the way. Thanks for reviewing!

**Amy:** I'm glad you liked it. And this is only the beginning I now have 21 chapters ready to be posted. Thanks for the review.

**LoganLuver:** I'm glad you like Lyss. I really like her too. And don't worry; there are plenty of Lyss and Logan moments to come. Thanks for the review!

_Next chapter:_ Bobby reveals something to Rogue about Scott that she doesn't quite believe.

Bye.


	9. Chapter 9: Tests

**A/N**: Hi, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the X-men.

**Chapter 9: Tests: **

"So when do we get to the analyzing the DNA part?" Lyss asked eagerly.

Lyss had spent the early part of the day shopping with Rogue and Ororo and the other half doing some preliminary tests with the X-gene DNA. Now she was eager to start on the interesting stuff.

"As soon as we get some of your DNA sample," Hank informed her.

"My DNA? How come?" she asked, confused.

Hank put down the clipboard he was staring at to give his full attention to Lyss. "I received permission from both Scott and the Professor to acquire a sample of Jean Grey's DNA. She shared the same type of telekinetic abilities you have. I also have some of Kurt's DNA, since you both share the teleporting ability. So it gives us a good comparison."

"Oh I see," Lyss replied, fascinated.

"Yes, so to begin I will need some of your DNA, a strand of hair should suffice," Hank explained.

She immediately pulled a hair out of her head. "Ouch!"

Hank grinned at her fervor. "You sure are eager to get this experiment going." He took the strand from her fingertips and put it in a vial, labeling it.

"Yeah, well, the Professors never really let us graduates work on the really interesting research projects. I mostly worked on the fruit fly. It would be nice to do work with real human DNA," she explained.

"Well don't worry. I'm just glad that there is someone else around that shares my love of science," he said warmly, smiling at her.

"Me too," she smiled back.

* * *

Rogue knocked on Bobby's door, waiting for him to answer. She knew he had been back all day but she had only just got the nerve to come talk to him.

Just as she was about to knock again the door opened slightly to reveal a tired looking Bobby.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied, an awkward pause and then, "Can I come in?"

He didn't say anything; he just stepped to the side, motioning for her to come in which she did immediately. He closed the door behind them and they stood there facing each other.

"So did you guys find out anything new about those weird burn marks?" she asked, stalling.

"No nothing new. We still don't have a clue how they were made," he replied.

"Oh," she said, just then remembering Scott's version of how those marks got there. She had to try really hard to repress a giggle that so wanted to come out.

"Rogue…why don't you sit down," he suggested gently.

She did as told, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Look. I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm sorry I blew up at you," he apologized.

Rogue was shocked that he apologized first, since that was what she had came to do, along with a little explanation about how his insecurities made her feel.

"I know you're with me. And I know you only care about him as a friend. It's just that sometimes when you're not looking, I catch him looking at you like he wants you," Bobby explained.

Rogue knew who 'he' was. "That's ridiculous Bobby. Scott's still in love with Jean, probably always will be. And he's still grieving too. Besides even if what you say is true it doesn't matter, because I'm with you not him," she told him.

He let out a long sigh. "Yeah, I know. I knew it was a stupid thing to be mad over. I just couldn't stop those words from shooting out of my mouth," he said sheepishly.

"I understand. I'm sorry too," she added.

He came to sit next to her and hugged her tight. Staring at the wall in front of her, she couldn't help but contemplate Bobby's words, 'I catch him looking at you like he wants you.'

* * *

"So they found nothing?" Logan asked.

"Not nothing Logan," Xavier scolded. "They gathered some samples of the charred marks. And confirmed suspicions that the marks were caused by the same thing that the ones in Canada were caused by."

"So nothing," Logan added, grinning.

"Logan, if you would like to go and see if you can do a better job I'll gladly get Scott to fly you there in the blackbird," Xavier admonished.

"No thanks. I've got plans tonight," he replied quickly.

"Oh really. What sort of plans?" Xavier asked curiously.

"Lyss wanted to see a movie tonight, I offered to take her," he answered proudly.

Logan caught the slight falter of the Professor's smile, right before it was plastered back on.

"Oh yes. I heard you two had dinner last night," he replied, trying to sound casual, but failing.

"What?" Logan questioned.

"Nothing, nothing…" Xavier assured. "It's just that Lyss is young. And she's more innocent then she lets on. "

"You think I'm going to hurt her, don't you?" Logan said unbelievingly.

"No Logan. I'm just cautioning you that you might want to take things slow," he warned.

"All right. Well you've said just about everything except 'if you hurt her I'll hurt you,' but I'll take it that you meant to say that as well," Logan said, now amused.

"If you would like." Xavier smirked. "Now get out of here before she thinks you stood her up."

"I leave suddenly twice and now a guy can't be trusted to be anywhere on time," he said, exasperated but still amused; referring to the first time he'd left after the Magneto incident and the second when he left right after Jean's death, not telling anyone but the Professor.

"Go away Logan," Xavier said adamantly but in an amused tone.

Logan didn't stick around to be insulted any longer.

* * *

"I think maybe we should call it a day," Hank said cheerfully, despite looking tired.

"But we haven't even started," Lyss complained. "We've just been preparing it all day."

Hank chuckled at her sulky tone and had to admit she looked cute with a pout on her face. He took a deep breath trying to put that thought aside. "It's six o'clock, my dear."

"No way, it's six o'clock already?" she exclaimed, staring down at her watch. "Logan is taking me to the seven o'clock movie. I'm not even ready." She flung off her lab coat and quickly rummaged through a stack of papers looking for some she wanted to take to her room to read before bed.

'First dinner and now a movie,' Hank thought. For some reason he felt a twinge of jealousy. "Don't worry, you look fine," he assured her.

"Really? After spending half the day in the lab?" she asked self-consciously.

"Absolutely radiant," he complimented smiling warmly.

She stopped her rummaging for a second to smile at him. "Thank you Hank."

"You're welcome," he replied, feeling a bit flustered.

"Well I guess I should get going. Logan's probably wondering where I am," she said.

Before she turned to leave Hank spoke up, "Lyss…" She turned around, waiting for him to continue. "The University has announced that they have made an interesting new discovery concerning the human genome. They'll be unveiling there results next Tuesday and have invited all the prominent scientists to be witness to it. My friend Dr. Connors has invited me. I wonder if you'd like to go as my guest?"

A bright smile instantly lit her face. "Of course I'd like to go. Thank you for asking."

"Hey Lyss, ready to go?" They turned around to see Logan coming into the lab.

"Yeah. Just one second," she answered, turning to grab her papers.

"Hey Hank," Logan greeted.

"Logan," Hank replied.

"Ok, let's go. And Hank fill me in on all the details tomorrow, ok?" she said quickly.

"Sure," he replied, as he watched Logan put his arm around Lyss guiding her out of the lab.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon.

**Reviews:**

**Pennyp**: Thanks for the review. I'm glad there's another Scott/Rogue fan out there.

**PyroLady**: You might be right, you might not, can't tell you yet.  I'm looking forward to your next chapter. Thanks for the review.

**LoganLuver**: Thanks for the review. I never was a Logan/Rogue fan either. They just seem like friends to me. I never considered Rogue and Scott together until X-men Evolution came out. And now it's my favorite pairing, in the movie-verse, comic-verse and evolution-verse.

**Rogue14**: Jott? That's the one pair I don't read, unless the story is mainly about some other couple or it's not focusing on the their relationship. I just think they're together already, why read more about them. But that's just me. I _am_ the one that loves Rogue/Scott stories.

And thanks to my other reviewers: **Amy**, and **BlackNightWolf04.**

**Next chapter**: Logan and Lyss's movie date. And an appearance of an unexpected enemy.


	10. Chapter 10: Boyfriend

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. I hope you like.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men.

**Chapter 10: Boyfriend**

"Thanks for taking me to the movies Logan," Lyss said, as the two of them took a walk.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe we can do this again sometime," he told her, grinning. "And maybe next time I can take you out to dinner, some place where we speak the language."

She laughed. "I'd like that."

They continued walking hand in hand, not saying anything just enjoying each others company when a breeze fluttered by, ruffling Lyss's long dark brown hair.

Logan noticed Lyss shivering in her short, blue slip dress and immediately took off his own brown leather jacket. He stepped in front of her and wordlessly draped the jacket over her shoulders.

Startled by his actions Lyss mumbled, "Oh Logan, it's ok, I'm-"

He cut her off. "Better?" he asked.

A slow smile overcame her face. "Yes better," she softly agreed.

He didn't move, his hands were still on his jacket holding it closed for her and she just stood there mesmerized by him.

"I like you Lyss," he whispered. "I like you a lot."

A smile lit the corners of her mouth and she found herself saying, "I like you a lot too, Logan."

A matching smile spread onto Logan's face just before he leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth, gently, teasingly. She smiled wider just before she turned slightly and planted her own lips firmly against his. She quickly returned the teasing gesture, brushing a soft kiss against his mouth, nibbling at his lips and then another butterfly kiss.

She heard something like a growl come from Logan right before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body. His teeth grazed her lips; his tongue coaxed her lips to part, after a couple of seconds of denial she finally let him in. And the kiss deepened.

So lost were they in this that they didn't notice a figure approaching them. They were rudely interrupted from the kiss they were both enjoying by a voice that Logan remembered all too well.

"Oh look the Wolverine has got himself a little kitty," a voice mocked.

They broke apart quickly to see who dared to interrupt them.

"Sabertooth?" Logan said, shocked to see a man who he had thought died five years ago. "But you're supposed to be-" Lyss looked from Logan to the unusually large man.

"Dead, I know," Sabertooth snarled. "But I guess not."

Logan stared at him with a hard look on his face. "So what do you want?"

"I thought we could share your pet there," Sabertooth said, leering at Lyss.

Lyss's eyes widened, slightly afraid of this weird man.

"You're not coming anywhere near her," Logan gritted out.

"Wanna bet," Sabertooth taunted, as he started rushing towards them. Logan let out his claws and was ready to attack. Just as Sabertooth was in swiping range, he abruptly froze. Logan looked at Sabertooth's frozen pose, confused.

Then it him suddenly… "Lyss? What'd you do that for?"

"I froze him. Just who the hell is this?" Lyss ranted.

"That's a long story," Logan replied. "I'll tell you later. How long does this last?"

Lyss was about to reply, but Sabertooth unfroze and took a swipe at Logan. "Not long," she added anyway.

She watched as the two fought back and forth until Logan got cornered. She was pretty sure Logan could get out of it himself but she wanted to help.

She concentrated hard and with a flick of her wrist she had Sabertooth flying through the air straight into a park bench.

Sabertooth slowly got up from the splintered mess and was about to move in her direction when the splintered wood started blowing up around him. Cutting off his way to them, he had nowhere to run but back. "I'll be seeing you Wolverine. You and your girl." And he made his escape.

Logan came to stand beside her and she heard him gruffly say. "I could have handled that myself."

"I know, but I wanted to help," she replied.

He started walking back towards the theater, where his bike was parked, she quickly caught up and heard him say, "Well next time don't," in the same gruff voice.

With his quick walking and her practically running behind him they reached his bike in no time.

He handed her the helmet saying, "Here." And she took it, but made no move to put it on.

"You're mad at me," she stated, sounding angry herself.

"No I'm not," he replied.

She stared up at his face, angry and confused. She could feel a prickling sensation in her eyes. "I'm sorry if you need to feel all macho or something but I'm not going to stand around looking all helpless when my boyfriend is getting beat on! Not if I can do anything to help!"

Suddenly she realized what she had just said and she turned away from the look Logan was giving her, one that she couldn't decipher.

Her cheeks turned red in her embarrassment, as the prickling sensation turned into hot tears that wouldn't fall, and she stood there thinking, 'Stupid, idiot!'

Not turning to face him, she started to ramble, "I mean you're a boy and a friend. I mean your not really a boy, you're a man, but you know what I mean. And you're a very good friend…and we've only went out twice and I don't-" She stopped abruptly when she felt his arms encircle her from behind.

"Lyss," he said gently.

"Ye- Yeah," she stuttered.

"I think I'd like that," Logan told her.

"Like what?" she asked dumbly.

"I'd like to be your boyfriend," he said, grinning at her.

"It took her a second to figure out what he said, "Really?"

"Yes," Logan said, still grinning. "If you'd like to be my girlfriend."

"I'd like that too," she said, a smile replacing her confused look.

"Good. And I'm sorry about before. I just don't want to see you get hurt," he confessed.

"I can take care of myself," she replied stubbornly.

"I know that now," he said, smiling warmly at her. "Come on let's get you home."

* * *

"So you say Sabertooth is alive," Professor Xavier confirmed.

"Yes," Logan replied. It was late at night, and everyone was asleep, but Logan had to inform the Professor of what had happened. They were now in his office discussing the matter.

"And he didn't tell you what he wanted?" the Professor asked.

"No."

"Well what do you intend to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to hunt his sorry ass down and make him tell me what he's up to," Logan answered gruffly.

"Uh huh. When do you plan on leaving?" Xavier asked cautiously.

"Tonight!" Logan replied, as if it were obvious.

"May I remind you that classes start in a week and as an instructor you are obligated to be here when they do," he reminded.

"Yeah I know. Look I'll go for a couple of days, if I' don't find him I'll be back right away, before classes start," Logan explained.

"All right. Since I know I can't change your mind. Are you at least going to tell Lyss that you're leaving?" Professor X chided.

"Lyss?" Logan asked.

"Yes Logan, Lyss. Despite the short amount of time she's been with us, I know you've gotten quite close. I'm sure she'd appreciate you telling her," Xavier explained.

"Look she's asleep right now. Can't you tell her? And besides I'll only be gone a few days," Logan argued.

"Fine Logan," Xavier gave up. "Be on your way then and call if you find anything out."

"Yeah, will do," Logan absently promised as he abruptly walked out of the office.

* * *

Well that's it for now.

**Reviews:**

Rogue14: Well you were right on your first guess. It was Sabertooth. Good job! I actually like the Rogue/Bobby pairing in the movie. But I would like to see Rogue and Scott together too. But I don't think Rogue or Bobby is going to be in the next movie since neither Anna Paquin nor Sean Ashmore have been signed on yet. That sucks! Which is weird since they're saying that Remy may be in the movie. And I know fans want a little Remy Rogue interaction. Anyways thanks for the review!

Swallowed in the Sea: Well I already responded to your review. I tried emailing you this chapter to be betaed before I posted it. But I was a little impatient so I posted it anyways. But thanks for offering.

Jessebelle: Thanks for the review. Lets see recommendations…umm…Virago and Allied Strangers by falln-angl are really good. And Southern Comfort and Vodka Straight by Brandicat is really good, though it's rated R. Secrets Revealed by Sarah-Crysala is really good too.

Fyr's Shadow: Thanks for the awesome review! I write my chapters out by hand and then type them up so that's why it takes me so long. But I'll try to update sooner.

LoganLuver: Lyss has long dark brown wavy hair. Thanks for the review!

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed: kristy, BlackNightWolf04, Amy, Jessie, and TpolTucker. You guys are awesome!

Next chapter: Some Scott/Rogue fun.


	11. Chapter 11: Knock, Knock

**A/N:** Hi. Sorry for the long wait. I'm back at school now, but I had a little time so I thought I'd update. So here you go. I hope you like. And please R&R. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men.

**Chapter 11 Knock, Knock:**

"Oh! Where are you?" Lyss exclaimed in frustration. Once again she was getting ready to go out and once again she couldn't find her shoe. This time she looked in all the strange places that her shoe might be: between the mattresses, inside her night stand drawers, under her pillows. But still she couldn't find it.

Just then, she heard a knock at her door and wondered, 'That can't be Hank, its way too early.' She went to the door and opened it anyways and was surprised to see Rogue standing there.

"Hey," Lyss greeted.

"Hey, can I come in?" Rogue asked.

"Sure," she moved out of the way and Rogue stepped inside. "I'm just looking for my shoe. Hank's going to be here soon. Maybe you can help me find it."

"Is it this one?" Rogue asked, picking up a light blue sandal.

Lyss turned to see and squealed in happiness. "Where'd you find it?"

"It was right here by your door, with the other shoe," Rogue replied, walking over to sit on Lyss's bed.

"Thanks," Lyss said, gratefully, as she put it on and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. She took in the light blue blouse, the knee length black skirt with the matching knee length jacket.

"So where are you going?" Rogue asked, interrupting Lyss's perusal of her outfit.

"Hank invited me to go with him to this thing at the university. And after there's sort of a party," Lyss explained, fiddling with her hair.

"I see," Rogue simply said.

Lyss stared at Rogue through the mirror. "What?"

"It's just…you've been spending a lot of time with Hank," Rogue said cautiously.

"So…he's my friend," Lyss defended herself, turning around to face Rogue. "And he helps keep my mind off other things."

"He hasn't called, has he?" Rogue asked, knowing Lyss would know who she was talking about.

"No," Lyss said. Rogue caught the bitterness in her tone. "He was supposed to be back yesterday for the first day of classes."

Rogue sighed. "That's Logan for you," she commented, having experience with his sudden disappearances.

"You'd think after telling me he wants to be my boyfriend he'd have the courtesy to at least call me and tell me he's all right!" Lyss ranted. "I don't know if I'm more angry or worried about him!"

"I understand," Rogue said calmly. "He's done this a couple of times. But I know from experience that he always comes back. I hope that helps."

"A little…but when he comes back I am so going to give him a piece of my mind!" Lyss said angrily.

Rogue laughed.

And then there was another knock on the door.

"That's Hank," Lyss announced.

Rogue suddenly remembered what she wanted to talk about. "Look Lyss, I know you miss Logan. But…all this time you're spending with Hank…I just hope you're not leading him on or anything. I mean, I see how he looks at you sometimes," she said quickly.

"I'm not leading him on. He's just my friend. He knows that!" Lyss replied, still feeling angry because of Logan. "If you want to talk about leading anyone on look at you and Scott!"

Rogue looked shocked and Lyss suddenly felt really bad. But Rogue didn't respond at all, she just stood up and left the room passing right by Hank.

Hank stepped into the room; all dressed up in a suit and looking concerned. "Is something the matter?"

"I….I said something I shouldn't have…I'm such an idiot," Lyss told him.

"If you want to go after her, I can go alone. If you like," Hank offered.

Lyss smiled sadly. "Thanks. But I think I'll come along. Give her a chance to calm down. I'll talk to her when we get back."

"All right then, shall we go?"

"Sure."

* * *

Rogue made her way to her office fuming.

'How can she say something like that?' she thought. 'It's totally untrue.'

She started shuffling through her papers looking for the assignment she was supposed to mark.

'I haven't led Scott on. He knows I'm with Bobby,' she told herself. 'No I haven't led him on at all…Have I?'

"_It's just that sometimes, when you're not looking, I catch him looking at you like he wants you_," Bobby's words echoed through her mind once again.

She was so confused. She loved Bobby, she was sure she did, and he loved her too. So, why when thinking about what Bobby had told her, the prospect of Scott wanting her thrilled her instead of the opposite. She should have been thinking of ways to turn Scott's attention away from her instead of what was actually popping into her head: ways to encourage his advances.

None of it made sense, she concluded.

"Hey Rogue, I accidentally took all of the English papers with me," Scott announced as he popped into her office.

Her immediate reaction to his sudden appearance was the flying of all her papers that were just in her hand a second ago. Her delayed reaction, as she noticed him stride over to her side was the instant quickening of her heart and sudden dryness in her mouth.

He was at her side a second later, she stood there staring at him wide eyed and trembling slightly.

He noticed her shaky hands and took them in his own. "Hey you're shaking, are you all right?" he asked, instantly concerned.

The warmth of his hands on hers, even through her gloves was a little too much for her at the moment. She quickly snatched her hands away and bent down to grab her papers that scattered all over her office floor.

Scott looked at her quizzically for a second before bending down to help her out.

"I'm fine," Rogue answered. "You just startled me, that's all."

He stopped picking up the papers and so did she, meeting his gaze for the first time. "Are you sure that's all? Are you sure it has nothing to do with what happened last week?" he asked, sounding slightly amused.

"Last week?" she squeaked. She had a sneaking suspicion that she knew what he was talking about.

"The kiss," he offered.

"The kiss!" she exclaimed, quickly trying to stand up only to hit her head on her desks ledge. "Ouch! Damn it!"

"Rogue! Are you ok?" the amusement now gone from his voice. He rushed to her and helped her off the floor. "Here come sit down." He led her to the couch and they sat down together. He examined her quickly and announced, "Well I don't think you hit your head hard enough to have a concussion. You should be fine other then a little lump on your head. Do you want some ice?"

"No I'm ok," she said, holding her head in one hand and touching the lump gingerly with the other hand. "What about the kiss?" She didn't know why she brought it up, since it seemed Scott had forgotten. Maybe it was the hit she just took.

Scott looked at her with a confused look for a second, too concerned with her obvious pain, but then it came to him. "Well it happened last week and you've barely said two words to me since."

"I have too!" she retaliated.

"I can count them on one hand. Hi, Good morning, Bye," he said, ticking them off on his fingers.

"Ok, maybe I have been distant. But it's because I've been busy, preparing for classes and all. Remember, I've never done this before," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I understand that. But part of us co-teaching the English class is working together and preparing together," he reminded her.

She sighed, "I know."

"Look, I'm just hoping I didn't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable around me. You know, you're my closest friend and I…don't want to make you feel weird," he said. She looked up at his face and he looked like he was pleading to her not to reject him.

"No Scott. You haven't done anything. That kiss was…that kiss it was just an innocent kiss between friends, that's all," Rogue assured.

"Yeah that's right between friends, innocent," Scott said, sounding to himself and to Rogue like he was trying hard to convince himself of what he was saying.

"Yeah we're good friends and we were just playing," she added, thinking that now she sounded like she was in denial.

They stopped talking abruptly knowing that they were just making the situation worse. They looked up to meet each others gaze only to blush and look away.

After a minute of silence she felt Scott's fingers pull through her hair, gently smoothing it; his hand grazed the side of her cheek as it trailed down. And without knowing what she was doing she leaned into the contact, hoping subconsciously for more.

When Scott's hand reached out to cup her cheek, she took a sharp intake of breath, holding it while wondering what he was going to do next.

He started leaning towards her, his face inching its way down, closer and closer. She found her eyes fluttering shut involuntarily. She knew she shouldn't be letting this happen, but part of her wanted it so badly.

"Knock, knock," they heard from the door. They instantly jerked apart both looking a little flushed.

"Hey Rogue, can I come in?" Bobby's voice came through the door.

"Uh…yeah," she said, hoping her voice didn't really sound that high pitched.

The door opened and Bobby came in. "Hey I was thinking we could-" he stopped talking noticing Scott's presence. "Oh, hi."

"Hey," Scott said, hoping he didn't look as guilty as he felt. He turned back to Rogue. "Ok so I put those assignments on your desk. Read them over and we'll mark them together later. All right?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, trying to smile.

"So I'll be going now," Scott announced, "Bye."

"Bye," Bobby said, a little impatiently.

Bobby knew there was something wrong the minute he'd stepped into the room. The tension was so thick he could practically taste it. And if he wasn't mistaken both Rogue's and Scott's face had looked a little rosy.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Rogue answered, moving to pick up the remaining papers. "He just came in to give me the assignments. He startled me and I ended up hurting myself. He was just making sure I was fine."

"Oh," Bobby said, seemingly accepting her answer, even though, deep down, he knew she was leaving out a very important part. "Here let me help you."

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me Hank," Lyss said as they walked up to her room.

"It was my pleasure," he said kindly. "Besides I think I enjoyed it more because you were there. I hate going to those parties alone. Thanks"

"You're welcome," she said, as she stepped in front of her door. "Well I think I'll call it a night."

"Yeah me too," Hank replied. "Good night Lyss."

"Night Hank," she said, smiling warmly.

He seemed to hesitate for a second, but just before turning away he planted a quick kiss on her cheek and quickly fled down the hall.

Lyss stood there for a minute staring after him, totally stunned.

She let out an aggravated sigh and thought, 'Rogue was right.'

Suddenly feeling frustrated, she wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and forget everything, Rogue, Hank and Logan. But as she turned the doorknob to her room she soon found out that she wasn't going to get what she wished for.

That's because there sitting in her chair in the corner of her room was Logan. Totally surprised by his presence the first thought that came to mind was to turn around the way she had come. But somehow Logan was quicker than her, coming to stand in her way.

She supposed she could teleport out, but now all of the sudden she had the urge to stay and hear what he had to say.

"What are doing here?" she asked, hating herself for the tears that welled up in her eyes.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I think that was a fairly long chapter. At least I hope it was. Hopefully I'll get to update soon, maybe next weekend.

Anyways, let me know what you think.

Thanks to all who reviewed, you guys are awesome: Rogue14, Pyro Lady, Amy, LadyV77, blacknightwolf and LoganLover.

Keep them coming.

Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12: Lunch

**A/N:** Hi again. I hope you like. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men.

**Chapter 12: Lunch:**

Logan didn't miss the hurt in her voice or the tears in her eyes; he instantly felt bad for what he'd done. But at the time he felt he'd had no choice.

"Lyss, I'm sorry. I really am. But I had to follow up on what happened," he explained.

She laughed. "So you really had to leave without telling me what's going on, without even telling me you were leaving. There wasn't a phone where ever you went? You couldn't have phoned and told me or the Professor you were all right?" she asked angrily, turning away from him before he could see that one tear slip.

He couldn't argue with her; all of her points were valid. He couldn't believe he'd done this again. The first time he left wasn't that big of a deal, the second time he left, he had left behind a very hurt Rogue and disappointed everyone else. And now he was hurting Lyss, something he had never wanted to do. He cared about her and some where deep down, he knew their relationship could turn into something more, if only he didn't screw it up.

"I don't know what to say, other than I'm sorry. I know I wasn't thinking when I left. I just wanted to catch that bastard and make him tell me what he was up to. I forgot everything else," he tried again, knowing that his explanation wouldn't help much.

She wiped her face before turning around. "I know you're sorry. But you left right after you said… well, right after you said you liked me. I kind of feel like you didn't actually mean it. Like you're just playing with me, and that hurts," she told him, this time not turning around when another tear fell.

Logan closed the distance between the two of them, tentatively putting his hands on her shoulders. Looking her straight in the eye he spoke adamantly, "Of course I meant it. I care about you. I care about you a lot!"

"Really?" she asked with a little sniffle.

He pulled her into his arms, and squeezed her tight. "Yes really. I'm sorry I hurt you. I never wanted to do that, ever."

"I know," she whispered.

He pulled back from her to look her in the face while he spoke the next few words. "It's just that there will be times that I'll have to up and leave all of the sudden," he confessed.

She sighed loudly. "I understand that, I really do. But couldn't you let me know some way when that happens? Like a quick phone call or something? Isn't that possible? I was worried about you."

He kissed the top of her forehead and said. "I can take care of myself you know. But…yeah I guess I could do that. Or you could come with me next time."

"Sure," she smiled up at him.

He led her over to her bed where they both sat down.

"So what happened? Did you figure anything out?"

"No," Logan simply replied. "Nothing at all."

"Oh."

"So tell me, what's been going on around here? What have you been up to while I was gone?" Logan asked.

"Not much. I've mostly been getting ready for classes; Hank helped me with that. And I just got back from this conference at the University that Hank invited me to," she told him.

"Hank, huh?" Logan said suspiciously. "You've mentioned him a lot."

"He's my friend. I've just been hanging out with him a bit," Lyss replied. She hesitated for a minute but then added, "I think he might have a little crush on me or something."

"I'll kill him!" Logan growled.

"Logan! He's you're friend!" Lyss exclaimed.

"I don't care; if he messes with you I'll tear him to shreds," Logan added angrily.

Lyss chuckled at his over protectiveness. She moved into his arms and leaned back against his chest. "Why do that?" she teased.

"Because you're my girl!" he growled out.

She grinned. "So primitive…"

"Hey," Logan protested.

Lyss wrapped her arms around his own. "So did you at least find Sabertooth?"

"Nope. I can't believe I lost him," Logan told her.

"Any idea what he's up to?" she asked, as she stroked his arm.

"N..No," Logan stuttered, unable to focus on the current subject.

"Oh well, I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"Sure," he said absentmindedly, focusing on the feel of her hand.

Suddenly she turned around in his arms to face him. He almost let out a little growl in frustration.

"The Professor told me what's happened in the last few years. I hope nothing bad is going to happen."

She looked so innocent right then, that Logan didn't have the heart to tell her what he thought, that having Sabertooth around was never a good sign.

Instead he said, "Don't worry. I won't let anything bad ever happen to you."

"I know," she replied, settling back into his arms.

* * *

Rogue was up bight and early that Wednesday morning. It was a school day and she had a lot to do. Too bad she didn't feel up to anything. Rogue had stayed up very late the night before. After Bobby had interrupted her and Scott, he'd asked her if she had wanted to hang out with him. She'd turned him down, feigning tiredness. Instead she went to her room and the whole night she fought through her feelings, trying to figure out exactly what she felt.

She had a French class to teach, firstly. That one, she wasn't dreading. It was the classes after that that she did dread; the communication and life management class she co-taught with Bobby and the English class she co-taught with Scott. Because even though she did spend the whole night thinking, she had not come to any conclusions. She wasn't sure exactly how she felt about Bobby. Sure, she cared about him, but how and how much, she didn't know. And then there was last night's episode with Scott. One side of her was telling her to feel guilty about it, the other told her to go for it again. The one all for a repeat was currently winning.

As Rogue was walking down the hall she passed by Lyss's classroom where she was teaching advanced biology, and a whole other problem came to the fore of her mind. Their conversation came rushing back. Lyss had accused her of leading Scott on. At the time Rogue had taken it as an insult and she'd abruptly left. Now after giving it some thought she knew Lyss wasn't that far off. Not only that, but she had accused Lyss of the same thing with Hank. Rogue decided to seek her out later and definitely apologize.

As she passed Kurt's German class and Ororo's math class, she thought, 'At least one couple is getting it right.' During and after the events of last year, that led up to Jean's death, Ororo seemed to being losing hope in human kind. Xavier's cause had started to mean nothing to her. But somehow, no one except Kurt and Ororo knew how, he had re-instilled her faith, made her a bigger believer than she was before, and a better fighter.

Rogue let out a heavy sigh. "I wish I had that kind of love in my life."

* * *

Lyss was walking down the hall, headed for the kitchen; she had lunch that period. As she came to the end of the hall she saw Scott and a couple of kids huddled around the bulletin board where the Professor told her he posted important news.

She walked straight up to the group and asked, "Hey guys! Anything new?"

Scott turned to her, but didn't offer a smile or any sort of greeting. "The Professor posted the new danger room schedules."

"Oh," she said. Ever since she had arrived at the mansion and had that first premonition about the death of Jean Grey, Scott had barely said two words to her. She wasn't surprised she had unintentionally invaded a private, painful memory.

She checked the schedules; apparently it was pair's week. Tomorrow she was paired with Rogue, something she slightly dreaded; the next session was with Logan, something which she liked. Then she was paired with Scott, Hank, Storm, Kurt, and then Bobby. It looked like everyone had a turn with everyone. Even the younger students got a supervised turn.

Lyss had only used the danger room once, so she decided to give it another go that night, she didn't want to look completely helpless compared to the others.

Lyss turned around to go for lunch and was surprised to see Scott still there. Hesitantly she asked, "Hey Scott…umm did you want to have lunch together?"

"Sure," he answered, promptly, yet not enthusiastically.

They walked downstairs to the kitchen in silence. A cook was hired during the school year to relieve the teachers of some of their responsibilities. This year Xavier had hired an eccentric French man. He was so your stereotype chef, like the chef Louis in the Little Mermaid.

"What's for lunch today, Gaston?" Scott asked enthusiastically.

Gaston grabbed two plates and started piling them with food, "Oh today I have prepared something truly magnifique! Rose mutton with a side of lobster bisk, with my special Gaston salad! Sadly it is a meal worthy of courses, but alas, at this uncivilized institute I must heap it all on one plate!"

Lyss laughed.

"And what do you have for the kids?" Scott asked, clearly amused.

"Peanut butter and jam sandwiches," Gaston replied dryly.

Lyss laughed again and took the offered plate. Scott took his and they were about to leave when Gaston told them to wait and also shoved two glasses of champagne into their hands.

"A proper meal deserves a proper drink," he told them.

They started to walk out just as a kid came in complaining, "Gaston! What kind of jam is this?"

"It's a special blend, of the most exotic fruits," he replied.

"But I like strawberry," the kid complained.

Lyss and Scot were down the hall when they heard Gaston's loud reply, "I am not appreciated here. I throw my apron at you! I quit!" This was the fifth time this week he had said that.

They entered the large room that served as the cafeteria and found about ten kids occupying the tables. The two made their way to a far corner table and sat down.

There was an awkward silence between them and they began eating to fill it. Soon Lyss got fed up with the no talking and tentatively attempted conversation.

"So can you believe this food? It's fit for a queen," she commented.

"Yeah I know. I knew I liked the Professor's choice in chefs," Scott replied, politely.

"But if you're not careful I bet you could start packing on the pounds and then you'd burst out of your X-men uniform," she joked.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that. I saw you in the danger room the other day. You're really good," he said, starting to warm up.

"Thanks," she blushed. "I just hope I don't make a fool of myself this week." She took a bite of her salad.

"Like I said, you really looked like you knew what you were doing," he added.

"I guess," she said unsurely.

"I'm the one who should be worrying. I haven't been in there since the beginning of the summer," he confessed.

"How come?" she asked curiously, but she backed down after she saw him stiffen.

"Bad memories," he replied curtly.

They were silent again, the awkwardness settling painfully between them. She wanted to say something, anything to jump start the conversation but she was too afraid of ruffling his feathers.

She ate a little more and was totally surprised when she heard Logan's voice. "Hey babe," he greeted.

Lyss looked up, startled, but smiling at him anyways. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, while Scott looked on.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" she asked.

"Nope it's over. Lunch time now," he stated, sitting down next to her, nodding a greeting at Scott. "Can you believe the food? It's amazing!"

Lyss pushed her plate over to him, having not been able to finish it all. "You can have the rest of mine if you want. I'm late for my class," she said quickly.

"Ok, I'll see ya later then," Logan replied.

"Bye." She gave him a quick peck and ran off.

"I have a class to teach too," Scott announced. "Bye." He got up and started for the door.

Just as he was leaving he managed to bump into someone before reaching the exit. He looked up to see Rogue standing there with her own lunch.

"Hey," he said.

"H…Hey," she stammered out.

They were fidgeting nervously and looking everywhere but at each other.

"Do you have time after school to mark those papers?" he asked.

"No," she abruptly said.

"Oh," Scott replied, sounding a little dejected.

"I mean, Bobby and I have some marking to do then. But I'm free after dinner," she suggested, mentally kicking herself.

Scott let out a deep breath, and relaxed somewhat. "Ok, good. My office ok?"

"Yeah, sure," Rogue replied, trying to smile, but it came out as a twitch of her lip.

"Ok, well I'll see you then," he said, quickly exiting the room.

Rogue stood there for a second, collecting herself, while she pretended she was looking for a place to sit. She spotted Logan in the far corner and slowly approached him.

"So what was that?" he asked, in greeting.

Rogue looked up from her plate to catch his smirk. "What was what?" she asked.

"That, you and one eye?" he replied.

"His name is Scott," she said, indignantly.

"I know. You two acted like you both had the plague," Logan said, now outright grinning.

"We did not!" She replied shortly.

"Whatever," Logan added, the infuriating, knowing grin still in place.

Rogue decided to ignore him and ate her lunch.

* * *

Well that's it, I hope you liked.

Due to the new rule, I can't reply to your reviews in my story anymore. So I'll just send you guys a message.

Ok, well please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13: Insecurity

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. Please R&R. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men.

**Chapter 13: Insecurity**

"So mitosis doubles the number of cells and meiosis halves it?" one of Lyss's advanced genetics students asked.

"That's exactly right Sam," Lyss answered.

"I think I finally got it," he replied, staring down at his sheet.

"Good. I think you've got it too. And if you want a little more practice why don't you draw a picture of each. Then you shouldn't have any problem at all," Lyss suggested.

"All right, Thanks Miss. Andrews," Sam said, beaming at his teacher.

She smiled back and said, "Now move it along."

He smiled one more time before rushing out of the class. As soon as he was gone she turned to her desk and started gathering her things. Advanced genetics was her last class of the day, but a couple of kids had some questions so she stayed on to answer them all. Sam was the last. And now she was ready to rest after the long day. Except she couldn't; she had promised Hank that she'd be down in the lab to continue what they'd been working on.

She quickly stepped out of the classroom and directly into Logan.

"I thought those kids would never leave," he commented as he steadied her.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Is it a crime to want to spend time with my girlfriend?" he questioned instead.

"No, it's not. It's just that I have to be in the lab right now. Hank and I want to continue with our project," she told him.

"Hank and you, huh?" he said, staring down at her suspiciously.

"Yeah," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing him back with just as much suspicion.

"Maybe I'll come down with you and have a listen," he said, starting for the elevator.

"What? Logan!" she called after him, reaching him just as he pushed the button for down.

"What? I just want to see what kind of work you do?" he said as innocently as he could muster, stepping into the elevator.

She stepped in after him and glared, "Somehow I don't think it's the science part your interested in."

Logan just stared back at her giving her a look that said, 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

The elevator doors opened just as she gave a growl of frustration.

"Oh Lyss, there you are. I was starting to think you were a no-show," Hank commented as he stared into a microscope.

"No such luck. You're stuck with me," she joked.

"Well there's no other person I'd rather be stuck with more," he replied. He heard a loud snarl and finally looked up. "Oh Logan…I didn't know you were here."

"Yep, I'm here and I'm staying," he said tersely. Lyss elbowed him in the ribs and Hank gave him a quizzical look.

"Umm… Logan was just interested in observing what we're doing," Lyss said quickly, putting on a lab coat.

"Oh…all right," Hank replied, a little befuddled.

"I'll just sit right over here," Logan said, calmly. Taking a chair in the middle of the room where he could easily keep an eye on things.

"Ok," Lyss said. She turned to Hank and said, "So do we have the results from yesterdays experiment?"

"Yes, the results are right over here." He put a hand on her shoulder and led her to a lab bench to the right of where Logan was sitting. His hand lingered there until a growling sound could be heard and it was promptly removed.

Lyss shot Logan a warning stare over her shoulder before looking at the results.

"This is amazing," she exclaimed, staring down at the page. "According to this, Dr. Grey and I shared a 300 000 base pair sequence on our X-gene. These codons could be what code for telekinesis."

She looked up at Hank in awe. Logan did not like the look Hank was giving her so he interrupted. "What's that mean?"

Lyss snapped out of her science reverie and turned back to Logan. "Hank wanted to know if mutants with the same powers share a sequence of their DNA that codes for the power. This shows that it could be true."

"Yes, it was a couple of base pairs off but the results are still in favor of our theory. Now I need to compare your DNA with Kurt's," Hank said.

"Great!" Lyss exclaimed and they started preparing for the next experiment.

"You know, Lyss, I spoke to Dr. Connors today," Hank began. They were waiting for the centrifuge to stop spinning.

"Who's he?" Logan asked gruffly.

"A friend of mine," Hank answered.

"What did you talk about?" Lyss asked.

"Well he told me about a student of his. Peter Parker. Apparently he has some interesting ideas about what we're doing. Dr. Connors invited us to dinner with them tomorrow night," Hank explained.

"Us?" she asked nervously, quickly sneaking a peak for Logan's reaction. He was tight lipped and looked ready to blow.

"Yes. We are both conducting the research," Hank said logically.

"Well I'm not sure I can go," she said. "I have a danger room session tomorrow."

"I'm sure you can squeeze it in before dinner time," he assured her.

"All right, I'd umm…love to go," she said. Logan let out a really loud growl and both Hank and Lyss looked up to see a fuming Logan.

"Umm…excuse me for a second Hank," Lyss said quickly. She went over to Logan and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the lab into the hallway before he could do anything drastic.

"What the hell Lyss?" Logan barked out. "He's practically asking you out in front of me!"

"Logan, he wasn't," she stated calmly.

Logan extended his claws on one hand and swiped at the wall behind him. "Damn it Lyss, he was!" When she flinched at the show of violence he sighed to calm himself. "Look I'm not going to sit around and let him think he can steal you away."

She exhaled the breath she'd been holding and stepped towards him. "Do you trust me?" He nodded. She put her arms around him and stared up at him. "Good then you know that he can't steal me away. You've got nothing to worry about."

"But-" he started.

She put a finger to his lips. "No buts, I mean what I say. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't want to. No one is stealing me away from you. Got that?"

"Yeah," he said against her finger.

"Good," she replied, removing her finger and replacing it with her lips, giving him a long, intense kiss. "Now I've got to get back in there."

"Ok, I'll come with you," Logan said stubbornly.

"No," she said. "You're going upstairs. And you're going to relax."

"But-" he started again. She sighed. She knew she had to take matters into her own hands. Lyss grabbed his arm and teleported with him, leaving him in the Professors office with the Professor and teleported back directly into the lab.

"Is everything all right?" Hank asked warily.

"Yeah."

* * *

Logan looked quickly around, trying to figure out where she'd sent him, and came face to face with the Professor. Professor X looked back at Logan, looking quite amused.

"Logan," he began, "What did you do?"

Logan slumped into a chair, folding his arms over his chest, tucking his chin down. He looked like a 5 year old who didn't get what they had wanted.

"What makes you think I did something?" Logan asked innocently.

"Well, for one Lyss teleported you here and left you. And for another, she brought you to me," Professor X said logically. "Obviously she wants me to talk some sense into you. So tell me what you did so I can start the talk."

"I didn't do anything. I just went to sit in the lab with her and Hank," he offered.

"And..." Professor X pressed on.

"And I got angry when Hank suggested that they go out to dinner with a doctor friend of his," Logan confessed, sitting up straight.

"I see. You know Logan, I know Lyss. She's never really been in a relationship before, but I know for a fact that she is crazy about you, only she knows why," he joked.

"Ha, ha," Logan said dryly.

"She's serious about you and I hope you are about her as well," Professor X warned.

"I am," Logan said adamantly.

"Ok well don't push her away with your jealously and suspicions," he advised.

"I'm not. It's just that Hank-" Logan argued.

"I'm aware that Hank has sort of a crush on Lyss. But it really isn't deeper than that," Professor X said.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked uncertainly.

"No," he replied; Logan groaned. "But I am sure that Lyss only has feelings for you."

"All right," Logan said, realizing he was right.

Logan stood up and started for the door. "I better get going."

"Not to the lab," the professor stated.

"No, not to the lab," he agreed and left the room.

* * *

Rogue sat in her small office staring at a picture on her desk. It was of her and Bobby, arms wrapped around each other, laughing. It was definitely taken during happier times, Rogue thought.

After school, Rogue had met Bobby to go over the assignments their students had handed in. And they argued about every little thing. They couldn't agree on anything and finally the topic changed to a sore one for the two, Scott. Somewhere in there arguing, she mentioned that she'd be meeting him after dinner and Bobby got mad. It didn't matter to him that they were only meeting to mark papers. To him they were having a secret love affair or something. In the end they'd agreed on each marking a separate half and then he left. She wasn't sure if they had broken up or not. She was so confused.

At dinner time when they gathered around the formal table the staff sat at, Rogue sat in a chair and Scott came to sit across from her; just as Bobby passed them he let out a loud snort and went to sit at the other end of the table. Scott had stared off at Bobby like he had had two heads. Then he'd turned his gaze back on her for answers. And she just prayed that he didn't see the tears glistening in her eyes. She didn't eat much at dinner; she could feel Scott's concerned gaze on her and Bobby's glare as well, all throughout dinner. The minute she could leave, she had excused herself.

And now she was sitting in her office alone, sad, and confused. She knew Scott would be looking for her when she didn't show up at his office so she tried her hardest to compose herself, to put on a cheerful face. She kept telling herself to think happy thoughts and just hoped it worked. She traced the faces with her finger of the happy people in her picture one last time before she heard a soft knock at her door. She let out a sigh and took the picture off her desk, putting it in a desk drawer.

"Come in," she called.

Scott came in holding a stack of English papers. "Hey I thought maybe we could mark these now. But if you aren't up for it, it's ok," he said softly, knowingly.

She smiled at him, a soft real smile. She couldn't fool him, just like he couldn't fool her.

"I'm ok," she said, almost truthfully. She didn't know where she stood with Bobby, but at the moment it wasn't making her feel uneasy like before. Before Scott stepped into the room.

Scott came over to her desk, putting the papers on top. He sat down in the chair in front of it and leaned forward.

"Mind telling me what that was all about at dinner? It was really cold and I don't think it had anything to do with Bobby's powers," Scott inquired, grinning.

Rogue smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood. "Bobby and his insecurities," she revealed.

"Ah…" Scott said leaning back in his chair. "So it was about me."

"Not at first," she told him. She stood up and went over to the couch taking off her shoes; she sat there with her knees raised, arms hugging them closer to her. Scott swiveled in his seat to look at her. "He came in here and all we did was argue, then you came up. He said we'd mark the papers separately and then left. I have no idea where we stand."

Scott stared at her; she looked so sad and defeated. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

Rogue lifted her head up and gave him a sincere smile. "It's not your fault."

They sat there in silence for a minute or two before Scott came to sit next to her on the couch. He put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

"You think?" she asked uncertainly.

"I'm positive," he assured her.

Rogue impulsively wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. "Thanks Scott," she said holding on to him.

"You're welcome," he said softly. He didn't miss the content sigh she let out. He hugged her tighter and for the first time since Jean's death he felt truly happy.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Thanks.

Thanks to all who reviewed.


	14. Chapter 14: Late Night Trysts

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. I'm really trying to finish this before X-men 3 comes out. So here's hoping. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the X-men.

Chapter 14: Late Night Trysts:

"Hey!" Lyss enthusiastically greeted Logan as he walked into the restaurant.

"Hey," he replied, giving her a quick kiss. He pulled her to her feet and they walked out of the restaurant.

"I'm so glad you came." Lyss smiled up at him as they walked hand in hand down the streets of New York City.

"Me too. So…how was dinner?" Logan asked, trying to contain his curiosity.

Lyss had just finished having dinner with Hank, Dr. Connors, and Peter Parker. Logan and Lyss had decided they'd do something in the city together after. So there they were.

"Dinner was interesting; Peter is a genius and he's only my age," Lyss said, totally amazed.

"Well you're a genius too," Logan remarked indignantly.

"No, I just work hard, that's all," she said modestly.

He brought their entwined hands up and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Yeah…sure whatever you say."

Lyss swung their arms back and forth like an excited child and exclaimed, "Ok, so where are we going?"

"I know this place. I think you'll like it a lot," he answered secretly.

"Where? Come on tell me." He shook his head. "Logan. Please, where?"

He kept shaking his head, loving the pout on her face. "You'll find out soon enough. Come on, it's this way." They turned a corner and continued that way.

"Can you at least give me a clue as to what kind of place this is?" she asked, unrelenting.

He pulled her closer to him and sighed. "Well it's-"

A loud explosion cut off his answer and they turned around to see a big fireball shooting into the sky.

"What the hell?" Logan muttered under his breath, staring at the bright sight.

"Come on!" Lyss exclaimed, tugging on his arm.

"What? Why?" Logan asked, but allowed himself to be dragged off.

"I want to see what happened; see if anyone needs our help," she replied.

Logan rolled his eyes at her comment. 'Now here's a true X-men,' he thought, just before she teleported them a couple of blocks back, where the explosion had come from.

Logan, startled, uttered, "You got to warn me before you do that."

"Sorry," was her quick reply, before she let go of his hand and walked purposefully towards the firemen that were already on the scene.

She didn't get too far before a big fireman got in her way.

"Sorry miss, you can't go any further."

"What happened?" she asked instead.

"Someone broke into the museum," he informed her.

'So, that's what that building was,' she thought.

"After getting what they wanted, they torched the place."

Logan spoke up, "Any idea who it was?" Lyss jumped at the sound of his voice, she had no idea Logan had caught up with her.

"No, but we believe it was a mutant since eye witnesses claim they saw a woman with red colored hair fly away seconds before the explosion," he informed them.

'Red hair?' Lyss thought, trying to put things together. 'Now why does that seem to make sense to me?'

She silently turned to Logan; there were no signs on his face that he recognized the description, so she dismissed it as well.

"Damn!" they heard a fireman shout. "Someone's stuck on the second floor."

Logan and Lyss exchanged looks; both knew the other was going to volunteer their services.

"No," Logan stated stiffly to Lyss.

"No what?" she asked, annoyed.

"No, you're not going in there, it's too dangerous," he told her sternly. She was about to protest but he cut her off. "Stay here."

The next thing she knew, he was running towards the flaming entrance of the building. Fireman and police officers shouted at him to stop but he didn't listen and she watched in horror as he plunged inside.

Lyss stood there worriedly, her gaze fixated on the quickly burning building. Unconsciously, a hand made its way to her mouth and she was now chewing on her once beautiful nails.

One minute passed and there was no sign of Logan. Five minutes passed, still nothing. Finally ten excruciatingly, long minutes passed before Lyss became too worried to stay and wait. An instant later, she was inside.

She found herself surrounded by orange blaze; nothing around her gave any indication to exactly where she was.

"Logan!" she called out. She coughed at the smoke that was quickly filling the air. She couldn't stay long.

Hurriedly she went from one chamber to another calling out his name. Finally, she heard a reply.

"Lyss, damn it, what are you doing?"

She followed his angry voice and found Logan bending down to lift a fallen support beam off an unconscious young woman.

"Is she ok?" Lyss asked quickly.

"I don't know. Give me a hand with this," he told her.

Instead of a hand she used her telekinesis to move it off. Logan quickly acted; he approached the blond woman and checked her pulse. "She's alive. Let's get out of here."

Lyss nodded and crouched next to the two, putting a hand on each. Than with a thought they were outside well away from the catastrophe.

Logan stood up and carried the woman to a nearby ambulance. "I need some help over here." The paramedics took it from there, with Lyss there to monitor the situation. Logan stood back and watched. Finally, they were ready to get her to the nearest hospital and the fire seemed to be almost out.

"Is she going to be ok?" Logan asked when Lyss walked back to him.

"A severe case of smoke inhalation, some minor burns, and maybe a broken leg, but other than that she'll recover. Maybe I should ride over with them, just to make sure," she said, suddenly unsure of herself.

Logan put an arm around her shoulders and said, "Nah. Like you said, she'll be fine. Let's go home."

She listened to him and allowed herself to be led away.

* * *

Rogue was relaxing comfortably outside by the pool. Reclining there in her one piece black swimsuit she felt quite safe by herself- as it was a school night and it was well past the student's bedtime. So, she was alone. She tilted her head up when a warm breeze fluttered by. Though, it was the start of September it was still quite warm.

She needed a break; first from classes, then the danger room session with Lyss before dinner. The danger room didn't go so smoothly on the account that the two partners were barely speaking to each other. They hadn't had a chance to work things out. Then there was the fact that Bobby was avoiding her like the plague.

And she was just tired of it all.

"Rogue?" she heard her name softly uttered.

She opened her eyes to see Kurt approach hesitantly. Despite her want of being alone, she smiled politely. "Hey Kurt."

He took her greeting as permission to sit on the recliner next to her. And she pulled on the robe she had on hand.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just vanted to see if you vere all right," he said truthfully.

After he'd saved her from plummeting to her death they'd become close friends and shared a bond.

"Of course, I'm all right," she lied.

"Rogue…" he said in a warning tone.

She sighed. "Fine, I may not be one hundred percent ok, but I'll live."

"Anything you vant to talk about?" he asked encouragingly. "Bobby, perhaps?"

He was either too observant for his own good, or it was totally obvious, she didn't know which. "Bobby and I aren't seeing eye to eye these days."

"I see," Kurt said solemnly.

"Don't worry. Not all of us can have the kind of relationship you and Ororo have," she teased.

If it wasn't for his blue skin, she was sure she'd see him blushing right about now.

"Ah…yes. Ororo is a truly special person," he stated affectionately.

"Yes she is," Rogue agreed.

"But so are you, Rogue. You will find someone as well," he offered.

She just smiled, not voicing her inner thought, 'I hope so.'

* * *

Lyss and Logan got home late that night. Everyone had gone to bed. They stepped into the foyer and Logan made the move to take Lyss's jacket.

"Lyss?" he said, alarm evident in his voice.

"Yeah?" she said, craning her neck trying to see his face.

"There's a hole burned through your jacket. Here take it off," he said quickly.

And that's when the pain hit her; in all the excitement, she'd put aside the incessant throbbing at her back, but now it felt like it was on fire.

"You're burned," he hissed. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't notice," she said sheepishly.

"Come on," he led her to the elevator and took them down to the infirmary. "Next time I tell you to stay, _stay_!"

"I'm not a dog!" she argued.

"You're hurt," Logan reminded her. "I'm going to call Hank to come have a look at it." He was clearly annoyed.

"No," she protested. "Don't wake him up. You can do it, it's not that bad." She sat on one of the stretchers.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm no doctor," Logan stated gruffly.

"Well I am. Just bring the first aid kit over here." She gestured to a box hanging on the far wall. "Open it up." He did. "See that tube, if you want you can put some of it on the burn."

"Ok, just a sec. Let me wash my hands," he said, reluctantly. He turned to a nearby sink and washed his hands thoroughly.

When he turned back around he found Lyss's bare back to him. She had unzipped her dress and was clutching the front of the dress to her chest. She pulled her long hair over one shoulder and shyly shot him a look over the other.

"Ready?" he asked in a choked voice, as he stepped behind her. She nodded; he looked down to see her beautiful skin marred by a quarter sized burn in the middle of her back.

He opened the tube she indicated and gently applied the white cream to the small burn. It was cool to the touch and she instantly felt better, from both the cream and Logan's gentle ministrations.

"It's actually not that bad," he said softly, just finishing applying a bandage on top.

"Hmm…" she said, lost in thought and touch as Logan's fingers tickled away from the burn up her back and then down, only to encircle her in his arms, her bare back gently pressing against his chest.

He snuck a glance at her face and had to smile at the content expression he found there. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her neck. She had to close her eyes at the sensual touch. He trailed kisses up along her jaw then down her neck, to her shoulder.

"No more getting hurt Lyss," Logan murmured between kisses.

"Logan…" she trailed off.

He turned her around to face him and kissed her promptly. Light kisses became more urgent as they wrapped their arms around each other; forgetting to hold onto her dress and letting it fall to around her waist. She pulled him closer as his hands splayed across her back, carefully avoiding her injury. She let her own hands travel a path up and down his body. His right hand traveled up her side and she whimpered into the kiss from the delights of his touch.

They were so caught up with one another that they didn't hear the whooshing noise of the doors.

A slightly gasped, "Oh my," was what brought them to their senses and Lyss pulled back to see Hank staring at them, a slightly horrified, slightly hurt expression on his face.

"Oh God!" Lyss exclaimed, embarrassingly and quickly pulled up her dress. Luckily Logan's body blocked his view. She quickly turned around and pulled the sleeves on of her burned dress.

Logan turned around to see Hank and the men didn't hide the animosity they were feeling towards each other at the moment.

"Hank," Logan stated.

"Logan," Hank replied back just as icily.

Lyss turned around, a blush eminent on her face, and found them glaring daggers at each other.

"Hank what are you doing down here so late?" she asked, only to alleviate the tension.

His gaze turned to her and she saw the hurt plain before her eyes. "I was in the lab working late. I heard some noise coming from here and came to check what it was."

She winced at his almost accusing tone.

"Well umm…," she felt she owed him an explanation. "There was a fire in the city, I got burned and we were just tending to it." She grabbed her jacket quickly, ready to leave this nightmare situation.

"A burn? I should check it," Hank said, concernedly.

"No worries, Logan dressed it," she replied.

"Logan is hardly a professional," Hank stated curtly.

Lyss heard Logan's quick growl. "No, he did a fine job. I'm just tired now."

"Come on Lyss. _Let's_ go to bed." Logan deliberately phrased it that way to get the shocked look from Hank.

"I can take myself to bed, thank you very much," she said tersely and marched out of the room leaving them behind.

She got so far as the elevator before Logan rushed in.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked angrily.

"It's not enough that he walked in on us. You have to taunt him too?" she replied, just as mad.

"I didn't taunt him with anything," Logan replied.

"Yeah right. Implying that we were going to bed together," she scoffed, shrugging off his hand when he tried to touch her shoulder.

"I didn't imply nothing. It was the truth. I was going to take you to your room so you can go to bed, then I was going to my own bed," he replied, surprisingly calm.

Lyss let out a huff and turned around so her back was to him. He sighed a frustrated sigh at her show of stubbornness.

"Look, will it make you feel better if I admit that I'm an ass?" She looked over her shoulder at his proposition. "Fine I'm a complete ass, ok. I'm sorry I said the wrong things ok?"

Logan waited for her to acknowledge his eloquent apology. Finally, she turned around and said, "Logan you aren't an ass. I'm sorry too, I guess I overreacted."

Before he could respond the elevator doors opened and they stepped out.

Logan smirked at her. "Does that mean you actually want me to come to bed?"

"Logan…" she warned, but her face broke out into a smile.

"All right, all right, I know when I'm beat," he grinned.

Lyss leaned in and snuck a quick kiss in. "Good night Logan." She turned and walked towards her room.

"Night Lyss." She turned around and gave a silent wave and then continued down the hall while he watched her.

* * *

Well that's it. I think that's my longest chapter yet. Let me know what you think. It would be much appreciated.

Thanks to all my great reviewers! You guys are awesome!


	15. Chapter 15: Scare

**A/N:** Hi. So, I just realized X-men 3 comes out on May 26. And if I want to finish my story before that day I'm going to have to start updating a little faster. So here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. And please R&R! Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the X-men.

**Chapter 15: Scare:**

Lyss woke up the next morning feeling a little sore. She knew it was because of the burn on her back and last nights rescue, so she pushed the pain aside and instead turned to check her alarm clock.

She had slept in. Though, it was a Saturday, she had agreed to work in the lab for an hour or two with Hank.

'Oh God, Hank,' Lyss thought, a hand coming up to cover her face. 'That had to be the most embarrassing thing ever.'

She couldn't avoid him, that would be rude and not to mention too obvious. And she didn't want to hurt his feelings either. So…

Letting out a little groan, she got out of bed, resolved to go down there and act as professional and as friendly as possible. She threw on a pair of blue jeans and a red tee and was on her way.

* * *

"Lyss, it's nice to see you join us," Hank greeted her coolly as she stepped in through the lab doors.

She smiled nervously. "Sorry Hank. I kind of slept in. Last nights events left me tired."

"I'm sure," he said dryly. She mentally kicked herself for her choice of words.

Lyss turned to the other person in the room, determined to get the situation as normal as possible. "Kurt, hi. I didn't expect to see you here." She smiled kindly at Kurt who was sitting on top of a stretcher. "Is everything all right?"

"Hello Lyss. Yes I am fine. I vas just paying a visit to the good doctor. He vas explaining some of the more complicated parts of your experiment to me," Kurt answered.

"Oh," Lyss considered.

"Yes it sounds very interesting. But now I must go. I vill see you both later," Kurt excused himself.

"All right. Bye Kurt," she said as he teleported away in a puff of smoke.

Lyss turned around suddenly aware that now she really was alone with Hank. And the silence that hung over them was thick with awkwardness. She turned to him and silently watched him as he shuffled through his papers.

"So…" she started unsurely. "I guess we should get started." She was aware that her voice sounded sickly cheerful. And she mentally cringed.

"I guess we should," he replied, not looking up.

Sighing in defeat, she knew that she wasn't going to get much more out of him, so she turned around to grab a lab coat.

"Well this should be intere-" she started, but as she touched the white lab coat she suddenly felt all the air rush out of her and she felt herself falling just as the light went out.

* * *

Lyss opened her eyes the next moment to find herself in an unfamiliar place. She wanted to look around her surroundings but her head wouldn't move. Suddenly her head jerked to the right and she caught a glimpse of a long dark corridor. Then her head jerked back and she saw the room she was in. It was full of paintings.

"This way," she felt her lips move and knew she was talking.

'Hey that's not my voice!' she thought frantically. Her body unexpectedly moved to the right, down the darkened corridor. As she came closer to a lit chamber she noticed that she was not alone. Her body turned around abruptly and she came face to face with a security guard.

"Hey lady, you can't be in here," the man told her.

She wanted to yell and ask where _here_ was, but she just couldn't get her mouth to move. She watched as her arm involuntarily lifted and shot out a stream of fire from her pointed finger straight at the security guard. She mentally screamed.

'Oh my God, oh my God! I did not just do that!' she screamed in her head.

Lyss didn't have time to react further, for her body turned around and continued its trek towards the lit chamber. When she reached the room, she was struck by how it shone so brightly. The décor was done in completely gold hues. She walked past a sculptured head with a beaded head dress on it and realized that the room was about ancient Egypt.

Her body went to stand from one piece to another. One was a cracked mirror, and when she looked into it she was horrified to see that it wasn't her face staring back at her. It was a woman with long red hair; she was familiar looking but Lyss didn't have the time to dwell on it because her body was already moving to the last piece at the center of the room.

"Ahh…just what I was looking for," the voice said. Lyss could only see what this body saw. She briefly caught a glimpse of the description of the piece. M- something crystal? She couldn't get the whole name. Then she saw the crystal, it looked like a red diamond. Her fist suddenly shot through the glass surrounding the crystal, grabbing it just as she heard the sound of alarm bells going off. Lyss felt herself float off the ground towards a window and her vision faded to black.

* * *

This time when Lyss tried to open her eyes she was struck by how heavy they felt. She felt tired, exhausted, and groggy. When her eyes finally cooperated she opened them wide only for them to be assaulted by a bright light, and shut them quickly. This time she only opened them to slits and squinted to make out Logan's worried face.

"Hey there," he said softly, affectionately. She could feel his hand around her own.

"Hi," she croaked out, her mouth dry. She tried to smile but her muscles felt too tight. "What happened?"

"You gave us quite a scare," Hank's voice rang out. She slowly turned her head to see Hank standing next to her bed looking relieved.

Lyss took in her surroundings. "I'm in the infirmary?" she asked. She finally noticed that she was hooked to all sorts of machines.

"Yeah," Logan breathed out. She turned back to look at him, but he didn't offer any more information.

She turned back to look at Hank. "But I only had another premonition," she declared.

Logan and Hank shared a worried look. "Must have been intense," Logan said carefully.

She looked at each man and knew they were hiding something. "Ok, what really happened?" she demanded.

"Lyss…" She felt Logan squeeze her hand. "You almost died."

"What?" she yelled out.

"Your heart stopped, it took a lot of effort to get you back," Hank said gently.

"My heart stopped?" she said to herself, in a shocked whisper. "How long was I out?"

"Two days," Hank offered.

"Two days!" she yelled out again.

"The funny thing is," Hank started, getting a weird look from Lyss. "Well if you can find anything funny about this…is that it seems your body healed itself in those two days."

"Wait," Lyss said, confused. "How can that be? You basically said I had a heart attack."

"I'm not sure. There could be a number of explanations. You could have the mutant ability to heal yourself, or it could just be a side effect from the premonition, as was the heart attack," Hank offered.

"My premonition caused this," she said to herself more then to the others.

"We're going to keep you here for a few days. You seem almost as good as new. But I just want to make sure," Hank assured her. "Now can you tell us anything about your premonition? Was it unusual in any way?"

She sighed and stared at her bed. "It _was_ weird. In all of my premonitions I'm like an outside observer, seeing everything that goes on. But this time, I was in the person's body," her voice took on a panicked note.

"It's all right. I'll talk to Charles. You just rest now," he said. He took her other hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Smiling, he added. "Please don't ever scare us like that again."

She smiled back and watched as Hank exited the room.

Lyss turned back to Logan who hadn't taken his eyes off her. "I can't believe any of this," she told him, bewildered. "My premonitions are annoying, but I never thought they'd kill me."

Logan didn't reply, so she tried to sit up to see him better, but was crushed by his embrace instead. "Logan!" And then his mouth was on hers, kissing her passionately until they both had to breathe.

"I'm sorry," he said breathlessly. "I just….I can't believe I almost lot you."

"It's all right," she stated softly. "See, I'm still here."

"I know," he said unsurely, taking her hand again as if she'd disappear if he didn't hold onto her.

She smiled at him and put her other hand over their entwined ones. Logan looked from their hands to her face. He took on a considering look.

"Lyss, I-" Logan began.

"Lyss how are you feeling?"

Logan looked towards the door and saw Professor Xavier and Hank coming in. Logan scowled at the Professor and he smirked back at him.

"Other then feeling a bit tired, I feel fine," Lyss said truthfully. Charles looked to Hank for confirmation.

"Her stats say she's fine," Hank assured.

"Hank tells me your premonition was unusual?" Charles prompted.

"Yeah. Umm… usually I'm on the outside watching, but his time I was in the fire starter's body," Lyss paused for a second to yawn.

"Fire starter?" the professor asked curiously.

"Can't we do this another time? Lyss needs some rest," Logan protested.

"I'm ok Logan," she said quickly. "Here, I'll tell you everything."

Logan sat back down, quiet, but not happy and listened to the entire account of her premonition.

"Interesting, it seems you were seeing through the eyes of the museum thief," Hank concluded.

"Do you think, Lyss, if we were to set you up with an artist that you'd be able to tell them what this person looked like?" Professor X inquired.

"Well I only saw her briefly… but I could try," she accepted.

"Good, good. We'll try to set something up for you as soon as you're all better," he stated. "Just one last thing, Lyss." She nodded for him to go on. "Just what did you touch before you went out?"

Lyss thought back. "The last thing I remember is reaching for one of the lab coats; I think it was the one on the very last hook on the left," she offered.

"Ok, that's enough for now," the Professor told her.

"Get some rest," Hank ordered her affectionately.

"I will."

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed that little ending. I'm going to update pretty quick, but reviews always make me update quicker. Hint, hint.

Sorry for the no Scott/Rogue parts. I promise they'll have a big part in the next few chapters. The scogue has not disappeared (never).

Thanks to my reviewers: **Rogue14, Aisuhana, lunafan, and LadyOfThePlains**. They were great!

Please keep them coming.

Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16: I've Got Two

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men.

**Chapter 16: I've Got Two:**

After an extra day in the infirmary, under the watchful eyes of both Hank and Logan, Lyss had finally convinced them that it would be ok if she went back to her room. It took a lot of arguing and the bringing in of the Professor, who was on her side, but she did it. And the other amazing thing was she had actually gotten Logan to give her a little alone time, which wasn't easy.

Now, that late evening, Lyss was sitting in her arm chair, legs curled up around her reading a good book. The sound of knocking at her door made Lyss lose concentration. She'd left her door wide open just in case anyone had wanted to visit.

"Hey. I heard about what happened. Are you ok?" Rogue asked from the doorway.

"My back hurts and I'm a little tired, but other than that I'm all good," Lyss replied openly.

"That's good, I'm glad you're ok," Rogue said nervously.

There was an awkward silence where they both stared everywhere but at each other.

"I'm sorry," they both suddenly blurted out at the same time, causing them to share a smile.

"Come in," Lyss speedily urged. Rogue did, closing the door behind her. Lyss gestured for her to have a seat on her bed.

"Look, I really am sorry about before. I had no right to say that about you and Scott. I haven't been here long enough to know how your relationships work around here so I just assumed. And you know what they say when you assume." Lyss apologized, smiling. Rogue giggled. "I hope we can be friends again."

"Of course." Rogue sighed. "But, I'm not so sure you were wrong."

Lyss looked at her quizzically. "Oh?"

"Yeah, except I think Scott's doing the leading and I'm the one doing the following," Rogue added sheepishly.

"Huh, never figured that. But what about Bobby?" Lyss leaned forward in her chair to hear her answer.

"We had a fight. About Scott, not surprisingly. He's been avoiding me ever since. And I'm not sure where we stand and I'm not sure I want to figure that out either," Rogue explained straightforwardly.

"Well I think you have to," Lyss told her gently. Rogue sent her a scowl. "I mean it's not fair to either of them. Either you're with Bobby, or you're free to pursue Scott. But you can't realistically have both."

"I know you're right. But I'm still not sure." Rogue sighed. She flopped back onto Lyss's bed and stared up at the ceiling. She felt Lyss's weight as she came to lie on the bed as well.

Rogue leaned up on her side, head propped up on her elbow.

"I came here to say sorry too," Rogue started. "You were all worried about Logan and I made things worse. I'm really sorry."

"It's all right," Lyss said, swinging her legs back and forth. "You were right anyways."

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked curiously.

"Hank does like me. Well I mean he did," she corrected herself and flipped over onto her back.

"Huh?"

"The night before I had the premonition, Logan and I saved this girl from the fire at the museum. When we got back I noticed I burned my back. We went down to the infirmary. And let's just say things got a little hot and heavy. Anyways, Hank walked in on us."

"Ouch."

"I know and then the morning of the premonition he was acting cold towards me. I think he hates me now," Lyss said sadly.

"Nah. He doesn't hate you. He's probably just hurt," Rogue assured her.

"I guess," Lyss said unsurely. "I just don't know how to fix things."

"Same. I just don't want to think about it anymore," Rogue added.

"Well, how about for the rest of the night we pretend we don't have problems," Lyss suggested. "And we can hang out in here since if I even place one foot out of this room Logan will rush in to lecture me."

Rogue laughed. "Can you blame him?"

"I guess not," Lyss replied sheepishly.

* * *

"Lyss said it was the lab coat on the left she had touched," Hank commented. "Though, I fail to see how a mere lab coat could trigger such an intense premonition."

Professor Xavier reached out and pulled the white lab coat off the hanger. "This is… I mean, was Jean's lab coat." He held up the coat showing the name stitched into the pocket.

"Hmm… are you implying that Lyss received the premonition not because it was the lab coat she touched but because it belonged to Jean Grey," Hank postulated.

"Who knows what actually triggers her premonitions. But we cannot ignore this fact as of yet," Professor X reasoned.

"I agree. But I believe we'll need more information to solve this conundrum," Hank replied.

Professor X hung the lab coat back up. "All right. We might as well call it a day."

They moved their way towards the exit. "I think I'll go check on Lyss, Charles. Make sure she's all right."

Charles stopped abruptly and faced Hank. "Hank listen-"

Hank held his hand up for him to stop. "I know what you're going to say. But I just want to make sure she's fine medically."

"Look Hank, I'm only going to say this because you're my friend and I don't want to see you get hurt. This event has brought them together even closer then before. Lyss only has eyes for Logan," Charles said gently, but adamantly.

Hank's only response was to sigh and look away. Charles shook his head and then they continued on their way.

* * *

Logan couldn't wait any longer. He had to make sure Lyss was still all right. And that's why he was now walking the hallway to her bedroom.

As he turned the corner, he saw a familiar blue man coming his way. Inwardly he growled, sounding almost territorial.

Logan stopped in front of Lyss's door and Hank soon met him there.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked curtly.

"I'm here to check on Lyss," Hank replied, gesturing to the bag that contained medical instruments.

"I see," Logan said.

"What are you doing here? I think I remember Lyss saying she wanted to rest," Hank asked his voice icy.

"I'm here to make sure she's fine," Logan answered truthfully.

Hank nodded and turned towards the door, just as Logan did. Together they each reached out a hand and knocked on the door, sparing each other one last glare before turning back to the door.

Soon it opened to reveal Rogue, not Lyss.

"Rogue! Hey what are you doing here?" Logan asked, not masking his surprise.

"She's keeping me company," Lyss's voice called out from inside the room. "Come in Logan."

"And Hank," Rogue informed her stepping aside to reveal both mutants. They stepped into the room both silent.

"I should go," Rogue looked uneasily from the two big guys. "See ya tomorrow ok."

"Bye," Lyss said quickly as Rogue left the room. She turned to look at her two visitors. "So what brings you both by?" she asked cluelessly.

"I just wanted to do a checkup before you go to sleep," Hank informed her.

"And I'm just here to check up on you," Logan said.

"All right." She knew there was no use in arguing.

Hank turned to Logan and stiffly said, "Would you mind leaving the room for a few minutes, I'd like to conduct the examination properly."

"You can do it while I'm here," Logan growled.

"Logan…please," Lyss pleaded, trying to keep the peace.

Logan couldn't say no to her when she looked at him like that. "Fine, I'll give you ten minutes." Then, grudgingly, he walked out of the room.

"Sorry about that," Lyss sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"That's all right. You just suffered a major health attack and recovered within a few days. I'd be overprotective of you too," he said in understanding.

"But you let me come back to my room. I'm grateful for that." She smiled shyly at him.

He tried his hardest to ignore the smile she gave him; he took her pulse and counted.

"Pulse is good," he stated. He took out his stethoscope and listened to her heart, making her take a couple of deep breaths. "Heart sounds good and strong. It's amazing it's like nothing ever went wrong."

"Yeah, I know it's strange," she agreed.

"Any aches or pains anywhere?" he inquired, giving her a look that dared her not to say anything. "Anything at all?"

"Well my back hurts a little when I lie on it, probably because of the burn," she gave him the truth. She wasn't stupid; she wouldn't take any chances with her health.

"Will you let me have a look at it, I can change the dressing on it," Hank asked hesitating.

"Umm… I guess," she said, feeling a little nervous. Lyss turned around in her bed and pulled the back of her top up, exposing her skin and burn to him.

She felt his hands gently pull off the bandage. "How does it look?"

"Not too bad. I think it will heal nicely," he replied. She heard him unzip his bag, taking some supplies out.

Suddenly, she felt something cold on her back; the burn cream. It sent a shiver down her spine, but soothed the burn instantly.

"Hank…about the other night," Lyss ventured. Hank stiffened at the new topic, but she continued on. "I'm sorry you walked in on… that."

"Yes, well, I'm sorry I interrupted you two," he said dryly, as he continued to fuss over her burn.

She shook her head quickly. "Not because of that. But because it wasn't the right place for that kind of thing to happen. It won't happen again."

Hank didn't respond for a bit, not until he had a fresh bandage over her wound and her shirt was down. She turned around to face him, hoping to know what he was thinking by reading his expression.

He looked wounded. "Do you love him?" he asked abruptly.

"Umm… I'm not sure… I mean we haven't known each other for long…" she stuttered, taken aback by his question.

"Because you two sure have gotten close fast," Hank continued.

"I… I don't know," was her final answer.

"I see," he paused. "Well then, Logan's waiting for you. So I better get going."

"Thanks," she said quickly. "For everything."

He simply smiled and left the room.

A few seconds later the door opened again and Logan stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey," she greeted, her arms opened wide, waiting for him to come embrace her. And he did just that; walking over to her bed, he sat down next to her and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"So," he began. He pulled back and planted a kiss on her forehead. "What did he say?"

Instantly Hank's last question popped into her head. But she pushed that out of her mind for the moment. "Everything's good. It's like nothing ever happened to me," she explained.

Logan let out a sigh of relief and pulled Lyss back into a hug. He gave her a gentle, sweet kiss, but at her urging to deepen the kiss, he pulled back. "It's late. You should get some sleep."

Lyss let a pout slip. "I don't want to sleep." He gave her a stern look and she relented. "Fine…but you have to stay here tonight."

"Lyss…" he started unsurely.

"Just to sleep, nothing else," she quickly reassured him of her intentions.

He thought about it for a second. Not really wanting to leave her side, he agreed. "Ok."

"Yay!" she exclaimed. Lyss crawled along the bed and got under the covers, holding them open for him to get in.

She watched as he took off his shoes. Then after some hesitation he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, with Lyss watching every single one pop open. He left everything else on, to her disappointment, and climbed into bed with her.

Logan wordlessly put his arms around her and encouraged her to rest her head on his bare chest.

His skin was warm on her cheek; the sound of his heart beating and the rhythm of his breathing soothed her, calmed her.

"This is nice," Lyss admitted.

"Yeah it is," Logan agreed, running his fingers through her hair. "Good night Lyss."

"Good night Logan."

* * *

Rogue left Lyss's room and instead of heading straight to her bedroom she decided to make a stop at her office to grab a few things she needed.

The whole mansion was quiet; most likely everyone was asleep and she'd do the same in a little bit.

She finally reached her office and opened the door; she stepped inside and shut the door behind her. Rogue went straight to her desk. That's when she noticed it, a folded piece of paper with her name on it. Rogue tentatively picked it up, getting a bad vibe from the innocent looking paper. Finally, after taking a deep breath she unfolded it and scanned the contents.

Rogue's happy demeanor turned into one of anger, and she quickly marched out of her office, not bothering to shut the door or turn off the lights. She made her way down the hallways, turning corners until she stood in front of a door.

She knocked furiously on it, until the owner opened it.

"Rogue? Ah…What are you doing here?" Bobby asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"How dare you?" she hissed.

One look at her face told him she had gotten his note. He let out a frustrated sigh and guided her into his room.

"Look, is it really any surprise?" he asked her honestly.

"That you're breaking up with me? Yes of course," she said angrily. "And through a note?"

"Look-" he began.

"What, I'm not worthy enough to have it done to my face? I get cast off with a piece of paper," her shrill voice asked.

He didn't say anything.

"Why are you doing this?" Rogue asked, this time her voice was softer.

"You should know," he said meanly. "You never wanted me in the first place; we all know you wanted John. And when that didn't work you came to me."

"That's not true!" she denied wildly.

"And me, the fool, liked you so much took you anyways. And now you found someone better and I'm cast aside again," he said, his voice pained.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, though she had a fairly good idea what he was talking about.

"Scott, Rogue…that's what I'm talking about," he said harshly. "He's free now. He obviously wants you and vice versa. And guess what you're free now too. You're welcome."

"Bobby…" she whispered, shocked; Rogue had been intent on chewing him out. Instead she was receiving that very treatment. And from what he was saying apparently she had hurt him bad.

"Please go, Rogue. I need some time away from you; it's bad enough that we share a class together, I'd like that to be the only interaction we have for now," he said, dejected.

She nodded her head, afraid that if she said anything, the tears in her eyes would fall. She moved towards the door and opened it.

Hovering there for a second, Rogue hesitated in saying, "I'm sorry." And just as she did she left quickly; a second later a tear slipped down her face.

* * *

There's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will definitely have some Scott/Rogue in it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: **Rogue14** _(yeah finishing this before May26 is not happening_),** Feng Yue, lunafan, Chrizz** (_yep they're similar),_ **irisheyesrsmiling, and LadyofthePlains.** You guys are great!

I'll update real soon.


	17. Chapter 17: Someone to Love

**A/N:** So I thought I should update again. I'm leaving for my two month long trip on the 30th and I don't think I'll have much internet access while I'm there, so I'm going to try to get in as many updates as I can. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men.

**Chapter 17: Someone to Love:**

Rouge fled Bobby's room speedily. She had hurt him, she knew that now, but he had also hurt her. And she did not want him to see the tears it caused on her face.

Apparently he had never trusted her, never trusted in her feelings for him. Bobby had always been the one she wanted. But now, with his insecurities and jealously, he had driven her to want someone else. Someone who would believe her when she said she cared about them and no one else. Someone she could trust and vice versa. Someone to love.

With every step she took, furthering her from Bobby, she knew the break up was for the best. They were holding each other back from far greater things.

Finally, she reached her room, inside she felt safe and warm. She began to undress, slipping on her nightshirt. All she wanted to do was slide into bed and dream happy dreams. But as she pulled on the covers, a knock at her door stopped her preparations. Rogue stood their frozen in place, her coverlet hanging from her hands.

'Who can that be?' she thought. 'Bobby?' The thought of Bobby at her door made her cringe; at the moment she didn't think she could stomach seeing him. It hurt. Instead of acknowledging the knock she went back to work, pulling back her covers and plumping her pillows.

The sound of Scott's voice through the door halted her once again. "Rogue it's me, Scott. Are all right?" he said loud enough for her to hear.

Rogue's face turned into a slight smile. Happy, because it wasn't Bobby at her door. Happy, because it was Scott's warm voice coming through.

Dropping her pillow onto the bed she circled around it and headed toward the door. Slowly she opened it, only sticking her head out.

"Rogue, hi," he said a little breathlessly, as if he was happy to see her.

"Hi Scott," she greeted. "It's kind of late for a chat."

"Yeah I know. But I saw you running to your room. I thought you were crying… and now I know for sure you were. What happened?" he asked, gently, but concernedly.

She rubbed her eyes self-consciously. 'I must look a mess,' she thought.

"I didn't see anybody on my way here," she said, puzzled.

"You were too busy to notice me," he replied. "Can I come in?"

For a second she considered turning him away. She just had a hell of day. But at his gentle smile, she knew she could use his comforting presence, and she couldn't turn him down. Wordlessly, she pulled open the door for him to enter. Rogue watched him as he walked past her. It was then she noticed he was in pajama pants and an old faded blue t-shirt.

'He must have been in his room,' Rogue thought. Scott's room was across the hall and just a few doors down hers. It was his new room; after Jean's death he spent most of his time cooped up in the room he had shared with her. After a couple of months he realized he wasn't going to be able to move on if he was hit by her memory every second of the day, hence the new room.

Rogue shut the door behind them. Scott turned to face her; the look on his face told her that he wanted to know what was wrong right away.

Rogue let out a sigh before she walked past him, around her bed, to settle on it. She pulled up the covers and leaned back onto the pillows, closing her eyes.

After a second of silence she felt the bed go down a little with Scott's weight. Rogue opened her eyes to come face to face with his penetrating look.

"Bobby?" he softly asked.

Her throat and mouth went dry. She stared down at her light blue blanket and nodded. Then she added fiercely, "There is no more Bobby and I."

If she looked up then she would see his curt nod and the anger on his face, that vanished a second later. He waited for her to continue talking.

"He broke up with me… in a note. Can you believe that? A note!" she said unbelievingly, with an undertone of anger. "He said I hurt him because I wanted other guys."

"Other guys?" Scott asked, confused.

"John, you…" she confessed, then quickly directed the topic in another direction. "Well he hurt me too. I thought he trusted me, but I guess not."

Scott was quiet for a second. "Oh," was all he had to add.

Rogue looked up at him to see his confused look. She wondered briefly at what he was thinking.

"I can't believe I have to share a class with him," she let out in disbelief.

He smiled at her and said, "Well maybe you don't have to. Maybe we can switch things around. I could teach with him."

She chuckled lightly. She could see that happening, yeah right. They'd probably kill each other on the first day. She covered his hand with her own. "Somehow I don't think that's such a good idea. Besides I can't back out. I'd look like a wimp."

"You're not a wimp. And you'll never be one. You're one of the strongest people I know," Scott added, turning his hand over to squeeze her hand.

"Thanks Scott. But I'm not so sure you're right," she said sheepishly. "I've been plenty scared in my life." Rogue stared down at their still entwined hands. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly into a small smile.

"Scared isn't equal to being weak. Everyone gets scared in his or her life. Only a fool is confidant enough not to be afraid. Like Logan," he joked. She laughed and gave him a light hit to the shoulder in protest. He liked to hear her laugh, he realized as he stared down at their grasped hands. "What are you going to do now?"

Her gaze rose to meet his and she was struck by the intensity with which he looked at her. It was a little unnerving, but at the same time it was very comforting to have him there, near her. Her extremely recent, inevitable breakup was pushed into the back of her mind.

"Are you sorry?" he tentatively asked. Rogue noticed that he looked hopeful.

"Sorry about what?" Rogue asked confused.

"Sorry about breaking up with Bobby," he elaborated.

"I'm sorry things got into such a mess. I care about him. But it seemed like it was inevitable. He couldn't trust me after I got control and I guess that pushed me away… towards _other people_," she explained, slipping in a hint at whom she was favoring now.

"_Other people_?" Scott asked. Seeing her pointed look directed his way, it dawned on him what she was trying to say. "Rogue, I... I'm-"

"I know, I know. You're not ready for anything; I'm just letting you know that…. I guess… I'm attracted to you. But you're also my friend, and I don't want to jeopa-" she quickly replied, suddenly feeling a little stupid for letting him know how she felt.

But he cut her off before she could finish her sentence. Tugging on their entwined hands he pulled her close, close enough to do what he had felt like doing for days. Lowering his head down to hers, Rogue gasped in surprise just before his lips touched her own.

The experience of kissing was a new one to her. Having only been ever kissed by two people, both ending in disaster. But Scott's kiss was different then all the others; both passionate and gentle at the same time, she kissed him back just as eagerly. His mouth moved against hers, slowly, sensually and she matched his motions, following his lead. His arms went around her body, hugging her to him. While her arms were caught between their bodies, her palms pressed against his chest. Their kiss deepened, became more urgent, as if time was running out.

His arms moved from her back, to trail lightly up her legs beneath her nightshirt, only to grasp her hips, pulling her firmly against him.. Her own arms had escaped their enclosure and had made their way behind his back, only to inch their way up into his shirt. With their efforts they fell back onto the bed, with Scott leaning over Rogue.

Scott's mouth trailed down Rogue's jaw, to rest at her neck; there he gently kissed her sensitive skin. Rogue gasped out Scott's name when he paid particular attention to the spot that throbbed with her pulse.

'Knock, knock.' The sound of knocking at the door wasn't enough to make them stop.

"Rogue, honey. Are you all right?" came Ororo's voice at the door.

"Was that Ororo?" Rogue said breathlessly, through her haze.

Scott stopped for a second to say, "Ignore her."

She definitely wanted to agree, but when she heard Ororo's voice again she knew that they had to stop.

Rogue pulled herself up, leaning back on her arms, as she tried to catch her breath. Scott sat up next to her, looking a little frustrated, as he tried to calm down.

Rogue stood up off the bed, straightening her nightshirt, before walking to the door. She took one glance back to make sure Scott was off the bed, and then opened the door.

"Ororo, hi," she said, giving her a shaky smile. "Is everything ok?"

Ororo looked past Rogue to see Scott; with one eyebrow perked she replied, "I was just about to ask you that. I saw your light on."

"Everything's good. Nothings wrong here. We just couldn't sleep," Rogue added, leaving herself open for Ororo to speculate.

"All right…" Ororo said, giving the pair a strange look. "Good night."

"Night Ororo," Rogue said quickly as she left.

Rogue turned around to see Scott's blushing face and she was sure hers was doing the same. The realization of what they almost did hung thick in the air.

"Maybe we should both get some sleep," Scott suggested, slightly nervous.

"Yeah ok," she agreed.

He walked toward her and stopped before the door. "So we'll talk tomorrow?"

"Sure," she nodded, feeling a little awkward herself.

He didn't leave; he hesitated for a second, as if contemplating a big decision. Finally, he leaned towards her and kissed her cheek.

"Good night Rogue," he said, then promptly left.

Rogue closed the door behind him, leaning against it.

"Night Scott,' she murmured, with a happy smile on her face.

* * *

Logan stirred out of his comfortable sleep that morning; rubbing at his eyes he found Lyss staring at him, wide awake.

"Morning sleepy head," she said affectionately, kissing him on the forehead.

"Morning," he replied, his voice still raspy from sleep. "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour," she said nonchalantly.

"You should have woke me up," he protested.

Lyss looked at his hair sticking up and smoothed it down gently. "Nah, you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you."

He captured her arm and pulled her close to him. He kissed her long and slowly, savoring the moment. After breaking apart he hugged her and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"We should really get up and get some breakfast," she whispered into his ear.

"Nope you're staying right here. I'll get you breakfast," he told her softly, but adamantly.

She pulled back to stare incredulously at his face. "You don't think I'm staying in here all day, do you?"

"Lyss do you know what happened to you a couple of days ago?"

"Yes! Of course I know what happened. I also know that Hank said I'm fine," she threw back at him.

"Your staying in bed and that's final," he ordered. At her pouting face he added, "Please… for me. It'll make me feel a lot better, making sure you're ok."

"Fine," she relented, grumbling. "But can I at least get up and take a shower?"

Instead of answering, Logan smiled leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Rogue, Ororo, and Kurt were all sitting around the island in the kitchen having breakfast. Ororo and Kurt sat on one side facing the kitchen's entrance while Rogue sat on the other side, back to it.

"I vas just about t-" Kurt started to tell Rogue, when he felt a sharp elbow jab his side. He turned to Ororo sending her an accusing look. Ororo in turn, gestured with her head towards the door. Kurt looked in that direction and formed an O-shape with his mouth.

All this went on while Rogue watched. She tried to contain her laughter. Apparently they were trying to be discreet.

"Um… Kurt and I are going to check on the children, see if they're almost done breakfast. Aren't we Kurt," Ororo said hastily, getting off her chair, pulling Kurt along with her.

"Yes, ve are," Kurt added, nodding his head.

Rogue gave them a 'you're crazy' look as they backed away. Turning around to see what the commotion was about she saw exactly what made Kurt and Ororo leave.

Scott. He was standing in the doorway talking to Hank.

She watched him as he continued his chat with Hank. After a few minutes he finally looked past Hank to see Rogue watching him. His mouth lifted into a half smile as he saw her blush and look away. Quickly, he finished his conversation with Hank and strode towards her.

"Hey, Hank says Lyss is going to be fine," Scott informed Rogue when he reached her side.

She looked up at him and smiled nervously. "That's good. I'm glad."

"Yeah me too," Scott replied.

An awkward silence settled between the two of them.

Finally Rogue was the first to break it. "We need to talk… about last night," she blurted out.

"Please don't say it was a mistake. I really don't want to take it back," he told her truthfully.

"No," she said slowly. "It wasn't a mistake. I… I wanted that."

Scott let out the breath he was holding. "Good. I've wanted to kiss you for awhile now."

She smiled shyly at him. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. For the past few weeks actually," he confessed.

"I… I wanted to too. It's just that… umm… things kind of went fast last night… you know?" she said hesitantly.

"I know. I kind of got carried away."

"Not only you, me too, she quickly assured him. "I just thought if we were to do anything, we could take things a little slower."

Scott considered this for a second. "You're right. Maybe we should spend a lot more time together. Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

Rogue took in a breath sharply. "You're asking me out on a date?"

Scott chuckled, amused. "We want to take things slow. A date is usually the first step."

"Oh… yeah… I'd love to go out with you," she said, a slight flush came over her face.

"Good," he said happily. "Hey I have an idea. I'm taking some of the kids into the city today. We're going to play some paint ball, do you want to come with us?" he asked eagerly.

"Paint ball, huh? Sounds like fun, count me in," she agreed cheerfully.

"Good, good. I'm going to have some breakfast. We're all going to meet in the garage at 9:30 ok?"

"Ok," she replied. "I'll see you then."

Scott watched Rogue leave the kitchen, and just as she was exiting Bobby entered the room, glaring first at Rogue then at Scott.

* * *

That's it for this one. Hope you enjoyed. I'll update real soon.

Thanks to my reviewers: **alexceasar, Rogue14, Rachelle, liza, Delores, irisheyesrsmiling, Feng Yue, LoganLuvr** _(nice to hear from you again!)_, **crazyloverofboys, lunafan** (_it's nice to know some people will still be reading after the movie came out),_ and **LadyofthePlains**. Thanks again!

So let me know what you think about this one.


	18. Chapter 18: Mine, Not Yours

**A/N:** Here's the last update before I leave on the 30th, hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men.

**Chapter 18: Mine, Not Yours**:

Logan entered the kitchen, intent on grabbing breakfast, only a few people already inside, Scott, Bobby, and the Professor.

"Good Morning, Logan," The professor greeted cordially, but with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Morning," Logan replied gruffly, as he moved around the kitchen, piling things onto a tray.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Getting breakfast, what does it look like?" Logan answered.

"Yeah we can see that. But what I think _Bobby_ was trying to ask is why are you piling it straight onto the tray instead of using plates?" Scott elaborated, earning himself a dark glare from Bobby, which Scott returned with his own cold stare.

Logan stared from Bobby to Scott. "What is wrong with you two?" Logan asked, annoyed. "Wait, never mind. I don't want to know. I was taking this up to Lyss. She's not getting out of bed today."

"Is she all right?" Professor X asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I just want her to have an extra day of rest before she gets back to things," Logan added thoughtfully. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a girlfriend who's pretty hungry."

As soon as Logan left the kitchen Professor X turned to the two scowling young men sitting around the island.

"Which one of you wants to tell me what's wrong?" The Professor asked mildly.

Scott winced, remembering how the Professor had walked in on them.

Scott had needed to talk to the Professor, so he had decided to check the kitchen first. Walking inside he found Bobby all alone, instead.

"_Oh…" Scott said, surprised to see Bobby. "Umm… I was looking for the Professor."_

"_He's not here," Bobby answered, not looking up from his breakfast._

"_Yeah I can see that," Scott said dryly. He turned around to leave but was stopped when Bobby spoke next._

"_Do you want some breakfast? I made it myself," Bobby announced, painfully polite._

_Scott stared strangely at the younger man. "No… thanks. I just ate."_

"_Why not, you like to take everything else that's mine," Bobby mumbled to himself._

_But Scott caught every word. "What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked, rather hostile._

_Bobby finally looked up and gave Scott the nastiest look ever. "You can't find your own girlfriend you have to steal someone else's?"_

"_So this is about Rogue," Scott stated the obvious. He hadn't expected a warm reaction from Bobby, but he hadn't expected the hostility either._

"_No really. Glad you figured it out. Rogue was taken, just because your own girlfriend is gone doesn't mean you need to steal someone else's!" Bobby stated insensitively._

_Bobby failed to remember the reason why his own girlfriend was gone. It made Scott mad to hear someone talk about Jean as if she had just moved away. _She_ had sacrificed her life for them all, including Bobby._

_Scott shot towards Bobby and grabbed him by the shirt. Fortunately, he didn't have the chance to do anything. _

"_Is everything all right in here?" The Professor asked calmly._

The Professor had walked in on them and Scott had reluctantly let go of Bobby.

Both Scott and Bobby stayed silent at the Professor's question.

"If you won't tell me then may I venture a guess? Does this disagreement have to do with a certain young lady?" Scott looked away and stared out the window. "Per chance is her name Rogue?"

"I've got nothing against him. I'm just tired of all the dirty looks he keeps sending me," Scott spoke up.

"Are you giving Scott dirty looks?" The Professor turned to Bobby.

"It's not like he doesn't deserve them. He stole my girlfriend away. Ever since Jean died you've been looking at Rogue as if she's her replacement," Bobby said angrily.

"Shut up!" Scott yelled. "You're wrong! I loved Jean; no one can ever take her place. But I care about Rogue too!"

"What are you mad about? You got what you wanted. Rogue wants you too," Bobby stated coolly.

"Ok, that's enough you two. You're both adults, not children. Now the question is can you settle your differences?" The Professor inquired.

Both men looked at the Professor as if he were crazy. The Professor let out a loud sigh. "Look, it's not as if I'm telling you to hold hands and skip together. I'm not even asking you to be friends. _I'm asking_ if you two can be civil towards one another. I don't want to walk in on a scene like the one I saw before."

Scott took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. He could see where Bobby was coming from. Rogue was an amazing woman. He'd be upset too if he lost her. But to take cheap shots at Jean, that was low.

"Look… I'm sorry about you and Rogue. But I'm not sorry about the way I feel about her. And the feelings aren't going away," Scott assured Bobby.

Bobby considered this for a second. "I love her!" Bobby uttered harshly.

"I know," Scott said.

"Then you know that I won't accept you two being together," Bobby said. But being prompted by the look the Professor shot him he continued. "_But,_ I'm sorry about the comments I made about Jean."

Scott nodded.

"So it's settled?" Professor X asked. "You don't have to like each other, though I would prefer you did, you just need to be able to work together."

"It's fine," Bobby said in a somewhat strained voice.

"Yes," Scott added.

* * *

"Hey Lyss, I hope you're hungry, I got you one… of … everything," Logan's voice trailed off as he entered the room to see Hank sitting on the edge of Lyss's bed.

At the sound of Logan's voice Hank stood up and turned towards the Wolverine. "Good Morning Logan."

"Morning Hank," Logan replied, trying his hardest not to growl at him. It looked as if he were failing by the look that Lyss kept shooting at him.

"Umm… Hank was just checking up on me again," Lyss offered quickly.

"Did you tell her the same thing I did, to stay in bed?" Logan asked Hank.

"Most definitely, a little bed rest never hurt anyone," Hank agreed.

"Speak for yourselves," Lyss mumbled, irritated.

Both men sent her a warm smile.

"Good, good. Thanks Hank," Logan added, as a form of truce.

"You're welcome Logan." Hank accepted it. He walked towards the door clapping Logan on the shoulder good-naturedly.

"I hope you two realize I'll be out of bed tomorrow, no more of this nonsense," Lyss called out, agitated. She heard Hank chuckle on his way out, which further frustrated her, on top of the infuriating smirk Logan was sending her way.

Logan crawled on to the bed towards her, the smirk turned into a grin. "Did I ever tell you that you look real cute when you don't get your way?"

Lyss continued to pout until Logan gave her a quick kiss, which quickly turned more intense. Once she pulled away the pout was gone replaced by a lazy smile. "No really, what am I going to do in bed all day?"

Logan sidled up next to her, kissing her neck. "I think I can come up with a few things we can do."

Lyss giggled, but pushed him away. "Well whatever you have in mind, it's going to have to wait until after I have breakfast and a shower." The tray suddenly floated off the dresser towards Lyss. "Now come closer and help me eat all this."

"As you wish," Logan half bowed and obeyed.

* * *

Rogue put on some old, gray sweat pants with a pink stripe down each leg. Topped with a long sleeve, pink t-shirt, she was already for her unexpected outing for the day. Throwing her hair back into a ponytail, she made her way down to the garage with two minutes to spare.

When she entered the garage she found Scott standing next to the X-van with ten eager children around him all chattering, seemingly at once. Through all the noise, Rogue watched as he calmly called the names off his list and waited ever so patiently for a reply. She liked that about him, he was always so calm and collected even in the most hair-raising situations.

As if he knew he was being watched, he lifted his head to stare directly at Rogue. He smiled at the sight of her. Even in the most bedraggled of clothes she still looked beautiful.

Rogue smiled back at him and walked over to join the group of young children.

"Are you coming too, Miss Rogue?" a student asked her eagerly.

Rogue ruffled his hair. "Sure am Dorian, I'm not going to miss it."

"Ok everyone into the van, seatbelts on before we get moving!" Scott called out.

Scott and Rogue watched the students climb in and then hopped into the driver and passenger seats respectively.

Scott looked at Rogue, a big grin on his face. "Ready?"

"Definitely!" she answered.

* * *

Well that's it until September. I hope you enjoyed. I really had wanted to update a couple more times before I left, but stupid hands wouldn't let me, they kept going numb. ?

Anyways if by some miracle I can find some cheap place with Internet and msword then I'll update before September, but if not then this is it for now. I'll be back at the end of August. Really sorry I couldn't put up more.

Thanks to all who reviewed: **Mrs. St. John Allerdyce**; **astronmylove**r _(X3 wasn't my favorite movie but it was ok, imo. Thanks or reading_); **Rogue14; gatermage** _(Peter's name was most likely just a cameo appearance, I don't have him slated in for another. Though that could change at any time.)_; **bells-and-whistles; KatGrl2003 **_(Yeah a lot of stuff in the movie kind of depressed me too.);_ **irisheyesrsmiling** _(yeah I know what you mean about Scott and Rogue's tiny parts in the movie. That sucked_** Idypebsaby** _(never tried paintball before, but if it's anything like lasertag then it must be a lot of fun_** Stine** _(there so needs to be more Scott/Rogue fanfiction_); **lunafan; khajit** (_yeah I'm a charmed fan)_; **LadyofthePlains **(_yeah the idea of Scott/Rogue together first came to me when I watched X-men Evolution, and then after I saw the second movie I thought that would be the right time that they could move in on each other. Anyways I'm a big fan of the couple.)_

Reviews are great, all are appreciated. And more are welcomed.

Bye.


	19. Chapter 19: Stubborn

**A/N:** Hey. I'm back. Actually I've been back since the beginning of September, but I've been so busy lately. Anyways, sorry for the long, long wait. And here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men.

**Chapter 19: Stubborn:**

After a long day, Rogue and Scott finally got home with all the kids. The kids ran straight upstairs to get ready for bed. They had a fun time playing paint ball, and after they'd treated the kids to a dinner out.

Scott took hold of Rogue's hand and pulled her in the direction of the rec room. "Come on. We won't be getting hot showers any time soon, might as well go sit down."

She nodded and followed him. When they reached the room Scott plopped down onto the couch. But Rogue hesitated. "You _are_ allowed to sit you know," Scott said, amused.

"Are you sure, we might dirty the couch or something," Rogue answered.

"Nah, we're dry, don't worry," he assured her.

Rogue sat down next to him, arm on the back of the couch, facing him. "I had fun today, thanks for inviting me. Though, I may have bruises for weeks," she said, chuckling quietly.

He smiled at her and pushed back the white streak of hair- now multicolored- from her face. "I had fun too." He placed a soft kiss on her lips and then pulled back. "So are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Definitely," she replied, breathlessly.

"Good," he replied, leaning into her, he kissed her harder this time, pulling her close, arms reaching around each other. The kiss became passionate, and they each let themselves get lost in the sensations.

"Oh, geez, God, get a room, please!" they heard from behind them.

Rogue pulled back first, knowing that voice. Reluctantly, Scott pulled back to see Bobby standing there.

In answer to Bobby's remark Scott said, "Gladly."

Rogue slapped Scott's arm and gave him a stern look. "I'm sorry Bobby we didn't know anyone else was around."

Bobby frowned at both of them. "Oh yeah, right, this _is_ only a school with like 50 students in it. Yeah, no one would be around."

Rogue blushed, embarrassed, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, we don't have to run and hide every time we think you're around," Scott said angrily.

"Well maybe I'm not the only one who wants to see you two making out!" Bobby retorted.

Scott was about to reply when Rogue put a hand on his arm. He stopped before he could say anything else.

"Can I talk to Bobby alone?" she asked Scott.

He wanted to protest. He didn't want to leave her alone with someone who just caused her pain. But he could also see that Rogue was determined. So he gave in. "All right, I'll be upstairs if you want to come find me after."

"Ok," Rogue said. And he left the room, sharing a hostile glare with Bobby before leaving. "Bobby."

"I don't want to talk, Rogue," Bobby reminded.

"Bobby…" Rogue trailed off. She really didn't know what to say.

"Look, its over. Whatever, it doesn't matter," he lied, his own heartbreaking as he spoke.

Rogue just looked at him helplessly. Half wishing she did still love him, and half wishing this mess would all go away.

"See ya," he said quickly and left the room.

A tear slipped down Rogue's cheek as she watched him leave the room.

"See ya," she echoed.

* * *

Lyss woke up abruptly that night. She had no idea what had woken her up from her pleasant dream, until her sleepy mind finally registered the uneasy restless figure at her side.

She turned to see Logan tossing and turning, murmuring words she could not understand. Leaning over him she saw that his brow was furrowed and sweat glistened his face.

Her first thought was of what could make Logan look so terrified. And the thought that she didn't know that much about him flitted through her mind quickly before she was resolved to waking him from his night terror.

Gently she placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly, nothing happened, if anything it seemed to make his breathing rate increase. Whispering, "Logan, Logan wake up," while shaking him more furiously, she was quite surprised to hear him make low growling sounds. She shook him even harder, even more determined to wake him.

Lyss was startled completely when his low growl turned into a fierce one and Logan sat up abruptly looking ready to kill someone.

Lyss, breathing deeply, cowered back a little, looking at Logan with a fearful look on her face. She had no idea what had just happened.

Logan, panting heavily, ran a shaky hand through his hair, then looked around until his wandering gaze landed on Lyss. Right away he was alarmed by the fear he saw on her face.

"Lyss what's wrong?" he asked his voice coming out hoarse. He quickly cleared his throat.

As if broken from a trance, Lyss blinked rapidly a couple of times before she turned away from his watchful eyes. "I'm fine, nothings wrong," she lied.

"You're not fine," he said adamantly, placing a hand on her shoulder, making her turn to face him. "Never once have I seen the look I just saw on your face. You were scared stiff. What happened?"

"Umm…" she started nervously. "You were having a nightmare and I tried to wake you up."

"And…" he said, willing her to continue, though he could guess at the rest.

"It was pretty tough. Getting you to wake up, I mean. But… when you did, you woke up yelling and growling. You had a look in your eyes… I don't know. You just startled me is all," she explained.

"Oh," he stated blandly. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I have these nightmares. Maybe… I should go to my room."

He made to get up but her arm, pulling him back down, stopped him. "No it's ok. Stay," then she added almost hesitantly, "What are the nightmares about?" She thought it might help him if he talked about them.

"Nothing," he replied, not meaning to sound so gruff.

Lyss looked at him, she was a little shocked; it was the first time he'd ever spoken to her in that tone. Still, she pressed on. "It can't be nothing. I woke up because you were making whimpering noises like you were in pain. And then I looked at your face, it was creased with worry and sweat. Then you started to make growling noises. Tell me, what was it about?"

"It was nothing, damn it!" he yelled out. Realizing what he'd just done, he hazarded a look in Lyss's direction and felt instantly stupid. She looked like she was about to cry. And when a tear slipped down her cheek, he mentally kicked himself and pulled her quickly into his arms, hugging her tight.

"I'm sorry Lyss. I'm a complete ass," he tried to amend.

She sniffled a couple of times and wiped her eyes before saying, "I'm sorry too. I just thought that if you talked about it, it might make things better. Make the dreams go away. Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Don't you trust me?" Her voice came out pleading and she looked up at him wide eyed.

Logan sighed, completely frustrated with himself. "Of course I trust you. But those dreams aren't for sharing. They're… they're…. just can we drop it. Please! Let's try to go back to sleep."

At the finality of his tone, she decided to drop the issue for now. Laying back down she snuggled up close to him, trying to feel his warmth after the cool argument they just had. She'd drop it for now, but that didn't mean she'd stop thinking about it.

* * *

"I can't believe all this damage was done and no one has a clue who did it," Lyss said wondrously, as she walked around the ruined third floor of a New York City mall.

"Well I can take a guess as to whom," Storm answered.

"Vhat do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"She means that who ever made the markings in Hartford and Calgary obviously did the ones here," Logan spoke up.

All four had suited up sometime after breakfast, after Professor Xavier had informed them of the overnight attack. Even though there was still some tension between Logan and Lyss from the night before, Lyss was absolutely delighted to get a chance to wear her new X-men uniform. It was black leather of course. It consisted of a body suit with long sleeves that ended in shorts at her upper thighs, with thigh high black boots and a cape to match. All edged in electric blue.

"According to the FBI they're the exact same as the other ones. They just don't have a clue what they mean," Storm continued.

"Did they find out why this occurred? Was anything stolen?" Lyss asked, as she walked over to the charred remains of a few kiddy rides.

The police and FBI had been all over the place early this morning. With some 'gentle persuasion' from the Professor he was able to get the lead investigator to tell his X-men what they knew and let them do there own search.

"Some big red gem vas stolen from the jewelry store over there," Nightcrawler answered, pointing across from him.

Logan looked at the store. "Nothing else?"

"Nope," Storm replied.

"Weird," Lyss stated, voicing all their thoughts.

They were silent as they continued to search the premises. Lyss and Logan headed towards the jewelry store since it seemed like it was the likely target. They didn't say anything to each other, they just moved around each other tentatively.

Lyss made her way around a smashed glass counter and looked down at its contents; mostly engagement rings. She bent down onto the floor, looking around to make sure that nothing was missed, being careful of the broken glass on the floor, she searched thoroughly finding nothing.

Lyss stood back up and saw Logan at the other end of the store, perusing through some broken glass. Lyss moved to the next glass case which was also worse for wear. She spotted an empty place holder and assumed that's where the missing gem was before. She looked thoroughly through the case; it was mostly varying sized gems that had no particular function other than to look pretty. Then it hit her, there was an earring, a small diamond stud, sitting inside the case. It had no back, like it had fallen off of someone's ear. Looking at the rest of the contents of the case, the earring was definitely out of place. 'That's strange,' she thought.

She stretched her hand out to touch it and just when her finger tips briefly grazed it, her vision went black and a quick flash of a back of a woman's head flashed through her mind along with someone saying, "It's mine."

Lyss gasped loudly as the quick vision vanished.

"Lyss, what's wrong?" She heard Logan's concerned voice from across the room.

She looked up to see him walking towards her. She frowned thoughtfully, remembering that he wouldn't tell her what was wrong the night before. "I'm fine. Nothings wrong," she echoed her words from the night before.

This time he gave her a disbelieving look. She ignored it and continued on. "I found something. An earring," when he gave her a 'so what' look she added, "One earring in a case full of gems… Anyways, when I touched it I got a premonition."

"Are you all right? Do you need Hank?" Logan asked quickly.

Somewhat annoyed by his concern for her she said dryly, "Not all premonitions are going to kill me… I'm pretty sure the person who did this is the same one who caused the fire at the museum."

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

"Positive," she replied, annoyed.

"All right, let's tell Storm and Nightcrawler and then I'm taking you to Hank to check you out," Logan informed her.

"Logan I'm fine," she persisted.

"Just to make sure," he added.

"I'm a doctor too, you know," she said, completely chagrined.

"Yeah, but he's older," Logan stated, pulling her along with him.

She gave him an incredulous look, as she huffed and he all but dragged her.

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. And I may have a new X-men movie story taking place after the third movie, coming out soon. So look forward to that too.

Anyways thanks to all my reviewers: **bluemoon-175; great; Arctic Angel** _(There definitely does need to be more Scott/Rogue fics. I'm slowly trying to remedy that.);_ **Rogue14; Miyu; Sliver of Melody; lunafan** _(that was one of my favorite parts too);_ **astronomylover **_(I'll try to take a look at your story ASAP_); and **Lady of the Plains.**

Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20: Impossible?

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.**

**Chapter 20: Impossible?**

"I wonder if the others found anything at the mall," Scott voiced his thoughts.

"I don't know, but I sure don't think we'll find anything," Bobby answered.

"Rogue did you find anything over there," Scott called out, looking through an archway into another room, where she was.

"No nothing yet!" she called back.

They had been given permission to search through the burned remains of the museum. They went from one charred room to another- luckily the firefighters deemed the building stable- finding nothing at all.

Scott and Bobby made their way towards Rogue. As they approached Rogue, they heard her mutter under her breath, "That's weird."

"What's weird?" Bobby questioned her.

Rogue had her back towards them and was staring at something on the wall in front of her.

"Rogue, are you ok?" Scott asked, as the two men looked on in concern.

She turned around and shook her head once before giving a slightly strained smile. She stepped to the side and let them see what she had been staring at. It was a Van Gogh painting called Cypresses.

"It's nothing really. But isn't it strange that this is the only painting left untouched?" she asked them.

She looked from Bobby's puzzled look, to look at Scott. And when she saw the almost pained look on his face she was instantly concerned.

"Scott, what's wrong?" she inquired, for some reason she had a bad feeling about this.

Scott cleared his throat and attempted to say something, it came out choked. He tried again and this time his voice came out strangled. "Uh… this painting was Jean's favorite. She came to this museum just to see it."

"Oh," Rogue's voice came out in a whisper.

Scott turned around walking out of the room without saying another word. Rogue watched him walk away, the bad feeling turned into something else. Was that jealously? Rogue turned around to stare at the painting, blinking back the hot tears that welled up in her eyes.

"Guess he's still hung up on Jean," Bobby commented, from behind her.

A tear slipped down her cheek.

"He loved her, a lot," Rogue answered, trying to understand.

"Still it's kind of weird," Bobby pressed on.

"What is?" Rogue asked, still mesmerized by the painting.

"Well, this, the painting being intact and the other things too, like how there were witnesses who saw a red headed woman fly away from here. And Lyss touching Jean's lab coat, having the premonition of the person setting the place on fire… You don't think…" Bobby continued.

With each word Bobby uttered Rogue felt worse and worse. Tears were flowing freely now. Bobby walked around her and saw the look on her face, the tears coming down.

He took her face into his hands, and wiped away the tears. "Oh Rogue I'm sorry I didn't mean… I wasn't implying-" he didn't know what to say.

"Why do you even care?" she said harshly.

Bobby's thumb stroked her cheek. "I do care. I can't just stop caring about you instantly. It's… going to take time."

"Rogue, what's wrong?" they heard from behind them. Scott had silently come back to check on them.

Rogue pulled away from Bobby quickly and wiped her eyes. Giving a fake watery smile she brushed it all off. "Oh I'm fine, just got something in my eye."

Scott looked at her disbelieving, but didn't press the issue. He walked over to Rogue and placed an arm around her shoulders leading her out of the room.

Bobby turned back to the painting, staring at it. He was suddenly overcome with a bad vibe. Somehow he knew Rogue would get hurt.

* * *

As soon as the team was back at the mansion, the Professor called a meeting to collect their findings.

Rogue, Scott, Bobby, Logan, Lyss, Storm, Hank, and the Professor sat around a round table in the briefing room.

At the moment, Storm was informing everyone about what they found in the mall.

"So the markings are the exact same as the ones in Calgary and Hartford," Storm announced. "There was also one thing stolen from a jewelry store, a red gem. The jeweler said he got it from an anonymous dealer, so the origins of the gem and why it's worth torching the place is unknown."

"So we have the same person, most likely a mutant, torching three different places. Do we know if anything was stolen from the Calgary or Hartford locations?" Scott questioned.

"Not yet. Ve're vorking on that," Kurt answered.

"There's one more thing. I found this in the jewelry store," Lyss spoke up, placing the single earring on the table. "It's a stray diamond stud earring. I found it next to where the gem must have been. When I touched it I got a premonition. It was a red haired woman saying 'It's mine.'"

"Are you all right?" Hank asked Lyss.

"I'm fine," she assured.

"A red head?" Bobby asked. He looked from Rogue's face to Scott's shocked one.

He reached across and touched the earring. "I gave Jean a pair of earrings for her last birthday, just like this."

Everyone stared at Scott with the same question on their minds.

Professor Xavier cleared his throat loudly, "It's clear that who ever caused the fires in the mall and Calgary and Hartford also caused the one in the museum. From the robberies at the museum and the mall it is also clear that the culprit is looking for something specific. Storm, Kurt, if you two can find out if anything was stolen from Calgary or Hartford it may put some more pieces of the puzzle together."

"We'll get right on it, Professor," Storm agreed quickly.

"From Lyss's premonition the earring clearly has some meaning to the situation," he continued. The Professor paused to hazard a glance at Scott's stressed face. "Hank and I will work on trying to find out whose earring this is."

"Serial numbers!" Lyss exclaimed. "Some jewelry stores use lasers to brand numbers on the earrings in case they're lost. You should check to see if it has one."

Everyone looked at her disbelievingly, wondering how she knew that. She blushed slightly and added, "I saw it on a Smallville episode once."

She got smiles all around for that and an amused smirk from Logan.

"That is an excellent suggestion, thank you Lyss," the Professor answered. "Hopefully, the earring will give us a lead, in the mean time everyone else be ready for missions in the near future. Until we get a lead or something else happens go about your normal business. You're dismissed."

Everyone began to file out of the room, before Scott could leave Rogue pulled him aside.

"Hey, are we still on for later?" she asked unsurely.

Scott gave her a small smile- it warmed her to see it-, "Yeah definitely. I'll see you in a couple of hours." Then he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Breathe in…. ok breathe out," Hank commanded as he listened to Lyss's heart through the stethoscope. "All right, how do you feel? Any pains anywhere, anywhere at all?"

"I'm fine you two! Not a single ache or pain anywhere," Lyss addressed both Hank, who was examining her, and Logan, who had pushed for the examination. "Will you two stop this nonsense. You're suffocating me."

"We're suffocating you? Is it so bad that we're worried about you and want to make sure there's nothing wrong?" Logan argued.

Lyss let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes it is so bad. Especially since you don't tell me what's wrong with you."

"Maybe I should run some more tests, just in case," Hank suggested, partly because he did want to run those tests, and also partly because he wanted to hedge any arguments.

Lyss started to furiously button the few top buttons she'd undone on her pink dress shirt and hopped off the examining table. Straightening out her black pleated skirt, she turned to Hank, "No, no more tests. The premonition lasted for two seconds for God's sake. Listen if I drop dead in the near future you can totally tell me I told you so. But for now, I've got quizzes to mark."

With that last word she marched out of the infirmary leaving two very bewildered men behind.

Hank turned to Logan. "What was that all about?"

"I wouldn't tell her something, but I thought she was over it," Logan shared.

"Well apparently not," Hank stated the obvious.

"No kidding," Logan said sarcastically, quickly leaving the infirmary.

* * *

Rogue stared at Scott from across the table; he was just staring down at his soup. She'd gotten all dressed up, even wearing her new emerald green dress with the feathered short sleeves, scoop neck, and short skirt. But all seemed a waste; Scott had hardly said two words to her in the last 45 minutes they'd been there. As far as dates go this one was not living up to expectations.

She sighed loudly, putting down her spoon and folding her hands in her lap. "If you're not up for this tonight, I understand."

Scott looked up at her and winced at the hurt look on Rogue's face. His thoughts of today's events were wreaking havoc on his mind. A lot of it seemed to be intertwined with Jean. He didn't know what anything meant.

"I'm sorry Rogue. I really want to be here," he replied sincerely.

Her eyes took on a sad look before she spoke, "Maybe you're not ready for this now. I know how much you loved Jean. Maybe you're not ready to date again. I care about you a lot, but I won't push you. I'll understand."

Scott's face took on a pained look. He really didn't mean to make her feel any doubt. He did love Jean… but she was gone and he had to move on. And he really did care for Rogue, a whole lot actually.

His hand reached across the table to squeeze hers gently. "I really want to be with you. You're right I did love Jean, I… I probably always will, but she's gone and I want to move on. You're the only one I want to be with now."

His little speech caused tears to well up in Rogue's eyes. She gave Scott a bright smile. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes I want to be with you," Scott affirmed, leaning across the table he kissed her gently to reassure her and it worked.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you liked.

Thanks to my three reviewers: **astronomylover** _(good luck with your last year of school. Enjoy it!);_ **Lady of the Plains** (_Thanks for the awesome review!);_ and **asitiswhenitwas** (_don't like the Lyss/Logan part? That's ok; I'm trying to add an even mix of the two. Hope you continue to read)._

All right I'll try to update soon.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	21. Chapter 21: Afterwards

**A/N:** Hey again. Sorry about the long wait. But here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men.

**Chapter 21: Afterwards:**

Logan caught up with Lyss as she entered her bedroom. He followed her in, not caring whether she wanted him to or not. Still she went about the room as if he were not there, completely ignoring him.

"Lyss!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

She turned from her dresser and glared at him. "Logan!" she replied with just as much, if not more, annoyance as Logan. Lyss turned back around, opening and closing the drawers to her dresser. Then she stomped over to her closet.

"You're still mad about me not telling you about the dream, aren't you?" he questioned.

At her derisive snort he knew there was more. "You're also mad about getting you checked out by Hank."

Pulling out a red halter top, she turned around to face him. "For someone who didn't want me going near Hank, you sure are pushing me at him a lot lately."

"Well that's because of the premonitions. I'm worried about you," he told her.

"Just like I worried about you the other night? Are you telling me you're allowed to know what's wrong with me but I can't know if there's anything bugging you?" she asked dangerously.

At this point he didn't' think there was any answer that would satisfy her, so he said anything. "That's different."

"Different how?" she perked an eyebrow up, waiting for an answer.

"Mine was just a nightmare, you almost died!" he said firmly.

"Just a nightmare, for God's sake you looked like you were in pain!" she yelled at him.

He was starting to get frustrated. "Well if I was, it's none of your business!" he yelled back, not thinking.

The instant the words were out of his mouth he knew they were wrong ones. He looked at Lyss's face and he knew he had hurt her.

"Oh, I see. I thought- I didn't realize that-" she started, sniffling in between. "I'm sorry for bothering you." She turned back toward the closet putting the shirt back in. She didn't move from that spot.

Logan saw her shoulders slump in defeat. He let out a frustrated growl and walked towards her. Standing directly behind her, he almost hesitated in putting a hand on her shoulder. "Lyss, you know I didn't mean it that way." With those softly uttered words she turned around and hugged him tightly.

He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt and he gently stroked her hair until they subsided. Guiding them to the chair in the corner he sat down, pulling her down onto his lap. She sat complacently, looking down at her hands in her lap. He lifted her chip up and wiped the remaining clinging tears. Tenderly, he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Lyss, something happened to me a long time ago. It was… bad, real bad. And I don't like to talk about it. Sometimes I have nightmares about it," he explained.

She cupped his cheek with her hand, stroking it. She was overwhelmed by how much it hurt her to know that he was once hurt so badly.

"Can you understand that I don't want to talk about it?" he asked.

She thought about it for a second. She understood that no one ever wanted to relive the bad times in their lives. "I'm sorry," she told him. She just wished that he'd let her in on the things that happened in his life.

He turned his head to kiss her palm before answering, "Me too." And then he pulled her into an embrace.

* * *

Rogue walked into the classroom she shared with Scott to teach their English class. He wasn't there yet, but she was really eager to see him.

Despite the beginning of the date, it had taken a definite turn for the better. With no more mention of robberies or Jean, there were no more depressing moments. So after dinner she was quite happy when he'd steered her towards a local club where an amazing young lady was performing all the old jazz hits. She was even happier when Scott offered to dance with her. And instead of one dance, it turned to many spent encircled in his arms.

Rogue allowed herself a dreamy smile and that's when the object of her affections came strolling in holding a stack of marked English papers.

Scott walked right to the desk settling the papers down and then walked right in front of Rogue.

He took her hands in his and pulled her closer. "Hi," he said giving her a winning smile.

"Hi," she replied breathlessly, smiling back.

"Last night was fun," he simply said.

"Yeah it was."

"Can we do it again? Soon?" he asked.

"Definitely," was her instant reply.

Grinning like a fool he leaned forward and kissed her. But it was short and sweet because the students chose that moment to assemble for class.

* * *

"So, I hear you went out to dinner with Scott last night," Lyss stated, a grin on her face.

"Yep," Rogue answered, she was unable to keep the big grin off her own face.

The two were on their way to the kitchen to grab some lunch.

"So… tell me, how was it? Did you have fun?" Lyss asked eagerly.

"It was…" Rogue started to say. "It was amazing."

"Really?" Lyss asked.

"Yeah, it started out rough, both of us had a lot of things on our minds… but after we got past that we had an incredible time," Rogue admitted.

Lyss let out a content sigh, really happy for her new friend. "That's great; I'm really glad everything's good. After yesterdays meeting I thought…"

"Yeah I know. It was kind of leaning to the impossible. But the thing is, it was starting to sound like it wasn't so impossible anymore. I mean the evidence keeps stacking up," Rogue answered, keeping the topic vague and not saying the name she dreaded to hear these days.

They reached the kitchen and Gaston was already throwing his apron in protest.

"Serve yourselves ladies, I quit," he announced.

Smiling at their cooks' antics, they grabbed plates and served themselves a helping of chicken parmesan and then started for the cafeteria.

"I hate to ask this but what if…" Lyss trailed off, not able to say the words.

Walking into the cafeteria Rogue spotted Scott already at a table. He waved at her, smiling brightly at the sight of her.

Smiling a sad smile Rogue waved back. "What if it all comes true? Well then I guess all this has been a great dream. And I'll be waking up from it soon."

"But, he wouldn't dump you flat would he?" Lyss protested.

"He loved her," Rogue simply said, quietly walking towards Scott.

Lyss watched as she reached Scott and he gave her a kiss. They looked too happy together. Lyss didn't want them to be apart. She hoped for Rogue's sake the evidence was wrong.

* * *

Once again I'm sorry for the long wait. Having some school troubles, I was trying for my second degree in Education and then decided that it was way too much trouble. Now I'm going job hunting, which is way stressful. So yeah, I haven't felt much like updating lately.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was short, but hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.

Thanks to all those who reviewed: **Supernatural Gilmore Girls** (_I plan on writing a crossover story about these two shows. Thanks for the review!_); **Rogue14** _(No internet for a month, how did you survive!);_ **DeltaGamma Liv; TPolTucker** (_Scott/Rogue is my favorite pairing so you don't have to worry about them too much, and as for Logan and Hank angst you'll see more of that soon);_ **Mrs. St. John Allerdyce; logansgirl; lunafan** (_I love Smallville too, can't wait for this weeks episode_); **anonymous; asitiswhenitwas** (_Scouge is the best!);_ **astronomylover** _(thanks so much, I hope college is going well);_ **Takerslady** _(a little. I really wanted to name her Lyss, but I thought it should be short for something. So I picked Alyssa, not remembering about Alyssa Milano._); **LadyofThePlains** _(Hank does deserve someone, unfortunately that isn't happening quite yet_).

Once again thanks, and leave me another review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	22. Chapter 22: The Assignment

**A/N:** Hey again. Sorry about the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R! Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men.

**Chapter 22: The Assignment:**

"What's up? I've got to be in the danger room in a few minutes," Logan said gruffly as he walked into the Professor's office, only to find everyone there.

"I've found out another little bit of info," the Professor revealed.

"What is it Professor?" Scott asked.

"I've just met with a very good friend of mine, Warren Worthington the third," the Professor started.

"That rich dude?" Bobby asked.

"Yes," the Professor answered, grimacing slightly at Bobby's choice of words. "Anyways, his family owns one of the most prestigious banks in the city, the First Bank of New York. And he informed me that it was robbed a couple of weeks ago."

"I didn't hear about this," Hank offered.

"Me either," Lyss agreed.

"Well banks don't really like to advertise their robberies. It's bad for business. Nobody wants to trust their money and possessions to a place that gets robbed," Storm explained.

"That's exactly right Storm," The Professor said. "Warren told me some money was taken, but the most valuable item stolen was a red jewel that was being kept in a safety deposit box."

"Not another one. Vhat does this all mean, Professor?" Kurt asked, a little frustrated by all these clues.

"Well I'm not quite sure. But I do know this, it was Sabertooth who broke into that bank, the same night Lyss and Logan fought him," The Professor provided.

"Sabertooth? What's that bastard got to do with this? And why would he want a red jewel?" Logan asked.

"Other than its worth millions, I think it has something to do with who he's working for," the Professor continued.

"Magneto," Rogue said surely.

"Definitely," Scott agreed.

"No, surprisingly not Magneto," He took a minute to take in everyone's confused faces. "Have you heard of the Hellfire Club?"

"I haven't," Lyss stated the obvious. Being from Canada she wasn't quite in touch with all that went on in the USA.

"Aren't they just a social organization?" Storm said. "A glorified country club for rich people to join."

"It is that, but it is also so much more," Professor Xavier answered vaguely.

"Vhat do you mean Professor?" Kurt inquired.

"On the outside the Hellfire club is a societal organization, where society's most wealthiest and distinguished members congregate, having bases both here and in London. On the inside though, a group called the Inner Circle runs the real show. The Inner Circle is comprised of about ten mutants. They're intent on amassing political and economic power by any means necessary."

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Hank asked curiously.

"I just do," he answered vaguely.

"All right. So what does this group of snobs have to do with our situation?" Logan asked so eloquently.

"It is for Sebastian Shaw, the leader of the Inner Circle whom Sabertooth is working for," Professor Xavier announced.

"Well that's a change. Magneto not having anything to do with it," Scott said, genuinely surprised.

"Yes, well such as it is, we still do not know what these red jewels do when put together," Professor Xavier said.

"Put together?" Bobby echoed, confused.

"Yes, Kurt and I did some research, every red jewel stolen seems to fit with each other," Storm informed them.

"Professor, do you think this jewel can give them the power they want?" Lyss asked innocently.

"I think that is exactly what they think it can do. Still I'm not quite sure how," he replied.

"What about the serial numbers on that earring we found, do we know who it belongs to yet?" Rogue forced herself to ask, earning herself a sympathetic look from Bobby.

"No not yet. Ve still have quite a few databases to search in," Kurt answered.

"Well then, it seems like what we've got here is just the usual," Logan spoke up. Everyone looked to him to elaborate. "A bunch of crazy psycho mutants who think that it's there right to rule the world."

Scott nodded his agreement.

"It could be that, but it could also be a lot more complicated," Professor Xavier said. "Unfortunately we're going to need a lot more information if we're going to act."

"What do you want us to do Professor?" Scott asked.

"I'd like Lyss and Logan to track Sabertooth down, see what he knows," he started.

"I'll go alone," Logan said adamantly.

"No way Logan. I'm coming with you!" Lyss said forcefully.

He was about to argue with her but the Professor interrupted. "Scott and Rogue, I will need you to infiltrate the Hellfire Club, see what you can find out," he told them. "The rest of you will stay here and continue on trying to decode this mystery. Are we all in agreement?"

Everyone approved and was dismissed.

Logan stopped Lyss as she headed upstairs. "Logan I've got to go pack!"

"I don't think you should go," he told her out right.

"Well that's too bad; that's not your decision," she replied.

"It's not baldy's either," Logan added gruffly.

"If the Professor thinks I'm ready them I'm ready," she said stubbornly.

Logan grabbed her shoulders bringing her closer to him. "Lyss I don't want you to get hurt. Sabertooth's dangerous. Finding him could be dangerous."

"Logan," she hugged him close. "I can handle this. I know I can. But if it makes you feel better, if I feel sick at all I'll tell you and I'll back off. I promise."

"All right, I'll hold you to that, but only because if I refuse I know you'll go ahead on your own."

She kissed him on the lips, smiling. "You know me so well."

"Come one," he said, taking her hand. "I'll help you pack."

* * *

"This is going to be interesting," Rogue commented after leaving the Professor's office with Scott.

"Definitely," Scott answered. "I'm glad the Professor thought of a way to get into the Hellfire Club because I was drawing a blank."

"Yeah me too. Making you Jake Worthington and me your loving wife Lola, that's going to be… interesting," Rogue said. "I just hope no one figures out that Warren doesn't have a cousin named Jake."

"No one will. The Professor will make sure of that," Scott assured her, as they entered Rogue's office. Scott pulled her to him, shutting the door at the same time. "I think I'm going to have fun pretending to be your husband."

Rogue leaned into his embrace. "Really, what kind of fun can we have?"

"We can do this," Scott answered, giving her a quick kiss in demonstration. "And this." Another kiss. "And more of this…" Ending with a long intense kiss.

Rogue giggled. "We can already do that. I had something else in mind," she teased, pulling him closer, teasing his lips with her own.

Pulling apart they went to sit on the couch, Scott's arms around hers.

A thought suddenly hit her. "You're ok with pretending to be married? I mean…"

Scott frowned. "I'm fine. I know I was supposed to marry Jean. But she's gone now. There's nothing I can do about that. And besides I've got you now. I'm happy."

Scott kissed her forehead and she smiled brightly. "Good. I'm happy too."

"Good," Scott answered, switching to his authoritative voice. "Now I think we need to practice being a married couple. After all we need to convince a lot of people."

"Oh, I agree, for sure," Rogue nodded her head, smiling happily.

And they shared yet another kiss.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope to update soon. Been busy. I just got my first real full time job, 8-4 mon-fri, and it's draining me. I haven't gone to sleep at 12 on a Friday night in years. Anyways so that's my excuse this time.

So leave me a review and let me know what you think.

And thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: **verdant guest** _(everyone's worried about Scott and Rogue, how about our other lovely couple?? Thanks for the review!_); **Rogue14** _(Scott's disappearance in X3 was really disappointing to me, so definitely don't look for that here)_; **MechelleVanPatten; DeltaGamma Liv; Nelle07; and Lady of the Plains.**

Thanks again.

Go Flames Go!


	23. Chapter 23: Questions

**A/N:** Hi again! Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R! Thanks!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 23: Questions:**

"Look there's a motel up ahead, we should stop there," Logan said, taking the next exit.

"But Logan, we've only been on the road for four hours. We can still keep going," Lyss complained.

Logan grunted in reply as the motel slowly came into view.

"Logan…"

"Look, we need a rest." Lyss took the 'we' part to mean her. "And here's our chance so let's take it. Who knows when the next time will be before we find something other than a gas station?"

Lyss quieted down. Even though his reasoning was flawed he was sort of right. Who knew when there next shower would be? But she wasn't going to admit that to him.

"Fine!" she exclaimed suddenly. "But as long as we're here I'm going to ask around about Sabertooth."

"Knock yourself out," Logan answered.

* * *

"Have you seen this man?"

Lyss held up a picture of Sabertooth to the motel manager's son. The kid shook his head and Lyss just wanted to scream in frustration.

"Thanks anyways," she sulked. She climbed the two flights of stairs to the room she and Logan had gotten.

Opening the door she found him fiddling with the old TV that came with the room. "Anything?" he asked gruffly.

"Nope," she answered, annoyance creeping into her voice. "Shower work?"

"Yeah," Logan replied, not looking up.

Without another word Lyss grabbed her bag and headed straight for the bathroom. After a good inspection of the bathrooms cleanliness- she took extra care to look in the tub for any critters- she undressed and climbed into the tub.

So far, she'd asked everyone that she'd come across if they'd seen Sabertooth around recently, but no one had answered yes. She was so irritated, they were wasting time. The Professor, using Cerebro, had got a brief lock on Sabertooth and found that he was making his way up North through New York State. And here they were not even a day into their search and they were resting. They were wasting time and Sabertooth was getting away. All because Logan now had the untrue belief that she was too delicate.

Lyss turned off the shower and climbed out. She threw on her nightgown and stomped back into the room. The shower was supposed to soothe her, but some how she was just even more furious.

"What's wrong?" Logan questioned, finally looking up.

"I'm not going to break!" Lyss blurted out, rather loudly.

"Lyss…" Logan tried in a placating tone.

"No," she cut him off. "I'm twenty-three years old. I'm strong and healthy, despite what happened to me. I know how to take care of myself. I can handle a simple mission of tracking someone down. And if you're going to make us stop every hour because you think it's too much for me I will go ahead on my own." She stopped to take a deep breath.

She watched him carefully. So far she'd gotten no reaction from him. He stared at her blankly and she couldn't read a damn thing from his face.

"Lyss," Logan started, "I love you."

Her mouth dropped open instantly. "What?" she shot back.

Logan strode over to her taking her hands; he led her to sit on the edge of the bed. "I know you're strong and I know you can take care of yourself. You're a great fighter and you're powers are nothing to sneeze at. But what happened to you scared the hell out of me. It made me realize that if I could almost lose you to a premonition what's to stop an enemy?" He shrugged in defeat.

Lyss was beginning to understand what had been going through Logan's head the past week. She cupped his cheek tenderly. "I'm there to stop an enemy. Or I can at least try."

"I can't lose you too," Logan said gruffly.

Lyss kissed his forehead. "And you won't because I love you too."

His face lit up and she smiled back. He pulled her in for a soft kiss.

"All right, we'll get going first thing tomorrow and we won't stop until you tell me to," he announced happily.

* * *

"And here is the recreation room," a lady dressed in black, and strangely enough named Miss. Black, explained. "If you ever feel like playing a good game of billiards, this is the place to be."

"Oh, this is wonderful," Rogue gushed. Playing to role of the self-indulgent Lola Worthington came surprisingly easy to her.

"Is there anything else you need to show us?" Scott asked stiffly.

"No, that should be everything," Miss. Black replied. "Mr. Worthington."

"All right, we must get back to our room, I'm expecting an important business call," he lied.

"On behalf of the Hellfire Club, I'd just like to say welcome, and we are glad to have the Worthington's back amongst our midst," Miss. Black professed.

Scott cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. "Umm… Thank you."

"Yes, thank you," Rogue said, over enthusiastically.

The couple started to walk away, when Scott stopped and turned back to Miss. Black. "Actually, I have one more question."

"Yes, Mr. Worthington," she said gesturing for him to go on.

"When will we meet Mr. Shaw, we've been looking forward to meeting the famous business tycoon?" Scott asked, just as stiffly as before.

Miss. Black's face fell. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Shaw does not greet his members personally," she said and then continued in a conspirator voice, "But I hear he might be attending tonight's black-tie affair."

"Thank you," Scott replied.

And then he and Rogue fled back to their rooms.

* * *

"Man, playing Lola Worthington has been a lot easier than I thought it would be," Rogue stated with a considering look on her face. "You know if this whole teacher/X-men thing doesn't work out I just might consider acting." She smiled brightly at Scott, who chuckled at her statement.

"Yeah me too," he agreed.

"I'm just not sure how we're supposed to get the info we need. I mean we don't even get to meet the head guy," Rogue continued.

"Well, maybe he'll be there tonight. And remember there's more to this inner circle then just him. Chances are the other members will be there and they'll know something. We just need to be ready and get close enough," Scott said determinedly.

Rogue lifted some papers out of her bag. "I still don't know how the professor got us this information on the inner circle members. Warren couldn't have told him, he isn't an active member."

Scott took one of the papers. "I don't know either. But I'm glad he did. Some of these guys' powers sound dangerous. Absorbing kinetic energy, telepaths and illusionists, I'm just glad we'll know who they are when we see them."

Rogue got off the bed and opened her suitcase. She pulled out a long burgundy colored evening gown. "Me too, at least now I can see why Ororo made me go shopping for this; remind me to thank her when we get back."

Scott stared at the dress in wonder. It had a low neckline and a plunging back, he could just imagine Rogue in it, and he liked it. "Wow!"

Rogue shot him a look. "You like?" He nodded his approval. She smirked. "Just wait until I put it on."

Scott took a peak at his watch. "Just three more hours to go."

Rogue laughed and tossed a pillow at him, which he caught and threw back at her joining in on the laughter.

* * *

Logan drove the car down the highway; they were still heading north and were outside the city of Albany.

Logan took his eyes off the road for a minute to glance at the sleeping figure in the passenger seat. Lyss had been fast asleep for several hours. He was supposed to wake her up half an hour ago for her turn to drive, but he wasn't tired and she, despite everything she had said to him, needed rest.

Before leaving the last town they were in they had contacted the Professor to see if there were any new leads on Sabertooth. But there was nothing new to report other then that Rogue and Scott were now inside the club.

Logan let out a sigh. There was a lot of missing pieces to this mission. Like what did the crystal do when all the pieces were together? Or who torched the mall, and the museum? What was the Hellfire Clubs motive? And why did Sabertooth agree to lend a helping hand to someone other than Magneto?

The pieces they did have weren't exactly fitting together either. Like who _is_ the red headed person that they suspected was burning the three different cities, Calgary, Hartford and New York? Is she working for the Hellfire Club? And what did the earring have to do with anything?

From the last meeting they had the conversation was starting to lead to something unbelievable. That Jean, the only other woman he had ever truly cared for and maybe even loved, was alive. But that was impossible. There was no way she could have survived the flooding. But if there was, where did that leave him? How did he feel about that? He had Lyss now; would that even matter to him, other then a great person had lived? At the moment he had no idea. And he decided to leave it that way until the time came, if ever. Right now he needed to focus at the task at hand, which was finding Sabertooth and keeping Lyss safe.

"No," he heard Lyss whisper. Logan turned to look at her. Her brow was furrowed and she was frowning in her sleep.

"She's gone," she whispered. "Don't you say that."

Logan looked at her strangely. He'd heard those words before.

"She's gone, she's gone," she whispered again.

Was she dreaming about-?

Lyss gasped and woke up abruptly.

"Hey," He said gently. Lyss took in her surroundings frantically. "Hey," he said more urgently.

She continued to flay about. "I can't breathe!" her voice came out garbled, but coherent enough for him to understand. He stopped the car suddenly and turned to Lyss.

"Lyss! Lyss!"

She was kicking her legs and her arms were above her. "Too much… water… everywhere."

Logan took Lyss by the shoulders and shook her. He had a small idea about what was going on and it scared him. "Lyss, please, wake up now."

He shook her again and was very surprised when she slumped down in his arms, unmoving. "God, Lyss!" He quickly felt for her pulse. She had one, but it wasn't the strongest.

"Lyss, come on wake up," he said frantically. He almost cried out when her eyes fluttered. "That's it, come on stay with me."

"Logan," she said, barely audible. He smiled happily and kissed her forehead. "What- What's-" she started to cough.

"Hey, don't talk. We're almost in town. I'm getting you to a hospital."

He put the car in drive and sped away.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I'll try to update soon.

Thanks for the great reviews:** carter13** _(thanks for the great review. I really got into the Scott/Rogue pairing after I watched X-men Evolution. Now they're my favorite.)_; **BrookieCookie490; Rogue14** _(I hardly have time to do anything these days. But I'll definitely check out your Romy one shot, even though its not Scogue _:) **Good Girl'z Dead** _(definitely yay for Canadians! Happy Canada Day! So you're right the Flames didn't go far. But they'll be back next year! Don't worry about not seeing X3, this takes place after the second one)_; **UltimateRider; TPolTucker**; and **Blue Phoenix 217.**

Keep the reviews coming! Thanks!


	24. Chapter 24: Relationships

**A/N**: Hello again… sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. Please R&R! Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the X-men characters or universe.

**Chapter 24: Relationships:**

Scott took another sip of his drink, while conspicuously looking down at his watch. He was already down at the party dressed in a tuxedo that was way too stuffy for his taste. Rogue had suggested that he go down ahead of her and she would be down in a bit.

A bit had turned into a half hour; so there he was here waiting, clearly scanning the crowd for Rogue first and inner circle members second. So far he had not seen either.

Suddenly there was a hush in the crowded ball room and then murmurs. Scott turned around to see what was going on; people were staring towards the entrance. He let his gaze wander that way and was quite taken aback by the vision standing there.

Rogue stood in the entrance way, looking around, wearing the very dress he'd seen before. And she had been right; the dress was even more amazing on her. The dress had a low neckline and her back was completely bare, except for a string of black beads that hung down her back. The only other accessory she had on her was the black sparkly clutch she held under one arm.

'Wow,' Scott thought. He caught her eye and he gave her a casual wave. He was quite aware that she was getting stares a plenty, as she started towards him.

Half way to him, Scott watched as a man intercepted Rogue. He did not recognize the tall blond man. But after a few words to Rogue the man started to guide her away. And she to go willingly.

Scott started to panic, wondering where the hell this man was taking her. He started to get out of his seat, when Rouge looked over his shoulder and gave him a look that was supposed to be reassuring but didn't set his pounding heart at ease. She held up her index finger as if to say 'just wait.'

As much as he didn't want to wait, he knew she could take care of herself and she'd find a way to let him know if she needed him.

* * *

"Just wait here, Mr. Shaw will be with you in a moment," the man, who had introduced himself as Mr. Buckman, told Rogue.

"Thank you," she replied. Mr. Buckman had led her into an impeccably decorated sitting room. Other than the doors Rogue had come through their was another door off to her right.

She sat down on a white upholstered sofa and waited patiently. It was ten minutes later when the other door opened and revealed an older blond man wearing a tux.

"Ah… Mrs. Worthington it is so good to meet you," Sebastian Shaw greeted.

Rogue knew him immediately and hurriedly stood up to greet him. "Oh Mr. Shaw, you can call me Lola. And it is very nice to meet you as well. I've heard so much about you."

He smiled broadly, in a way she supposed he thought charming, but Rogue only thought as of sleazy. "All good I hope?"

"Of course," Rogue gushed. "When I heard that the famous Sebastian Shaw wanted to meet me, well I was stunned speechless. I left my poor husband at the party and hurried along with Mr. Buckman."

He led them back to the sofa as he spoke. "Yes and how is your husband?"

"Oh, he's fine. But let me tell you, he's as eager to meet you as I was," Rogue informed him.

"Really? Well I shall have to meet him soon," Shaw drawled.

"Yes, he's always looking for other businessmen to talk to. For business tips, you know. Right now he's looking to invest, but doesn't quite know what to invest in."

"Well there are a number of companies I can suggest," Shaw offered. "Is your husband interested in engineering? I have many engineering companies that would flourish under some solid backing."

"I think he's more interested in rare jewels, do you know anything about that?" Rogue casually threw in.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Worthington, I can't say I do. But engineering I know quite a bit about," he explained.

Rogue knew it would take a lot more then a casual reference to jewels to get him to talk. But she continued to listen intently just in case.

* * *

'Jean," Lyss thought frantically. And then the next second her eyes opened abruptly.

'Where am I?' she thought. Oh, her head hurt bad. She looked around, taking in her surroundings, and then she let out a sigh. She was in a hospital.

'What happened?'

And then it hit her, she was driving with Logan; she had fallen asleep and started to dream. No, not a dream, she had a premonition. It was Jean's death scene. Only…

"Only, I didn't feel her die," Lyss thought out loud. "She didn't die."

Lyss didn't have a chance to think it through further. The door to her hospital room opened and in came Logan.

"Lyss," he said, smiling.

"Logan," she replied affectionately.

He pulled a chair up to her bed and took her hand in his. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You tell me," Logan said, watching her intently.

"I was sleeping, then… I had a dream, but it wasn't really a dream. It… it was a premonition of the past. I… I was Jean. And she was drowning," Lyss explained pausing every few seconds to take a breath. Remembering how she felt, crushed by the water's pressure, how she inhaled for air and only got water, it was terrifying. She didn't even realize she was crying until Logan reached out to wipe her tears away.

"I'm sorry," Logan said in resignation.

"For what?" she asked, confused.

"For you having to go through with that, for dragging you into this mess. For everything," Logan stated adamantly. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and sighed. "Maybe you should go back to the mansion, or better yet back to Calgary and your family."

"Logan, no!" she protested immediately.

"You need to be out of danger. You need to stay away from me. Go home Lyss," Logan said, his voice was hoarse ready to crack any minute.

Lyss's heart was breaking. "Logan," she whispered. "Logan…don't you… don't you love me?"

"Of course I do," he growled. "I love you! And that's why you need to go home. I can't stand to see you like this anymore."

"I'm fine," she assured. She tried to get up, but there was a heaviness in her chest, like something was weighing her down. "What-"

"Lyss," Logan started gently. "The doctor's say… they say…"

"What? Logan what do they say?" she asked frantically, not liking his hesitation.

He gulped loudly and continued, "They say there might be some damage to your heart."

The news hit Lyss like a ton of bricks; she was speechless. How could that happen, she was fine after the last time.

"Now do you see why you need to go back? We need you to get better, to stay healthy," Logan explained.

Healthy? She wanted to be healthy, but…

"I'm not gong back Logan!" she said obstinately.

"Lyss," he started to argue.

"This is all because of my powers, Logan. I'm going to have them no matter where I am," she told him logically.

"Yeah, but did you ever have these kind of premonitions before you came to us?" Logan countered.

"No, but-"

"Did you ever dream about people dying? And you were that person?" Logan interrogated.

"No," she said.

"There," Logan said with finality. "I called your mom." Lyss threw him a shocked look. "She wants you to go home."

"No, I'm not going!" she yelled and regretted it a second later when she had trouble breathing.

"I'll get a doctor Lyss," Logan said quickly. She shook her head. She didn't want a doctor. "All right, just sleep then. I love you." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. He left the room and she burst into tears.

* * *

"Oh, look at the time," Shaw commented, looking down at his watch. "I really must be going."

"So soon," Rogue drawled. On the inside, though, she was really shouting, "Halleluiah."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Worthington, prior engagements," he told her standing up. She stood up as well. "It was a pleasure meeting you." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. It took all her will power not to kick in her powers.

"The pleasure was all mine," she faked, with a smile.

"Well we shall see you," he said, and left the room.

Rogue quickly wiped the hand he'd touched on her dress. 'Well that was totally useless.'

And boring; not once did he mention anything about jewels. And half the time she didn't even understand what he was talking about. 'Oh well, maybe I could do some snooping.'

She looked around the room, looking for a good place to start. But the door opened a second later, revealing Mr. Buckman.

"Mrs. Worthington, why don't I show you back to the party," he asked, painfully polite.

She should have known Shaw wouldn't leave her in there alone for long. So she smiled yet another fake smile and strode towards him. "Yes, thank you."

Rogue found herself eager to be out of there and back with Scott.

* * *

Scott was still sitting at the bar, hoping for Rogue to return. She'd been gone a long time, and his patience was wearing thin. He had to know if she was all right. He gulped down the last of his drink and whirled around abruptly to go search for her. But in the process he almost knocked down Rogue.

She grabbed hold of his jacket quickly. And his arms went around to steady her.

"Rogue," he hissed, hoping no one could hear him. "Where have you been? What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Scott," she reassured him smiling slowly.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"Maybe we should go upstairs and talk," Rogue suggested cautiously.

Scott nodded and led the way. Once upstairs, Scott took hold of both Rogue's bare shoulders. "You're all right aren't you?"

Rogue brought her hand up to touch his. "Yes Scott. If anything I was bored to death. I mean what the hell does a civil engineer do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"I mean, I was taken to meet Sebastian Shaw. And all he could talk about was engineering."

Scott grinned. "He talked about engineering?"

"That's all! Nothing else!" Rogue exclaimed in frustration. She turned around to pull her nightgown out of their shared dresser. "I swear the guy is a complete bore!"

Scott chuckled. "I'm glad."

Rogue turned to him with an annoyed look on her face. "You're glad that my ears almost fell off because he talks too much."

"Yeah, I'm glad engineering was all he had on his mind. God knows it's hard for me to think about anything other than how you look in that dress," he clarified, staring at her intensely.

Rogue blushed and quickly slipped behind a change screen. "Anyways, we're gong to have to figure out a different way to get info. Shaw's too smart. We need someone close to him who's dumb."

"Yeah, you're right. But I guess we knew it wouldn't be that easy," he replied watching her silhouette change. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself down.

Rogue stepped out from behind the screen dressed in a long cap sleeved night gown.

"Wow," Scott breathed out.

Rogue blushed again, looking down at the floor; she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Scott…" she whispered, a hint of smile on her face. She'd never had anyone look at her like that, like he completely worshipped her.

Scott stepped towards her letting his fingers lift her chin up so he could see her eyes. And then he leaned into her and kissed her gently. He didn't know how much he missed her presence that night until his lips met hers.

He knew, he had it bad for her. With a couple of lingering kisses he pulled away from Rogue only to press her into his body, holding her tight. He was falling for her, and he had to wonder, was that ok? Should he let himself? After all, the last time ended in pain and suffering.

He looked down at Rogue's face, she wore a peaceful smile. He didn't know what would happen between them. But what ever did happen, somehow, he knew it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming.

Thanks.


	25. Chapter 25: Accusations

**A/N:** Oh wow, I haven't updated in a long time. I seriously thought I had posted this chapter already. Sorry, everyone. But, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 25: Accusations:**

Lyss lay in her hospital bed with a dejected feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. It had been two days since she'd woken up in the hospital. And in those two days she had barely seen Logan. He was there, all right, but he seemed to be avoiding her. It hurt Lyss even more than the premonition had.

The doctor had been in the night before and he didn't have much to say. Only that her latest attack had put a strain on her heart. If she had cared, Lyss would have taken a peek at her charts to find out first hand what was wrong, but she didn't. She only cared that the man she loved and the person who claimed to love her wasn't there for her.

A tear escaped from the confines of her eyes and she let it fall and drip off her chin. Her gloomy thoughts were interrupted by the door to her room opening. Thinking it was a nurse Lyss didn't bother turning around.

"Alyssa Teresa Andrews, what have you done to yourself?"

"Mom!"

Lyss turned around in her bed to see her room suddenly full with her mother, two brothers Jason and Adam, and Logan. Lyss stared wide eyed at her family- suddenly back in her life. And then she turned to look at Logan. He grinned at her weakly and then shrugged his shoulders. She was horrified when he turned to leave the room leaving her to fend for herself. She wanted to shout at him but her mother continued her tirade.

"Alyssa! When we let you take this job, we didn't think something like this would happen!" Mrs Andrews said wildly.

"I'm fine mom," Lyss stated tiredly. She turned to smile at her brothers. "Hey guys, long time no see."

"Or hear," Adam replied smiling as well. "You know you could call once in a while."

"I'm sorry," she said sheepishly. "I've been busy."

"With that dude who phoned us?" Jason wanted to know.

"Jason!" Mrs. Andrews scolded.

"Yeah, Logan's my boyfriend," Lyss said, trying to ignore the nagging pain she felt when she thought of how he was pushing her away.

"But he's too old for you!" Mrs. Andrews cried, aghast.

"Mom!" Lyss said frustrated. "Get over it! I love him!"

"Wow! Looks like it's serious. What do you think Jason? Should we go have a chat with this guy?" Adam asked his brother suspiciously.

"I think so," Jason agreed quickly.

Lyss knew they were only joking but protested anyway. "Don't you dare!"

"Lyss," Mrs. Andrew started more gently this time. "Can you tell us what's going on?"

Lyss turned her gaze to her mother. She sighed before she spoke. "It's a long story so you better sit down."

* * *

The Professor wheeled down into the laboratory. He could see Hank bent down over a microscope, lost in his own world of science.

"Hank," The Professor interrupted.

Hank stood up abruptly and turned around. "Oh Charles, what can I do for you?"

The Professor let out a saddened sigh, he knew what he was about to tell his friend would have a great affect on him. "I need you to prepare an infirmary room with all the necessary equipment to monitor the heart and other vital signs."

"What? Why? Who is hurt?" he asked quickly.

"Lyss," The Professor replied simply.

Hank's eyes widened. "Is… is she hurt badly?"

"She's conscious and speaking, but that's all I know at the moment," he told him truthfully.

"What happened? Sabertooth? Or… or another premonition?"

"Premonition," he told his friend. "This time she was seeing Jean's death from Jean's body."

Hank's mouth dropped open. "I'll get it ready right away. When will they arrive?"

"Lyss, her mother and brothers will be here in a day. I've sent Bobby and Kurt to retrieve them."

"What about Logan?" Hank asked, surprised.

"I'm not sure Hank."

* * *

Lyss awoke from her peaceful sleep late that night to the sounds of low growling. After her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she was surprised to see Logan sleeping in a chair by her bedside. 'He must be so uncomfortable,' she thought sadly. And yet he was there.

The growling noises he was making only registered with Lyss a second later. Her mouth settled into a grim line. He was having another nightmare.

"Logan," Lyss whispered. "Logan!" She cursed herself because she couldn't get out of the bed to shake him awake. "Logan!" This last one did the trick. He started and opened his eyes looking groggily around the room.

His eyes settled on Lyss. "Hey, why are you still up?" he asked gently.

"You… you woke me up," she confessed.

"I did?" he said looking confused for a second before he figured it out. "Oh I was having a nightmare wasn't I?"

"It seemed so. I wish you would tell me what they're about?" Lyss pleaded.

"Lyss don't," he said tiredly.

Lyss stared at him, hurt. A sudden image of Logan kissing Jean flashed into her head. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Lyss, what's wrong?" Logan asked urgently, sensing something wasn't right.

Lyss opened her eyes, the image gone. 'Now where did that come from?' She knew it was from the past, but why did she see it? And then it hit her.

"She knew, didn't she?" Lyss accused.

"Who? What?" Logan asked confused.

"Jean." She watched as Logan visibly paled. "You told her what the nightmares were about. She knew."

"Lyss…" Logan started.

"You loved her, didn't you," Lyss asked vehemently, tears streaming down her face.

Logan sighed. "Yes," he confessed.

"More than me, I know," Lyss stated irrationally.

"No Lyss, never!" Logan responded adamantly.

"Yes, you loved her more than me. That's why she knew what caused you so much pain. You probably let her comfort you. That's why you're pushing me away," Lyss continued, crying.

Logan came over to her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her. She didn't hug back. "Lyss, I've never loved anyone more than I love you. You're it for me. There's no one else, Lyss."

His words sinking in, she let her arms go around him hugging him close. "Then why won't you tell me. Why won't you let me in Logan?" she pleaded.

"I… I can't…" he refused.

Her arms dropped from his body and he let her lay back gently when she pulled away. "Then you don't trust me."

"Lyss…"

"I want to go home, to the mansion," she said coolly.

Logan didn't argue. She was mad at him, thoroughly. He just nodded and left the room, leaving her to cry herself to sleep once again.

* * *

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" Mrs. Andrews asked staring at the blackbird ominously.

Bobby grinned widely. "I assure you, it's top of the line."

Mrs. Andrews eyed Bobby warily. "And you, are you sure you are old enough to fly this thing?"

"Mom, stop harassing my friends," Lyss complained, though Bobby just looked amused.

"Why don't you go right in Mrs. Andrews, your sons are already inside with Kurt," Bobby recommended.

Mrs. Andrews let out a sniff before climbing aboard.

Bobby turned back to Lyss who was in a wheelchair- still under orders not to walk- and Logan behind her pushing the chair. To Bobby the pair looked like someone had just died.

"Ok guys, let's get going," Bobby said nervously.

"I'm not going," Logan said gruffly.

Both Bobby's and Lyss's gaze snapped up to meet his. "What do you mean?" Bobby questioned.

"I've still got to find Sabertooth," Logan said reasonably.

Bobby saw the shocked look Lyss through him. And he knew they needed a minute alone. "I'm going inside. I'll be back in a minute to get you, Lyss."

"Lyss we still need to find him," Logan told her.

"I know but…" she trailed off; she didn't know what to say. She had at least hoped he'd return with her and then head back.

Logan knelt down in front of her. "Lyss, I love you. Don't ever doubt that."

She nodded, but inside… "Let me take care of this one. And then our next mission I'll let you do all the ass-kicking."

Lyss appreciated the fact that he was trying to make her laugh. She smiled. "All right… but when you get back… we need to talk."

Logan knew what she wanted to talk about. He didn't know if he could when he got back. But one thing was for sure, he was in serious danger of losing her.

He nodded. "Just… don't decide anything until I get back."

She nodded her consent. "I love you Logan."

"I love you too." He kissed her quickly before Bobby was out and wheeling her away.

* * *

"All right Professor, I understand," Scott was saying to someone as Rogue slowly awoke from a deep slumber. She found herself wrapped around Scott's body her head rested on his bare chest.

"We'll keep in touch," Scott said grimly, shutting the untraceable cell phone the Professor had given them before they had left.

"Mm… who was that?" Rogue asked sleepily.

Scott looked down at her, surprised to see her awake. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's ok," she said leaning on her elbow to see his face. He didn't look happy. "What's wrong?"

"It's Lyss," Scott said slowly.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Rogue asked, scared.

"She's ok now. But she had another premonition that gave her another attack," he explained. Rogue's hand went to her mouth. "She's not a hundred percent, but the Professor says she's on her way home."

"Logan must be going crazy," Rogue empathized.

"Yeah, except he's not with her," he said disdainfully.

"What?"

"Yeah he's still searching for Sabertooth," Scott told her.

"That idiot!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Yep!"

"Do you know what the premonition was about?" she asked curiously.

"Umm… yeah…"

"Well?"

"Jean's death. She was inside of Jean's body while it was happening. Drowning along with her," he told Rogue bitterly.

"Oh my God," Rogue trailed off.

Scott pushed back the covers and got out of bed. "Umm… I'm going to take a shower."

Rogue watched him walk away, desperately wanting to call him back, but not sure what to say. Obviously, he still he wasn't over Jean. And Rogue wasn't sure if it was fair of her or not to expect that of him. Especially since there was a lot of evidence pointing to…

Well she didn't want to think about that. It was impossible, anyways. Still, she didn't want to get hurt all over again. And not even realizing it, Rogue was too far into this thing with Scott for her to even hold back.

'I'll try to talk to him when he gets out,' Rogue thought, staring at the bathroom door.

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you liked it.

Thanks to all who reviewed: **Rogue14** _(I hope you're exams went ok.);_ **Fyre of the Funeral Pyre**; **dulcesweet; carefreecat**_ (sadly this chapter had more Logan and Lyss sadness, but I hope you still liked it);_ and **misssweetsweet**.

Thanks again. And I'll try to update soon.


	26. Chapter 26: Masquerade

**A/N:** Hello all, sorry for the wait. But here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything or have anything to do with the X-men.

**Chapter 26: Masquerade:**

The Blackbird landed smoothly in the mansion's hidden hanger and all its passengers gradually made their way out to find the Professor, Storm, and some of the student body waiting for them.

"Lyss, honey, how're you feeling?" Storm questioned tentatively, as Bobby wheeled her chair towards the waiting group.

Lyss smiled weakly. "I'm feeling a bit tired, actually."

"Well then, we should get you into bed," the Professor stated warmly, and then he turned to address some of the new comers. "Hello again Mrs. Andrews, Adam, Jason."

"Mr. Xavier," Lyss's mom greeted back. "Are you sure we shouldn't take Lyss to the hospital?"

"I assure you Mrs. Andrews; Lyss will have the best possible care here," Hank added.

Everyone turned to see Hank approaching the group.

"Hi Hank," Lyss greeted fondly, smiling brightly. She looked up to gauge her family's response to Hank. Her mother looked particularly taken aback. And Lyss had to suppress the urge to giggle at her reaction.

"I'm Hank McCoy," he introduced himself pleasantly, holding his hand out. "I assure you I have all the necessary credentials to look after your daughter. In the short time Lyss has been with us she has become very important to all of us."

Her mother took his hand and shook it. "Thank you Mr. McCoy. That is a very comforting thought. It is um… nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Hank stated, charming her mother as Lyss knew he would. Hank took a minute to greet each of her brothers as well. And at his comment that Lyss was very special to him, both of her brothers threw her confused glances. "Now, why don't I take Lyss down to the infirmary, while you get settled in?"

"The infirmary?" Lyss whined. "Again!"

"Yes, Lyss the infirmary. Hank will take you there," the Professor agreed. "Kurt, Storm why don't you show our guests to their rooms."

"All right Professor," Kurt answered. Her family bid her a good night and were led away.

"It's our turn to go Lyss," Hank addressed her as he stepped towards her wheelchair. "I'll take her from here Bobby."

"All right," Lyss huffed, not wanting to go to the cold infirmary, but back to the warmth of her bed. "Don't forget me while I'm down in the dungeon. Visit me, please!" She couldn't suppress the yawn that came out of her mouth next.

"Yes visit, when she has been well- rested," Hank was quick to tell all.

"Get well soon Miss. Andrews," Sam called after her.

The other students echoed his sentiments.

"All right everyone, back upstairs, we still have classes to attend," the Professor gently ordered.

They all went on their way, leaving the Professor with Bobby.

"Where is Logan?" he simply asked.

Bobby sighed. "He decided to continue searching for Sabertooth."

"That fool," the Professor cursed.

"That's what I pretty much thought too," Bobby agreed. "Lyss's hurt, but she won't admit it."

"I know, but it makes me wonder if Logan really deserves her," the Professor pondered.

* * *

Hank rolled Lyss's wheelchair into an infirmary room. "Well here you are."

"Really, I can't stay in my own room?" Lyss tried one last time.

"You know you need proper medical attention, Lyss, and I can't give that to you from your room," Hank explained, silently apologizing.

"I know, it's just…" Lyss trailed off, thinking of how she wanted to be in her own room where she felt closer to Logan. She let out another yawn.

"Come here," Hank said as he lifted her out of the wheelchair and into his arms. She unwittingly snuggled into him and he smiled down at her. She was so small in his arms.

He held her for a second longer before gently placing her on the bed. He pulled the covers up around her.

"I just need to attach the monitors to you, and then you can be off to sleep," he told her.

"Go ahead," she mumbled, half asleep already.

Hank chuckled and quickly went to work. When done Lyss's eyes were closed and she was breathing quietly. He wasn't sure if she was asleep.

"Lyss?" he whispered.

"Hmm…" came her reply.

She was somewhat awake. "Where's Logan?"

A pained look overcame her peaceful face. Her eyes opened. "I… I don't want to talk about him right now."

"All right," he said slowly. "Good night Lyss."

"Night," she murmured. Her eyes fluttered closed.

Hank hesitated for a moment and then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He stepped out of the room, angry at Logan for whatever he did.

* * *

Rogue inhaled the fresh air outside. It was a really beautiful day in New York for a late, September day. After waiting for Scott to finish his shower, she realized that she would only drive herself crazy with over thinking their situation. So she had grabbed her swimsuit and now was outside enjoying the pool side.

She was trying to relax and work at the same time. She hoped the other members of the Inner Circle weren't all work, since it was obvious that she wasn't go to see Shaw anywhere near the pool.

"Hello," a voice announced.

Rogue looked up, a little startled, to see a man's body. She couldn't see his face because the sun was right in her eyes. Luckily, he sat down on the recliner next to hers and she could see exactly who he was. And she definitely recognized him.

"Hello," she replied, raising an eyebrow up at him expectantly.

She knew who he was; Henry Leland, vice president of one of Shaw's engineering companies and also a mutant. Rogue knew from the information she had that Leland was practically Shaw's right hand man and if anyone knew of Shaw's plans it would be this guy. And just her luck he had approached her first.

"I couldn't help noticing that you were sitting all alone," he began.

"And…" she prompted, playing the disinterested beauty.

"I'm Henry Leland, by the way. I'm sure you've heard of me," he said, way too sure of himself.

"Yes I have," she said in a bored tone. "Lola Worthington."

She stuck out her hand for him to shake, but instead he brought it to his lips. Rogue shuddered on the inside.

"Pleased to meet you. So as I was saying, I saw you sitting all alone and thought to myself, 'Someone as beautiful as her shouldn't be sitting by herself.' So I just had to come to your rescue."

"Why thank you," she said sweetly. Henry placed his hand on her bare shoulder and Rogue had to use all of her will power to keep her powers at bay. It would be so easy to learn what he knew just by absorbing him, but there were two problems with that. First, they were in a public place, and second he was a mutant and she would most likely acquire his powers as well.

"Mr. Leland-" she shrugged off his hand.

"Henry, please," he interrupted.

Rogue looked around her. "I'm a married woman."

"No problem," he announced. "We could go somewhere else more private."

For a second Rogue's face took on a look of complete outrage. But then she thought about it. In private she could use her powers of persuasion and absorb without anyone the wiser.

"Hmm… all right," she agreed. He started to get up. "But not now, I'm expecting my husband any minute. How about I meet you sometime later?"

"That could be arranged. I'm in room 727B. Be there around 8?" he said eagerly. She nodded. "Good, don't be late Lola."

Rogue wiggled her fingers in a wave, and said, "I won't." She had to endure his sleazy smile a second longer before he was gone.

Rogue let out a sigh of relief. She'd have to tell Scott that was inevitable. Just when she didn't know. She'd have to find him first.

"Hey!"

Rogue looked up to see another man standing next to her. This time she knew it was Scott, even if she couldn't see his face.

"Hey Jake," she said in greeting, as he sat down.

He looked confused for a second and then realized he was supposed to be Jake.

"Hey Lola," he said sounding strained. He leaned in close to Rogue. "Who was that? And why was he touching you?"

'Uh oh,' she thought. "That was Henry Leland, you should know. He's Shaw's associate," she explained. Then she whispered. "In the Inner Circle."

Realization dawned on his face. "Oh, so what did he want?"

"To pretty much seduce me," she confessed.

"What?" Scott raised his voice.

"Don't worry Jake," she said quickly. "I told him I was married."

"Good, good," he said, relaxing.

Rogue leaned in to whisper again. "But I told him I'd meet him later in his rooms." Scott, she saw was about to flip out at this revelation. Rogue placed a hand over his lips. "Scott if you haven't noticed we're not doing that great with the spying thing. This way I can do my thing… privately."

Scott let out a sigh in annoyance. "All right, all right, I understand, but I don't like it. We'll work out a plan before you need to be there ok?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

They sat in silence for a minute until Scott asked out of the blue, "So, are you mad at me?"

"No, no," she said taken aback. "Why would you think that?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders, looking sheepish. "Well you weren't in the room after I'd taken my shower. I thought…"

"No. I just thought you needed some time alone. You know after we heard about what happened to Lyss. I thought you might want to be alone," she confessed.

"Oh," Scott said. And then he took Rogue's hand in his. "It just came as a shock. I mean Lyss knows exactly what happened… It just shocked me, that's all."

Rogue smiled. "I know. I just thought you needed-"

"I need you," he interrupted.

"Really?" Rogue asked in awe.

"Yes. Don't ever doubt that. Ok?"

Rogue nodded, smiling happily. "Ok."

* * *

Rogue looked down at her clothes; she was dressed in a red sleeveless top and a knee length white skirt. And she couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. She really was about to let some weirdo try to seduce her. The guy gave her the creeps.

But, at the same time, Rogue knew she'd never let it get that far. She'd have him laid out in a second flat, if he tried anything too nasty. And with that thought in mind, she took a deep breath and knocked on Henry Leland's door. A second later it opened.

"Lola, welcome," Henry greeted her with a smirk.

"Hello Henry," she replied and waited for him to invite her in. "Well…"

"Oh yeah, come in," he gestured for her to come inside. "I'm sorry, it's just your beauty had me speechless."

Rogue really had to suppress an unbelievable snort. "I'll take that as a compliment," she said smoothly.

"Good, why don't you have a seat while I get us something to drink," he suggested.

Rogue sat down on the black leather couch and waited for him to join her. He appeared before her with two flutes of bubbly champagne a second later. He handed her one and she thanked him, taking a small sip.

'Now what?' she asked herself, she was totally new at this seducing thing.

Henry put down his glass and slid closer to Rogue. He boldly put his hand on her knee.

'Oh that's what,' Rogue answered her previous question.

"You know Lola, when I first saw you today; I knew you were a woman who knows what she wants. And I knew you wanted me," he paused to sip his champagne. "And I'm not usually in the habit of giving people what they want. But you're in luck. Today I'll be generous."

Rogue stared at him, completely bewildered. He spoke as if this whole thing was her idea. The guy was unbelievable.

"Henry dear," she started. She knew she was on the right track when he smiled at her. "We never got a chance to talk. What do you do?"

He flashed his shiny teeth at her. "Oh, I'm only the VP of a very important company."

"Oh my," she gasped. "That sounds quite intriguing. May I ask which company?"

"Just a little one called Shaw International," he said trying to be modest but failing miserably.

"I wouldn't call that little," she answered. "Isn't it like the biggest company in the whole world?"

The way Rogue thought about it, maybe if she flattered Leland enough she could get him to talk without having to use her powers.

Henry laughed at her. "Well, I wouldn't say that… but we are pretty huge."

"You must have to deal with Mr. Shaw a lot," Rogue assumed. "I met him today; he is a darling of a man."

"Considering the company is named for him. Yes we are very good friends," Henry indulged.

Rogue leaned in closer to Henry, causing him to fidget excitedly. "I understand the company is an engineering company." She trailed a finger down his cheek to touch his lips.

"Mm hmm…"

"But you know what really interests me, turns me on?" she cooed, rubbing his bottom lip with her thumb. He leaned in closer, eager for her answer. "Rare jewels," she whispered. "I just love them. Especially red ones."

"Oh, what a coincidence!" Leland exclaimed, taking advantage of her closeness by putting an arm around her. "Shaw International has a subdivision that specializes in mining. We are a prime exporter of rubies."

Rogue laughed, letting one hand touch his chest. "When I say rare, I mean jewels so uncommon they don't have names yet."

"Well…" he hesitated.

Rogue leaned into him, her mouth at his ear. "Yes," she breathed out.

"Sebastian did just come into possession of a rare gem," he murmured, shivering at the feeling of her hot breath on his neck now. "Umm… he believes there's only a few like it out there."

"Wow," she exclaimed. "Can I see it?"

He laughed at her again. "I don't have it."

Rogue looked at him with a pout on her face. "Oh Henry, you got me excited for nothing."

Eager to please her, he blurted out. "But I can show it to you soon. Maybe tomorrow?"

She smiled happily at him. "Is that a promise?" He nodded. "Good, now where were we?"

Rogue let him kiss her neck. But she had had enough. She felt she had a lead and that was a start and now she wanted out.

She touched the back of his arm with a finger, let her powers kick in and then he was out like a light. She pushed him to lie down on the couch.

"I had a great time," she said sarcastically to his prone body.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I think this was one of my longest chapters yet. Yay, me! Anyways, lol, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update soon, but no guarantees. I'll be pretty busy with school from now until the end of November. And then I get to go on a trip in December. Yay! But I'll still try.

Thanks to all those who reviewed, you guys rule: **Rogue 14** _(glad you're tests went good; it seems like you're always getting ready for tests??)_; **Hope and Love; Red red red ribbon; Nelle07; and Songorita.**

See you all soon!


	27. Chapter 27: Miss You

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm back from my trip and decided that this story needed an update. So, hopefully you'll enjoy this little chapter. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own a single percentage of the X-men or the whole Marvel empire. But I so wish I did.

**Chapter 27: Miss You:**

"Yeah, yeah, I know… I suck," Lyss announced into the receiver of the phone she was holding.

"A month, Lyss, a month!" the voice at the other end exclaimed. "That's how long you've been gone."

Lyss chuckled. "I kind of know that Katie."

"And do you know how many times you've called me?" Katie continued her tirade.

"Umm… ten times," Lyss guessed.

"Three! Three measly phone calls, Lyss!" Katie stated, sounding exasperated.

"Ouch!" Lyss winced.

"Yes, ouch," Katie said sounding hurt. "And now I have to find out you got sick from Adam."

"I'm sorry," Lyss quickly tried to amend. "I've been bu-"

"If you finish that sentence I'll kill you!" Katie threatened.

Lyss laughed at her best friend's drama. "Ok, ok, I admit, I am a horrible best friend."

"You are," Katie affirmed, and then sighed. "But you're _my_ horrible best friend."

"Again, I'm sorry," Lyss offered.

"I know you are… So, how are you doing now? Adam told me you were so weak you could hardly get out of bed."

"Adam exaggerates…" Lyss grumbled. "I'm feeling a lot better. We're going to do a few more tests in a couple of days to see how strong my heart is now."

"So, no crazy workouts in the near future?" Katie asked wryly.

"I'm not sure…" Lyss considered. "I hope so, or else I'm going to be so out of shape."

"Lyss if you even think about overworking yourself, I'm going to come down there and chain you to the bed myself!" Katie scolded.

"Speaking of coming down here…" Lyss started, completely ignoring Katie's threats. "The Professor said it would be all right if you flew down here for a visit. He even said you could stay as long as you want."

"Cool!" Katie exclaimed. "I think I can get off work pretty soon. This is so awesome!"

"I know I miss you," Lyss told her friend.

"I miss you too," Katie replied. "But you know who else misses you…"

Lyss groaned. "Please don't remind me…"

"John's been asking how you are… But I told him since you forgot how to use a phone I wasn't too sure. Should I tell him what's up with you?" Katie inquired.

"Umm…" Lyss thought about it for a second. "If you want. But maybe you can also drop in the fact that I have a boyfriend now."

"Ah… this little tidbit you're brother completely forgot to mention" Katie said. "Is it that guy who asked you out practically the minute you got there?"

"Yes," Lyss breathed out.

"Sounds like its serious?" Katie commented, hearing the contentment in her friends' voice.

"It is. I love him so much," Lyss confided.

"Wow! I'm glad to hear that. I'm relieved to know you've got someone by your side," Katie said happily.

But her words had the opposite effect on Lyss, bringing tears to her eyes instead; she remained silent.

"Lyss…" Katie prompted. "What's wrong?"

Lyss had to swallow the huge lump in her throat that had suddenly formed. And then it all spilled out. How Logan was different, that he had secrets, not all of which he could share. Specifically, a secret that was hurting him and in the process hurting them. And lastly how she felt that there was a ghost hovering over them.

"Wow, that's… that's a lot of baggage he's got going on. How old is he?"

Lyss realized she wasn't sure on that one. "I don't know… in his thirties I guess. Anyways why's that important?"

"He's a lot older than you… it's just… how much do you really know about this guy?" Katie asked, clearly concerned.

"I know that he loves me and I love him. I know he's a good guy," Lyss told her getting a little defensive.

"Sweetie, haven't you ever heard the saying that sometimes love just isn't enough?" Katie added apologetically.

"Katie, I know this is real," Lyss said adamantly. And then more urgently, "It is real. He is the only one I want."

"Ok, Lyss, I understand," Katie said solemnly. She paused for a good twenty seconds before saying more cheerfully, "So, I'll see you soon!"

"Yeah," Lyss said energetically. "I can't wait!"

"Well, I guess I'll call you as soon as I know when, ok?"

"Sure."

"All right, talk to you soon, bye."

"Bye Katie."

* * *

Lyss was sitting up in her bed staring ahead, lost in thought. Finally, she made a decision; she picked up the phone in front of her and started to dial a number. Then, before she could finish she hung up and threw the phone back down on her bed.

Lyss let out a loud sigh. "Come on Lyss!"

She picked up the phone and started to dial the full number. She let it ring twice before hanging it up and throwing it down again.

"Ugh!" she yelled.

How could it be so hard to call her own boyfriend? She loved Logan. And she hadn't spoken to him since she had left the hospital. All Lyss knew was that he was ok and that he hadn't found Sabertooth yet. She really, really missed him.

That settled it. Lyss picked up the phone again and dialled Logan's number. She waited anxiously as it rang and rang and rang. And then it went straight to voicemail.

Lyss hung up again. "Man, what's the use."

"I see you're getting to know the other side of Logan," a voice came from the door.

Lyss looked up to see Ororo in the doorway. "Hey Ororo," Lyss tried her hardest to inject some enthusiasm into her voice.

"I hope you don't mind. One of the students asked me to check on you after they passed by here and said you sounded stressed," Ororo explained. "So are you stressed?"

"No… yes. I miss Logan. We um… didn't part on the best of terms and I just want to see him again," Lyss confessed.

Ororo came into the room and sat next to Lyss. "Do you know what you did when you came to live in this mansion?"

Lyss gave Ororo a confused look. "What?"

"You and you alone, gave Logan a solid reason for him to come back here every time he goes. And I guarantee that he has been wishing everyday since he's been gone that he was here with you," Ororo was happy to report.

"Ororo-" Lyss started to protest.

"No, Lyss. I know it. With Jean it was different. It was like he wanted her because Scott had her. He never rushed back here for her. But with you, I believe Logan truly loves you. And I bet you anything he'll be back by the end of the week. He'll be back with or without Sabertooth."

"I hope you're right," Lyss said uncertainly. "Because, I miss him so much."

Ororo got up off the bed. "Now try again, honey. And if he doesn't pick up leave him a message and let him know how much you do miss him."

Lyss nodded her head and Ororo left the room shutting the door behind her. For a good five minutes Lyss did nothing but stare at the phone. Finally, she took a deep breath and dialled the number calmly. It rang three times before she heard the click of someone answering.

"Hello." It was Logan's voice; she teared up just hearing him.

"Logan," was all she managed to say.

"Lyss," he breathed out. "How are you? How are you feeling?"

"Better," she paused, smiling to herself. "Really, I feel like doing back-flips."

She heard him laugh. "That's a good sign."

"What about you? Anything new?" she asked anxiously.

He sighed into the phone. "Not much. Sabertooth's always one step ahead. I've tracked him all the way into Windsor, Ontario. If he gets to Toronto he'll be damn hard to track on my own."

"You'll find him Logan, I know you will," she said sincerely, having complete faith in him.

There was a pause after that where all either one of them could hear was each others breathing.

"Lyss, I miss you so much!" Logan broke the silence.

Lyss wiped at the tears falling rapidly down her face. "I want to tell you to come home now. To drop everything and come be with me."

"I will, if you just say the word," he said urgently.

"I want to…" she said painfully. "But for now, I'll just say I love you, I miss you, and please be safe and come home when you can."

"Lyss, I love you too," he sighed sadly. "I will be home as soon as possible."

"Good, that's all I can ask," she said, appeased for now. She sniffled a little. "I love you Logan."

"Love you too."

Lyss hung up the phone. She felt like a tonne of bricks was thrown off her shoulders. She felt better then she did all week.

* * *

Well that's it for now, a short chapter pretty much to see how Lyss is doing. Next chapter is pretty much all about Scott and Rogue. And we'll get to see what kind of memories Rogue absorbed from Henry Leland. So, I'll try to get that one up soon.

Anyways, as usual, I want to thank all those who have reviewed: **RogueNya** _(hope you like this one too);_ **Rogue14** _(Definitely interested in your new story Gambitophobia, just need to find some free time to read it; hmm… maybe tonight. Good luck with job hunting, never liked that part much);_ **Hope and Love; dulcesweet **(_yep she did and next chapter we'll see what she got out of it);_ and **Songorita**.

Thanks!


	28. Chapter 28: Memories

**A/N:** Hello all! Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 28: Memories:**

Scott couldn't stop pacing the room. He couldn't stop worrying. And he hadn't stopped since Rogue had left their room over an hour ago to meet with Henry Leland.

He really shouldn't have let her do this. It was too risky, too dangerous of a plan. And she shouldn't have had to put herself into the middle of it. They could have found a different way.

Logically, Scott knew he was overreacting a bit. Deep down he knew that Rogue was quite capable of taking care of herself. After all, he had a hand in training her to be an X-man. Yes, logically, he knew what she could do. But even knowing all this didn't stop him from worrying.

'Where is she?' he thought to himself. He was ready to bang on every door to find her.

Luckily, he didn't need to. The door to his room swung open a second later.

Scott was at Rogue's side the instant she walked in and she was in his arms a second later.

"Rogue, are you ok?" he asked frantically. When she didn't answer Scott pulled back to look at her face. "Rogue?"

Rogue shook her head as if in a daze. "Sorry Scott… yeah I'm fine. I just… I touched him."

Scott nodded his head. That explained her present state. Since gaining control of her powers it seemed that when she did use them it affected her more than they did before.

He took her hands into his and led Rogue over to the bed getting her to sit down.

"Really, I'm fine," she protested, when Scott passed her a bottle of water.

"I know you are, but just humour me," he urged her.

She took a sip of the water and lay back on the bed. Scott came to be next to her, propping himself on his elbow to look over her.

"So what happened?" he asked, bracing himself, ready to hear something he didn't want to.

Rogue let out a sigh and then turned on her side so she was facing him as she explained. "Well, when I got there it was clear that Henry had one thing on his mind and one thing only."

Scott's mouth formed a firm line. Not happy with the beginning of Rogue's story. Rogue reached her hand up to his face, smoothing out his frown lines. "Don't worry Scott, nothing happened."

He smiled at her. "I never doubted that. But it doesn't mean that I don't want to punch the guy."

Rogue laughed. "Even I wanted to punch him!"

"So, did he give up any info?" Scott inquired.

"Not much," Rogue admitted. "I did get him to admit that Shaw has a rare red jewel. I'm not sure if its one of the ones that is being stolen, but it's a start."

"It is a start… a good one. Now we just need to get a look at it."

Rogue went quiet again. And Scott felt as if she wasn't saying something.

"Rogue, is there something else?" he asked concerned.

"Um… It's just I touched him and now I have some of his memories and… I think his um… powers."

Scott's eyes widened under his glasses. "Powers?"

"Yeah, Henry Leland's a mutant," Rogue confirmed. "He can increase the mass of anything, weighing things down."

"Interesting," Scott said gravely. "You know it would be nice to know these things before we get ourselves alone with these people."

"Yeah it would be," Rogue agreed. But she couldn't see a way of that happening short of touching every single person that worked for the Hellfire Club. And that was only the last resort. "Scott would you mind if I just laid here by myself while I figure some of these memories out."

"No, I wouldn't mind. I'll go for a walk and when I come back I'll have our dinner," he assured her.

"Thanks Scott," she said affectionately.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Feel better."

Rogue nodded and watched him leave their room. She got up and sat in the chair. She closed her eyes and started to sift through the mish-mash of her recent memories combined with Henry's.

After viewing memory after memory of Henry's Rogue began to believe that he was basic, a typical man, who was full of himself. There wasn't much more to the memories she absorbed except one in particular.

Looking through Henry's eyes she was standing in a doorway. She could see into an office and realized it was Shaw's office. Shaw was standing behind his desk and there was a woman standing in front of it, a woman with striking red hair. Rogue couldn't see her face, but she was getting chills up her arms.

"Do you have it?" the woman's deep voice demanded hotly.

"My dear," Shaw seemed to placate. "I assured you, my man will be delivering it to me shortly."

The woman approached the desk to lean across it. "I promised you power greater than your wildest dreams, but not without the complete crystal first."

"Sabertooth will be here in a day or two and that's when I will place the gem in your hands," Shaw stated coldly.

"Sir," Rogue heard Henry interrupt.

The woman's body stiffened and she stood up straight. "You better have it soon. It is not wise to try my patience." The woman lifted the hood of her sweater over her head. She turned around and started walking towards Henry. Rogue tried to get a glimpse of the woman's face. But no such luck.

The rest of the memory was useless. But the first part was very important. Sebastian Shaw wasn't alone in this. He had a red-headed accomplice. And as soon as she told Scott they would get to the bottom of this mystery woman.

* * *

Logan got out of his truck, eager to get this done and over with. After talking to Lyss two nights ago he had left Windsor and was now in London, Ontario where he was sure Sabertooth was still holed up.

Logan drove around town scoping out the darkest and dingiest spots in town, sure that he would find Sabertooth in one of those places. His nose was his guide; Sabertooth's scent was imprinted in a corner of his mind.

Logan let out a sigh as he drove out of one of the poorer areas of London with yet no luck, again. He was running out of areas of town Sabertooth could be hiding in. London was big, but not that big. And he was tired; he just wanted to go home.

And that thought alone was a funny one. Home, the idea of it was one he never had or he couldn't remember having. Being on the road was how he lived, it was him. Or it used to be. Surprisingly, he thought of the mansion as home now. And he knew it was because of people like Rogue and the Professor, even Storm. But most of all it was because of Lyss.

He missed Lyss so much. He hadn't seen her in over a week. Speaking to her two days ago made Logan realize he needed to get back to her. Because being apart hurt.

Suddenly, Logan caught a familiar scent, Sabertooth. Logan finally took in his surroundings and let out a snort of incredulity. He was in a ritzier side of London, where the more expensive businesses and hotels were.

"Figures, working for Shaw is a step up from working for Magneto," Logan mumbled.

Logan followed his nose, leading him around the block as the scent got stronger. It led him to the front of the Hilton hotel. He was inside, Logan could feel it.

Parking the truck, Logan quickly got out and cautiously made his way inside. If he could smell Sabertooth, Sabertooth was sure too smell him coming. Inside the lobby, Logan looked around the busy room. And there he was standing next to the elevators with an infuriating smirk plastered on his face.

Logan determinedly approached Sabertooth, his claws drawn and ready.

"Wolverine," Sabertooth murmured.

"Sabertooth," Logan replied.

This would not be pretty.

* * *

Rogue sat back in the chair contemplating what she just learned from this memory she had absorbed. She knew the key to everything was this woman. Find the woman and they'd solve the mystery.

It was the ramifications of finding her that Rogue was worried about.

The door to their room slowly opened and she heard Scott whisper, "Rogue?"

She smiled. "Yeah Scott, come in and turn the lights on."

He stepped in and shut the door behind him. The light switched on a second later. Rogue instantly covered her eyes.

Scott came to her side; wrapping an arm around her he kissed the top of her head. "How do you feel?"

Rogue uncovered her eyes and looked up at him. The concern on his face touched her. He really did care about her.

"Better, much better," she told him. She reached a hand up and touched his cheek affectionately. He smiled down at her and Rogue yawned in return.

"Better, yes, but tired too," he added amused. "Come on you should be in bed." Before she could protest, he picked her up and walked over to the bed. He gently placed her on the bed.

"Thanks Scott," she giggled.

"You're welcome," he said happily, and then joined her on the bed. "Oh, yeah, I brought some burgers if you're hungry."

She nodded her head and he handed her a wrapped up burger. Rogue eagerly took a bite not realizing how hungry she was until the food was in front of her.

"So, all the memories…" Scott trailed off.

"Sorted through and locked away," she said, tapping the side of her head.

"Mmm… and the powers are they gone?" he asked.

"Yeah, I feel back to normal. Except for the extra voice in my head and the tiredness," she said truthfully.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly said.

Rogue looked at him with wide eyes. "For what?"

"For you having to use your powers. I wish you didn't have to," Scott confessed.

"Scott, you don't have to worry about that. I've come to terms with my powers. At least, I can control them now," Rogue assured him.

"Yeah that is a good thing," he agreed. He went silent for a second. "So is any of that airhead's memory useful?"

Rogue grimaced. "There was one."

* * *

Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Reviews are a good thing!

Thanks to those who reviewed: **casey21791** (_interesting ideas, we'll see if your right)_; **Hope and Love; Nelle07; and RogueNya.**


	29. Chapter 29: Friends

**A/N:** Hey all! I was working on Torrent last night and I was on such a role that I decided to update! Yay! Anyways, it's looking good on paper. I hope to be finished in another 15 chapters or so. I know that it seems like a lot, but I should be updating a lot more now since I've finished school. I hope! Anyways, please R&R, thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the X-men.

**Chapter 29: Friends:**

"You can't beat me, runt!"

Logan took a swipe at Sabertooth's face. He dodged it, and jumped back.

"Wanna bet?" Logan growled.

"Yeah, I'll bet that pretty girl of yours. She'll be mine when I'm done with you," Sabertooth taunted.

Logan rushed him, slamming Sabertooth into the side of the hotel. He had long since, thrown Sabertooth outside. Logan grabbed Sabertooth's arm and twisted it behind him. His other hand was at Sabertooth's throat, his claws drawn.

"Don't even think about Lyss," Logan threatened.

"Is that her name? A perfect name for a perfect kitty," Sabertooth said suggestively.

Logan growled letting his claws nick Sabertooth's neck. "Why'd you steal that jewel for Shaw?"

"Arg… because he's my best friend," Sabertooth mocked. "Why do you think I stole it? For the money, dumb-ass!"

"What does Shaw want with it?" Logan demanded.

Sabertooth laughed. "Come on Wolverine, why would he tell me? God, you're stupid!" Logan twisted his arm even harder, but Sabertooth just laughed harder.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, angrily.

"I do know that I'm not the only one that's come back from the dead," Sabertooth hinted.

"What, what are you talking about?" Logan yelled, loosening his grip slightly.

Sabertooth, taking advantage of the confusion he doled out, pushed back hard causing Logan to lose his grip on Sabertooth. Sabertooth batted Logan into the nearby trashcans.

"You're a fool Wolverine. You and the X-men. There's a pretty redhead, been hanging around Shaw. Running the show, I think. You guys need to learn how to keep track of your people," Sabertooth divulged. And with one more laugh at Logan's conflicted face, he ran down another alley, disappearing.

Logan just stood there, like a deer caught in a huge truck's headlights. "It can't be," he whispered. "Jean… Jean's gone, isn't she?"

* * *

"Oh my God! I can't believe you're here!" Lyss said happily, throwing her arms around her best friend.

"Whoa…" Katie groaned under the weight of her friend, she hugged Lyss back. "I thought you guys said the girl was weak. She seems like her same bubbly self."

Adam and Jason laughed, but looked strained as they did.

"She _was_ weak. She could hardly get out of bed last week," Jason explained.

"Lyss only convinced Mr. McCoy to let her go back to her room two days ago," Adam added.

"If you ask me, Lyss has got that guy wrapped around her finger," Jason continued.

Katie pulled back from her friend to shoot her a raised eyebrow.

Lyss laughed. "Will you guys stop talking like I'm not even in the room."

"How are you feeling?" Katie asked suspiciously.

"I feel fine… close to 100%. Look, Hank would never let me go back to my room if he didn't think I was better," Lyss assured her friend.

"Hank?" Katie said, confused.

"Mr. McCoy," Adam answered, "Her doctor."

"He takes _very_ good care of her," Jason added.

"I see… Lyss is Logan back?" she asked concernedly.

Lyss's face fell for the first time in the last few minutes. "Not yet… he should be back soon." Then her face brightened. "And when he does come back, I'll introduce you to him right away."

Katie smiled back. "I'd like that Lyss."

"But right now, I'd like you to meet everyone!" Lyss exclaimed. "Come on…"

She pulled on her friend's arm, leaving her brothers laughing in their wake.

* * *

Katie sat down in the armchair letting out a sigh.

"So what do you think?"

Katie glanced up at Adam, standing by her side, holding out a cup of tea. She took it and said, "Thanks. I think she looks tired. Not really like her self."

Adam nodded. "You should have seen her at the hospital. It was scary. Pale as a ghost, with dark circles under her eyes. We were so scared."

"I don't get it. Why is this happening to her? I mean, she's had these powers forever. Nothing like this happened before," Katie said frustrated.

Adam shook his head, taking the seat opposite to her. "We have no clue. We've been talking to the Professor and he's not sure either."

"This makes no sense."

"At least she's getting better fast. The first time this happened she was better within a couple of days," Adam confided.

"First time?" Kate asked shocked.

Adam grimaced. "She never told you?" Katie shook her head. "Well, she never told us, either. Her boyfriend did. She's been so preoccupied with this place. She hasn't been keeping in touch that great."

"Tell me about," Katie rolled her eyes. "You met him?"

"Logan?" Adam asked surprised. "Yeah, we met him."

"What did you think of him?" Katie inquired.

"Well, he didn't talk much. He mostly talked about what happened to Lyss. But, you could tell. He loves her a lot. He's a good guy."

Katie wanted to say, 'Then why wasn't here with Lyss?' But she kept it to herself.

* * *

Lyss changed into her nightgown. It was time for bed, even though it was only nine pm. But she was tired. She was getting better, but she still needed a little time to heal.

She pulled back her covers and climbed in, pulling them over her. She snuggled into her pillows and let out a content sigh. Since talking to Logan a few days before, she had a better feeling about things. She hoped it was a sign of better days to come.

Just as she was reaching over to turn off her bedside lamp, her phone began to ring. She strained to figure out who was calling her.

Picking it up, she answered, "Hello?"

"Lyss… hey, how are you?"

"Logan!" she exclaimed. "I'm good. I can't believe your phoning!"

Logan chuckled. "How come?"

Lyss smiled. "I was just thinking about how good things have been feeling lately. And then you phoned."

"Well… I have even better news…" Logan trailed off.

Lyss inhaled sharply. "You're coming home?"

"I'm driving as we speak," he confirmed.

She exhaled out quickly, and gushed, "Oh man, I knew this was the best day ever. First Katie comes and now you're coming home. Wow, this is great!"

"Katie?"

"My best friend. She's here to visit," Lyss explained. "When do you think you'll be home? Did you find Sabertooth?"

Logan grimaced at the thought of Sabertooth. "I should be home by tomorrow night."

"I can't wait," Lyss stated happily.

"Me neither," Logan agreed, going silent.

"Logan is something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing at all."

* * *

Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. I'll try to update soon.

Thanks to my reviewers: **Rogue14; Hope and Love; and Rogue Nya.**

_Next chapter:_ Rogue tells Scott what she saw in Leland's head. How does he take it? And… Rogue and Scott return back to their room… who's leaving them little presents?

See ya soon!


	30. Chapter 30: Surprise

**A/N:** Hey all! Look, I'm updating within two days of my last update! Yay! Yeah, like I said last time, I've been having some fun working on this and so I really wanted to update fast. Actually I've been staying up till 4am for the past two nights. That's what I get for finishing school and not getting a job right away. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave me a review and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own a single percentage of the X-men. They all belong to Marvel.

**Chapter 30: Surprise:**

"So, what did you see?"

Rogue looked away for a second. "Shaw isn't working alone. He's stealing the jewels for someone else. And this person is promising him great power in return."

"Did you see who he's working with?" Scott asked eagerly.

Rogue looked at him with wide eyes. "Kind of," she said hesitantly.

Scott through her a strange look. "And…"

"Well, I didn't see her face," Rogue hinted.

"It's a woman?"

"Yeah," she answered. Rogue got up off the bed and gathered her burger wrapper to throw in the trash. "I only saw the back of her. She had a deep voice… and red hair."

"Hmm…" Scott took this into consideration. "Well, that's tough… a lot of women have red hair."

It was Rogue's turn to give him a strange look. "Scott…"

He turned to look at her. "What?" he said.

For a second Rogue just stared at him and Scott stared right back. And when Rogue opened her mouth to finally speak Scott wasn't having it.

"Don't," he stopped. "Rogue, just don't."

Rogue stared at him wide-eyed. "But, Scott if-"

"No," he cut her off firmly. "There's no chance. I just want to move on. I _am_ moving on, with you."

He gave her a look as if he was pleading with her to just drop it. And Rouge didn't want to hurt him further so she just let it pass for now.

"Scott… I want to be with you," Rogue told him tentatively.

Scott stood up and approached her. "Good, cause that's what I want too."

Rogue let herself be kissed. She needed to let herself enjoy every minute she had with Scott, because there was no telling how short their time together might be.

* * *

Lyss sighed contently as she lay back in her bed.

"You're pretty happy," Jason commented, grinning at his sister.

"I am," Lyss nodded her head.

"Care to share why?" he asked, clearly amused.

Lyss opened her mouth to answer at the exact moment a knock came at her door.

"I will as soon as you get that for me," she said instead.

Jason cringed at her over sweetness, and went to open the door.

"Hank, what can I do for you?" Jason answered, opening the door wide for him.

"Ah… Hello Jason, Hello Lyss," Hank looked past Jason to specially wave at her. "Actually I have a present for Lyss."

"A present?" Lyss asked in awe.

"Well, it's actually from a bunch of people. And it's not much," Hank replied sheepishly.

Hank stepped into the room and headed straight towards Lyss's bedside. He handed her the present.

"Oh, it's a card!" Lyss exclaimed, taking it immediately from Hank's hands. "From Dr. Connors and Peter and everyone at the university! How sweet!"

"Just think how she'd react if you brought her a diamond ring," Jason joked, laughing.

Hank chuckled.

"Shut up Jason," she scolded. "Thanks Hank, this is so nice!"

"It was nothing really. Peter and Dr. Connors really wanted to visit but they had to be out of the city for a few days," Hank informed her.

"Still… this was very thoughtful," Lyss assured. She approached him and gave him a big hug, which momentarily shocked him. "Thank you Hank."

She leaned away from him and he had a funny look on his face. "It was no problem Lyss. A lot of people care about you, you know?"

She nodded.

"Well, I'll see you later."

When Hank was out of the room Jason gave his sister a strange look.

"What?" she asked.

"Lyss that dude is totally head over heels for you. Have you ever considered giving him a shot?"

"Aww man, Jason, not you too. I like Hank, I really do. But, I _love_ Logan. End of story," Lyss answered annoyed.

"I see…" he paused before changing the subject. "So, why were you so happy?"

"Oh yeah," her face lit up, "Logan's coming home!"

* * *

Scott considered the woman sitting across from him. Ever since he had met Rogue he'd always thought of her as a special person. He knew she was a tough, strong young woman. But lately he'd come to see the more vulnerable side of Rogue, like he had last night. And as he watched her sitting there, pretty in pale yellow sundress with white lacy gloves adorning her hands, he came to realize that he never ever wanted to hurt her. Quite the opposite, he wanted to protect her, would protect her with his life.

"Do you think we're getting anywhere?" Rogue's voice cut through his thoughts.

Not quite catching her question, he so eloquently asked her to repeat herself. "Huh?"

Rogue giggled. "I said, do you think we're getting anywhere here? With, you know, this Shaw business?"

Scott leaned forward on the table. They had decided to have breakfast outside, poolside. "Yeah, of course I do. Thanks to you, we now know that Shaw isn't working alone."

"Yes, he's working with a woman," Rogue added the pertinent bit of info. Though, they had talked it over last night she still wasn't convinced it couldn't be who she thought it could be.

"And," Scott went on ignoring Rogue's comment, "we know that Shaw most likely still has one of the stolen jewels here. That means his partner in crime might just show up at the club."

Rogue nodded. She actually hadn't thought of that. "You're right. And when she does, we'll be here. We'll figure out what the hell is going on!"

"Right," Scott added determinedly. He stood up. "In the meanwhile we can try to cozy up to more of the Inner Circle."

Rogue got up with him going to his side; she hooked her arm with his. "Not too cozy," she laughed.

"Definitely," Scott agreed, as they walked back to their room.

They walked silently together until Scott felt the need to say, "Have I told you today that you look beautiful?"

"Nope," Rogue replied, blushing. "But, thank you."

Scott turned the door knob and entered their room. "You're welcome."

Rogue walked across the room and noticed something on their bedside table.

"Hey Scott, is this yours?" Rogue asked, holding up a USB stick.

Scott came closer to examine it. "No, not this one. It's not yours?"

Rogue shook her head. "I wonder how it got in here."

Scott considered it for a second and then grabbed his laptop off of the desk. Turning it on, he took a seat on the bed. Rogue joined him.

"What are you going to do?"

"See if there's anything on it," he answered.

He waited for the computer to load up and then inserted the USB into the slot. He double clicked on the flash-drive icon that appeared on his desktop.

Immediately he was bombarded with screen after screen of info. The first few seemed to be blueprints.

"What is it?" Rogue asked, as she watched Scott click through the screens.

"Blueprints, I think for the Club… and some of Shaw's other company buildings," Scott answered vaguely.

He clicked onto another screen; it had a picture of Sebastian Shaw and then something like a biography on him. Clicking onto another he found a page on Henry Leland. There were several more pages profiling others. Many of them Scott and Rogue had already known of as members. But there were a few people they didn't recognize. Now everything seemed to be laid out for them on a handy little stick.

"Who do you think left this for us?" Rogue asked in awe.

"The Professor," Scott replied immediately. "It's got to be. It wasn't even encrypted."

"Mmm…" Rogue considered this. "Still we should probably phone him and make sure."

"You're right," Scott agreed. "And thank him too. Since our job just got a tiny bit easier."

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you liked. I'll try to update soon. But, on Monday I officially become a substitute teacher! I've never done this before, so I'm not sure exactly how tough it's going to be. Hopefully, it doesn't take up too much of my time and doesn't kill me either. Lol.

Thanks to my two reviewers: **Nelle07 and Rogue Nya.**

Please keep the reviews coming! Let me know what you think!

_Next Chapter:_ Logan's back home. How does everyone take it?


	31. Chapter 31: Reunited

**A/N:** Hello all. Sorry for the bit of wait. My new substituting job is a little more draining then I thought it would be. Anyways… I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 31: Reunited:**

Logan walked up to the front door of the mansion warily. He'd been gone for over a week and when he had left his relationship with Lyss wasn't exactly on solid ground. But, he loved her. He wanted to fix things with her badly.

Logan pushed open the front door and walked through the deserted foyer straight for the stairs. He wanted to be in one place, that moment, and in only one place. Climbing the stairs, he walked down the student's hallway. Along the way he saw a few students, most of which were too shocked to see him to say anything. So, giving them a nod, he made his way to the teacher's hallway.

Finally, he found himself standing in front of a familiar door. He heard voices coming from inside. She wasn't alone. For a fleeting moment Logan considered leaving and coming back later. But the need to see her was overwhelming. He had too. So, he knocked on the door and waited.

He heard Lyss's cheerful voice shout, "Come in!"

Bracing himself, he slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. He was immediately bombarded with five pairs of curious eyes. Logan counted Lyss's two brothers, Adam and Jason, her mother, and a girl he didn't recognize but figured was the friend she was talking about.

Logan's eyes went to Lyss. She was watching him with wide eyes and an expression he couldn't quite read.

"Hi," he said lamely.

And that, as it seemed, was all it took. Lyss was out of bed and running towards him a millisecond later. She threw herself into Logan's open arms, hugging him fiercely. Logan realized that the look on her face was one of uncertainty.

"Logan," she cried out in happiness. "You're really here!"

"Lyss," he replied tenderly, a little chuckle escaping his lips at her exuberance.

He hugged her back, holding her tightly, not wanting to let her go. His cheek rested on the top of her head, with her face burrowed at his neck. He inhaled deeply taking her in. He had missed her so much.

The sound of several throats clearing brought them back to their senses. Logan opened his eyes to see that they had an intent audience. Lyss pulled back slightly to glance at her family.

"Guys, you know Logan right?" Lyss reintroduced lamely.

"Hey Adam, Jason," Logan acknowledged awkwardly. "Mrs. Andrews."

Mrs. Andrews threw him a look that to him seemed a little on the disapproving side.

"I don't," Katie spoke up. Her friend walked up to the pair and stuck out her hand. "So, you're the famous Logan I keep hearing about."

Logan took her hand to shake while shooting Lyss a wary look.

"Logan, this is Katie, my best friend," Lyss introduced. "Katie, Logan."

"It's nice to meet you," Katie added, raising an eyebrow at him. "It's nice that you finally showed up."

"Umm…" Logan started, not sure what to make of this tall, blond girl.

"I think it's time for us to go," Adam announced quickly. Logan didn't miss the look that was shot from Adam to Katie. "We should leave these two alone to get reacquainted."

"I don't think that's-" Mrs. Andrews began to protest.

"Mom, let's go," Jason cut her off.

One by one the group filed out of the room. Adam being the last, Lyss gave him a grateful smile, before he closed the door behind him.

Now all alone, Logan was quite shocked when Lyss threw herself against him again.

"Oh Logan, I missed you so much," she said affectionately.

He placed a soft kiss on the top her head, before taking a hand and tilting her chin up so that he could look her in the eyes.

"I missed you too, Lyss," he told her, warmth emanating from his words.

Without warning, Logan lifted her into his arms and Lyss let out a gasp. He carried her over to her bed, placing her there gently. He pulled the covers up around her.

Taking a seat next to her, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

Lyss smiled at him. "Much better, now that you're here. I didn't like being away from you for so long."

Logan let out a sigh. "I know, I didn't like it either. But, you're health?"

Lyss took his hand in hers. "Getting better by the second, I may start helping out with the mission by the end of the week!"

"Lyss," Logan cautioned, staring down at their entwined hands.

"Let's not talk about that right now," Lyss said quickly. "Right now, I just want to enjoy the fact that you're here, you're back. And I have you all to myself."

She sidled up to him so that she was facing him. She used her free hand to touch his chin so that he was looking at her. "Can we do that? Just enjoy the moment?"

Her touch moved to his cheek and then she let her fingers trail over his lips. He took hold of her hand and brought it, palm up, to his lips.

"Lyss I love you so much," he murmured before he leaned in for a kiss. The touch of her soft lips sent a fire through him. This was more than he could have hoped for. Lyss let out a content sigh as she pressed her body against his.

She let her kiss trail from his lips, across his jaw, down his neck. She paid close attention to his throat and when she gave him a little nip at his pulse point it sent a heat wave through him. He let out a growl of approval and pulled her even closer to him so that her legs were straddling his body and she was practically in his lap.

Their eyes met and he could see what she wanted written plainly in her eyes. He gave her a small grin before his lips came crashing down on hers once again. He lost himself in her kiss. He hardly knew that his hands were tracing a blaze of fire up Lyss's bare legs, under her nightgown, to rest on her hips. Realizing what he was doing when he felt Lyss whimper her approva,l he let one hand trail up along her side.

"Logan," she groaned out.

Logan flipped them over so that Lyss was lying on the bed and he was leaning over her. He let one hand caress her cheek gently.

"Logan, I love you," she breathed out.

He closed the distance and this time he gave her a gentler kiss.

Their alone time was sadly cut into by a knock on the door. Logan leaned back.

"Ignore it," Lyss urged, as she reached for him.

He wanted to, he really did. But the knock came again. And it didn't help that he knew who it was at the door.

"Hold on Lyss," he told her gruffly as he got off the bed. "Let me try to get rid of him."

Lyss sat up and tried to straighten her clothes out as best as possible, while giving Logan a confused look.

Logan swung the door open and announced with slight derision in his voice, "What can we do for you Professor?"

"Ah Logan, I had heard you were back. I came to see for myself," Professor Xavier replied.

"Yep, I'm back," Logan affirmed quickly. "And now that you see that you can leave."

"Logan!" Lyss scolded.

"It's quite all right, I can see I have interrupted a delicate conversation," The Professor teased, causing Lyss's face to turn bright red. The Professor turned his wheelchair around. "I'll be leaving, but Logan I'd like to see you in my office in, shall we say, ten minutes."

With that, he wheeled out of the room.

Logan stared after the man, until Lyss called out, "Logan?"

With that Logan shut the door behind them and turned back to Lyss.

"He did that on purpose," Logan said in annoyance.

Lyss laughed, but nodded her head in agreement. "Come here," she beckoned.

He walked back to the bed and rejoined her at her side. She kissed his cheek. "It's probably better that he did interrupt."

Logan gave her a quizzical look. "Why?"

"Because," she began soberly. "I think we do need to talk about certain things. And I think we're both going to need clear heads for that before we do."

"Lyss, I want to be with you!" Logan said urgently, afraid he was about to lose her.

"And I want to be with you too, that's not an issue with me. But there are some things we do need to talk about," she told him pointedly.

"Lyss, I know, but-"

"Let's leave it until after you talk with the Professor, ok?" she asked.

He nodded his head. He would need time to explain himself.

"I'll see you in a bit," he told her, giving her a quick kiss before getting up to go.

* * *

"So that was Logan," Katie commented thoughtfully, as she sat down at the kitchen table with Lyss's two brothers.

"Yep, that was him," Jason answered needlessly.

"I can definitely see why she keeps him around, the guy has a great-" With both men raising an eyebrow at her, she finished, "-face. But, he keeps disappearing on her."

"Well, Lyss loves him, that's all that matters," Adam told her.

"She does, doesn't she," Katie added. "And he loves her a lot too."

"You sound surprised," Jason questioned. "Did you think he didn't?"

"Well he's been gone for awhile now," Katie stated logically.

"Yeah, but he had to track that dude down. It's kind of his job to fight the bad guys," Adam defended.

"It couldn't wait until now. Now that Lyss is better?"

Both guys shrugged.

"I know they love each other. But I just don't want her to get hurt."

"She won't," Adam assured.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks!

Thanks to all who reviewed, you guys are great: **Rogue14** _(that sucks that you don't get it there. The movie was great! I loved it, but I love all things X-men)_; **Berria** _(thanks, yeah, all kids are the devils, but the ones in eighth grade particularly…lol)_; **Hope and love**; and **Nelle07** (thanks!).

I'll try to update soon!

**Next chapter:** Logan tells the Professor all that he found out from Sabertooth. And the Professor asks Logan some interesting questions. With the added information from Rogue and Scott, the Professor starts to consider the impossible.


	32. Chapter 32: New Information

**A/N:** Hey all! I'm back with another chapter, eager to hear what you guys think. So please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 32: New Information:**

Logan didn't wait for the Professor to announce that he was welcome, nope; he barged right into the Professor's office. Unfortunately, not startling the telepath the slightest bit.

"Hello, Logan," the Professor greeted, not masking his amusement.

"I'm here, what's up?" Logan replied gruffly, still not forgiving his earlier intrusion.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" He wheeled around his desk so that he was in front of the annoyed man. "You've been gone for quite some time."

Logan let out a sigh. He knew the Professor was eager to learn what he had found out. They did have a mission, after all. But, that didn't make Logan any less irritated that his reunion with Lyss was ruined. However, he knew he had to set that aside for now.

"I tracked down Sabertooth, up into London, Ontario," Logan explained.

"Did you bring him back?"

He shook his head. "He got away."

The Professor pursed his lips together. "I see." Lost in thought, the Professor made his way back behind his desk. "Did he have anything to say?"

Logan grimaced. "Well, he doesn't know much about why Shaw wanted the jewel. He pretty much admitted he was just a hired thug."

The Professor nodded, considering this bit of information. He watched Logan feeling the unsettlement radiating from his friend. "Is there something else?" he ventured.

Logan looked, first, startled by his question, and then torn, as if he wasn't sure if he should answer. Finally, he looked resigned. That's when he spoke up, "Yes, but I don't know if it's true."

"What is it?"

"It's umm… about Jean," Logan started; he saw the confusion plain in the Professor's eyes. "He says Jean's alive and she's been working with Shaw. She might be his partner."

There was silence at this revelation. Logan could not read the Professor's face. Not in the slightest. And he waited in agony until the Professor showed some emotion.

"That's preposterous!" he exclaimed.

Logan nodded. "That's exactly what I thought, but…"

"But what?" The Professor looked up, startled by the doubt he heard in Logan's voice.

"But, can we really ignore all the signs. I mean first there's a red-haired lady going around town, torching it. Then there's the whole painting thing in the museum. And now Sabertooth, of all people, is telling us she's alive. Maybe she is," Logan postulated, clearly trembling at the possibility.

The Professor sighed as he wheeled around his desk to stand in front of Logan once again. "All circumstantial evidence at best—"

"But—"

"Logan, don't you think if Jean were alive I'd sense it? Or at least with the help of Cerebro, I'd know? Logan, Jean was my student for over fifteen years. She was also my friend. _I'd know_."

Logan stared back at the Professor considering this. After a minute he conceded, "Yeah, you're right. Figures that bastard would try to mess with my head."

Logan turned away from the Professor in the process of leaving.

"I'm curious Logan," the Professor quickly spoke up.

Logan turned around. "Yeah?"

"If Jean were alive, how would you react to the news?"

"I'd be very happy," Logan answered, as if it were obvious.

"Yes, but we all know you had feelings for her, would that change anything with Lyss?"

"Professor, why are we playing this 'what if' game? I'd still be with Lyss because I love her. End of story. Besides, Scott's the one who would rush back to her," Logan answered slightly annoyed.

"Would he?" the Professor pondered. "He is with Rogue now. I wonder if that would mean anything?"

Logan raised an eyebrow at the old man. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"No, no," the Professor quickly assured. "Just curiosity, that's all."

Logan gave him an odd look before turning and leaving the room, feeling a little more unsettled then when he came in.

* * *

Charles moved back behind his desk. Logan had given him much to think about. He didn't want to admit it to Logan before, but he had begun to think along the same lines. But one thing kept ending those thoughts, bringing them up against a brick wall, and that was the fact that he couldn't sense Jean at all. And if he couldn't sense her with his powers then that meant she most certainly was not alive. At least that's what his pride told him to believe.

He didn't have another moment to consider this because his phone began to ring. He reached for it and spoke into the receiver, "Hello?"

"Professor, hi, this is Scott," he heard.

"Scott, it's good to hear from you," Charles said pleased.

"Yeah, it's good to hear you too," Scott answered, and then paused. "I know we weren't supposed to check in with you for a few days but we have some new information to report. I think it's important you know about it as soon as possible."

"All right Scott, what is it?" he asked anxiously.

Scott proceeded to tell him of the events that occurred with Rogue and Henry Leland, as well as the memory she had extracted.

"Hmm…" was all he could say when Scott was finished recounting his story. All that kept running through his mind was the description of Shaw's accomplice: tall, slender, and a red-head. What was going on? he wondered.

"Professor, what is it?" Scott asked perceptively.

Charles frowned. "Maybe nothing, Scott. Let me look into a few things before I give you false information." Or false hope, he thought to himself. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, when Rogue and I returned to our room we found a flash-drive. It contains classified information on the Hellfire Club. We assumed you somehow got it to us and we wanted to thank you," Scott added.

"A flash-drive, with Hellfire information?" Charles asked confused.

"Yes," Scott replied warily. "You don't know about it?"'

"No, it wasn't from me," Charles replied, perplexed.

"Then… then who put it in here?" Scott asked worriedly.

Charles let out a disturbed sigh. "I have no idea Scott. But this could mean someone knows who you really are. You and Rogue should come home."

"But, we think Shaw's accomplice will be back. We could be here when that happens," Scott protested.

"It's too dangerous," Charles argued.

"Listen, I'll discuss it with Rogue. I'll let you know what we decide. But we might be one step closer to figuring out this whole mess," Scott added, reasonably.

He didn't like it. But he couldn't deny it was a good idea either. "All right, let me know. In the meanwhile, you two be on your guard."

"Ok Professor, we will," Scott assured.

With a quick bye Charles clicked the phone shut. He sat there briefly, seemingly staring off into space, but really pondering the information that Logan had brought to light and the new information Scott and Rogue had gained.

There was one more piece of circumstantial evidence that could turn it all to reality. Charles picked up the phone and dialled an extension.

"Hello," an accented voice answered.

"Hello Kurt, how are we doing on determining the owner of the diamond earring?"

* * *

"Well?"

Scott hung up the phone and turned to look at Rogue. "It's not from him."

"What does that mean, then?" Rogue questioned.

Scott let out a sigh as he sat down on the bed. "Well, the Professor thinks someone knows who we are. He thinks we're in danger."

Rogue came to sit down next to him. "What do you think?"

"I don't know…" he started. "You saw the info on Leland; does it match what you found in his thoughts and memories?"

"Yeah it does," she said simply.

"Then, if that's the case, the person who put this in here isn't trying to give us false info," Scott reasoned. "Maybe we can trust it."

Rogue shrugged. "Do you think we should stay? I trust you, whatever you think I'll believe."

Scott turned to stare at Rogue. Her trust in him was a God send. He was grateful. "I think we'll be all right."

Rogue smiled. "Then I believe you."

They sat in silence for a minute until Rogue asked, "What about the memory I absorbed? Did the Professor have anything to say about it?"

"Nothing whatsoever, but I think he might know something but just didn't want to tell us yet," Scott confided his thoughts.

"Well it's the Professor, I'm sure he has a good reason for not telling us. And he'll tell us when he's ready."

"Yeah you're right."

* * *

After leaving the Professor's office Logan headed back to his original destination since coming home.

Standing in front of Lyss's door he knocked before going in. He heard Lyss say to come in. And so he turned the knob and saw instantly that Lyss wasn't alone.

"Oh Logan," Lyss said, surprised. "You know you don't have to knock."

Logan's gaze went from Lyss to Hank. But he still didn't have anything to say.

"Hank was just doing his daily check up," Lyss explained, when she saw where he was looking.

"How's she doing Hank?" Logan asked gruffly.

Hank raised an eyebrow at Logan. "Lyss is actually doing fine, physically. Her heart is on the mend. And I think she can safely begin a light exercise routine."

"Really?" Lyss said excitedly.

The two men turned to look at her, as if they had forgotten she was there.

"A _light_ routine," Hank emphasized.

"Don't worry Hank, I'll make sure she takes it easy," Logan assured.

"Yes, I'm sure you will," Hank replied dryly. "While you're here."

Logan let out a growl, restraining himself.

Lyss watched the exchange in annoyance. "I'm quite capable of taking care of myself," she told them indignantly.

"Logan, may I have a word with you in the hall?" Hank asked civilly.

"Sure thing," Logan replied, just as politely.

They started to move towards the door.

"No, no," Lyss yelled. "You guys can talk in here!"

Hank looked back at Lyss. "Don't worry Lyss; this will just take a minute."

They shut the door behind them. Logan stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "What is it Hank? I don't have—"

He was cut of by a fist to the face, which hit him with enough force to send him against the wall.

Logan got up quickly. "What the hell was that for?" He touched a hand to his lip and found what he suspected, it was split open. He gave a growl and let his claws out in anger.

"That's for not being here for Lyss while she recovered," Hank told him angrily. "For hurting her. Do you know Logan, how lucky you are?"

Logan looked taken aback. His claws retracted. "Yeah I do," he said solemnly.

"Lyss is a great girl. She's smart and funny. She has a big heart. And it doesn't deserve to be broken," Hank continued.

"I know, trust me, I know," Logan said, running a shaky hand threw his hair.

"Then if you know, and you do love her, stay with her. Don't leave her again," he scolded, turning to walk away. "She's got a hard road ahead, with retraining herself. She's going to need you by her side."

Then he started to walk away.

Logan let out a sigh before turning to go back inside.

Lyss was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking worried. "Logan!" she exclaimed. "What happened? Are you ok? Is Hank ok? Is that blood on your face?"

She got up and rushed to him. Up close she could see blood on his face, but no cut.

"He hit you?"

Logan chuckled. "Yeah he did."

"Why?" Lyss said alarmed.

"Uh… you can say he was knocking some sense back into me," he answered. And at Lyss's confused look he laughed out loud. "Come on Lyss, let's sit and talk."

* * *

Well that's it for now. The next few chapters get a little more intense. I think we're coming close to the end (though, it's not all written out yet). I'm hoping to finish this in approximately 10 chapters. But, we'll see. Also I have another month and a half trip planned that will take me to a place that doesn't have the greatest internet access. That's at the end of this month. So, I'll try to post as many chapters as I can before I disappear.

So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And as always thanks to anyone who's been reading. And a big thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: **00 BodySnatcher** _(glad you like the lyss/logan parts)_; **Psycho-Bunny1309; RogueNya; and FE Girl 1**.

_Next Chapter: Logan opens up to Lyss about some of his past which causes an interesting and unexpected reaction in Lyss. This all leads to an undeniable relevation._


	33. Chapter 33: Realizations

**A/N:** Hey all! Back again with another chapter, hopefully not the last before I leave. Anyways, this one has one of my favourite parts that I've written so far, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 33: Realizations:**

"Logan—" Lyss started to say, until he cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Wait Lyss," he pleaded.

She nodded and he dropped his hand. He didn't say anything for a good minute, trying to organize his thoughts. And Lyss waited on patiently.

"Lyss," he said, his voice coming out hoarse. "I… I don't know much about my past. Actually, anything I do remember is pretty horrible."

She felt his pain and placed a hand over his in comfort. "Oh Logan, I'm sorry."

He turned her hand over in his and entwined their fingers. Squeezing her hand before going on, "Lyss… you've got to know… I don't even know if Logan's my real name. I don't even know how old I am. With my healing factor I could be—"

"I don't care about that," she said quickly, realizing he was headed in a futile direction. "I love you, not your name or age, I love you."

He gave her a small smile. Taking a deep breath he went on. "What I do know is that I haven't always had the metal coating my bones."

"You mean, the metal on your claws is on all your bones?" she asked, astonished. When he nodded, she exclaimed, "But how? How could that be possible?"

Logan grimaced. "That's where the pain comes in."

Lyss gasped out an "Oh" before her hand went to her mouth. Her eyes wide, Logan could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "Logan…"

She didn't know what to say. She just wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. He could feel her tears soak through his shirt on his shoulder.

"Lyss, hey… it was a long time ago…" he said gently. He let out a sigh. "See, this is why I never wanted to tell you."

She pulled back, sniffling. She wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry Logan. I… I know it's stupid of me to cry. But I can't help it. To know… someone hurt you… But I'm glad you told me. Whether I like it or not, it happened and it's a part of you and I want to know every part of you. I love you."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

"Do you know who did this to you?" she asked tentatively.

"Some," he replied slowly. "A man named Stryker."

"He should be punished for this, he should be put in jail for what he did to you," she responded adamantly.

Logan gave a sardonic chuckle. "Oh he paid all right, he's dead."

"What?" she asked, uncertainly. "How—"

Logan gave her an intent look. "Did anyone ever tell you how Jean died?"

"It had something to do with Stryker?"

"It had everything to do with him," Logan elaborated.

He spent the next ten minutes relating what happened those few days that led up to Jean's death. He told the story with such sorrow that she knew he blamed himself for her death.

"It's not your fault," Lyss assured him.

"How can you say that? If I wasn't here there would be no one to lead him straight to the X-men. It's _all_ my fault," Logan countered.

"No, it's not, from what you said Stryker was intent on all mutants dying; he would have found another way. You saved us all by stopping him," Lyss explained.

"But… Jean is _still_ dead," he said dejectedly.

Lyss gasped for breath as her sight left her and she was transported to someplace else. A light was lit and she could see. She was floating in water, but thankfully she could breathe. Looking around she saw a reddish-orange glow a ways in front of her. Floating towards it, she was curious to see what it was. The closer she got, the warmer the water around her got. Finally, reaching about a meter away from the source, Lyss could see the reddish-orange heat wrapped around something. It looked kind of like a cocoon. Getting closer, she got a clear view of what exactly the heat was enveloping.

It was Jean Grey, plain as day. Lyss recognized her from some photos she saw around the mansion. What did this mean?

Jean's eyes were closed. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Lyss leaned forward to try to get a better view. That's when Jean's eyes popped open. The fiery reds seemed to focus on Lyss. And then she realized that she was, in fact, looking at her.

Lyss's eyes opened wide in fear. And when Jean's mouth opened to say, "Tell them, tell them I'm still here," in a hiss of a voice, Lyss couldn't hold back the scream.

Everything went black once more. This time the light came back suddenly and she could hear Logan telling her something. But she couldn't decipher his words; she couldn't hear him over the noise. What was that noise?

It was a second later when she realized it was her screams. She shut up quickly.

"Lyss… Lyss?" Logan agonized. He pulled her away from his body—she had been holding onto him pretty tight—to check if she was still conscious. Her eyes wide, he determined she was awake but in shock. "Lyss… speak to me. Say something."

Lyss was breathing deeply. She could feel her heart racing. Her eyes found Logan's and she tried to focus on them, on him. "I… I… Oh my… God."

"Lyss—"

The door to Lyss's room flung open followed by a whole group of people. Led by Hank, Jason, Adam, Katie, and Lyss's mother hurried into the room.

"What happened?" Hank said hurriedly, coming to Lyss's side.

Logan laid her down on the bed so that Hank could examine her. "I… I think she had another premonition."

"Oh no," Mrs. Andrews gasped out. "Please help her!"

"I will do everything I can," Hank told them adamantly. He took her pulse and listened to her heart. "Her heart's racing, but not abnormally."

There were some audible sighs in relief. But Lyss still didn't move.

"What's wrong then?" Katie asked concernedly.

"Why won't she move?" Jason questioned.

"I think she's in shock," Logan announced.

They all looked to Logan, grim faced.

"We should get her down to the infirmary so I can run some tests," Hank spoke quickly.

Lyss, listening to the whole exchange around her, finally spoke again.

"I'm… fine," she said quietly.

"Lyss?" she heard Adam question.

She sat up swiftly. "I'm fine… I've got to go."

She stood up off the bed and started for the door. "Lyss," Logan's voice halted her. "What are you saying? Where are you going?"

"I've got to see the Professor," she told them all quickly.

"Lyss we've got to get you downstairs," Hank implored. "We need to make sure your heart is ok."

"I'm fine," she said unwaveringly. "I've got to go."

She started for the door. But, when everyone moved to block her, she knew it was time for some teleportation and she shimmered away a second later.

This time when she came to her new surroundings she was in the Professor's office. She looked around, the Professor was there behind his desk, but he wasn't alone. Ororo, Kurt, and Bobby all were there staring at her.

"Lyss?" the Professor urged gently.

"I need to talk to you, alone," she informed, darting a quick glance at her fellow X-men. "Now."

The group looked to the Professor, who just nodded. They all got up. Kurt and Bobby gave her a tentative look before heading out. Ororo didn't keep walking.

She reached a hand to Lyss's forehead. "Lyss honey, you should sit down, you feel like you're on fire. You have a fever; we need to get you to Hank."

Lyss pushed Ororo's hand away impatiently. "I'm fine; I need to speak to the Professor."

"It's ok Ororo, we'll talk and then I'll make sure she gets medical attention," he assured.

Ororo gave her a hesitant glance, but made her way out nonetheless, closing the door behind her.

The minute the door was shut Lyss turned around. Every single piece of furniture gravitated towards the door, including the desk in front of the Professor.

"Is that necessary?" he asked concernedly.

"Trust me, it is."

"All right, Lyss. Come sit down, I can see you've over-exerted yourself. Please take a seat. Tell me what this is all about."

Lyss nodded She used her power to pull a chair away from the pile and sat down.

"It's about Jean."

* * *

Ororo, Kurt and Bobby were all waiting outside the Professor's office, waiting for Lyss to be finished with whatever she had to urgently tell him, when they heard a bunch of footsteps rushing their way. It sounded like a stampede.

The next thing they knew, Logan, Hank, and Lyss's family were running towards them.

"What's going on?" Ororo questioned.

"Did Lyss come this way?" Logan asked instead.

"Yeah, she's inside vith the Professor," Kurt answered.

Logan moved around them towards the door.

"What's going on? Lyss didn't look too good," Bobby informed.

"She had another premonition," Hank said severely.

"What?" Ororo replied. "What about?"

"We're not sure," Adam answered.

Logan pushed against the Professor's door. "I can't believe this. She barricaded the door!"

"Whatever she saw must have been important," Jason commented.

"Well I don't care," Logan growled. He let his claws out, to the wide eyes of Lyss's entire family. "Whatever she has to tell him she can tell him from the infirmary."

He was about to swipe at the door when a voice in his head stopped him.

"Please Logan, refrain from defaming my door," the Professor urged. "And all of you go about your business. Lyss has something to tell me, until then she won't let you in. She's all right. Don't worry."

They all looked visibly confused, but not as tense.

"Did someone just talk inside my head?" Katie asked unsurely.

Bobby nodded. "It was the Professor. He can do that." At Katie's astonished face, he elaborated. "Come on. Let's go downstairs and I'll tell you all about our powers."

Katie looked hesitantly at the door. "Ok."

They started down the hall when Adam and Jason ran after them.

"Can you tell us about Logan's powers?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, they're cool," Jason added.

They left Logan, Kurt, Ororo, Hank, and Mrs. Andrews behind.

"I'm not going anywhere," Logan quickly denied.

"Me either," Hank assured.

The two men leaned against the wall opposite the door to the office.

"I don't understand," Mrs. Andrews spoke up. "Why'd it happen again?"

"No one knows how Lyss's premonitions work," Hank answered.

"What were you two doing, Logan, before it happened?" Ororo questioned.

"We were just talking," Logan answered sombrely. "That's all."

* * *

Well that's it for now. I'll try to get in one more update before I go.

So, what did you think of this chapter? Let me know with a review! If you'd like to know, I really enjoyed the premonition part. It creeped me out just writing it.

Thanks to my two reviewers: **RogueNya** _(You are like two steps ahead of me, good for you! :) );_ and **00BodySnatcher** (_thanks muchly! You're review brightened my day!_).

Sorry for the no Scott/Rogue parts, but they'll be featured prominently in the next chapter, along with two other members of the Hell Fire Club.

See ya all soon!


	34. Chapter 34: Gemstones

**A/N:** Hey all! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 34: Gemstones:**

Rogue walked tentatively towards an office door. She had been in her room when she'd gotten a phone call asking if she wouldn't mind meeting with Shaw again. Rogue and Scott had found the invitation strange considering the one and only time she'd met him he hadn't shown much interest in meeting again. But she had agreed, nonetheless.

She opened the door to his office and came into a small waiting room with a woman sitting behind a desk. The dark haired, olive skinned woman smiled at Rogue. Rogue smiled back and approached the desk.

"Hi," Rogue said brightly. "I'm Lola Worthington. Mr. Shaw arranged a meeting with me."

The woman behind the desk stood up and Rogue could see she was dressed interestingly. She had a black pencil skirt on, with a black leather, lace up corset on top of a button up white blouse. The woman held out her hand to Rogue. "Yes, Mrs. Worthington, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tessa, Mr. Shaw's personal assistant."

"It's nice to meet you, too. Uh… is Mr. Shaw in?"

"Yes, of course. Let me go check if he's ready to meet with you yet."

"Thanks," Rogue answered, as Tessa walked down a hallway behind her desk.

Rogue knew it was a long shot, but she eyed Tessa's desk for any helpful looking information. Just as she glimpsed a document with the name Warren Worthington on it, Tessa was walking back. Rogue quickly diverted her eyes and tried to act uninterested.

"Mrs. Worthington, Mr. Shaw will see you now," Tessa informed her.

Rogue strained to smile. "Thank you Tessa."

"Right this way."

Rogue followed her down the hall she'd just come back from. Rogue felt wary as she walked. She had no clue why he wanted to meet with her this time. The first time was logical enough—he wanted to meet the first 'Worthington's' to rejoin the Hellfire Club in over 25 years. This time… well this time, Rogue didn't have a good feeling about things.

"Here you are," Tessa announced. She stepped aside to allow Rogue to move through an open doorway. Once through Tessa shut the door behind her.

There was Shaw sitting behind his desk. When he saw her, he stood up and smiled.

"Ah… Mrs. Worthington, good of you to come," Shaw said rather happily.

Rogue smiled back. "Well after our first meeting I couldn't resist meeting with such an interesting man again."

"Thank you. Why don't you have a seat," he told her gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

Rogue sat down. "But," she started, "I have to admit I'm a little perplexed."

"Perplexed?" he wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you're such a busy business man. I just wonder how you have the time to meet with little old me," she drawled.

Shaw gave a chuckle. "Ah… Mrs. Worthington, you may find me the interesting man, but I happen to find you just as intriguing."

"Really?" Rogue asked, trying to sound pleased at the prospect of such a 'great' man finding 'little old her' so interesting. But, really, she was a little frightened that this was heading in a not so healthy direction.

"Well, yes of course," he answered, sounding surprised at her apparent scepticism. "You are a Worthington and I find that family fascinating. You have no idea how glad I was that you and your husband decided to renew your membership. Our club is not complete without members of one of the founding families."

Rogue of course was informed that Warren's father was one of the original members. She also knew they hadn't participated in the club's activities since.

"Ah… yes. I was glad as well. I've enjoyed my time here at the club," she said lamely. 'Where was he going with this?' she wondered.

"I'm glad," he answered, seemingly sincerely. "Actually, Mrs. Worthington, I've asked to meet with you because of a hobby of mine. An interest that I might share with you and your husband."

"Uh… I'm not sure what that could be," she answered, not bothering to hide her obvious confusion.

"Gemstones," Shaw said in one word.

* * *

Scott was downstairs hanging out in the bar trying to spot any people of interest. He felt bad. Rogue was doing all the work and he seemed to be doing nothing; he needed to change that. But so far no one in the bar seemed familiar.

He took a sip of his drink and sighed. He sure hoped whatever was going on back at the institute was a lot more helpful then what was going on here.

"Mind if I sit here?" Scott heard a decidedly British voice of the female variety ask.

Scott looked to see if the lady was talking to him, when he was bombarded with the image of a bleached blonde beauty. Piercing blue eyes looked pointedly at him. She was clearly speaking to him. And she was also very familiar.

"Uh… go ahead," he stated so eloquently.

"Thanks," she replied, hopping on the bar stool next to him. "After the day I've had, I definitely need a drink, gin and tonic, please."

The bartender went to work pouring her the drink.

"It's only two o'clock," Scott scoffed out loud.

She turned in her stool to face him. She was wearing a white conservative pant suit, with a not so conservative blouse underneath and she was raising an eyebrow at him. "Yes, and I've been up since seven dealing and trading on the phone all day. Do you have any idea how many languages I've used today? It's exhausting."

Scott smiled. As long as the woman was talking about herself he felt slightly safe. Recognizing the woman from the flash-drive, he knew she could be very dangerous.

"I'm Emma," she introduced. "Emma Frost."

"Jake Worthington."

"Worthington!" Emma latched on. "What a surprise! You know I've actually met another Worthington. Warren, do you know him?"

"He's my cousin," Scott answered.

"Really?" she said quite surprised. "He never did mention a cousin before."

"I'm not surprised. Up until recently I've spent most of my life in Canada. Calgary, actually, have you heard of it?" Scott made up.

"Oh yes, of course. Go Flames Go," she cheered. "A charming city."

"Yes it is," Scott agreed. He needed to change the subject and fast. "So, you've been wheeling and dealing all day, what exactly do you do?"

Receiving her drink, she took a sip before answering, "I act as the chief advisor to the vice president and president of Shaw Industries. I do my research and give them my advice on certain things," she told him, leaning in she whispered, "Don't tell anyone… I'm really the one who's running the show. Shh…"

Scott eyed the woman, intrigued, believing her at that instant.

* * *

"Gemstones?" Rogue asked shocked. "I'm confused."

"Yes, I guess you would be since in our first meeting, I'd told you I didn't know much about them," he responded. "I have this thing about rare things. I only like to discuss them with avid collectors or enthusiasts. And after speaking with my colleague Henry Leland, I believe you may be one of them."

Rogue's mouth formed an "O." Apparently, Leland was a kiss and tell type. Figures, he was a sleaze through and through.

Taking her shock for guilt Shaw continued, "Don't worry Mrs. Worthington, I won't tell."

"Uh… thanks?" she asked more than stated.

"Yes, your welcome," he told her as if he was doing her a huge favour. "Anyways, I've been collecting for awhile now and there's this one gem that's been eluding me."

Rogue couldn't believe it. Was it going to be this easy? Was she going to get the information they needed right now?

"Really, well please tell me about it. Maybe I can help," Rogue said helpfully.

"Actually, I think you can," Shaw agreed. "It's called the M'Krann crystal, it's a rare, red gem. I'd like to add it to my collections."

"Interesting," Rogue nodded. "How can I help?"

"Well, I've come to some information that your cousin may actually have it," Shaw informed.

Rogue thought to the bank robbery and the stolen jewel from a safety deposit box. It was from Warren's bank. Was that what Shaw was talking about? But Sabertooth had stolen that for Shaw. Was there another piece of the jewel with Warren? Or was Shaw on to her… trying to throw her off?

"Really? Warren?" Rogue questioned. Shaw nodded. "Well… if he has it he's been holding out on me."

"I'm willing to pay a considerable sum for it," Shaw elaborated. "Think the most expensive jewel in the world and double its price."

Rogue hoped her eyes weren't bugging out. "Wow! That's got to be quite a jewel, is it magic or something?" she asked, laughing.

"Well, there are legends…" Shaw trailed off. "But those are just legends of course." He laughed as well. "It's supposed to be a beautiful sight, and as I said before it's quite rare. Can you help?"

"I'll speak to my husband right away and we'll see what we can do," she answered. "Don't worry, it will be yours."

* * *

"What about Jean?" the Professor asked, very intrigued.

Lyss went silent as she twisted and pulled at her fingers in her lap. She was very nervous. Suddenly she didn't know about this. Didn't know how the Professor would take this news.

"It's ok Lyss, you can tell me anything," the Professor said genuinely.

She looked up at him to see his sincere eyes gazing down worriedly at her. She took a deep breath. "I… I don't know how to say this. I guess I'll tell you everything."

The Professor nodded. "Yes, that would be best," he encouraged.

"Ok," she let out the breath and was surprised to hear what came out of her mouth next, "I think Jean's alive."

"What?"

'Oops,' she thought. She hadn't meant to blurt it out this way.

"I know, I know, I sound crazy, but please hear me out," she pleaded. The Professor looked shocked, but he let her continue. "My suspicions started with the premonition that put me in the hospital."

"The one that you were experiencing Jean's death?"

"Yes! But only, I never felt her die. In my premonition, she never actually died!" she exclaimed, worked up. "I thought at first that maybe I was spared seeing that part, but…"

"But what Lyss?"

"But, the premonition just now… well it seemed to confirm my initial feeling," she elaborated, shuddering at the memory.

"Lyss tell me everything you saw in this premonition," the Professor implored.

Lyss nodded and proceeded to relate to him every single detail.

"And when she opened her burning eyes and looked right at me, it's like she was personally sending me this premonition. Like she wanted _me_ to know that she's still alive," she finished. "And now she wants all of you to know too."

"I see," was all the Professor said. He looked pale and Lyss wondered if she had pushed him close to a heart attack.

"I tried to ignore the last premonition. And all the things that kept popping up that hinted at her existence. Maybe that's why she sent me this premonition. Maybe she wanted me to get the message," Lyss told the Professor on the verge of hysterics, trying to get him to understand.

"Did you say burning eyes?" the Professor questioned, after a second's pause.

"Yeah," she answered. "Like fire was burning in them."

"And would you say she was enveloped in a cocoon of fire?"

Lyss thought back. "Yeah."

The Professor put a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes. He looked like he was in pain.

"Professor?" she said unsurely. "Do you believe me?"

He was slow to open his eyes. "Yes Lyss, I'm afraid I do."

At his grave tone, Lyss was more frightened then ever. "What's going on Professor?" her voice trembled.

The Professor let out a heart-wrenching sigh. "Something I've been working to control for a long time. Something that is potentially world-ending. Something called the Phoenix."

* * *

Well I'll leave it there for now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, I'm leaving on my trip on Wednesday, going to visit family in Lebanon. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get the internet, so if not I'll see you all in August.

Thanks for the reviews: **pheobep3** _(nope not mad or anything, I've got that comment before. My version of Logan is just my interpretation from the movie. To me, the movie Wolverine is a slightly different character than the comic book Wolverine)_; **Rogue14** _(yeah, I've been an updating machine. Lol);_ **00 BodySnacther** _(thanks. I'm so glad someone enjoys the lyss/logan parts as much as I do);_ and **RogueNya** _(Lyss's premonitions/visions can be from the past and future)._

_Next chapter: The Inner Circle meets to discuss two particular Worthington family members._

See you all soon, I hope!


	35. Chapter 35: Cryptic

**A/N:** Hello all, from Lebanon. I managed to get an internet connection at our house, here. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Marvel.

**Chapter 35: Cryptic:**

The Professor didn't elaborate. He hadn't explained what the Phoenix was when Lyss had questioned him. He only asked her to keep this to herself until he could confirm. He was asking a lot from her, especially since she was pretty sure there were a few people waiting outside the door for an explanation.

But she had to trust that the Professor knew what to do. Because, she sure as heck didn't. He'd also assured her he'd call a meeting as soon as possible to give an explanation to everyone else.

So, with that promise Lyss strained to move all the furniture back into place. And the minute she did that the door to the office quickly opened. A worried looking Logan instantly entered.

"Lyss, you scared me half to death!" he told her angrily. "What the hell is going on?" He looked past Lyss to the Professor who also remained silent.

"Logan, I'm exhausted. Can you help me back to my room?" she asked instead.

It was no joke how tired she felt. Everything she'd felt and done since Logan had arrived was catching up to her.

Logan's face softened just a bit. "I want an explanation," he told the both of them sternly. "But… it will have to wait."

He approached Lyss and swept her into his arms. She was way too tired to protest his form of help.

"Take care of her Logan," the Professor added.

Logan just nodded and left the room. The door shut behind them, no doubt by Lyss's hand/power.

"Alyssa Teresa Andrews," Mrs. Andrews scolded, rushing to her side. "When will this stop?"

"Mom, stop it, I'm fine," Lyss protested.

"Yes and that's why Logan's carrying you out?" Hank stated dryly. He looked to Logan. "To the infirmary, I think."

Logan nodded and turned in the totally opposite direction of her room.

"No, I said I'm fine," Lyss argued. "Please I just want to go back to my room."

"Lyss honey, you had another premonition Hank needs to make sure that that is indeed the case," Storm told her logically.

Lyss knew this was a losing battle, but she had one more thing to add, "Really, it was a regular premonition. Nothing like my last two. It was just way up in the creepy factor."

"Nevertheless," Hank denied. "Kurt, can you take them down. I'll be there right away."

"Sure," Kurt agreed.

The next think Lyss knew they were down in the infirmary. Logan laid her down on a bed.

"I'll go get Hank," Kurt assured.

Alone, Lyss looked at Logan through heavy lidded eyes.

"What is it Lyss?" he asked with concern.

"Nothing," she said quietly.

"You're not going to tell me what it was about," he stated more than asked.

Lyss shook her head. "Not yet."

Logan nodded. "Lyss, I love you so much. You've got to stop scaring me like this." He joked. "You're going to give me a heart attack."

His attempt at humour didn't have its desired effect.

"That's not going to change, is it?" she said worriedly.

"What Lyss?" he questioned, confused.

"You'll love me no matter what?"

He frowned. "Of course Lyss. I'll love you always."

Lyss nodded and took his hand. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? I'm kind of scared to be by myself right now."

He had to wonder what she saw to have her this terrified. "I won't leave your side, ever."

"Good," she relaxed slightly and shut her eyes. A kiss on her forehead was the last thing she remembered before falling asleep.

* * *

"Hank," Kurt said, back upstairs. "Ready to go downstairs?"

Hank held up one blue furry finger. "One minute please."

Then he walked into the Professor's office. "Charles, what is going on here?"

The Professor looked up. "I'm sorry Hank, but I cannot tell you right now."

"Can't or won't?" Hank demanded.

The Professor remained silent.

"I see," he said, not impressed. He turned to go, pausing at the door he said, "Whatever's going on, we need to stop it and fast. I believe it could be slowly killing Lyss."

The Professor's eyes widened. Before Hank could exit he spoke up.

"Hank do you believe two mutants who have never met can somehow connect psychically?"

Hank turned to look at the Professor giving him a strange look. "You're the expert on the mind Charles, not I," he paused, "But I suppose if they're related it's a definite possibility."

The Professor shook his head and said, "No, they're not related."

"Charles?" Hank asked perplexed.

He looked up quickly. "Never mind Hank, you better go check up on Lyss."

Hank nodded and left the room, having enough of the cryptic nature of the conversation.

* * *

"Maybe we should invite them into the inner circle?" Emma suggested; she came around the table and took her seat. "They are Worthington's after all."

"Be that as it may, Emma dear," Sebastian responded. "We are unsure if they have any special… talents."

"Well, anytime I've observed that delicious looking Jake Worthington he is always wearing those unusual red-tinted glasses. I believe he quite possibly could be a mutant," Emma proposed.

"Remind me again," another woman with long black hair spoke up. She was tapping her pointed black nails impatiently. "Why we're wasting our time discussing these incipient people?"

"Yes, Selene's right. I'd like to know the answer to that myself, because all I've heard so far is of Emma and Henry drooling all over this couple," another scruffy looking man added.

"Shut up Jason," Henry shot back.

Sebastian looked annoyed. "Because, they could lead us to the location to another piece of the crystal and that… leads us to the Phoenix."

"I don't get it," Henry spoke up after a moment of awe. "Why don't we just get Sabertooth to get it for us?"

"Because… the Worthington's are a powerful family. I would not want them as enemies," Sebastian explained. "And neither would you."

"How much time do we have?" Selene spoke up.

"She'll be here in a week, by then we must have the last piece," Sebastian warned.

"She won't be pleased, otherwise," Emma added, an understatement.

* * *

Rogue walked back to her room after her talk with Shaw. She couldn't say she came out of there with all the answers. She definitely could say she had a few more questions. But despite that she could count the meeting as a success. After all, she could safely say that Shaw trusted her, or at least trusted her to help get another piece of this jewel.

And there was the big score—she could now say she knew the name of the stolen jewel: The M'Krann Crystal. That, she was sure, was going to be one helpful piece of information once she relayed it back to the rest of the team.

Rogue used her pass key and opened the door to her room. She found Scott sitting at the desk working on something on the computer.

"Hey," he greeted distractedly.

She sent the back of his head a smile before she went to his side, leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey back," she replied, getting his attention.

Turning in the swivel chair, she pulled at his arms for him to join her standing up. Once he complied, she wrapped her arms around his waist and promptly kissed him, long and deep, catching him totally off guard.

When they pulled apart both were breathing heavily and Scott had huge grin plastered on his face.

"Wow," he breathed out. "That must have been some meeting."

Rogue nodded enthusiastically. "The very best. I think we just might be one step closer to figuring all this out."

"Oh?" he said curiously. "What'd you find?"

Rouge pulled him to the bed so they could sit down. "For starters, the jewel, it has a name, the M'Krann crystal."

"The M'Krann crystal? Rogue this is great. We can tell the Professor and they can start researching right away," Scott said, catching her enthusiasm.

"That's exactly what I thought," Rogue agreed. "Maybe someone's written about it. Then maybe we can figure out why it's so important to Shaw and his partner."

"Not that that wasn't enough, but anything else?"

"Yep, there's at least one more piece of this crystal, and we're going to get it for Shaw," Rogue confessed.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I'm not sure if I'll be updating again until August. Been a bit busy here and sick. I think I got the flu or food poisoning or something. Anyways, today's the first day I've been out of bed in a week. But, I'll try to update again.

Thanks to my two reviewers: **Rogue Nya** and 00 **BodySnatcher**.

See you all soon!


	36. Chapter 36: Phone Call

**A/N:** Hey all! I'm back from Lebanon! Well actually I've been back for about a month, but I got a job at a junior high like the second I got back and I've been busy dealing with seventh grades since.

But, I still hope to finish this story soon, so I'll be updating on the weekends. And I hope you enjoy this little update. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 36: Phone Call:**

"Rogue, what do you mean we're going to get it for him?" Scott asked, perplexed. "We can't possibly give him all the pieces to the puzzle without knowing what it makes. It's just—"

"Scott, Scott," she cut him off quickly. "We're not actually going to give the crystal to him."

"But, you said…" he trailed off, not following.

"I know what I said, what I meant was that I told him I'd get it for him," Rogue elaborated.

"Oh," Scott said, somewhat understanding. "But, how do you know where it is?"

Rogue grinned. "It's with my cousin."

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah, 'our cousin,'" she said, making air quotes.

"You mean Warren has it?" Scott asked.

"Yeah and Shaw told me all about it. The piece Sabertooth stole wasn't the last and wasn't the one in Warren's possession either. He wants us to talk to Warren about it, convince him to sell it to Shaw. He's willing to pay a hefty price for it."

Scott nodded his head. "Wow, that is a lot of info you got out of one little meeting."

Rogue smiled proudly. "Just doing my job… now, we've just got to tell the Professor, figure out what the M'Krann crystal does, and find out who's working with Shaw and then our job is done."

"This is great, not that I don't love spending all this time alone with you, cause I really do," he started, reaching for her hand. "But I can't wait to go home."

"I know what you mean, I'm ready to just be me," Rogue informed.

They went silent for a moment before Rogue broke it again. "So, what were you up to on the laptop?"

Scott got up to grab it. "While you were in the meeting I went down to the bar hoping to see more of the Inner Circle."

"Did you?" she asked.

Scott nodded; he turned the screen to Rogue. "Meet Emma Frost, the White Queen."

"White Queen?" Rogue asked confused. "She wasn't wearing that when you talked to her was she?"

Scott chuckled, seeing Rogue's reaction to Emma's scantily clad picture. "Not quite. I spent the rest of the afternoon reading all this info. Apparently they've all got names like that. Shaw's the Black King. Leland's the Black Bishop…"

"Those are chess piece names," Rogue realized.

"Yeah, they are," Scott confirmed. "So after I talked to Emma I decided to get her background info. She's got an engineering degree from Oxford, a teaching degree and a business degree from Harvard and an IQ of 130."

"Wow, blonde she is not on the inside," Rogue joked.

"No she's not," Scott agreed. "She has a position with Shaw's company too. Her official title is CAO, chief advising officer. Basically, she strongly advises Shaw on what to do with his company."

"She's running the show," Rogue stated more than asked.

"As far as the company, she is. Outside of that…" Scott pondered. "Well, I'm not sure if she's part of his whole M'Krann plot."

"Either way," Rogue continued. "She seems like a woman that definitely needs to be watched."

Scott nodded his agreement.

"We're not done here are we?"

"Nope," Scott answered.

* * *

Lyss awoke abruptly the next morning. She'd been having a nightmare, of that she was sure. What it was about, even though she didn't remember the details, she could guess. Because what she could remember were two burning eyes. She'd been dreaming about Jean. She couldn't help but shudder.

She then became aware that she wasn't alone. Looking to her side, there was Logan's head on her bed, fast asleep. She smiled, reaching out a hand to touch his cheek.

She hadn't meant to wake him, but Logan began to stir.

"Lyss,' he said groggily, lifting his head up.

"Hey," she said tenderly. "You should go up to your bed."

"I'm not leaving you," he told her adamantly.

She didn't try to persuade him otherwise, knowing he wouldn't budge. Instead she asked, "What did Hank say?"

"Nothing really bad," Logan related. "You were just over exhausted and needed to rest."

"See," she said smiling wryly. "Didn't I tell you I was fine?"

"Yeah," he agreed and then gave her the bad news. "Hank wants you to take it easy."

"Take it easy, how?" she questioned, suspicious.

"Ease up on the stress, try not to use your powers too much, that kind of thing," Logan told her. "And oh yeah, he thinks that maybe you should leave the mission to us, until you're—"

"No, no way!" she protested. "I'll do anything else, but that I cannot do."

"Lyss—"

"No Logan, that's asking too much. Besides after last night, I don't think I can get out of this."

He shot her a wary look. "I wish you'd tell me what you saw."

She nodded. "I know, but the Professor asked me to wait. He wants to make sure what I saw was real."

"Have any of your premonitions ever not been real?"

"Not that I know of," she confessed.

"So…"

"What I saw, it's serious, and it's something that can change all our lives. If it's all true. That's why I'd like the Professor to make sure," she explained.

"This sounds too serious to be a good thing," Logan stated ominously.

"It depends," was all she could say.

* * *

"The M'Krann Crystal?" Charles spoke into the phone.

"Yes Professor, that's what Sebastian Shaw said it was called," Rogue added. "Do you know about it?"

"No, I can't say I've heard of it. But I'll get Hank and the others to pull all data on it right away," Charles assured. "And I'll call Warren right away; let him know what's going on."

"All right Professor," Rogue agreed.

"You two are doing excellent work there. Keep it up!" he praised. "And be careful."

"Thanks Professor," she replied. "Anything new at home?"

"Not really," Charles conversed. "Lyss's whole family is still here. Logan's back, thankfully, and we're all working hard. I'll be calling a meeting very soon and I'd like you and Scott to video conference with us."

"Just let us know the date and time and we'll be there," Rogue assured.

"Good, good, I'll let you go now," Charles finished. "Take care."

"We will, bye."

"Bye."

Charles hung up the phone, only to dial another number.

"Hello?" he heard a voice answer.

"Warren?" Charles asked. "This is Professor Charles Xavier."

"Professor!" Warren exclaimed. "It's good to hear from you. How are you?"

Charles nodded his head absently. "I'm all right. But I have an issue that I've been dealing with and I think you might be able to help with it."

"An X-men issue?" Warren asked perceptively.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Well," Warren started. "What can I do for my former teacher?"

"Warren," Charles began tentatively. "Have you ever heard of the M'Krann Crystal?"

* * *

Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed the short chapter. I'm going to try to update soon!

Thanks to my 3 reviewers: **Rogue14, 00 BodySnatcher, and KusajishiFuktaicho**. And thanks to anyone who's put this story on alert!


	37. Chapter 37: An Unexpected Visit

**A/N:** Hey all! Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men.**

**Chapter 37: An Unexpected Visit:**

"The M'Krann crystal?" Warren replied in question. "I've never heard of it, Professor."

Charles did not think this surprising. "I see," he started. "It has come to my attention that you have it or at least someone thinks you have it."

"Hmm… the Worthington estate has a number of jewels in its possession. I can't say I've seen them all. I can talk to my father about it, if you just give me a description of it."

"I don't know much about it either. But what I know is its red like a ruby. But its composition is unknown. It may have strange chemical properties as well…" Charles tried to describe, but he had not researched it yet, himself. "I'm sorry that is all I know at the moment."

"There is… something," Warren began, trailing off in thought.

"Anything will help Warren," Charles assured.

"Well… I remember when I was a little kid, before I came to your school; my father took me with him to work. There was a scientist; he wanted to show my father something. He had a red crystal encrusted in rock. The scientist thought he had discovered a new element. He wanted to show my father what happened when you heated it up."

"What happened?" Charles asked hesitantly.

He heard Warren sigh before answering. "It caused an explosion, a lab assistant died."

Charles paused for a moment. He was somehow sure that this was the M'Krann crystal. "Warren, what happened to the rock?"

"It was strange, we only found a piece of it, the rest of it just vanished into thin air," Warren conveyed.

"Can you get the piece to me? Right away?" Charles asked urgently.

"I think it's locked up in a vault in one of our labs. I'll have to ask my father, but the minute I have it, you'll have it," Warren assured.

"Thank you Warren," Charles finished simply.

* * *

Hank walked into the Professors office to see Kurt, Ororo, and Bobby already seated. They all looked solemn.

"Charles is something wrong?" he asked immediately.

"Come in and have a seat, Hank," the Professor said instead.

He took a seat in the remaining chair and looked around. "No Logan?"

"No, Logan has his mind on Lyss at the moment. He'll be no help in what I need from you four," the Professor answered cryptically.

"What is it Professor?" Ororo asked.

"First, Kurt," he turned to the other resident blue mutant. "How close are you to discovering the owner of the earring?"

"Ve've narrowed it down to a jewellery store in New York City," Kurt answered. "I should have the answer by the end of the day."

The Professor nodded his head and addressed the group. "Scott and Rogue have discovered the name of the crystal that is being stolen. It is called the M'Krann crystal. I need you, Hank, to research it. I need to know anything and everything about it."

"All right, Charles," he answered.

"What about us?" Bobby asked.

"Kurt, I need that name by the end of the day," Kurt nodded. "Ororo and Bobby I need you to visit an old friend."

"Who Professor?" Ororo wondered out loud.

"You and Hank will remember Warren Worthington, the third," the Professor elaborated.

"Of course," Hank added. He remembered; they had started at the school around the same time. Warren was about ten years younger than him, though.

"Ororo, I need you and Bobby to escort Warren back to the mansion," the Professor explained. "He has the last piece of the M'Krann crystal and I feel he will need the protection."

"All right Professor," Ororo assured.

"That's all for now," the Professor finished.

Everyone began to get up but Hank wasn't done. "What about Lyss's premonition? You still haven't' told us what she saw."

"You'll know," the Professor began. "As soon as I have that name from Kurt."

Hank could tell he wasn't going to get anything else from him. So he turned to go, the rest of the team following.

* * *

Lyss snuggled into her covers, loving the feel of her own mattress underneath her. She'd been ok'd to go back to her room an hour ago and she'd decided that she needed more sleep, even though it was the middle of the day. But the nightmares she'd had that previous night hadn't allowed for very restful sleep.

Logan had wanted to sit up by her while she slept, but she had insisted that he needed to sleep too and to stop worrying about her. It had taken an argument but he had left.

Now, she was on the verge of restfulness. She was in that limbo of half awake, half asleep. It would take only a second for her to fall asleep. Her eyes were shut and she was nice and warm.

"Lyss…" she thought she heard being whispered. She thought she was hearing things so she ignored it. She was sure it was her tired mind playing tricks.

"Lyss…" it was more insistent, more of a hiss this time. Still, she was too tired, too comfortable; she didn't want to get up.

"Lyss!" the voice shouted.

Lyss shot up in bed, eyes wide open, now. Only, as she looked around, she wasn't in her bed. In fact, she wasn't even in her room anymore. She looked down and saw her nightgown floating around her. It was then she realized that she was under water.

"Lyss," the voice came again.

It was coming from behind her. Slowly, she turned around, the water inhibiting her movements. There, in front of her, was the glowing orange she'd seen in her premonition the night before.

Burning eyes flashed in her mind and she realized that she didn't want to see them again. So, she turned back around hoping to flee the inferno. But, there it was in front of her again. She turned again and it was still there.

'Well this is annoying,' she thought, as she floated towards it again.

This time when she reached the warmth she did not find Jean lying down engulfed in a cocoon of flames. Instead, there was a figure clad in a long green hooded robe, with her back towards Lyss. She was still engulfed in the flames, except they were in the shape of a large bird around her body.

The Phoenix, Lyss realized.

The figure lowered the robe's hood and Lyss was afforded the view of brilliant, long red hair.

"Thank you for coming," the voice said.

"Your welcome," Lyss answered. Really, she had wanted to say that she didn't have much of a choice, but she felt that angering the Phoenix might not be the best idea.

The figure turned around and Lyss found herself face to face with Jean. Her eyes were still burning and Lyss still found them frightening to look at. Jean had a smirk on her face.

"You are wise not to play with the Phoenix," Jean/Phoenix said.

Lyss realized that she had heard what she thought. "Am I dreaming?" Lyss questioned.

"Yes and no," Jean/Phoenix answered but didn't elaborate.

"Why am I here? What do you want from me?" Lyss wanted to know.

Jean/Phoenix floated forwards and reached a burning hand up to Lyss. Lyss couldn't help but flinch when the hand touched her chin. She felt it as ice cold instead of burning hot. But it was still a shock, nonetheless.

Jean/Phoenix smiled disturbingly at her. "You, my dear, are special. We have a connection, you and I."

Lyss shook her head, not understanding. "What does that mean? How are we connected? What do you want from me?"

She was quiet for a minute, frustrating Lyss even more. Finally, she spoke up. "You've been seeing the things I've done, haven't you? You've been seeing parts of my life. And each time it drains you, brings you close to death."

"Ye... Yes," Lyss stuttered, even more frightened than before.

"That is because we are connected, your life to mine," Jean/Phoenix revealed.

"How can that be? I don't even know you," Lyss demanded.

"It does not matter how it could be, it only matters that it is," she replied.

Lyss stared at the woman unbelievingly. "What do you want from me?"

"The last piece of the M'Krann crystal will come to your possession. When it does, I need you to bring it to me."

"The what?" Lyss questioned.

"The red crystal," Jean/Phoenix answered.

"Why should I?" Lyss denied.

"Because if you do not, I will burn all those you love," Jean/Phoenix said evenly. "Including your precious Logan."

Lyss gasped. She could tell she was telling the truth. "But… but you love him too!"

"This body, this vessel may, but the Phoenix has no use for human emotions."

Lyss stared at her disbelievingly. Suddenly, Lyss's eyes saw nothing but flames. She could feel their burning hotness. And she heard screaming. Her eyes went wide as she saw everyone she loved in the midst of those flames.

"Lyss!" she heard being screamed. "Lyss!" It was Logan; he was burning and calling to her for help.

There was nothing she could do.

"No! No!" she yelled.

She felt arms on her shaking her. "Lyss, wake up! Lyss, come on!"

Lyss shot up suddenly, this time she was in bed.

Lyss felt arms on her. She looked up to see Logan staring at her worriedly.

"Logan!" she exclaimed.

She threw herself at him, holding him in a death grip.

"Shh… Lyss don't cry," Logan whispered. She hadn't realized she was crying, but she could now hear her sobbing. She had never cried like this before in her life. She truly was terrified.

"Lyss, please, what is it?"

She was scaring Logan. Poor Logan, how many times did he have to find her crying uncontrollably?

"I'm sorry," she tried to get out, but she was afraid it came out as gurgling.

"Lyss, Lyss," Logan said urgently. "I'm going to get the Professor."

"No, don't leave," she tried again, still no words, only crying.

He forced her to let go and left her alone. She tried to call him back, but he couldn't hear her or understand.

* * *

Logan burst through the Professor's doors, startling the man in the wheelchair.

"I need you to come, now," Logan demanded.

"Logan what is it?" the Professor questioned.

"I don't have time to explain. It's Lyss. I need you to see her, let's go," Logan explained.

Without a word the Professor rolled after him. They hurried through the halls to Lyss's bedroom.

Finally, they reached her room; Lyss's door was still open. They went inside and found Lyss curled up in a ball still crying.

"Lyss," Logan called.

She sat up at the sound of his voice. Her eyes were wide, glistening with her tears. She seemed to mumble something, but they couldn't make it out and then she flung herself at Logan.

"She's been like this for over an hour," Logan said to the Professor, looking at the man desperately.

"Crying?" the Professor asked.

"Yeah, I came in because I heard her yelling and then the yelling turned into crying. And she wouldn't wake up. She's awake now, but she won't stop," Logan elaborated painfully.

"What was she yelling?"

"She was just screaming no, over and over again," Logan said, running a shaky hand through his hair. "I never should have left her alone."

"Logan, put her in the chair," the Professor demanded.

Logan did as told carrying Lyss over to the chair. But she wouldn't let go of him. She held onto his hand tightly, forcing him to sit next to her on the arm of the chair. He used his other hand to run it through her hair attempting to soothe her.

"Shh… it's ok," Logan murmured.

The Professor moved himself in front of Lyss. He stared into Lyss's dark eyes, seemingly searching for something.

"Can you help her/" Logan questioned.

"Shh…" the Professor answered instead. "Lyss, can you hear me? I'm going to enter your mind."

Logan watched on, basically staring at two non-moving figures, except one was still crying. He wondered what was going on and he hoped that the Professor could fix this.

It seemed like forever had passed, but really only twenty minutes went by when Lyss suddenly spoke. And he understood every word.

"Logan, I'm so glad you're all right! I'll never let her hurt you! Ever!" she exclaimed before burying her face in his stomach and crying again.

He looked to the Professor for confirmation that Lyss was really ok. The man had a grim look on his face.

"She'll be fine," he told him.

"What was wrong?" Logan wanted to know.

The Professor let out a sigh. "Part of her mind had been locked, so to speak. She could see and hear you. But the part that was locked up, was… watching something over and over again. That's why she couldn't stop crying."

"What was she seeing?" he demanded. He wasn't going to take the brush off like the night before. He needed to protect Lyss. How could he do that if he didn't know the whole story?

Lyss pulled back suddenly, looking at the Professor. "It was her Professor. It was her."

"Who?" Logan questioned. "Who's her?"

"The Phoenix," the Professor actually answered, though he didn't explain.

"Damn it, what the hell is going on, and who the hell is the Phoenix?"

Both the Professor and Lyss stared at him with wide eyes. But it was the Professor who answered. "You will have the answers soon."

Then with that he wheeled out of the room.

* * *

Charles rolled through the halls of the mansions lower levels, having a few places to visit. First stop was Kurt. The teleporter was in the computer lab, standing in front of one of the Institutes several super computers.

"Professor, you are just in time," Kurt announced, pleased. "I am about to narrow the search down."

"Good Kurt," he replied. "I will wait here for the answer."

Charles watched as Kurt typed into the computer. Then they watched the screen as numbers and names flew by on the screen.

After a few minutes, the computer made a beep and an electronic woman's voice spoke, "Match found, match found."

"Who is it?" Charles asked anxiously.

"Uh…" Kurt said, typing into the computer some more. "I'll bring up the sales file."

Suddenly, a familiar name and address popped up on the screen.

"The earrings vere bought by…" Kurt answered, looking up at the screen. Suddenly, he gasped. "Scott."

"The earrings were Jean's," Charles finished for him.

"But… but how did it get inside the mall?" Kurt questioned. "It couldn't be—"

Charles saw the realization on his face, but he didn't want it to get out yet. At least not until Warren arrived with the crystal and they knew more about it.

"Kurt, I'm going to see Hank, but please, keep this between us until, tomorrow," he advised.

He left the blue mutant nodding uncontrollably.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Now, we're getting down the end. Things are starting to be revealed. And hopefully this story will be done by at most chapter 45. We'll see.

Anyways hopefully you guys enjoyed reading this. Not getting much response any more to this story, understandably. I know this story's end has been a long time coming (about 5 years now). But I'm going to see it to the end, because I love it and I hate leaving things unfinished.

So, thanks to my one reviewer: **Saphira101** (thanks very much for sticking with me. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter too.)

And thanks to anyone who has been putting this story on alert or just plain reading.

I'll try to update soon.

Next chapter: We'll see Scott and Rogue again.

See ya soon!


	38. Chapter 38: Interlude

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 38: Interlude:**

Ororo and Bobby stood on the front doorstep of the Worthington estate; the latter had his mouth hanging wide open.

"The guy must have more money than the Professor and the President combined," Bobby said in awe.

"Well the Worthington's are an old family, older even than the United States, it stands to reason they would have accumulated all that money," Ororo replied logically.

Bobby continued to stare openly when the butler opened the door and led them through the lavish foyer to an even more luxurious sitting room.

"Don't mind the decorating, my father is a bit of a show off," they heard from behind them after a few minutes.

Bobby and Ororo turned around to see a tall, well built, and very handsome blonde man standing in the archway. Bobby tried to look less mesmerized by the place.

"Ororo, I didn't know the Professor was sending his best looking X-men," Warren flirted.

Ororo laughed as she approached him to give him a hug. She pulled back, smiling, and said, "Still two years younger than me?"

Warren shrugged. "What's two years between such old friends?"

"Uh huh Warren, never going to happen."

Ororo stepped back to stand with Bobby. "And this is Bobby Drake, one of our newer members to the team."

Bobby took the older man's hand to shake.

"But you're so young," Warren scoffed.

"Well, maybe you're just too old," Bobby replied.

"Watch it Bobby, I just admitted I'm older," Ororo ordered. "There are two more just as young, too."

Warren shook his head. "Wow things have changed."

"Well it's been awhile since you suited up," Ororo added.

"Speaking of which," Warren started as he pulled off his brown trench coat to reveal a matching black X-men uniform and two beautiful white wings. They had Bobby dropping his jaw, again.

"I see you've still got it," Ororo said approvingly.

"That and more, if you'd care to find out," he said flirtatiously, leaning into Ororo.

Ororo pushed him back, laughing. "Bobby, meet Warren Worthington the third, aka Angel; though, I think the Devil might be a better name for him at times."

* * *

Rogue hung up the phone with the Professor and turned to look at Scott. "Well, he says Warren's on his way to the mansion with Storm and Bobby, and the crystal of course. And that Hank's working or researching the thing."

Scott nodded. "Anything else?"

"Just that Lyss has been having some disturbing visions and that they've got something to do with this whole thing."

"But they won't say what?"

"Not yet. We're supposed to video conference with them tomorrow and he'll explain it all," Rogue revealed.

Scott shook his head. "I wonder what could be so horrible that they've been keeping secret all this time."

Rogue grimaced. She didn't know what Lyss was seeing, but from Rogue's own deductions she had an idea.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Huh?" Rogue asked eloquently.

"You're crying," Scott pointed out carefully.

Rogue wiped at her eyes and sure enough her hand came back wet. "Oh… oh, I guess I'm just homesick. And… and I just want this to be all over, you know… for… uh Lyss's sake."

She knew she was babbling and lining up excuse after excuse when the truth was she just wanted to fast forward to the end, through all the pain she knew she was going to feel when what she suspected was revealed.

Scott approached her quickly, taking her face between both hands. "Hey, we'll be home sooner than later and I'm pretty sure Logan's taking good care of Lyss."

"You're right," Rogue nodded.

Scott frowned. "Still, there's something else," he said knowingly.

Rogue shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm just happy we're together, for now."

Rogue knew she should have shut up the minute the words were out of her mouth.

"For now?" Scott asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing, never mind," Rouge tried to backtrack.

Scott took hold of Rogue's shoulders. "Rogue, you know I care about you, a lot, right? That's not going to change. You know that, right?"

"I know. I care about you too," she assured.

'More than you know,' she added to herself.

Scott wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You scare me when you talk like that, Rogue. It's like you think I can forget my feelings for you. Nothing can do that, nothing."

"I know, I'm sorry," Rogue said into the crook of his neck, holding him just as tight.

Scott pulled back slightly so that he could look her in the eye. "Rogue, I l-"

Rogue cut him off with the touch of her lips to his. She could not hear the rest of what he had to say. She was not ready for it. Especially, since she knew their future was so uncertain.

* * *

Charles rolled into the lab where Hank was sitting in front of the institute's second super computer.

"Hank, have you got anything yet?" Charles got right to the point.

Hank let out a sigh as he spun around in his chair to face him. "I'm afraid not Charles. There is no information on it in any of the usual histories. I've searched through Egyptian myths, Mayan history, and Native American lore. Nothing so far."

Charles nodded, he was afraid of this. But he also believed that the origins of the Crystal may not be completely terrestrial.

"Well, keep searching if you will Hank. We're all meeting to discuss the situation tomorrow," Charles informed.

"And you will finally tell us what is going on?" Hank asked wryly.

"Yes," Charles said simply.

He was about to leave when a loud beeping sound sounded off. They both looked to the screen.

"What is it Hank?" Charles asked urgently.

Hank typed something into the computer. "It seems… that we may have a hit."

Charles waited patiently for Hank to reveal something about this hit.

"It's from a civilization called… Shi'Ar. I can't say I've ever heard of it, have you Charles?"

"No, I can't say I have either," he mused. "What does it say?"

"Well, I'll have to get a full translation, but here's what it found," Hank offered as he quickly read. "'The M'krann Crystal, the first and the last."

Charles frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hank looked to Charles. "I don't have a clue. But it sounds ominous, doesn't it?"

Charles nodded; that was putting it mildly.

"Hank I need more, by tomorrow," Charles planned. "It's imperative."

"I won't sleep a wink from now until then," Hank assured.

Charles put a hank on his blue, furry shoulder. "Thank you, my friend."

He turned to leave but was stopped in his tracks.

"Just tell me Lyss will be all right at the end of whatever all this is," Hank stated, letting his nerves finally show.

"Hank, I'm not sure any of us will be all right if we don't get on top of this," he countered, and then left.

* * *

Logan stared down concernedly at the small woman he held in his arms. Lyss had changed, he suddenly realized. In the short time he'd come to know her she'd went from the physically and mentally strong woman he'd playfully fought in the basement her first night at the mansion, to this.

Lyss was silently crying in his arms. He knew if they didn't figure out what was going on and soon Lyss would be broken, mentally at least. The premonitions seemed to be too much for her of late. There was only so much a mind could take.

He wished she had never joined the X-men, never got involved in any of this. But the one thing he couldn't bring himself to wish for was Lyss never coming into his life. He knew it was selfish. But he loved her and he would never let her go.

Instead, he wished for her to get better and to get back to her normal, feisty self. And he personally was going to see to this wish. Because he was going to protect her. He wasn't going to let anything else happen to her.

"This isn't your fault," he heard her muffled voice.

She leaned away from him, wiping at her eyes.

"How could you say that?" he said accusingly.

"How could _you_ say it is?" she countered. "Are you the one giving me my premonitions? No, I didn't think so. Now kick that stupid thought out of your head!"

Scratch that, she was still feisty.

"Lyss, what are we going to do?"

She pulled him close to her, this time she taking on the comforting role.

"We're going to help our friends and we're going to get through this," she assured.

"I hope you have a plan, because I sure don't," he said gruffly.

"Nope, not a one," she said abruptly.

He tried to pull back. "Lyss—"

She held him tight. "Do we have to figure this out now? We're together, right now, let's let that be enough. And tomorrow when we have the meeting and more pieces to the puzzle we'll think on it."

Logan feared she was being too casual with their whole situation. But he knew more protesting would do no good. Lyss was too stubborn for her own good.

But he felt better at seeing some of her old fire and that allowed him to agree, for now.

"All right."

* * *

Well that's it for now. I know it's short. But I wanted to give you guys something, since it's been a while. Hope you enjoyed my version of Warren.

Thanks to anyone who's been reading, and thanks to my two reviewers: **00 BodySnatcher; and jnetrich** (_ya, I definitely know_).

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year!


	39. Chapter 39: The Truth is Out There

**A/N:** Hey all! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the X-men.

**Chapter 39: The Truth is Out There:**

"So, what exactly does the Professor want with this thing?" Warren asked, holding up the box containing the last fragment of the M'krann crystal.

"Don't know," Bobby answered.

"What's going on with the X-men?" Warren asked instead.

"Not sure," Storm informed.

"Does this have anything to do with the fires being set all over North America?"

"Maybe," Bobby allowed.

"I see, the Professor is as forthcoming with his information as usual," Warren said sarcastically.

Storm let out a sigh, and glanced at him briefly before resuming her concentration on flying. "Look Warren, all we know is something big is going to go down. And it has something to do with this piece of rock you've got. All right?"

"Aren't I special?" Warren joked, grinning. Earning him a glare from both present X-men.

"This is serious Angel," Storm proclaimed.

"I know." He nodded. "That's why I'm sticking around for whatever's going down. You know, for comedic relief."

That earned him a few groans and then both X-men proceeded to ignore him.

* * *

"What time is it Rogue?" Scott asked his eyes still closed, not wanting to get up.

He heard her groan as she turned in bed. "8 am," she announced before flopping back next to him.

Next to him wasn't good enough. He used his one arm to pull her closer to his body, wrapping his arms snugly around her.

"This is nice," he heard her murmur.

He smiled. It was nice; more than nice actually. The images of the night before kept playing out in his mind. She may have prevented him from saying the words but he had definitely shown her how much he loved her.

Scott reached for his glasses, putting them on so he could gaze down at the woman he loved.

It was funny; he thought it'd be strange-- almost impossible-- to love anyone else. But it felt natural, normal and he was just so unbelievably happy.

Rogue tilted her head up so she could look at him. "Scott, what are you thinking?"

He considered her carefully. She looked happy, smiling brightly at him. She was holding him tight enough, like she never wanted to let go. And yet there was something in her big green eyes that he could only describe as sadness. Combined with last night's conversation… he had to wonder.

"Rogue, are you happy?"

Her laugh sure sounded happy. "Scott I think right now I'm at the happiest I've ever been in my life. I don't know how I could get any happier, I'm not sure it's possible."

He smiled at her answer. He believed her, but he still wasn't sure what was putting the sadness in her eyes. He hoped it wasn't him.

"And you're… happy with me?" he needed to know.

She grinned. "Very." She leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"Ok," he nodded, going silent.

"Scott… is everything all right?" she asked him concerned.

He gave her an affectionate smile. "Everything is perfect when I'm with you."

And there was that flash of sadness before she replaced it with a dazzling smile. "You're perfect…"

* * *

Rogue had gotten out of bed reluctantly after that. Leaving the safety and security of Scott's arms was something she'd probably have to start getting used to.

She felt only a little bad for shutting up his attempt at telling her his feelings for her. Only a little because it got her one night that she would remember and treasure always. She was already addicted to him and she wasn't sure how she was going to get used to not having his warm body next to hers every night.

But she knew she had to.

Rogue made her way to the club's fancy dining hall to have breakfast. Scott was going to join her after a quick shower. She was seated quickly, at a table that afforded her a lovely view of the club's magnificent gardens.

She quickly busied herself with today's newspaper when she heard her name being called. Well not her name, but…

"Mrs. Worthington?"

Rogue looked up to see a stunningly beautiful blonde woman at a nearby table looking her way. Rogue recognized her instantly.

Emma Frost gave her a small wave and a tight lipped smile. "Uh… Mrs. Worthington I was beginning to think I'd never get your attention."

"Uh…" Rogue began. "Sorry, I was reading, uh… Ms…"

"Frost," Emma announced standing up and approaching Rogue's table. "Emma Frost."

She held her hand out to Rogue and Rogue shook it. "Lola Worthington, but I'm guessing you already knew that."

"Ah yes… I know _exactly_ who you are," Emma replied, giving her an icy blue stare that matched the color of her business suit. Rogue got a creepy feeling off this woman and she tried her hardest not to squirm under her intense eyes. "You're Jake Worthington's wife!" Emma exclaimed, breaking into a huge smile. "May I?"

"Umm… sure," Rogue allowed. Emma took the empty seat. "You know my husband?"

"I met him yesterday, charming man," Emma assured.

"I've always thought so," Rogue agreed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Is he around?" Emma asked curiously.

"He should be down in a bit," Rogue told her.

"Good, good, I'd like to speak with you alone," Emma began conspiratorially.

"Um ok," Rogue encouraged, unsure of what they could possibly speak of and yet knowing that Emma was an Inner Circle member she knew she had to listen.

Emma leaned in dramatically. "I understand your looking into going into business with Sebastian."

She had paused and Rogue answered trying to hide her surprise. "Well my husband is interested in it yes."

"And you're interested in something else aren't you," Emma postulated, when Rogue frowned, she specified, "Shiny things, dear. Gems to be exact."

"How did you—" Rogue stopped herself short, knowing she'd given herself away.

"It's not important how I know," Emma stated imperatively. "It's only important that you do not give him the M'Krann crystal."

"What?" Rogue exclaimed, not able to hold her shock in any longer.

"You must listen to me," Emma implored, suddenly sounding desperate. "Make sure its as far way from here as possible."

"But why?" Rogue wondered openly.

"Oh Jake, good to see you again," Emma exclaimed.

"Jake?" Rogue turned to see Scott at the table.

"Emma?" he said, confused inflection in his voice. "Will you be joining us for breakfast?"

"Uh no," she laughed. "I was just introducing myself to your lovely wife."

Rogue nodded.

"Ok, are you sure?" Scott asked politely.

Emma's gaze moved back to Rogue. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I cannot. I've got to get back to work before they think I've gone _rogue_ on them."

* * *

Storm, Bobby, and Angel stepped off the jet and walked straight into the hanger. They weren't aware they'd be getting an audience. But as they looked around they saw that not only was the Professor waiting, but Kurt, Lyss, Logan and Hank were all gathered.

Storm went straight for Kurt and greeted him heartily with a kiss. When they pulled apart Warren was watching them strangely.

"Well, now I can totally see I'm not your type," Warren said dryly.

Storm laughed. "Warren, this is Kurt. Kurt, Warren."

The two mutants shook their hands. Everyone else watched on amused as the two completely opposite mutants—an angel and a demon—exchanged quick pleasantries.

"Warren, do you have it?" the Professor asked urgently cutting off anymore introductions.

Warren tapped the side of the box he'd been clutching the entire trip. "Safe and sound in my capable hands."

"Hank why don't you take it and put it in the lab. We should probably begin analyzing it right away," the Professor said quickly.

Hank held out his hands and Warren put the box in them.

"Hank, still blue as ever," Warren joked.

"Warren," Hank replied dryly. "Still as 'witty' as ever."

"I try," Warren stated modestly.

"We need to begin the meeting right away," the Professor continued. "But Lyss, Logan, why don't you two show Warren to where he'll be staying."

Warren's eyes widened when he saw Lyss, and a huge grin came over his face. "One of the newer, younger X-men you were talking about, Storm?" He turned back to Lyss. "But you didn't mention she was gorgeous."

Lyss laughed as Logan growled.

"And you are?" Warren asked Logan.

"Logan, but you can call me Wolverine," Logan said gruffly releasing his claws.

Warren shook his head. "Is there anyone single around here?"

* * *

Scott took the seat Emma had just vacated and immediately focused in on Rogue. "What did she want? Did she say anything that we could use?"

Rogue gave him a wry smile. Did _she_ ever?

"Yeah," Rogue answered. "It was strange… but I got the feeling she really knew who I was. You know, _Rogue_, not Lola Worthington."

"Hmm… she could have been the one to send us that flash-drive?" Scott postulated.

"Maybe," Rogue agreed. "She told me not to give Shaw the M'krann crystal. So she definitely knows what we're about."

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Scott asked himself more than Rogue.

"I don't know. She works for Shaw, we know that. We also know she's in the Inner Circle. So, why doesn't she want us to give him the crystal?" Rogue continued to question.

"It doesn't make any sense," Scott answered. "Unless, she's got her own agenda."

"Which knowing how smart and capable she is, I wouldn't put it past her," Rogue interpreted.

"So, you think we shouldn't trust her?" Scott asked her opinion.

"No way," Rogue told him.

* * *

"All right, let's begin," the Professor announced to the crowded conference room. "I know you're all anxious to know what's been going on, what with the arsons, the thefts of the red jewels, and Lyss's strange, paralyzing visions. And I'll begin by saying that yes they are all connected."

"Well we already figured that much," Logan said sarcastically.

"Logan," Lyss hissed in warning.

"Yes, well," the Professor continued, too used to Logan's outbursts to respond. "We've found out that in addition to the jewel stolen from the mall and the one Sabertooth stole from the First Bank of New York, three more are also confirmed to be stolen."

"From Calgary, Hartford, and the museum," Storm stated logically.

"Precisely," he confirmed. "And now we know that there is one last piece left."

"Mine," Warren pointed out.

"So, if it's this Hellfire Club that wants it so bad how come they haven't attacked Angel boy yet?" Bobby wanted to know, earning a glare from Warren.

"I think it's because of his family's connection to the club," the Professor conjectured. "That's where Scott and Rogue come in. They've already been contacted by several Inner Circle members, as well as Sebastian Shaw himself. He has personally asked Rogue to procure the M'Krann crystal from Warren."

"Really threw me off that day," Rogue said, her image floating up on a large plasma screen.

"About that," Scott took over from his position right next to Rogue, "Another member of the inner circle approached Rogue yesterday. She outright told Rogue not to hand over the last piece to Shaw."

The Professor sat quietly considering this new piece of news, while everyone watched on, waiting.

"Hmm… Emma Frost…" was all he managed to say, and everyone took it to mean that he still needed to work that one out.

"Ok, how do we know this is the last piece, anyways?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby is right Professor," Kurt agreed. "The crystal could have broken into a million pieces."

The Professor's gaze fell on Lyss and everyone followed suit. She began to fiddle nervously.

"Professor, what is it?" Hank asked urgently looking from Lyss, at his side, to him.

Lyss let out a loud sigh, annoyed by the attention; Logan took hold of her hand under the table for support.

"We know, because I've been told in my premonitions," she informed them.

"You've been told?" Scott asked.

"Yes, the premonitions I've been seeing, the ones that have been making me sick, are all from the person who's been orchestrating all this, whatever it is. At first I was only seeing what she's done. But for the past few she's come to me, to talk to me. And she told me it's the last piece."

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop when she finished. This was what she was afraid of, all of them staring at her like she was nuts.

"What else did she tell you??" Hank asked gently.

"She told me she knew I'd be in the position to get the last piece and when I did have it I was to give it to her and no one else. If I didn't… she said she'd… kill Logan."

"You didn't tell me that?" Logan accused.

Lyss frowned at him. "There's a lot I haven't told you."

"So, she isn't working with Shaw then?" Rogue asked confused. "But I saw her talking to him in Leland's memory."

"Wait, why do you think it's the same person Lyss is seeing?" Scott wanted to know.

Lyss watched Rogue and vice versa, recognition passing in each others eyes as they stayed silent.

"All right, enough of this secrecy crap. Obviously, you three," Logan started gruffly, pointing at the Professor, Lyss, and Rogue, "know who this Phoenix person is. So, just tell us already!"

"Phoenix?" a few people in the room mumbled in confusion.

"It's what he," Logan answered, jerking another finger at the Professor, "called the person Lyss has been seeing. And I'm a hundred percent sure the Phoenix is who Rogue's talking about too."

The Professor, Lyss and Rogue all shared a heavy glance. Finally the professor nodded and cleared his throat.

"This will not be easy to hear… some may scoff at what I'm about to tell you. But please know I would not say this if I wasn't absolutely certain," the Professor prepared, wanting to make sure everyone's attention was on him.

"The person who's been burning down malls and museums, the person who's been stealing crystals and seemingly working with Shaw, the person who's been sending Lyss her premonitions," he continued dramatically. "It's Jean."

There were quite a few gasps, followed by sharp intakes of breath, and one loudly uttered, "What!"

They all turned to the screen to see Scott breathing harshly, looking anything but calm. "Professor that is…what the hell… no, just no!"

"Scott," Rogue tried to placate, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Rogue, no, you believe this?" Scott said angrily. "She's dead! How can she be doing any of this? How can they even suggest that? She was a good person."

"Scott," she said again more urgently.

He shook her hand off and he looked to be about to storm out.

"Wait Scott, let us finish what we have to say," the Professor said calmly. "And then judge for yourself if what we say is true or a lie."

He didn't look like he liked any of it but he sat back down, nevertheless.

"Charles, this does sound a bit farfetched," Hank said gently.

Lyss put her hand on his arm and he turned to face her. "Hank, I'm sorry, it's true."

"Kurt, please tell everyone what you found," the Professor suggested.

Kurt nodded. He stood up, pulled a small jewellery box from his pocket and placed it in the center of the table.

"Kurt, this is so sudden," Warren started wryly. "I'm sorry, the answer is no."

Kurt threw the winged man a glare and opened up the box, showing everyone the earring inside.

"This is the earring Lyss found when we investigated the mall fire," Kurt spoke up. "After searching the jewellery store data bases for the serial number we found on the earring we were able to find out who purchased it."

"Who?" Warren asked, unnecessarily.

"Scott," Kurt simply answered.

They all turned to Scott and even with the screen they could see he had gone pale.

"So," Scott said defensively. "They may have been stolen—"

"Scott," Logan interrupted. "She was wearing those the day she…"

Silence again as everyone tried to absorb the mass of information.

"No, no," Scott said in denial. "Lyss you said she's the one who's been sending you these premonitions? That she talked to you?"

"Yes…" she answered tentatively.

"You said she threatened Logan… why would she do that? She… cared about him…" Scott tried again.

"I don't know," Lyss said truthfully.

"Scott," the Professor said firmly. "It's not _if _she's alive that you need to question, because of that I'm certain. It's what has happened to her since we last saw her that you should be trying to figure out. It's what we all need to know."

"What aren't you telling us, Professor?" Storm asked worriedly.

He let out a tired sigh. "The Phoenix," he said simply.

"Which is Jean?" Warren asked.

"Yes," he confirmed. "When I first met Jean as a child, when she first came into her powers, she was very much like Lyss. Both were very young, younger then the usual age one comes into their powers. And both were very powerful. In Lyss's case all her powers manifested at once. With Jean… well let's just say her powers were very God-like. I think it was because of this reason, Lyss's and Jean's strong early mental prowess, that has connected them over time.

"Jean's powers were too much for her to control at such a young age. She was a danger to herself and others around her. I had to do something."

"What did you do?" Scott accused.

"I partitioned her mind. I helped block the stronger more destructive aspects of her mutant ability. Those that were too much for a little girl, I locked them in the far corners of her mind until such a day we could develop them," he told them unapologetically.

"You messed with her mind!" Logan accused.

"I did what I had to for the greater good," the Professor replied still making no apologies.

"Still, she was a kid," Scott continued.

"She was a little girl with world ending powers, even if she didn't mean to she could have caused a disaster," Lyss defended.

"So, why do this to Jean and not Lyss?" Scott demanded.

"Jean's powers were taking on a life of their own, literally," the Professor offered.

"The Phoenix is like another personality," Hank stated, realization dawning on him.

"Exactly," the Professor confirmed. "Now whether the Phoenix is entirely Jean's creation, or an outside entity, I'm not sure."

"Outside entity? Like an infection?" Rogue asked.

"Yes," the Professor answered. "We have found references in history that refer to the M'krann crystal and the Phoenix together."

"And what does it say?" Warren pondered.

"It reads as an end of the world sort of story," Hank informed.

"That doesn't sound good," Bobby stated the obvious.

"We need to find Jean right away," the Professor ordered. "She needs the crystal. She'll go to Shaw to get the pieces he has and then she's coming for Lyss. Our best bet is to let her."

"I'm not putting Lyss in danger," Logan growled.

"Logan, I'll be fine," Lyss assured.

"Are you telling me if I see Jean here I have to just let her go?" Scott asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid so," the Professor added grimly. "She's not the Jean you knew."

Scott got up and left abruptly. Rogue turned to watch him go.

"So, what's the plan?" Logan wanted to know.

"We wait for her to come to us."

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed and I hope I didn't confuse anyone.

Thanks to anyone who's been reading. And thanks to those who reviewed: **Ryromaniac** _(hope you enjoyed the Scott/Rogue parts);_ **jentrich** _(hope you enjoyed Warren in this one too!);_ and 00 **BodySnatcher**.

I'll try to update soon!


	40. Chapter 40: Shock Value

**A/N:** Hello all! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 40: Shock Value:**

Everyone filed out of the conference room looking like they'd all seen a ghost. Which in a way, Lyss mused, they all had.

The conversation of the meeting had thoroughly disturbed each one of them. The joy they should have felt at the revelation of Jean's survival was tainted by the fact that she was somehow involved in the arson's.

No one stopped to talk to each other. Each one needed time to digest. But Lyss was very surprised when Logan attempted to side step her.

"Logan!" she said, not hiding her surprise.

"Lyss, I've got to—" he started, but she cut him off.

She took hold of his arms, not letting him go. "Logan you were very quiet in there. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine," he said quickly. "I uh… I've got to go."

"Go? Go where?" she asked quickly.

But he took his arms back and started to walk away, leaving Lyss standing alone in the hall. She stared at his receding back, wondering when he'd be back. _If _he would be back.

* * *

Rogue had searched everywhere for Scott. After he'd stormed out, and the meeting had ended, she set about searching the Hellfire Club for him. But after hours of searching she returned back to their room, convinced he'd left the Club.

She couldn't blame him. She wouldn't want to be there if her "dead" fiancée was coming to the Club to cooperate with some suspicious characters. And you couldn't even speak to them.

Rogue lay back on their bed; one had lain across her stomach staring at the ceiling. A tear slipped down her face. She was hurting on the inside. It wasn't because Scott would surely leave her for Jean, but because she knew that he hated her for keeping her suspicions to herself.

Now, she wasn't only going to lose the man she loved, she most likely was going to lose the man that'd come to be her best friend.

The tears kept flowing. This was a good thing. Jean was alive. She should have been elated. She should be jumping for joy for Scott. He'd been hurting for so long, he deserved some good in his life.

Who was she to stand in their way? Nobody, that's who.

The door suddenly opened and a stream of light shone across her like a spotlight. She quickly wiped at her face.

"Rogue?" came Scott's hoarse voice.

"Scott!" she exclaimed, so happy to see him back that she momentarily had forgotten he was probably furious with her. "You're back!"

He came to sit next to her in the darkness. "Yes, I'm back. Where would I go?"

She shook her head. "As far away from here as possible," she suggested.

He pulled her into a hug and she was so confused that it took her a minute to put her arms around him. He felt so nice. "Why would I do that? You're here."

Rogue pulled back. "But Scott, the meeting—"

He put his finger over her lips. "I've had some time to think. And I'll believe it when I see it."

"But Scott," she said quickly, afraid he was in denial.

"Rogue, I just want to live in the here and now," Scott told her painfully. "We will continue the mission and when we do see Jean we'll let her go like the Professor said."

So he wasn't in denial, just in a sort of resolute acceptance. "Can you do that? Can you let her go?"

A flash of pain went across his face. "I have to. I have to let her go."

Rogue nodded. She wanted to see a double meaning behind his words but knew there was not.

He would let her go until she reached the mansion, where they would be better equipped to help her.

"I'm just glad you came back," Rogue admitted.

He pulled her into another embrace. "I'm not going anywhere, Rogue," he assured, and her heart broke at his next words. "I'm not leaving you."

* * *

"Well that just sucks!" Katie exclaimed.

Lyss frowned at her friend from across the sitting room. "That's not fair…" she trailed off in defence.

"Lyss, come on, the minute he hears his dead flame is alive he rushes out on you. That really blows," Katie said animatedly.

After Logan had decided he needed time alone Lyss had found her best friend right away. She'd filled Katie in on the night's transgressions and Logan's retreat. And Katie had come to the conclusion that Logan was a bad guy.

But, Katie didn't understand what all this meant to the residents of the mansion. Jean was a dear friend to all. There was hardly a person who met her that didn't like her. Lyss wouldn't have understood, either, if she hadn't been living and getting to know all of them for the past four months.

Lyss shook her head. Katie was a good friend, but Lyss realized she had been the wrong person to talk to about all this.

"I've… I've uh got to get some sleep," she lied, something she never did with Katie.

Katie nodded. "Yeah you should, you still look pale."

Lyss got up to go, slightly indignant. She was still weak from her latest bout of weird premonitions but she'd thought she was looking better.

Lyss let her feet do the walking, not really seeing where she was going. Too much was on her mind. She'd never known Jean, but she had a strong feeling that the older woman was going to affect her life and definitely the lives of her friends in a big irreversible way.

Lyss instantly thought of Rogue, so in love with the haunted Scott, Scott, haunted by his dead fiancée. Both needed each other.

But how would it all work out now that the dead fiancée was no longer dead?

Lyss knew that Rogue had prepared herself for this very possibility. But could she let him go now?

Too many questions were swirling around in her mind. And she was so glad to be startled out of them.

"Lyss?" Hank's voice shot through her mind like a spotlight in the night sky. "What are you doing here?"

Lyss blinked a couple times. Looking around, she realized she was down in the lab. She smiled briefly, thinking her true colors—science geek—was showing.

"Lyss are you all right?" he asked concernedly.

She gave him a silent wry look. Was anyone all right at the moment?

"Right…" he trailed off. "So… I've still been working on the X-gene project."

She smiled; she was so happy he hadn't chosen the topic of the night to discuss. It's like he'd read her mind and he'd known she'd had enough of it.

"Did you ever get the chance to analyze and compare Kurt's sequence to mine?" she asked eagerly.

"I did," Hank began tentatively.

"So?" she prompted eager to know if they were onto something.

"There is a sequence of 150 or so base pairs that are a match," he told her hesitantly.

Lyss frowned. "That's about half as many as the ones we found I shared with Jean."

"Yes," Hank confirmed.

"But… what does that mean? Does it mean it was a complete coincidence that Jean's and my X-gene are so similar? Or maybe it isn't…"

Hank could see she was distraught. "Lyss, at the moment it means nothing. Our data is statistically insignificant. For us to draw any conclusions we'd need to test at least 50 pairs of mutants with similar powers. You know, as a student of science, that it would be irresponsible of us to conclude anything."

She nodded. "But still Hank, she told me we're connected. I can't ignore that. Maybe, she meant we're connected because of our genetics."

"Like you're related?" Hank asked confused.

Lyss shook her head. "I don't know how that would be. My family, as far as I know has been in Canada since forever."

"Well that's not an accurate statement, unless you were Native American," Hank contradicted. "Perhaps… the Andrews family and the Grey family were connected before each decided to sail to your respective countries."

"So… Jean and I could be… distantly related?" Lyss asked, confusion furrowing her brow.

"It's a possibility…" Hank allowed. "But, I'll know more when I study your family trees, as well as Jean's."

Lyss put her hand up to indicate for him to stop. "Hank, don't. Right now we need to focus on the M'krann Crystal and why Jean or the Phoenix wants it. What good would it do to know if we're related?"

Hank took a step towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. "For one thing, maybe it would explain why she keeps using you as her personal email to send her messages. It's hurting you," he told her angrily. He took another step toward her, putting his other hand on her other shoulder. "I want it to stop."

Lyss finally understood how deep Hank's feelings were toward her. She put a hand on top of his own. "Thank you Hank, for… caring about me."

She leaned up on her toes and gave his cheek a brief kiss. It was an interesting feeling, but not unpleasant. Pulling back, she could see that Hank was watching her very closely.

"Lyss… I more than care about you," Hank began. "I l-"

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice suddenly sneered.

Lyss jumped back away from Hank's reach as if burned. She looked towards the doorway of the lab. And there was Logan leaning against the wall, arms crossed. To say he looked displeased would be a major understatement. Furious, would be more accurate.

"Logan." She blinked in his direction a couple times. "I was just—"

"Save it, Lyss, I was here for awhile," Logan said calmly.

Lyss walked away from Hank towards Logan.

"Logan let's go," Lyss ordered, taking hold of his arm. Logan's gaze stayed fixed on Hank.

"Lyss did not do anything wrong," Hank informed just as calmly.

Logan suddenly shook her hand off his arm. "Whatever, I'm out of here."

And he started to stalk away.

Lyss stared after him, watching him leave again, twice in one night. It was too much. She felt like she'd just been struck by lightening. His sudden and intense anger at her seemed to come from out of nowhere. Maybe he had seen the entire encounter with Hank. But surely he could tell it was completely innocent on her part.

"Lyss," she heard from right behind her.

Lyss turned around and briefly wondered how Hank had reached her so quickly and quietly.

"Lyss, I'm sorry," he told her sorrowfully. "Don't cry."

She reached up and touched her face, surprised to feel tears. Suddenly, she felt angry.

How dare he make her cry over something so stupid? Something she wasn't even guilty of?

"Lyss?"

She stomped out of the lab and made her way after Logan. She had a feeling she knew where he was going and she was right on.

She found him in his own room, with a duffle bag open on his bed. That fuelled her fury even more.

"Logan," she called. And he didn't answer. "So what now, you're just going to ignore me?"

"I'm busy," was his answer.

She was fuming by then and that's why she did what she did next.

Holding out a hand, with the flick of her wrist she had Logan turned around with her powers and frozen in place.

"Lyss!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"You can't do this Logan, not again," she shouted angrily. "You can't run out on me and expect me to wait for you. I love you, but I won't. Especially if it's over what you just saw."

"Lyss—"

"No," she said sharply, cutting him off. "No, it's my turn to talk. Not yours. What is this Logan? You know Hank likes me, well more than likes me. But I thought you trusted me. I thought you trusted that I love _you_."

She took in a deep breath, collecting her nerves, she was on the verge of a breakdown, she could feel it. Everything that's been happening had come to this point. And it was in this moment that her life, her path would be chosen. There would be no going back.

"Or is this because of Jean?" she almost whispered.

Logan looked at her wide-eyed. "What?"

"Was all this just a convenient way to get me to dump you? So that you could be free to go find Jean, nurse her back to health. I mean, I'm pretty sure Scott loves Rogue now. You'd have less competition this time around. You could find her and she could be yours."

Lyss realized she was crying again, but she didn't care. She had to get all this out.

"That's crazy Lyss," Logan outright told her.

"Is it?" she asked sadly. "Tell me, where were you about to go just now?"

He was silent, not answering.

"I thought so," she whispered. "Do you even love me anymore?"

She flicked her wrist again not letting him answer, but releasing him from her hold.

She turned to go, but had one last thing to say. "Go, you don't have to take care of me anymore. I can do it myself."

It broke her heart to say, but it had become clear to her since Jean's revelation that Logan's one true love was the woman who'd come back from the dead. She could never compete now that Jean was alive. She wouldn't compete, she'd just move on.

She could feel her heart breaking as she reached for the door handle. But, she never made it out. Because in that next instant Logan had grabbed her arm, turned her around and had pushed her against the door. His angry eyes glared down at her.

"Are you finished?" he growled out.

"Logan?" she questioned, trying to remove herself from his grasp.

"No, you're not going anywhere," he said harshly. "Not until you get this through your thick head."

"Hey—" she started to protest. But he cut her off with the most effective way possible, a kiss.

And what a kiss it was. His lips crashed down over hers with such a force that she was sure he had bruised her lips. But she didn't care, she kissed him back just as hungrily, realizing that almost every touch they'd ever shared till now was backed by purity and innocence. This kiss was different from all the rest; this was a kiss solely out of hunger and desire.

Wrapping her arms around him, she felt that he wanted her. And she would give him what he wanted, gladly.

His lips were pulling away from hers and she didn't want him to. She realized he had something else to add but she wasn't about to make it easy for him.

"Lyss…" he groaned out as she nipped at his lips with little kisses. "Lyss… I love you… no one else… ok?"

She believed him. She had to believe him, because there was no one else for her. She would never let him go.

"Ok," she answered, surprised by how gruff her voice sounded. "Ok," she repeated.

She put her palms on his chest and backed him all the way to his bed. She gave him a bit of a push and he fell backwards.

"Ok, I love you too," she said hoarsely. "Now, no more talking…"

She climbed over top of him, straddling his body; she took hold of his hands holding them above his head, a move reminiscent of their first spar that eventually led to their first date.

Lyss let her hair fall to one side as she leaned down to give him a kiss. The kiss was the lightest of touches meant to tease him, and maybe enrage him again to give her that fury filled kiss from moments before. Leaning down again she gave him the same butterfly kiss. It did the trick.

"Lyss," he said before giving a growl and flipping them over so she was now beneath him.

She could tell he wasn't in the mood for sweet and innocent.

His eyes burned a hole through her as he stared at her intensely. "We should talk, Lyss, about what just happened. But right now all I want is you."

She didn't want to talk either and she proved that to him by shutting him up using his earlier manner.

There was going to be no talking between them for the rest of the night.

* * *

Lyss let out a content sigh as she traced circles across Logan's bare chest. She let out a giggle.

"Hey, you better not be laughing at me," Logan protested, as he caressed her bare shoulder.

She smiled at him and gave his chest a kiss. "I'm not, I'm laughing at us."

"And what's so funny about us?" he said slightly indignantly.

She turned in his arms to face him. "Nothing… it's just my premonition, the one I had when I first met you, just came true."

"You saw us fighting?" he asked aghast. "How'd you ever agree to go out with me?"

She shook her head. "Not that part…"

"Oh," Logan said in realization. "So, not all your premonitions are so… unpleasant."

She smiled at him. "Definitely not."

He smiled back at her. He reached for her hand and gave her palm a kiss. Then he let out a sigh. "Lyss… we've got to talk about before…"

She gave him a pout and cuddled into his arms instead. "Do we have to? It's almost time to get up and we didn't sleep. I'm tired."

"Lyss…" he urged.

"Fine," she replied, she sat up bringing up the blanket around her.

Logan followed suit. He took hold of her hands and stared down at them as he spoke. "I'm sorry, Lyss," he started. "I'm not sure what else I can say."

"How about what was going through your head at the meeting?" Lyss suggested.

Logan ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I was thinking about how impossible it all sounded. I was thinking I'm happy she hadn't died."

Lyss nodded understandingly. "You cared about her," she stated.

"Yeah," Logan said simply. "And then I started to think, are we seriously going to wait around for her to come to us? To maybe get here and hurt you. I wasn't about to let that happen."

Realization dawned on Lyss. "You were packing to go after her and you were looking for me to tell me when you found me with Hank."

"Uh huh," Logan said wryly.

Lyss shook her head. "But then why'd you get so mad? You know I would never do anything with anyone else. I love you."

Logan gave her a shrug.

"Logan…" she prompted.

"I don't know ok… you just looked so comfortable down there with him," Logan burst out. "You and Hank like the same things, you talk the same language. I'll never be like Hank…"

"What you're talking about is that we're both science geeks. Logan that's not attraction… at least not for me. Logan you and I might be opposites of one another, but we're not completely different… and I think we work. Besides," she paused. "I'm enough geek for the both of us."

Logan leaned forward and gave her a kiss. "You're the hottest geek I've ever met."

"Thank you," she said smiling. "We're good?"

"Very good," he replied.

Lyss flopped back in bed. "Good, cause I'm exhausted."

* * *

Well that's it for now. An aftermath kind of chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

Next chapter will focus more on the Hellfire Club/Emma/Phoenix side of the story.

Thanks for the reviews: **00 BodySnatcher and mrsryanatwood**.

See you all soon!


	41. Chapter 41: Emma

**A/N:** Hey all. Hope you enjoy this latest instalment.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the X-men characters.

**Chapter 41: Emma:**

Emma walked down the halls of the Hellfire Club, a briefcase in hand and a smug smile on her face.

She had figured it all out. All before that halfwit Shaw. She'd endured working for the numbskull long enough, soon she'd have the power and he would have nothing.

How did she have the upper hand on Shaw and the rest of the Inner Circle? Well, it first started by realizing that Jake and Lola Worthington weren't exactly who they were saying they were. And after that it was just a matter of reading their minds, and then she had Scott Summers and just Rogue.

_Being a telepath was so useful sometimes_, she congratulated herself.

The second reason why she had the upper hand was because she knew that Shaw's plans were doomed for failure. She knew that the minute she had attempted to read her mind. The Phoenix would not be controlled; she would be no ones willing pawn.

And instead of telling her boss and fellow elite Hellfire Club members this, she didn't. Because she realized this was her chance to get on top.

Ambitious? Yes. Unattainable? Definitely not.

With Shaw and the rest of the Circle out of the way she would be the only capable person to run Shaw Industries. She would win.

And the last piece of the puzzle was the M'Krann crystal. Now, that was a controllable piece of power. She would not go after the Phoenix like Shaw; instead, she'd go right to the source. And the M'Krann Crystal was just that.

Emma knew exactly where to get the last piece. The resident pretender couple would be her lead. She knew they were looking for the Phoenix and she'd offer her up in a trade. And she'd be one step closer to the top prize.

* * *

"I wish we knew when she'd get here!"

Rogue looked away from her web-surfing to Scott over on the bed.

"I mean, I just feel so useless with all this waiting about," he clarified when she threw him a raised eyebrow.

Rogue knew what he really meant; he was anxious and apprehensive about seeing his fiancée again. She agreed it was way too suspenseful all this waiting for her fairy tale to end.

"I'm sorry," he said, surprising Rogue.

"For what?" she asked.

He gave her a wry grin. "For all my complaining. I know I'm not the only one suffering."

Rogue looked away before he could see how true his words really were.

It was silent again and Rogue assumed Scott had gone back to whatever he had been doing before the one-sided conversation. But when she felt Scott hug her from behind she was pleasantly surprised.

He kissed her cheek and she smiled. She loved moments like this. She breathed it in, savouring every single bit of it…

"Rogue," Scott murmured into her hair. "I love you."

Her eyes popped open in shock. She abruptly pulled away, turning in her swivel chair so she could face the now kneeling Scott.

"What?" she blurted out.

He gave her a quizzical look, completely oblivious to why she would be so surprised. "I said, I—"

"I heard what you said!" she cut him off. "Scott, no, you can't!"

Scott looked hurt before anger overtook his face. "Are you telling me I can't feel? Because I'm pretty sure you can't control that."

She gave him an exasperated snort. He didn't get it, any of it. "No, I'm telling you that you're confused right now. Things have gotten crazy, strange even, that's why you can't love me. You don't, not really."

Scott took hold of her hands, giving them a bit of a shake. "Rogue stop! I… Love… You," he said enunciating every word.

She shook her head still. "No, no," was all she could say. "Please… just take it back… please…"

His face took on a stricken look and she hated that she had caused him pain.

"I'll… I'll only take it back if you tell me one thing," he said slowly.

"What?" she said timidly.

"Tell me…" he took in a deep breath before continuing. "Tell me you don't love me too. Tell me that one thing and I'll… I guess, I'll take it back."

He watched her carefully. She couldn't lie; he had a way of knowing when she was being completely honest or not. What could she do?

"Scott, come on, this is ridiculous, let's just—"

He put a finger to her lips quieting her. "Uh uh, you know what I want to hear to end this conversation. I love you Rogue and I just want you to admit you love me too!" he told her adamantly.

"All right," she murmured against his finger. "I… you."

He grinned, dropping his finger. "What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

She let out a sigh, silently fuming that he'd tricked her into this. "I love you!" she shouted.

Scott chuckled. "Now was that so hard?"

"Shut up," she said firmly.

Laughing, he held his arms out to her. "Come here."

Reluctantly, she let herself be folded into his embrace. It felt too good for her to stay angry.

"Rogue, whether you choose to believe it or not, I love you and I want to be with you. You saved my life," he spoke into her ear.

She couldn't help the single tear that fell from the corner of her eye to wet his shoulder. He sounded so sincere. She really wanted to believe him. But she knew that whether or not he felt love for her now he'd forget about it later on.

Rogue was about to tell him all this when a knock came at the door.

They jumped apart in surprise. They hadn't ordered room service and they weren't expecting anyone either. They shared a look before Scott moved towards the door.

Slowly he turned the knob; both Rogue and Scott were super surprised to see their white clad visitor.

"Rogue, Scott, how are you my darlings?" Emma questioned, storming into the room, shutting the door behind her.

They shared an alarmed look, as Emma took Rogue's vacated seat.

"Now, I have a proposition for you and Professor Xavier," she announced. "Care to have a listen?"

* * *

"She'll be here soon, we need that crystal!" Selene implored.

"You think I don't know that, our entire plan is going to fall apart without it," Shaw replied as he stared down at the single pedestal in the room.

"So why are we putting all our hopes into a single, flighty woman to get it?" Selene demanded.

Shaw reached out and touched the crystal; it looked beautiful until you flipped it over and saw the missing chunk. They needed that piece.

"Have Henry get ready for a trip," Shaw answered instead.

"Sebastian?" Selene asked caught off guard.

"We're taking a trip into the city," he clarified.

"And Jason and Emma?"

"They'll be needed here for when she arrives."

* * *

"Who are these people you've called us?" Scott questioned quickly. "Remember, I'm Jake Worthington and this is my wife, Lola."

Emma let out a derisive snort, rolling her head from side to side. "Oh yes, and I'm Britney Spears," she said sarcastically. "Now that we're done with the charades… yes, I know who you both are. It wasn't hard to figure out. Once I figured out that there was something to learn. Here's a word of the wise to your dear Professor, red shades aren't so easy to ignore."

Scott folded his arms across his chest. "So, what do you want?"

"Oh do calm down. Have a seat, both of you, lets talk like calm, civilized people," Emma encouraged.

Both Scott and Rogue continued to stand.

"Oh, very well," she said vexed. "You know, I almost prefer Jake and Lola, they were such kind souls."

"Out with it Emma, what do you want?" Scott demanded.

"I assure you its something we both want," Emma stated.

"Not likely," Rogue retorted.

"Well, I thought you'd like to know a certain date and time when a certain redhead would be arriving at a certain club," Emma started, standing up. "But I guess not."

"You know when she's coming?" Scott blurted out.

Emma smiled and re-slid back into the chair. "Yes."

"And you're just going to tell us out of the goodness of your heart?" Rogue scoffed.

Emma put on an innocent pout. "Have I done something to make you think I'm dishonest and untrustworthy?"

Scott and Rogue shared a look.

"So… when will she be here?" Scott reluctantly asked.

"First, I'd like to give you my proposition," Emma interjected.

The pair let out matching annoyed sighs.

"What?" Scott inquired.

"Well, there's the matter of a certain missing jewel. I'd like it," Emma stated simply.

Scott laughed. "We're just supposed to hand over one of the most powerful, potentially dangerous, things in the world and just take your word on it that you won't abuse it?"

"Would you rather Shaw have it instead?" Emma questioned. "A man who once he has the whole crystal plans to use it and your fiancée for his own gains."

Rogue winced at the word fiancée. "So what exactly are you proposing?"

Emma smiled at the apparent cooperation. "A trade of sorts. I give you the date and time of the Phoenix's arrival, as well as the use of my mental powers to subdue he long enough to get her back to your Professor. And I get the last piece of the M'Krann Crystal. It's a bargain really."

Scott looked to Rogue before turning back to Emma. "We can't just say yes right now. There are others involved too."

"Yes, yes, I'll give you until tomorrow for an answer," Emma allowed. "But no longer, she'll be here soon."

"Tomorrow then," Scott nodded.

Emma stood up. She took each of their hands shaking them in turn. "It's a pleasure doing business with you. Until tomorrow…"

And then she was gone.

Rogue and Scott stood in silence until Rogue decided to break it. "Do you get the feeling that she's not completely sane?"

"She's definitely on the eccentric side."

* * *

"Professor," Lyss questioned as she stepped into his office. "What's going on?"

Lyss and Logan were the last members of the X-men to enter. The Professor had called a quick meeting.

"Scott and Rogue have contacted me. They've been discovered," he informed without ceremony.

Lyss took a vacant seat quickly, while Logan took his usual spot back along the wall.

"Are they ok?" Bobby asked quickly.

"They're fine, actually. Emma Frost would like to make a trade with us," he answered.

"What kind of trade?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"Warren's last piece of the crystal, for Jean," he said simply.

Everyone went silent considering this new revelation.

Lyss thought about it. It would get them the Phoenix before she came to them, for her. But on the other hand they'd be handing over a very powerful item to a person they didn't know if they could trust or not. It was very risky.

"Let's do it," Logan blurted out.

"I agree," Hank chimed in.

"Wait, you guys want to hand over my rock to some lady we don't know anything about?" Warren scoffed. "Is she hot?"

"Warren!" Storm chastised.

"If it will keep Lyss safe, then yes let's hand it over," Logan relayed.

Lyss turned in her seat to face Logan. "We don't know that. Even if we do give it to Emma, Jean will still think I've got it. She won't think I'll risk your life. And she's right, I won't."

"I can take care of myself," Logan assured.

"So can I," Lyss retorted.

"Has anyone ever told you you're both very stubborn people?" Warren asked.

"Yes," everyone chimed in.

"We've heard what you two have to say," the Professor quickly intervened. "How about everyone else? Bobby?"

"If it will bring Rogue back home sooner, than let's give it to Emma. Maybe things will go back to normal," Bobby added his opinion.

"Or maybe things will get worse," Storm conjectured. "Just because this Emma person hasn't show any outright aggression doesn't mean we should just trust her right off the bat. I mean, she's still a member of the Inner Circle even is she wants to turn on them."

"Storm has a point," Warren agreed. "It's too risky. We might end up with nothing at all. No crystal, no Jean and on top of that she might come after Lyss. What would Jean do to Lyss if we don't have the crystal? I wouldn't want anything to happen to your pretty little face."

"Vhy does it have to be one or the other? Vhy can't ve do both?" Kurt spoke up.

"What do you mean Kurt?" Hank inquired.

"Vhy can't ve trick one of them? Either Jean or Emma. Say ve'll give it to them but don't really," Kurt said logically.

"Hmm… that may work…" the Professor trailed off in contemplation. "But, we couldn't tell Scott or Rogue. Emma Frost is a telepath. For this to work we need them to believe that the crystal is going to come into their possession and therefore hers."

"I don't know Charles," Hank piped up. "This sounds a little too risky."

"Unfortunately, we've come to the point where taking risks is our only option," the Professor told him. "There are three separate people who want the last piece of the M'Krann Crystal and they all will stop at nothing to get it."

"So, it's all about staying one step ahead of all three," Logan added unnecessarily.

"Precisely," the Professor agreed.

* * *

"We're sending Kurt over to you right away," Charles told his two undercover X-men on the video conference screen.

"Kurt? Are you sure… that's wise… I mean…" Scott wanted to ask something but didn't know how to say it in a polite manner.

"Don't worry Scott; we've fixed his holographic inducer. It should hold out, we think."

"You think?" Rogue echoed.

"Besides, if things do go wrong Kurt can get you out quickly," the Professor said logically.

"When do you think he'll arrive?" Rogue asked.

"Tomorrow night, at the latest."

"I'll just be happy when this is all over," Scott said abruptly. "I just want to come home and go back to teaching."

"Trust me Scott, we all want that," the Professor assured. "Hang in there."

"Will do," Rogue answered for them and then the screen went black.

The Professor wheeled around in his chair when he heard Kurt enter the room.

"Is it ready?" he asked.

Kurt patted the heavy duty metal suitcase at his side. "Yep," he let out a disturbed sigh. "Are you sure ve should be sending the real thing? Vhen I suggested ve trick them, I thought more along the lines of a decoy jewel."

"That would be all and well if I knew for sure that Emma didn't have a way to know if it were real or not," the Professor confessed. "No, I'm counting on you Kurt and your teleporting abilities. If anything goes wrong you need to get it out of there."

Kurt nodded. "I understand."

"Good," he replied simply. "Now you better be on your way. Good Luck."

"Thank you Professor."

* * *

Logan sat on a kitchen barstool at the island, sipping at his favourite beverage, having managed to sneak in a beer or two. When he felt arms go around his shoulders and a head rest on his shoulder.

He didn't need to breathe in Lyss's sweet scent to know that it was her, but did anyways. Her presence had a way of calming his nerves.

"Hey," Lyss said simply. He felt her lips press his shoulder with a kiss. "What are you thinking?"

Logan let out a tired sigh and said, "I'm thinking I'm sick of all this craziness and I just want to run away from here with you."

Lyss let out a matching sigh; she pulled away from him and came around the island to face him. "You know we can't do that. These are our friends. We've got to help them."

"I know…" he said reluctantly.

"Besides, she'd find me. We're connected Jean and I," Lyss said cryptically.

"What does that even mean?" Logan asked frustrated.

Lyss shrugged. "I don't really know. Hank thinks that Jean and I are distantly related."

"Why distantly?" Logan wanted to know.

She shrugged again. "My last name is Andrews, hers is Grey. I'm from Canada, she's from here. There's nothing really common in our lives."

Logan went silent again, unsure if he should voice his next thought.

"What?" Lyss asked, unnerved by his quietness.

"How come you never talk about your father?" he questioned.

Her face took on a surprised look. "My fath… father?"

"Yes… I've met your mom and brothers… but there has been no mention of your dad," he clarified.

"He… he ran out on us before I was born. I… I never knew him," Lyss answered, a hard edge to her voice.

"What was his name?"

He watched Lyss carefully as her face took on a look of consternation. "Richard…"

"Andrews?" Logan wanted to know.

Lyss shook her head. "No… my mom gave us her maiden name."

"So… what's his last name?"

"I… I don't know."

"Maybe that's the connection. Maybe your related closer than you think."

"That's impossible," Lyss scoffed.

Logan gave her a raised eyebrow. "I'm starting to think nothings impossible…"

Lyss gave him a disconcerted look before leaving the kitchen abruptly.

He knew where she was going. He'd opened up the hurtful subject and he intended to be there for Lyss, whatever the result.

Logan put the close to empty bottle on the table and stood up to go.

* * *

Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed the little cliff-hanger.

My original intention for this story was to have it finished by chapter 45, but we may go over a couple. There are just a few extra things that need to be tied up. So, we're close to the end but not too close.

Let me know what you think.

Thanks to my one reviewer: **00 BodySnatcher **(_thanks muchly!)_


	42. Chapter 42: Father

**A/N:** Hi all! Sorry for the late update. I've had a busy few months. But, I'm back. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think with a review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 42: Father:**

Lyss couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it till now. She should have, it was way too weird for Jean to connect with her, a complete stranger, over all her friends here at the mansion.

Still, there was a possibility of it all being due to her powers. Her telekinesis and premonitions were powers of the mind like Jean's powers were. Though, this argument could come down to the family argument of genetics as well.

It was driving her crazy wondering, and that's why she left Logan in the kitchen to get some answers. She knew he wouldn't stay there and she was grateful to him when she felt him following at a distance.

She searched room to room looking for her mother. Why hadn't she ever mentioned their dad before? It was strange. Lyss remembered all the times she had asked her mother about him. She never told her much and anything she did say wasn't enough to make a lasting impression on Lyss. Other than her father's first name, there wasn't much else she knew about him. She was going to change that.

Finally, she found her mom with her brothers, Katie, and Bobby sitting in the library. Her mother was reading a book and her brother's, Katie and Bobby seemed to be playing a card game. They hadn't noticed her entrance.

It wasn't until she felt Logan's presence right behind her that she got the courage to speak.

"Mom," she spoke out and was started by how choked her voice sounded.

The occupants of the room turned to see her standing there.

"Lyss, what's wrong?" her mom asked unsurely.

Lyss entered the large room, all eyes on her as she trembled in front of her family.

"Mom… I want to know more… about my father," she said shakily.

It wasn't her imagination when the color drained from her face. "Yo… Your father," Mrs. Andrews stuttered.

"Dad?" Jason said angrily. "Why would you want to know more about that dead beat?"

"Hey," Adam exclaimed, just as angry. "He wasn't always a dead beat. Before he… before he left, we had some good times…"

Adam being the oldest of the three had the most memories of their father. Lyss had never even seen a picture of him.

"What was he like?" Lyss asked her oldest brother.

Adam was about to speak up when her mom interrupted. "Lyss, honey, it doesn't matter who he was. All that matters is that he's gone now and we're better off."

"How can you say that mom, you loved him," Adam protested.

"And he left me and all of you. What does that say about how he felt about us?" Mrs. Andrews yelled at her son.

"Mom, please, I have to know…" Lyss pleaded. "It could be connected to all that's been happening."

"Connected how?" Mrs. Andrews asked suspiciously.

Lyss opened her mouth to ask the important question but she faltered. She wanted to know, she really did, but knowing could also change things.

She felt Logan come join her at her side. His arm came to squeeze her shoulders. She met his gaze and felt him asking a silent question. She nodded.

"Mrs. Andrews, what was your husband's last name?" Logan inquired for Lyss.

"His last name?" Jason said still mad. "Why do you need to know that?"

"It's important," Lyss found her voice.

"Lyss, please, leave it be," Mrs. Andrews pleaded.

Lyss let out a sigh; she knew she was dredging up a lot of bad memories. It wasn't really bad for her, not compared to what her brothers must have felt. What her mother must have felt. But she had to know that, at least.

"I can't mom," Lyss told her. "I need to know."

Her mom let out a sad sigh. "Fine," she gave in. "Fine, his name was Grey, Richard Grey."

Lyss had been expecting that answer, but it still didn't stop her from gasping in surprise.

"Grey!" Bobby spoke up. "Like Jean Grey?"

"Oh my God," Katie added. "The woman you guys are looking for. The one who's been making Lyss sick. You're… you're related to her?"

Lyss looked at her mom as her face went ghost white. "Mom, why didn't you say anything when you found out we were looking for Jean Grey."

"Because," she professed. "I was afraid… I was afraid you'd get sicker somehow."

Lyss shook her head. "Mom…"

"It could still be a coincidence. Grey is a common last name," Adam protested.

"And Lyss was just randomly selected to get messages from a Jean Grey who also happens to share the same last name as your dad?" Katie told Adam. "That's too much of a coincidence."

"I can't believe this… I can't… do you have a picture?" Lyss asked completely shell shocked.

"No," her mom said firmly. "I got rid of them all after he left."

"I have one…" Adam admitted softly.

Lyss looked on sadly as Adam opened his wallet and carefully unfolded a small photo. Their dad had really done a number on her brothers and she suddenly hated the man for hurting her family.

"Where'd you get that?" Mrs. Andrews wanted to know.

"Dad and I went to the park the day before he left. We took it together," Adam answered.

"He said goodbye to you?" Jason stated more than asked, shocked.

Adam ignored his brother and extended the photo to Lyss. "Here."

Lyss took it with shaky hands. She brought it up so both she and Logan could take a look.

In that picture, with her six year old brother, was a green eyed, red-headed man.

* * *

Rogue finished brushing her hair just as Scott stepped out of the washroom, all finished with his shower.

"Ready to go?" Scott asked her.

Rogue nodded into the mirror looking at him through it. She stood up and turned around.

"I am so ready, ready for this to be over!" Rogue exclaimed.

Scott chuckled. "Yeah me too. But let's not forget the hard part is up ahead."

Rogue gave an unfeminine snort as if to indicate, 'how could I forget?'

"I know, first, we're trusting Emma Frost. Second, we're going to attempt to double cross her. And then we're going to attempt to take home Jean, aka the Phoenix a very powerful being. We're leaving a lot to chance, you know?"

Scott nodded. "I know, but we have no choice. On top of it all we don't know where Shaw ran off to."

They had tried to arrange a "friendly" lunch date with the boss-man earlier that day, mostly to keep him in their sights, but his secretary, Tessa, said he was unavailable for the next few days.

So, instead of the lunch date with Shaw, Rogue and Scott had spent the entire day in their room going over their plan to work with Emma. And now it was time.

"We can't worry about Shaw right now," Rogue said rationally. "There's only so much we can deal with. And right now that's just Emma. So, let's go do this…"

Scott pulled a shirt over his head, looked in the mirror and nodded. "You're right… let's go."

The two stood up and exited the room together just as a 'bamf' sound sounded in their room.

* * *

Sebastian Shaw sat impatiently in his limo as it sat inside the gates of the stately estate of Warren Worthington the third.

He hated sitting around and letting others do his work but at the moment he feared his well known face may hinder their work. But, not for the first time since he'd sent Henry and Selene out five minutes ago, he wondered if the two more dim-witted members of the Inner Circle could accomplish what they came for.

After two more minutes of sitting and wondering the doors to the limo opened and his two minions stepped silently inside.

"So?" Shaw spoke impatiently when neither were very forthcoming.

"No such luck," Henry said outright.

Selene let out a sigh. "We spoke with the butler, he said Warren's been gone for a few days."

"And did he say where he went?" Shaw continued.

"Not at first," Henry said unhelpfully. "But Selene can be very persuasive."

Selene shrugged like it was no big deal. "After I put him in a hypnotic trance he offered up the name of the friend he's visiting, a Charles Xavier."

"Charles Xavier… hmm…" Shaw said, unsurprised.

"You know him?" Henry questioned.

"Never met him… but I know he runs a very special school and that a certain acquaintance of ours used to go there."

"They're onto us aren't they?" Selene stated more than asked.

"Hellfire Club," Shaw answered instead. "It's time to go to school."

* * *

After seeing the picture of her father Lyss had to know for sure. She had gone straight for Hank and asked him to research the entire Grey family.

It hadn't been hard. Despite him running away from them he had made no attempts to hide anything else from his 'family.'

Richard Grey was indeed the connection between her and Jean. A very close connection to Richard was John Grey, Jean's father, and Richard's older brother.

It was all there for them to find. Richard Grey's birth records. His high school diploma from a local New York high school. And then his travel records to Calgary after he was accepted to the University of Calgary. Where he had probably met her mother and started the family he'd later abandon.

Jean Grey was assuredly her cousin. That was so strange. All her life she'd lived with her mom and two brothers, not really thinking about any other family. But now she had a whole new branch to her tree. The Grey's.

What was making her feel most depressed and had her sulking alone in her bedroom was the last part of her conversation and research with Hank.

_Flashback~~_

"_It's him," Lyss whispered, when Hank told her Richard Grey had travelled from New York to Calgary a few years before Adam had been born. "I can't believe this… I'm actually related to Jean."_

_Lyss stared off into space wondering… so many things, her brain hurt._

"_There's more Lyss…" Hank interrupted her racing thoughts. _

"_More?" she said, focusing on her friend in front of her._

"_Richard Grey's trail does not end there," Hank informed her almost apologetically._

"_What is it?" she asked quickly._

"_Are you sure you want to know?" he countered._

"_Of course Hank, this is my family," Lyss insisted._

_He gave her a sympathetic look. "I found an up-to-date address for a Richard Trevor Grey in the area."_

"_He's still alive!" she exclaimed._

"_It looks as though he is," Hank affirmed._

_Lyss opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out._

"_Lyss… are you all right?" Hank asked tentatively._

"_I… I…" was all she managed before she had teleported quickly away._

It had been so overwhelming to find out that her father was still alive and probably close by. It had been so much easier to think of her father, Richard, as a distant entity.

But he wasn't so distant anymore. Twenty minutes away at most, from what Hank had shown her.

She really wanted to stop thinking about him. It wasn't as if knowing that the man was alive changed things too much. It only meant that she was a Grey and had family in her new home city. And to top it all off, the woman her boyfriend had loved, that the entire mansion had adored, was her cousin. No, not too much had changed.

Lyss suddenly had a thought. Did Richard Grey keep in touch with Jean's parents? After all, they all lived in New York State and maybe the family he started didn't mean that much to him, but maybe his first one did?

Lyss shook her head. She had to stop thinking about him. She had found out what she'd wanted to know: how she was tied to Jean and that should have been the end of it. The man didn't deserve another thought.

A knock came at her door, followed by Logan calling, "Lyss, can I come in?"

She let out a sigh. She didn't bother getting up, with a flick of her wrist the door clicked open.

Logan looked from side to side than found her on her bed. "Lyss…" he said affectionately. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, great, just great," she said sarcastically.

He frowned at her then turned to shut the door. He didn't speak until he was sitting on the edge of her bed. "You know what I mean? On a scale of one to ten how hard are you taking this news?"

"It sucks so bad!" she exclaimed eloquently.

"What does? The fact that you're related to Jean or that your father's still around?"

"Both!" Lyss continued to rant. "First my father leaves us with no reason and now I'm related to Jean. When everyone finds out they'll be comparing me to her. And I can't live up to Jean's image. She was perfect."

Logan shook his head. "No, she wasn't perfect. She was great, but not perfect."

Lyss blew out a long breath. "You know what I mean, Logan!"

He nodded.

"Does this… does this change things for you?" Lyss asked tentatively.

"Why would it?" Logan asked gruffly.

"I… I don't know… maybe you'd prefer having the original Grey?" Lyss questioned unsurely.

Logan frowned as he reached for Lyss, pulling her into a hug. "No, I'd prefer having the one and only Andrews's girl. I wish she'd get that through her thick head, though."

Lyss hugged him back, smiling. "Thanks Logan."

He pulled back slightly so he could pin her with a piercing stare. "I mean it Lyss. I love you, ok?"

She nodded. But the minute she said the word, "Ok," her vision went black and for a moment she couldn't breathe.

Finally, when she was able to take a breath she found she was in the infirmary.

"Take these off of me," a woman's voice spoke up.

Lyss turned around to see Jean sitting at the edge of a bed, hooked up to machines. But the glint of shackles on her wrists was unmistakeable.

"Logan, you know I'm fine now," Jean continued.

Logan? Lyss thought. She turned to see him standing, arms crossed, against the door frame.

"Sorry, Jean, we don't really know that," Logan replied.

"You think I'd hurt the people I care about, the people I love?" Jean scoffed.

"Yeah, you loved Scott too and you gave him a nice warm welcome," Logan said sarcastically.

Jean stood up and walked. It seemed the shackles were long enough to get to the door. "I'm sorry about Scott. I wasn't quite myself. But I would never hurt you," she paused, reaching a hand to Logan's face. "You've always had a place in my heart, you know?"

Logan nodded. "I know."

"What about me, you cared about me too," Jean conversed casually.

"I loved you," Logan affirmed. Lyss already knew this but she still hated hearing it.

Why was she seeing this? What was the point?

"Loved? You've moved on… to my cousin," Jean stated. "Who knew Uncle Richard had such a colourful life before Aunt Judy."

Her farther had remarried?

"Are you sure you're with who you're supposed to be with?" Jean questioned. "As I remember…" She leaned in close to Logan, too close for Lyss's comfort. "We did have a spark… a fire between us…."

Move back, Logan, move back… she chanted in her head.

"We did," Logan confirmed, still unmoving.

"Care to see if we still do?" Jean said, moving in closer.

Lyss was about to find out what happened next when suddenly she was gasping for air and in Logan's arms.

"Lyss?" Logan asked worriedly.

Her head was spinning and she clutched at it. "God I hate my premonitions," she groaned out.

"What happened?" Logan asked warily. "Another from the Phoenix?"

She pulled away from Logan to lie back down on the bed. "No, just a regular one."

"You don't look very good," Logan said not so tactfully.

"Thanks," Lyss said suddenly irritated with Logan. Which was stupid, this Logan hadn't done anything wrong. Well, neither did premonition Logan, but… "I'm fine."

"You're angry with me? What did you see?" Logan wanted to know.

"Nothing," she shot back.

"Lyss," his voice held a warning note to it.

"My dad remarried," she offered up.

Logan went silent. He came to lean over her. "Is that all?"

"That's all," she lied.

But she knew that Logan knew there was more to it.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. I'll try to update soon!

Thanks to my 3 reviewers: **Namine94; 00 BodySnatcher; and jnetrich**.

Thanks to anyone who's also reading this!


	43. Chapter 43: The Run Around

**A/N:** Hi all! Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men. They belong to Marvel, and other rich people. I make no money off of this.

**Chapter 43: The Run Around:**

Scott stared straight ahead at the office door, reading the name plate there at least ten times since they had knocked on the door.

He turned to look at Rogue once, conveying in his look his frustration at being kept waiting. Rogue didn't respond. But when he turned back to the door he felt Rogue give his hand a brief squeeze before letting go.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the door opened to reveal Emma Frost.

"Scott, Rogue, come in," Emma said jubilantly.

Scott shot her a derisive look. "For how long you kept us waiting Emma, I would say this crystal doesn't mean all that much to you."

Half way around her desk, Emma stopped to raise an eyebrow at him. "On the contrary, my dear, it means the world to me."

There was an awkward pause where Emma continued to stare at them.

"Umm… so…" Rogue began unable to take the silence.

"Oh yes," Emma snapped out of it, resuming her trip around her desk chair. "Have a seat, won't you."

They both took the chairs in front of Emma's ultra modern, sleek, glass-topped desk.

Emma outstretched her hand. "So, let's have it."

Scott and Rogue shared a quick look.

"You're so sure the Professor said yes," Rogue said more than asked.

"Telepath, remember?" Emma replied, tapping the side of her head. "So, may I have it?"

"We don't have it," Scott interjected.

Emma gave them a quizzical look. "I don't understand, I can clearly see in both your minds the Professor agreeing to the deal."

"Oh, he agreed," Rogue assured. "And kindly stay out of our heads, please."

Emma ignored Rogue's comment. "If you're trying to double cross me I'll know. Trust me, I always find out."

Scott held his hands up in a back away gesture. "Whoa Emma, clam down. You'll get it. We just don't have it quite yet. It's being delivered."

Emma visibly relaxed. "So, when will it be here, because the Phoenix will be here very soon."

"How soon?" Scott shot back.

Emma smiled. "Nah uh. Not how it works, crystal first, date and time second."

Rogue stood up. "Well, I guess there's not much more to discuss…"

Scott followed suit. "We'll be in touch."

Emma followed them to the door. "Again, I hope that is soon."

"It will be," Scott assured. "And Emma, we still expect your help when she does get here. It _was_ part of the deal."

"Of course, of course," she replied, attempting to wave off his concerns.

They all shared one last tense look before parting ways.

* * *

Rogue opened the door to their hotel room drained from the simple exchange they'd just had with Emma. All she wanted to do was relax, but right away she knew that wasn't going to be possible.

"Kurt!" Rogue exclaimed, seeing their blue skinned friend sitting at their desk.

He smiled at his fellow X-men and friends. "Hello Scott, Rogue," he said in his accented voice.

Rogue hadn't known how much she'd missed the other mansion residents until now. She gave Kurt a spirited hug that surprised him and her. But it felt nice.

"How are you Kurt? How's everyone doing? Storm? Lyss? Logan?" Rogue asked eagerly.

Kurt smiled. "They are all vell," he replied.

"Lyss too?" Rogue asked again.

"Yes, that one knows how to bounce back," Kurt confirmed.

"Good," Rogue answered. She worried about her newest friend's health. Lyss was tough, Rogue knew, but lately her body had been betraying her.

"It's good to see you Kurt," Scott added when he could finally get a word in.

"Likevise," Kurt greeted. "So… I think you two are waiting for this."

Kurt pulled something out of his trench coat pocket, a box. He opened it up to reveal a shiny red crystal.

"The last piece to the M'Krann crystal," he said needlessly.

Scott took the box from Kurt. "I can't believe this thing is what's been causing all our problems."

"Do you think we should tell Emma we have it tonight?" Rogue asked.

She watched as Kurt and Scott exchanged a quick look. Rogue thought it was to see if they were on the same page.

"I'd like Kurt to settle in first. The Professor booked you a room here, right?" Scott asked Kurt.

"Yes, I am posing as a distant relative of the van Roehm's," Kurt answered.

"Good. Let's see your disguise," Scott requested.

Kurt reached for the watch on his left wrist. He pushed a button. After brief shimmer, there stood a non-blue man. It was strange, because the person that stood in front of them was clearly Kurt. He had all of his general features, but what made him Nightcrawler were seemingly gone. His eyes were brown; the pointed ears were gone, no more blue skin or tail. Even his hands were disguised. It was amazing.

"Vhat do you think?" Kurt inquired. "I like it very much."

Rogue nodded. "You look good Kurt. But, I think you always look good. Blue is your color."

She just wanted him to know that she liked him just the way he was. But he frowned at her slightly. Luckily Scott spoke up before anything else could be said.

"Good, good. Now we've got to figure out how we can pull this deal off without Emma actually making off with this thing. Any ideas?"

Rogue looked from Scott to Kurt and to their blank faces and thought, _'So much for relaxing.'_

* * *

Lyss was mad at him. Logan had no idea why. But he had a sneaking suspicion that it was due to whatever she'd seen in her last premonition. Whatever it was she had been avoiding him like the plague for the past day. To top it off she was now hanging out in the lab with Hank, alone. He had a feeling that her choice to spend time down there had more to do with bugging him and less to do with the tests they were conducting.

But he wasn't going to put up with this silent treatment/jealousy game she was playing at anymore. Logan marched his way down through the corridors of the mansion. He wasn't really seeing anyone as he went along and no one he came across wanted to interfere with his determined/menacing look on his face. Until the person he did come across was the Professor, that is.

"Logan, you're scaring the children," the Professor scolded him.

Logan stopped abruptly, not really understanding what his comment meant. So, he just frowned.

"What is the matter?" the Professor wanted to know.

Logan shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you?" he replied, an eyebrow raised.

Logan just ignored him and turned around to leave. The Professor's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh Logan," he started. "I wouldn't go in there if I was you."

Logan turned to glare at the X-men's leader/mentor but he was already rolling away. He could just picture the smug look on his face. The Professor knew full well that a comment like that was just going to make him want to go in there even more.

He continued his march and waited for the automatic sliding doors to open. And when they finally did he was super surprised to see the sight in front of him.

"Yes!" Lyss exclaimed. "Another point for me! Give up now Hank! I've got you whipped."

Hank picked up what appeared to be some type of makeshift ball made out of crumpled paper and rubber bands. "Not a chance, Lyss," Hank informed.

He shot it back at her and they bounced it back and forth while rolling around on desk chairs.

It was Lyss's second exclamation of conquest that brought Logan back to his senses.

"Told you Hank, you are playing against a rubber ball champion," Lyss said happily.

Hank was about to reply when Logan finally decided to announce his presence.

"What the heck is going on here?" Logan demanded.

The pair in the room turned to look at him. He saw that Lyss was frowning at him.

"We're running some tests," Lyss said deadpan.

He matched her frown and said, "Tests, my ass!"

Lyss apparently didn't feel like elaborating. She crossed her arms over her chest taking on a defensive stance.

Hank, seeing his friend wasn't gong to say anything more, decided to take over. "Uh… we _were_ running some tests. We decided to check Jason and Adam's DNA against Jean's. We're just waiting for the results."

Logan looked at Lyss; she refused to look back at him. Ok, he thought, enough was enough.

He walked over to her and grabbed her arm, gently but, urgently.

"Logan!" Lyss protested.

Logan didn't reply, he started to walk, practically pulling Lyss along.

"Logan, come on, what the hell?" she continued. They were almost to the door when she tried a different tactic. "Hank, help!"

Logan piped up at that. "Don't worry Hank. We're just going to talk. Lyss needs to tell me something."

Hank not wanting to butt in just shrugged. "Take your time. Results won't be ready for another twenty minutes."

"Hank!" Lyss shouted in disbelief.

They were out in the hallway now, the door shut behind them.

"Come on Lyss, we need to talk and this was the only way I could get your attention," Logan said reasonably.

He led them to another room. Luckily, it was unoccupied and appeared to be just a storage room.

Lyss wrenched her arm from his light grip. "You could have just asked. You didn't have to pull me out like a barbarian."

"Could I have?" Logan asked angrily. "Really? Because I would have if I could have found you. And then when I did find you, you didn't seem like you were in a talking mood."

She shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, sullenly, re-taking the defensive stance.

Logan gave her a weird look. "Why are you acting like this?"

He'd never seen her like this, defensive and shut down, like she didn't want tot let him in anymore.

"Like what?"

"Like… like…" he struggled for the right words. "Like a kid!"

Outrage shone on her face. "How dare you? I am 23 years old. Definitely an adult!"

"Well then act like it!" he snapped.

Lyss looked shocked but went silent. Logan quickly followed suit. _What was going on? Why were they fighting? Again…_

Lyss let out a sigh, snapping him out of his depressing thoughts.

"Logan, I'm sorry," she said sadly, but sincerely.

He ran a hand through his hair, letting out his own sigh. "It's ok."

"No, it's not. Don't do that. Don't let me off that easily. Be mad at me. You have a right to be angry," Lyss countered.

"I'm not angry," Logan replied. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok, I am mad. But that's because I can't seem to figure out what I did."

She stepped towards him closing the distance between them, but still not touching. "Logan you're right. I was acting like such a kid."

She placed a hand on his chest looking down, not at him. She seemed to be still holding back.

"Lyss, come on," he started. He took hold of her hand on his chest and pulled her closer; his other arm went around her, encircling her in his arms. She looked up at him in surprise. "Tell me what's wrong."

He watched her purse her lips as if she was sealing them so she couldn't talk. But, finally, she confirmed his suspicions. "It was the premonition."

Logan nodded not really wanting to say anything for fear that it might stop her explanation.

"It's stupid," she tried to dismiss it, looking away, but the worry lines on her face told him otherwise.

He placed a hand on her face, caressing her, while tilting her face to him. There were tears at the corners of her eyes. This was serious.

"Uh…" she started, shuddering. "It was you… and Jean—"

"Lyss, I told you that was all in the past. Yes, I cared about her, but I love you, now," Logan reiterated.

"I know that," she affirmed, she leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back, hoping with one touch he could make her understand.

They pulled apart. "Umm… but this premonition was different from the others."

"Different how?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's from the future," Lyss answered. "It's you and Jean in the future, together."

Logan's eyes widened in disbelief.

* * *

Well I'm going to stop there for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update soon. Next few chapters will have more Emma and Shaw in them. And hopefully I'll be coming to a close soon.

Anyways, thanks to anyone who has been reading this, and I also wanted to thank the two people who reviewed: **forestreject; and Namine94**. Thanks!

I'll try to update real soon!

See ya!


	44. Chapter 44: Shaw

**A/N:** Hi all! Sorry, for the extremely long wait for this update. I'll admit I've had major writers block for this story. And it's been tough. It sucks, because it's so close to being done, but I just can't get it out. So, I'm sorry in advance for the short chapter. It's not my best work, but it's something. I'll try my hardest to update soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 44: Shaw:**

**

* * *

**

Logan frowned across the table, letting his displeasure flow towards Lyss. _Why was she sitting all the way over there?_ he thought.

"Logan, are you listening?" the Professor's voice broke through, perturbed.

Logan looked up, surprised to hear his name. "Hellfire Club, on their way here, got to stop them, blah, blah, blah," he said sarcastically.

The Professor shot Logan a withering look. Yeah, well he was annoyed too. Lyss had been about to explain to him the contents of her premonition when the Professor had summoned them to tell them of this new threat.

The thing was, he could not, for the life of him, imagine what Lyss saw that was bad enough to cause her to think he'd go back to Jean. He loved Lyss, nothing would make him stray.

"Yes, that's the gist of it," the Professor said wryly.

"What would you like us to do Professor?" Lyss asked readily.

"I don't want them getting inside near the children," the Professor informed. "Lyss, I'd like you to stay inside with them."

"But—" Lyss began to protest.

The Professor shook his head. "No, Lyss. You've been through too much trauma lately to risk your health further. I think both Hank and Logan would agree."

Hank nodded demurely. While Logan decided to voice his agreement, "Hell yeah, I agree."

He didn't really mind the scornful look she shot him. As long as she was safe, that's all that mattered to him.

"Hank, Warren," The Professor moved on. "You two will be at the gate. Try to talk them out of whatever it is they want. I suspect they'd like to talk to you Warren. If they attack you may defend yourselves."

Both men nodded.

"Storm, Bobby, you will be our next line of defence, patrolling the grounds. You see anything suspicious you know what to do," the Professor explained.

"What about me?" Logan asked. "I can help Storm and Bobby."

"No Logan, you will be with me," the Professor said, surprising him. "I will be trying to reach the mind of Sebastian Shaw. I will need you to be a bodyguard of sorts."

Logan grunted his acquiescence. He would have much preferred being on the front line but this was better than babysitting.

"So, that's the plan? Deter them until you can figure out what they want?" Lyss questioned.

"Yes," the Professor answered.

"But, we know what they want. They want the crystal Warren had," Lyss replied.

"Yes," the Professor answered again. "But we don't know why they want it and how they're going to use it once they have it."

"And that's where you come in, right Professor?" Bobby asked.

"Precisely," he said simply. "Now go, it will not be long until they are here."

* * *

"Come along children," Lyss called. She stopped in her tracks to attend to the few kids lagging behind. "Artie, speed it up. Theresa, let's go."

Jason came up behind her. "You go ahead; I'll get these ones going."

Lyss nodded, thankful to have the help of her family to herd the 50 some odd children. Lyss entered the large gymnasium to see that the children were already engaged in various activities.

Adam was leading a group of 20 boys and girls in a game of basket ball in one part of the gym. Another 20 or so were with Katie playing floor hockey. And Lyss's mom had a few of the younger kids grouped around her and she appeared to be reading a story to them.

Lyss remained at the entrance, moving aside for the few remaining stragglers.

"Are they in danger?" she heard from behind her.

Lyss moved aside to allow her brother entrance. "I don't know, Jason," Lyss said truthfully. "These people want the crystal. I'm not sure what they'll do when they find out we don't have it."

"Why are you down here instead of up there?" Jason wanted to know. "I'd think they wouldn't stand a chance against you."

"I know, right," Lyss agreed.

"Not the humble one, are we?" Jason said amused.

"They think because of my stupid premonition trouble that I'm too weak to fight."

"Are you?" Jason asked.

"No, I'm fine," Lyss assured. "But the way I see it, I've been given the most important job, anyways."

Lyss watched the children play fondly. She would not let anything happen to them.

* * *

Shaw's limo pulled up to the gated entrance of Xavier's school. Shaw looked up at the elegant, castle-like mansion and thought to himself, 'All that money and power and he wastes it on a school…'

"Selene, Henry, you shall wait here," Shaw told his followers. "I see we have been expected."

Shaw spied two men guarding the entrance on either side. One, blue and furry, Shaw did not know. The other was a handsome, young blond man. He was winged, so he knew that had to be Mr. Worthington.

"Are you sure?" Selene asked.

"Yeah, we can take them," Henry added.

"I'm sure, stay here," Shaw warned. "Unless I signal otherwise."

Shaw stepped out of the limo and approached the closed gate.

"Hello gentleman," Shaw called out.

"I'm sorry sir," the blue furred man spoke up. "But this is a closed campus. We don't accept visitors here."

"So turn around and be on your way," the other man with wings told him, less politely.

Shaw knew this man as Warren Worthington, the third. And he'd met him before, so there was no need for their uncouth-ness.

"Mr. Worthington," Shaw spoke up.

"That's my father," he quickly retaliated.

"Warren, then, I'd like to speak with you if I may," Shaw continued, holding his patience.

"Well I'm sorry, Mr…"

"Shaw, Sebastian Shaw, we've met," Shaw said annoyed.

"Well Mr. Shaw, I don't have time," Warren replied.

Shaw frowned in the younger man's direction. "Well then Mr. Worthington that just isn't acceptable."

Shaw snapped his fingers. Selene and Henry stepped out of the limo; glancing at his accomplices, he could see from the look on their faces that they relished the idea of a fight. And it looked like they'd get their wish.

* * *

Rogue and Scott were attempting to get some sleep, knowing that the next day would be a trying one. It was the day they would attempt to double cross Emma.

"What do you thinks going to happen after?" Rogue asked out of the blue. She wasn't even sure Scott was still awake.

She heard him let out a sigh. He moved to lie on his side so he could look at Rogue while he spoke.

"I think things will go back to normal," Scott spoke honestly.

Rogue frowned at him. "I don't think I've ever known what normal really was, at least not after I got my powers."

"You know what I mean Rogue," Scott said, suddenly uncomfortable.

She leaned up on her elbow so she could get a better look at her… well she didn't know what to call him.

"No, Scott I don't know what you mean," she told him firmly. He was about to protest but she continued. "Look, I know you don't want to talk about it. But things are going to get _real_ very soon, whether you want to talk about it now or later."

Scott gave her a frustrated groan. "Later, then."

"Scott…" Rogue protested.

"Besides, this threat from Shaw and… and Emma," Scott started to explain. Rogue didn't fail to notice that he didn't mention the real threat, the Phoenix. "Things have been great between us. I love you and you love me. And right now that's all that matters to me."

"Scott that's—"

"Say it Rogue," Scott cut her off. "Say you love me."

Rogue let out her own groan. "You know I love you."

He leaned up and gave her a quick kiss. "Good, now let's get to sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."

* * *

Emma was sleeping quite soundly. In fact, she was having a fantastic dream about swimming in a pool. But it was no ordinary pool. The pool was full of 100 dollar bills. Just as she was squealing in delight and adding a couple of hunky men to the mix, she heard her name being whispered.

"Emma…" it was low and sinister enough sounding to give Emma the chills. "Emma…Emma Frost…"

Emma looked every which way for the owner of the voice. Of course, she knew who it was she just couldn't see them.

Suddenly, with the sound of a pop Emma's dream world disappeared to be replaced with the murky, water world she always visited her in.

"Emma…"

Emma turned around to see the women with a beautiful face, but horrible eyes. The woman once known as Jean Grey, but was now called the Phoenix.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Hope you like.

Thanks to my readers and reviewers: **BeiiTaToKiita; shortypenguin; Hunny-comb; Ryromaniac; and prborcua7.**

Thanks!


	45. Chapter 45: Phoenix

**A/N:** Hello, all. Well we're coming close to the end. I hope you've been enjoying this as much as I have. Let me know what you think of this latest instalment.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 45: Phoenix:**

**

* * *

**

Lyss stood vigilantly watching her young students vowing to protect them for all she was worth. She was getting worried; the sounds of battle were getting closer and closer. And she was torn between helping her friends and protecting her charges. But the safety of her students clearly won her over.

Most, if not all, of the students were getting tired and had decided to sit around Mrs. Andrews to listen to her story telling. Some were even falling asleep.

"What do you think is happening up there?" Adam asked his sister.

Lyss just shook her head.

"Do you think we should go check?" Adam wondered.

As much as she wanted to make sure her friends were all right, that Logan was all right, she knew it would be a bad idea. They needed to focus on their task, not worry about the students' safety. And as long as Lyss was up and conscious she would make sure they were all safe.

"No, they'd let me know if they needed my help," Lyss assured her brother.

Adam nodded and then seemed to study her carefully. She watched his expression turn to worry for her.

"What?" she asked unsurely.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, why?" she inquired, right before a stabbing pain went through her head.

She was about to have another premonition and this time she wanted a second opinion.

"Professor!" she screamed in her mind, before things went pitch black.

* * *

Lyss's eyes snapped open with such force; she thought that her eyes might fly out of her head. She looked around her surroundings and thought, 'Oh crap, I hate this place.'

It was the same murky water setting where she'd first met and been threatened by Jean Grey. 'Well, great, now I know what's coming next…'

"Lyss?" she heard from behind her.

She turned around and was more than relieved to see the Professor. It was an odd sight seeing him out of his chair.

"Yes! I didn't think it would work," Lyss said happily to herself.

The Professor looked around, confused. "Is this a premonition?"

"Could be, or this could be _her_ summoning me…" Lyss replied. She looked ahead and saw the familiar terrifying, orange glow from before. "Let's find out."

She swam ahead and the Professor followed along.

The second she saw her Lyss's whole body shivered. Jean's body was turned so they were facing her back. Lyss didn't say anything she just waited for Jean to acknowledge her.

"Emma…" Jean's voice hissed. "Emma Frost."

'Wait, what?'

Lyss stepped a bit to the side and saw another woman present. She was about her height and platinum blonde, with ice blue eyes. She assumed this was Emma Frost, double crosser of Sebastian Shaw.

"Phoenix," Emma replied. Lyss did not imagine the slight tremble in the woman's voice.

"Emma…" Jean hissed. "I need the last of the crystal!"

"I don't have it yet," Emma denied.

"I need it now!" Jean continued.

Emma shook her head. "The two X-men, Rogue and Scott, they're bringing it to me."

"Do not trust them," Jean added.

'Uh oh,' Lyss thought. 'Not good. Did Jean somehow know their plans?'

Emma came close to sneering, but suddenly refrained. "I'm a telepath; I think I'll figure out what they're doing."

"Tonight," Jean ignored her statement. "I need it tonight."

"Look, I thought we agreed on two days time—"

"Tonight," Jean screeched.

"O…Ok," Emma agreed, terrified. "I'll do what I can."

"You two should not be here," Jean said suddenly calm.

'Uh oh.'

"You two?" Emma questioned.

Jean turned around to face her and the Professor. She still had those uneasy, burning eyes.

"Professor Xavier?" Emma asked, suddenly able to see them.

Jean turned half way towards Emma. "Tonight," she hissed, before Emma suddenly vanished.

"Jean," the Professor spoke up. His voice was full of emotion. "Jean, thank God you're alive."

Jean frowned at her one time mentor. "Yes, this body at one time was called Jean Grey, now it is the Phoenix!"

"Jean," the Professor ignored her pronouncement. "Why are you doing this? Why don't you come back to us? We can help you."

"I am the Phoenix!" she shouted, hurting Lyss's ears.

"All right," the Professor started slowly, as if he was speaking to a petulant child. "Phoenix, why are you here? What is your purpose?"

"My purpose is one," she started cryptically.

"Which is…" Lyss found her voice.

"To be… reborn."

* * *

Adam held tightly onto his sister, giving her a slight shake. Jason ran up to him. Their mother and Katie soon followed.

"What happened?" Jason asked quickly.

Adam shook his head grimly. "Premonition, I think."

"Oh God," Mrs. Andrews stated, going pale.

The children began to crowd around to see what was going on and then they all began to speak at once. Katie looked behind her.

"I'll stay with the kids. Take her to the infirmary," Katie ordered.

"Mom, come with me," Adam took over. "Jason, stay with Katie."

They all nodded and Adam lifted his sister into his arms and then they were on their way.

"Is… is she breathing?" Mrs. Andrews asked tentatively.

Adam tilted his sister's head towards him. He felt a steady breath coming from her nose. "Yeah, I think she's ok. I think it's just a regular one. She'll be fine."

He really tried to believe what he was saying, but every second Lyss was under refuted his claim.

"We need to get Hank down here," Mrs. Andrews said firmly.

Adam looked at her grimly. "Yeah, if he's all right."

* * *

"Professor, Professor," Logan called out. He gave the older man's shoulder a shake. Out like a light.

He didn't understand it. One minute the Professor was saying something about finding it difficult getting into Shaw's head—something about his mind being shielded—and then the next, out cold. Logan thought he'd have a little more warning.

From behind him, the door slammed open. Damn it, it was saying something that they'd snuck up on him and caught him off guard.

Logan turned, claws extending.

"Ah… hello… Mr…. Mr…" the man spoke gallantly.

Logan growled. He pointed a claw at the man. "You can call me Wolverine."

"Wolverine, quaint," the man uttered in disdain.

"Ah… and this must be the Professor," the man turned to the prone form of the Professor. "Poor guy, getting too old to stay up for company."

"Shaw… what do you want?" Logan demanded.

"Now, now… I thought this was a school… surely you all are not this dumb," Shaw sneered. "You all know what I want thanks to those dim wits posing as club members."

Logan frowned. Did everyone know who Scott and Rogue really were? Next time there was a secret spy mission they would definitely think twice about sending those two.

"We don't have it," Logan denied.

"Why don't I believe that? I mean, you have Mr. Worthington outside fighting to keep us out. And he is the owner of the crystal. So, yeah I don't believe you," Shaw continued.

"We… don't… have… it," Logan said slowly.

What was up with the Professor? Clearly he was not snooping around in the guys mind. He seemed to be fully functional. So why was the Professor out cold?

They needed to know why Shaw wanted the crystal so badly. And Logan guessed he'd have to do it the old-fashioned way. Beat the crap out of him until he told.

"Not good enough, Shaw started grimly.

"Listen," Logan ground out. "We could do this the hard way or the easy way. Personally, I prefer the hard way. More fun," he gave a nonchalant shrug. "Now, what's it going to be?"

Shaw grinned at him. Logan didn't know why the man looked so smug. But he soon found out.

A second later Shaw was joined by two of others, effectively outnumbering Logan.

"I prefer the hard way as well…"

* * *

"Reborn? What do you mean reborn?" Lyss asked nervously.

Jean was turning around and moving away from them. "I must go…" she said her voice beginning to fade.

"Phoenix, answer our query," the Professor demanded. "What do you mean by reborn?"

Jean turned around, her eyes burning bright as ever. "This world is corrupt. There is not a shred of innocence left in it. It is not fit to be lived in, not anymore…"

Lyss's face paled. Was she saying what she thought she was saying?

"What are you going to do?" Lyss said shakily.

She didn't seem to want to answer. She probably knew that they would stop her plans for sure. But then the Professor said one thing to convince her that, tell or not, they would stop her.

"We know you want the M'Krann crystal. You will not get the last piece," the Professor said firmly.

"The M'Krann crystal is the key," Jean informed them. She turned around. "And I will get it, from Emma or Lyss. One way or another, I will have it. And then I will be born anew."

* * *

Well that's it. We're beginning to wind down. I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know! Thanks.

Thanks to my two reviewers: **Ryromaniac** _(Don't worry, Scott's attitude will definitely change…)_ and **xmen4life.**

I'll try to update soon!


	46. Chapter 46: Interlude

**A/N:** Hi again. Nope, didn't abandon this fic. Sorry for the horribly long wait. I've just been busy focusing on my Criminal Minds fics under my second pen name. But, I'm going to try my hardest to focus on this one and get it all done and soon. Thanks to everyone who's been patiently waiting for this story to get updated!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 46: Interlude:**

**

* * *

**

Lyss came out of the premonition suddenly. She sat bolt upright, breathing heavily, but she felt she had no time to catch her breath. She looked around her surroundings, saw that her mother and Adam were trying to speak to her, but she knew she had to ignore them. There was something important that she needed to do, something important that she'd just seen.

And then it hit her.

_Jean!_

She would be going to the Hellfire Club tonight. Lyss got off the bed, ready to run to the nearest phone. She had to call Rogue and Scott, or Kurt, they needed to know. But Adam blocked her way.

"Adam, move," she told him. "I've got to go."

"Lyss," Adam protested. "Slow down, you just had a premonition, you can barely breathe. You need to recover."

Recover? There was no time for that nonsense. She shook her head and went around him. "That's why I can't slow down. The premonition I just had… Jean's headed for Scott and Rogue, now!"

That seemed to do the trick; all protests faded away on their lips.

* * *

Logan pulled himself up from the rubble that had once been the Professor's desk. Somehow, Sebastian Shaw was taking everything Logan threw at him and it just seemed to make him stronger. It was frustrating as hell and he could really use some help.

Speaking of getting a hand… The Professor was still slumped forward in his chair. Logan had managed to push him into a corner of the office, protecting the man from most of the battle. But Logan sure as hell needed his help.

It would be great if the man decided to wake up from his impromptu nap. Glaring at the man for a few seconds longer, Logan could see it would be no such luck. He turned back to face his attackers.

"Come on Sebastian, let me have a turn," the black haired woman whined, causing Logan to cringe.

"Be my guest, Selene," Shaw was allowing. "But… wait one moment, Mr. Wolverine, I'll give you one last chance, where is the last piece of the crystal?"

"Up your—" Logan began to swear.

Shaw cut him off. "Go ahead Selene. Wolverine, meet my Black Queen… she can be very hypnotic…"

Logan stayed steadfastly on spot; he was not about to be intimidated by this skinny lady. But when he saw the two swords above the fireplace begin to move he knew he might be in for a bit of trouble.

Just as the swords were starting to fly towards him, pointed edge first, the doors banged open and Logan recognized Lyss's voice when his name was yelled.

"Logan!"

Logan spared a glance for his girlfriend, wondering briefly why she was there, she had to get away.

Lyss, with a flick of her wrist, had the swords turning the other direction heading straight for Selene. The dark haired woman yelped in surprise and ducked out of the way just in time. Selene seemed to recover quickly and very swiftly all three Hellfire members were focused on her.

"Lyss get out of here," Logan shouted at her.

Lyss, to his surprise, gave him a frustrated, irritated look. She turned her attention back to the group, another flick of her fingers and the menacing Hellfire club were now frozen on spot.

Logan looked at them comically, he'd never get used to that power of Lyss's.

"Logan, come on," Lyss urged, at his side now. She was pulling at his arm. "We need to go."

"Go, go where?"

"I can't get a hold of Rogue, Scott or Kurt!" she exclaimed. "Jean's going there tonight. We need to warn them."

_Jean?_ His eyes went wide. _Was_ _it really going to end tonight?_

"Come on, they won't stay frozen for much longer," Lyss was telling him frantically.

She was pulling him towards the Professor. Once next to the older man, she let go of him.

"Put your arms around my waist," she ordered, and he did as told.

Then Lyss was putting both hands on the Professor's shoulders and the next thing Logan knew they were down in the lower levels.

"We… we need to get the kids out of here," Lyss was telling him, already running down the halls.

Logan followed her after picking up the now wheelchair-less, unconscious Professor. "What about the others?"

"I've already called them down here," Lyss assured him. "They're waiting for us with the children. Warren took a bit of a beating, he's out cold. The others are all right for the most part."

"Wait, Lyss, do you know what happened to the Professor?" Logan stopped her in her in her tracks.

He didn't know why but he had a feeling that Lyss would know.

She grimaced. "I called him into one of my premonitions. I… I don't know why he's not out yet…"

There was fear on her face. Clearly, calling anyone into one of her visions was not something she ever did.

Logan nodded grimly. "Ok, let's get out of here."

* * *

Rogue's head was pounding. Literally, pounding. It was as if someone was knocking right up against her skull. She blinked groggily putting a hand to her throbbing head, realizing a second later that the pounding was coming from the door.

"Scott…" Rogue whispered. "Scott…"

He stirred next to her, not quick to get up. But Rogue knew she could handle whoever it was at the door. Tentatively, she got up out of bed and began to approach the door.

"Rogue," Scott said sleepily.

"Shh…" she said, and then pointed at the door.

Scott got the picture, quickly getting out of bed. He came to her side. Apparently, he wasn't about to let her open the door by herself in the middle of the night.

Rogue pulled open the door and nearly got bowled over.

"Emma?" Rogue exclaimed, grabbing hold of the older woman's shoulders, steadying her. "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked, fully alert now.

Emma's eyes were wide and there was a look on her face that Rogue knew wasn't a normal one for her. She was afraid.

"She's coming tonight!" Emma exclaimed. "I need the crystal, now!"

"What?" Rogue said in shock.

"She's coming. The Phoenix. Jean. Whatever you want to call her," Emma said anxiously. "Tonight. Hand over the crystal, a deals a deal."

"Hold on just a minute," Scott started. "We needed a little more warning than that."

"Why?" Emma argued. "All you need is my help."

Rogue shared an uncertain look with Scott. Could they trust Emma? Would she still help? And if she did, there was still the matter of her having the crystal. Because Rogue was sure they couldn't trick her now that Emma seemed on high alert. Was there any other choice?

Rogue gave Scott a nod. And he let out a sigh. "Just… wait," he said to Emma. He walked over to the nightstand where the phone was located and dialled a number. "Hello? Yeah, we need it."

He hung up the phone and a second later a puff of smoke appeared in the room followed by the appearance of their blue friend.

"Vhat happened?" Kurt wanted to know.

"It's tonight," Scott answered solemnly.

"Vhat?"

"Who's this?" Emma interrupted.

"Kurt, this is Emma; Emma, Kurt," Rogue quickly introduced.

"I take it he has the crystal," Emma asked disdainfully.

Kurt pulled the red chunk out of his pocket and Emma made a grab for it, but he pulled it out of her reach.

"Uh uh," Rogue told her. "First we get Jean than you get the crystal."

Emma put her hands on her hips, looking indignant. "And what if you double cross me?"

Scott gave her a derisive look. "Really, who's more likely to double cross who?"

"So pessimistic," she commented, but didn't argue further. "All right, let's go."

"Vhere are ve going?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"To the pool," she said cryptically.

* * *

Lyss shot Logan a grim look from her seat. They were flying in the blackbird to the Hellfire Club. Even then she wasn't sure they'd make it in time.

For some reason Lyss felt it was imperative that she be there when Jean arrived. She had no idea why. Phoenix or no, Lyss knew she was no match against Jean mentally. Any 'mind' powers Lyss may have had manifested themselves in a more physical means, like her telekinesis or freezing of objects.

Storm and Bobby were at the controls, while Logan and Lyss were in the 'passenger' seats. Hank had gotten the kids out through the mansion tunnels, with the Professor and Warren, on their way to a safe location.

"You sure it's tonight?" Logan asked her again.

Lyss just nodded.

"What does she want with this damned crystal?" Logan asked, clearly frustrated.

Lyss knew it was definitely not good. "She's the Phoenix, Logan, she wants to be reborn."

"You mean…" Logan said, coming to the realization that the Phoenix wanted to blow up the world. "We can't let that happen…"

"I know that's why we need to get there and fast."

* * *

Well that's it for now. We're coming up to the climax of the story. And then a few more chapters and we're done. Yay!

Thanks to my two reviewers: **xmen4life and Ryromaniac. **

I should be updating soon. The next chapter is almost all done and then I should put up by next weekend.

See ya soon!


	47. Chapter 47: Jean

**A/N:** Hello again. So, I realize that my sporadic, crappy updating habits have probably scared most of my readers away. But I hope someone, somewhere is reading this and enjoying. And if you've got the time leave me a review, however short, if only to tell me I suck at updating or anything else you might want to tell me.

I'm planning a major edit of this story as soon as it's done (whenever that is :sigh:). So, for those who had issues with it they will hopefully be fixed.

Anyways… on with the show…

**Disclaimer:** All characters are the property of Marvel.

**Chapter 47: Jean:**

* * *

They were an odd bunch as they walked to the deserted pool side, Emma leading the way, Scott and Rogue walking side by side, and Kurt bringing up the rear. All, even Emma, seemed to be on edge.

"Why do you want the crystal?" Rogue suddenly blurted out, breaking the silence.

Emma looked startled but composed herself quickly. "The power, my dear…"

She gave Rogue a look that said, "_You are completely ridiculous."_

"But before you came to us you _were_ going to give Jean the crystal. What was the deal?" Rogue persisted.

Emma let out an annoyed sigh. "If you must know, I was going to give her the last piece in exchange for help getting rid of the Inner Circle. I would be left to solely run Shaw Engineering. God knows I'm more qualified. I just needed her to speed it along."

"And what changed?" Scott asked.

"It became increasingly apparent that getting the last piece was going to be difficult. That's where you two came in. And the plans changed."

"And the new plan is…" Kurt prompted.

Emma shot him an _"are you crazy look?"_

"Do you think I'm just going to give you all my secrets? You forget that I'm not one of you. I chose a different path to the one Charles offered."

"You know the Professor?" Rogue said in surprise.

Emma was about to answer when the little group heard a strange whizzing noise. The group looked all around them, realizing that they'd arrived at their destination, the pool. They finally realized it was coming from up above.

They all glanced up to see a dark object with a splotch of red zooming towards them. And just as they realized what it was, Jean was landing right in front of them, scorching the ground around her.

She stood there silently regarding each one in turn. And each one of them tried to avoid her haunting, burning gaze.

She looked about the same as they remembered her, except her hair was longer and redder, if possible. Her skin was pallid, veins showing through, however, not the glowing skin that each knew. And her once beautiful, dark eyes were now consumed by fire.

Those eyes were now focused on Emma. The White Queen tried her best not to cringe.

"Hello Emma…" Jean opened her mouth to say, but it wasn't the same voice Rogue remembered either. It was darker, lower…

She glanced at Scott to gauge his reaction. _If this was unnerving her what was it dong to him?_ It was just as she suspected, Scott was white as a sheet as he stared at his dead fiancée come back to life with eerie, fiery eyes.

She suddenly turned them on the X-men.

"I see you've brought company…"

* * *

Lyss should have been strapped in her seat, but instead she was pacing. She couldn't help it. _Who wouldn't be nervous in a situation like this? _After all, failing would only bring the destruction of the world.

She couldn't shake the feeling that things would go so terribly wrong if she didn't get there in time. She had no idea what she could possibly do to stop her deranged cousin. Jean had unimaginable powers; powers Lyss couldn't even fathom having. _How could they be related?_

"Lyss," she heard from behind her.

She turned around to see Logan staring at her worriedly. She quickly dropped the hand that she'd been chewing the nails off of. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but it faltered quickly.

He was at her side in a flash, encircling her in his arms a second later.

"It's going to be all right," he tried to assure, stroking her hair.

But all she felt like doing was laughing at his absurd statement. _How were things going to be all right?_

Her long lost dead cousin had come back to life. And either she was possessed or completely insane. Either way, she wanted to destroy the world. Oh, and then there was the Hellfire Club who seemed to want the power of the Phoenix and crystal all to themselves. And to top it all off, she'd done something to the Professor. According to Warren, he'd still not woken up.

"What are we going to do?" Lyss murmured into his shoulder.

She heard Logan let out a sigh before speaking. "We stop her, any way we can. We can't fail."

Exactly what she'd just been thinking. _But could any of them really do the extreme to stop Jean?_ She may have been the one that shared genes with her, but all the people surrounding Lyss were the ones that really knew Jean, that were her real family.

To Lyss, Jean was just some poor lady who'd drawn the short end of the stick on a mission. Who also happened to be her cousin. Really, she was probably the only one with no emotional attachments to the woman.

A scary thought ran through her head. _What if she was the only one who could carry out Logan's words: 'Any way we can'? Could she do it? Could she end things? End Jean?_

"Lyss you're shaking," Logan stated, he pulled back to stare at her worriedly.

Before Lyss could confide her fears to him, Bobby was suddenly at their side.

"We're here," he said grimly.

Lyss continued to tremble.

* * *

"Jean…" Scott murmured almost inaudibly.

With an inhuman twitch of her head she was looking directly at him, scrutinizing him with those terrible eyes.

He had to get through to Jean. He couldn't let her hurt his friends, hurt Rogue. Rogue meant too much to him. And he couldn't lose another person he loved. He realized he was heading for a terrible decision. A choice between his new love and old and he knew the choice would be not easy, but obvious nonetheless.

"I am the Phoenix now," she retorted.

She said it so coldly, so darkly that Scott visibly flinched.

All were silent again, no one wanting to make any sudden moves. But it was Jean herself who made the first move.

She held out her hand and then said, "Emma Frost, give me the final piece of the M'Krann Crystal."

No one moved or said anything. It was as if she'd hypnotised all of them into silence.

"Don't you know us Jean?" Rogue practically whispered.

Scott looked at his girlfriend to see that she was trembling under those once beautiful eyes.

"You are Rogue, mutant powers: absorption of life force and powers. You," she paused and then looked at Scott, "are Scott Summers, leader of the team known as the X-men. Mutant powers: optic beams."

She stopped then, seemingly satisfied and giving them a look that said, "Isn't that enough?"

But they weren't satisfied and that was not enough. She'd just listed facts, nothing more. Nothing that made them real to each other, nothing to show Scott that she was the family he once had. It was making his choice a lot easier.

"And you, blue one, have the M'Krann crystal." She flicked her cloak and arched her body. "Ah… I can feel its power… calling to me…"

"What do you want with it?" Scott blurted out, looking a combination of disgusted and devastated.

"For the ultimate renewal," Jean answered vaguely. "For a new beginning…"

Rogue already got the gist of it. "But you can't. There are good people in the world."

"Good?" Jean snorted in disgust. "The human race is tainted. Diseased. Not one of you is innocent… No, this world needs to be cleansed. This world needs to see the light."

"We can't let you do that," Scott denied.

Jean laughed. "My dear Scott, there is nothing you can do to stop me," she paused to throw a menacing look at Kurt. "Now, hand over the crystal and I will spare you for this moment. But deny me and you will all burn at the hands of the Phoenix."

A moment passed where all stared at each other with a hard look. And then Jean was lifting her arm to point at them. She was going to fry them.

"Jean!" Scott shouted, coming out of his trance. "I need you to remember, Jean. I need you to fight this… this thing and come back to us. You need to come back to me, Jean!"

He needed to free her from this monster she'd become. And he'd say anything to do that. He only hoped Rogue would forgive him when this was all over.

"There is no Jean!" she shouted. "Only, I the Phoenix. Now prepare to die. I only promise you it will be quick."

"No," Scott rejected. "No, you're Jean Grey. You've got a mother and father who love you. A sister, too. You've got many friends that miss you and want you to come home. And you've got me; you're fiancée, who loves you."

"No… no…" Jean seemed to struggle.

It wasn't his imagination that his words were taking effect. He needed to get her back. He needed to protect his friends.

"No Jean," Scott continued. "I love you, Jean Grey. Come back to me!"

Rogue's shaky voice suddenly broke through his trance. "You said you'd help us secure her until we got to the mansion. Help us."

Scott didn't take his eyes off of Jean, but he assumed Rogue was speaking to Emma.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Jean suddenly doubled over in pain. His first instinct was to go to her side. But a hand on his arm restrained him and he looked over to see Rogue staring at him with concerned eyes. And he suddenly remembered his choice. It was Rogue. It had to be.

Breaking away from her sad gaze he looked to see Emma on his other side hands on her temple, eyes closed in concentration.

"No!" Jean screamed, clutching at her head. "No, let me be! Let me be!"

"Jean, don't fight us, we want to help you," Scott spoke softly.

"I will burn you all," she snarled, her hand shot out, shooting a trail of flames their way.

They all managed to dodge, but barely. And then Jean was back on her knees screaming, holding onto her head, writhing on the ground in pain.

It seemed to be working. It seemed like they might just win, when suddenly they heard Emma's faint voice murmur, "She's too strong… I don't know if… I can hold her…"

* * *

Well that's it for now. Sorry about the cliff-hanger, especially with my track record of crappy updating. I'll try to update soon?

Thanks for reading!

And thanks to the four people who reviewed: **Chung60988; Recovering4life; xmen4life; and jnetrich. You guys are awesome!**

Oh and one last thing, I've got a poll up in my profile about what you like to read, tv/movie/book-wise, so take a look. Thanks!


	48. Chapter 48: Battle

**A/N:** So, I left you with a bit of a cliff-hanger last chapter. And with my track record in updating I knew that was definitely being evil. So, I decided I didn't want to be too evil and give you this update. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 48: Battle:**

* * *

"Where are they?" Lyss asked the group, as they scanned the area below them for any sign of trouble.

They were flying over the Hellfire Compound now, scanning the oddly deserted country club.

"I've got a link on Kurt, seems he's at the pool," Storm answered.

"What's he doing swimming at a time like this?" Logan lamely joked.

Lyss gave him a small, grateful smile at his attempt to lighten the dreary mood.

"We're landing now," Bobby let them know.

It took a mere thirty seconds to land the blackbird. The four of them, all suited up, were outside thirty seconds later.

"Are we close?" Lyss asked.

Storm looked down at her GPS device and then up ahead. "Should be right behind that building."

They all began a determined march towards the building that was about fifty feet away. The closer they got the more convinced they became of needing to be there right that instant. They could hear screams and crashing noises and numerous other intimidating sounds.

Lyss looked at the others. A look passed between them before they all broke out into a sprint. Logan led the group, along with Bobby, Storm was close behind, and Lyss brought up the rear.

As they rounded the corner, the sight before them was a disturbing one. Scott, Rogue, and Kurt were dodging blasts of fire. A blonde woman, who Lyss recognized as Emma Frost, lay crouched on the ground behind them, clutching at her head. She seemed to be in terrible pain. And the source of the fire was none other than Jean Grey herself.

"What do we do?" Lyss shouted.

Her voice got the attention of Scott. He looked back at them and then had to dodge another blast of fire. Rolling away and then coming to a stop, he stood up and ran towards them.

"We need to her to hold still enough for Rouge to drain some of her energy. And then Emma can knock her out…" he explained.

Lyss nodded. "I've got it!"

"No!" Logan protested.

Lyss shook her head at him and then turned to Bobby. "Help me get close enough."

He nodded determinedly, coming to stand in front of her. Lyss set her sights on the red-headed woman in the midst of all the chaos. Jean seemed to be alternating between dodging attacks, screaming in pain, and throwing hellfire at Lyss's friends.

Lyss stayed close behind her fellow team-mate, as they inched their way towards the psychotic woman. She just needed to get close enough to make sure she wouldn't miss when she launched her freezing attack at her cousin.

"Lyss, Iceman, look out" she heard Logan's voice shout.

They stopped, quickly looking for the source of the trouble and that's when she saw it, a ball of fire hurtling through the air towards them.

Bobby immediately sent out a shot of ice, freezing the flame ball, but the thing was still a projectile heading straight towards them. At the last second, Lyss remembered that she wasn't completely powerless. With a flick of her wrist, the ball sailed right over their heads to land with a huge splash in the water of the pool.

The backsplash doused much of the area that was lit with Jean's flames, as well as soaking not only Bobby and Lyss, but the rest of the team as well.

Lyss looked at Bobby to make sure he was all right. He seemed fine, if not drenched.

"Who's protecting who here?" he joked.

She gave him a wry smile. "You're welcome," she proclaimed, before pulling on his arm. "Come on, while she's distracted."

Lyss caught a glimpse of Jean, staring down at herself dripping wet. But her distraction was momentary as she caught sight of Bobby and Lyss running towards her.

It was plain to see that Jean was getting angry; steam was rising from her as her body heated up. And Lyss knew that her anger was directed towards her.

They stopped about twenty feet away from the woman. "You think you can make some kind of ice shelter?" Lyss asked him quickly.

He nodded once and got to work, producing a thick wall of ice that curved overtop them.

"I warned you, my dear cousin!" Jean's terrible voice shouted. "I told you, get me the crystal or all your friends will die horrible deaths!"

Lyss tried to drown her out. She had to concentrate on what she was doing. She needed to see where everyone was at. She spotted Rogue behind Jean, crouched behind some rubble, Logan was at her side.

"Where is he?" Jean screeched. "I'll start with your precious Logan!"

Kurt was doing his best to protect Emma and Storm and Scott were still launching attacks at their former friend and fiancée. But Jean was doing a good job dodging them.

"That flimsy piece of ice will not protect you! I will burn your body to a blackened crisp!"

Lyss signalled to Rogue three fingers. On the count of three Lyss came barrelling out from behind the ice structure, hand raised.

"Wha—" Jean yelled, but was suddenly frozen on spot, caught in mid-sentence when Lyss's fingers twitched.

Rogue was running from behind Jean not hesitating an instant. Her bare hand outstretched to touch the skin of Jean's face. She released her tenuous hold on her power letting Jean's life force flow into her own body.

Lyss watched on as Jean crumpled first to ground and then with a scream Rogue was soon following.

"Rogue!" Scott shouted, too far away to catch her. But luckily Logan had been right behind her. He grabbed Rogue's prone body from out of the air and started to run towards Lyss and Bobby's shelter.

"Is… is she all right?" Lyss questioned Logan, as he handed the young woman over to Bobby.

She'd never seen Rogue use her powers before. She didn't know if this was normal, but somehow she didn't think so.

She watched on as Bobby tenderly smoothed Rogue's hair away from her face. It was clear to Lyss, in that moment, that Bobby still cared for her.

"She'll be fine," Logan answered gruffly. "Get her to the blackbird, kid."

Bobby nodded, picking her up right away. He started for the grounded jet just as Kurt teleported in with Emma in tow.

"Can you finish this?" Logan asked the woman quickly, as he glanced around the shelter to see Jean was still on the ground. Unconscious? He didn't know. Storm and Scott were approaching her hesitantly.

Emma's blue eyes fluttered open, she struggled to stand up, and needed Kurt's arm around her to hold her up.

"I… I think so," Emma murmured. "I need to get closer…"

"Nightcrawler," Logan ordered.

The blue mutant was gone in a flash and reappeared between Scott and Storm, holding Emma up as she towered over Jean's battered body.

Lyss watched on as Emma concentrated hard to put the woman into a long sleep, long enough to get her back to the mansion. But Jean's body began to twitch in inhuman ways. She was fighting Emma once again.

"It's not going to work," Lyss heard Logan say from right behind her. "We need the Professor or else…"

Lyss didn't want to know how he'd finish that sentence. He was right, they needed some kind of divine intervention, Professor or otherwise.

She began to silently pray to whoever could help her.

"Please…" she murmured, not even realizing she was speaking aloud. "Please Professor… please, we need you… we need your help."

Jean's body suddenly flew into the air, hanging limply for a second. She could hear Emma's moans of pain. She couldn't take much more of this.

"Fools!" Jean shouted. "You must realize that you cannot subdue the Phoenix!"

Jean's body flicked up to fly upright above their heads. Her arms were outstretched, and her hair whipped around her head like candle flames.

Lyss closed her eyes continuing her chant for the Professor's help until miraculously she heard his voice.

"Lyss," the Professor's quiet voice was suddenly around her. "Open your eyes."

It was almost too good to be true that he was here now when they needed him the most. She'd left him unconscious after all. But she heard his voice, he must be there.

Tentatively, she opened her eyes and was startled. Looking around, she found she wasn't at the pool side anymore and everyone she loved was gone. She was in a grey, misty plane of existence.

"What the—" she started.

"Lyss," the Professor's voice came from behind her.

She turned around to see him standing there, no wheelchair in sight.

"Professor?" she exclaimed. "Where are we? How can you be— What's going on?"

"We're inside your mind, Lyss," he answered.

Realization dawned on her that she must be unconscious. She was either dreaming or brought here. "No, I need to get back! Jean's—"

"I know," he cut her off. "Before you go back I need to tell you how to stop Jean long enough to bring her to me."

"I… I don't understand," Lyss said, confused. "Where are you? What happened after the premonition?"

He shook his head. "Later Lyss, right now I need you to help Emma. She's weakening and she needs your help."

"But Emma's a telepath, I'm not," Lyss protested.

The Professor dismissed her concerns with a flick of his hand. "I will tell you how."

* * *

Well that's it for now. Not sure when I'll update next, but I am working on the next chapter as you read this, so hopefully by next weekend. Originally I had planned for this to be a 50 chapter fic. It's going to go slightly longer. But not too much longer, don't worry. I'm now aiming for 55.

Thanks to my one reviewer: **Recovering4life, you're proclamation of my cruel-ness is why I updated so quick! :)**

Let me know what you think! Thanks!


	49. Chapter 49: Defeated

**A/N:** No reviews for the last chapter? I guess it serves me right for being a crappy updater…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 49: Defeated:**

* * *

"Lyss!" Logan yelled, shaking the woman now in his arms.

Logan didn't know what the hell had happened. One minute they were watching on, horrified, as Emma seemed to be faltering, and the next Lyss was falling into his arms.

Scott and Storm looked behind them to see what Logan was yelling about. They quickly took in the fact that Lyss was no longer conscious and adjusted.

"Get her out of here!" Scott shouted before his attention was grabbed by flames shooting from Jean's fingertips to her sides.

Logan nodded. Jean seemed to be gaining full control again. And he wouldn't let Lyss get in the woman's war path, not again.

He picked her up and ran for the blackbird.

"No!" he heard Jean yell; and then a second later Lyss was being ripped from his arms by an unseen force and Logan was being hurtled in the opposite direction.

"Lyss!" he shouted, before he hit a wall with a powerful thud. He watched as Lyss's body hung lifelessly in the air. "Jean, no! Take me! Kill me!"

Lyss's body slammed to the ground with bone crunching force. "You will be next!" she shouted. "But first, my cousin must suffer the consequences that come with disobedience."

"No!" Logan shouted, as he watched powerlessly as she flipped the body of the woman he loved over and over again, letting her hit the ground each time.

"Jean, you need to stop this!" Scott shouted, hand on his visor. "Or we'll stop you!"

Scott looked to Storm. They shared a brief look before they simultaneously attacked Jean, he with an optic blast, she with a lightning bolt. The combined attack had her sprawling to the ground, coming down hard from her position in the sky.

It released her hold on Logan and he was getting his feet ready to go after Lyss. But Kurt, thankfully, was one step ahead of him. Logan watched as he left Emma's side to reappear at Lyss's, he teleported away and reappeared back by Emma.

Logan ran for them making it to the group just as Lyss seemed to be coming to.

"Ugh …" she groaned. "What—"

She attempted to stand on her left foot but screamed in pain. Before she tumbled back to the ground, Logan caught her in his arms.

"Lyss, I'll get you out of here!" he said urgently.

She put a steadying hand on his chest. "No Logan."

_Was she nuts?_ he thought frantically. She couldn't even stand. He was sure she had many broken bones, not the least of which was her left leg.

He was about to throw her over his shoulder and make a run for it when Jean's screams cut through his thoughts.

"You will pay for that!" she yelled, flying back into the air.

"No," Lyss murmured. Logan gave her a strange look as the woman he loved put a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Let's do this together."

Emma nodded in understanding. Her hands went to her temple.

Lyss pushed Logan to stand behind her as she kneeled awkwardly on the ground.

"This ends now, Jean," Lyss said formidably.

Logan watched on as Lyss raised her right hand to her temple, her left arm hung uselessly at her side, and closed her eyes. _What was she doing?_

But he watched, to his amazement, as Jean began to struggle to stay in the air, kicking and screaming she was being brought down to the ground.

"No! Stay out of my head!" she screamed. "Get out! The Phoenix will burn you to a crisp for this!"

Her screams and thrashing lessened and lessened until finally she was as still as a log, curled into herself on the ground. No one seemed to dare break the silence for fear of reawakening the monster that used to be their friend until they heard Lyss murmur.

"Get her into the blackbird…" she said barely audible. "We need to get her to the Professor."

Logan looked from Lyss to Jean. His main concern was his girlfriend. She was now leaning forward on the ground her right arm holding her up. Her breathing seemed laboured and irregular and a sheen of sweat covered her face. She clenched her teeth and Logan worried she was having a heart attack.

"Cyclops, get Jean!" he yelled.

Logan bent over to carefully pick up Lyss; she was scaring the hell out of him. He could see that she could barely keep her eyes open. Any moment now, she was going to pass out. She needed a doctor and fast.

"Nightcrawler!" Logan yelled.

Kurt came to his side instantaneously.

"Take her now!" he yelled at him. He didn't have to clarify where to. The blue mutant took her from his arms and teleported away.

"Let's go," Logan barked at the rest of the team.

Everyone hurried in front of him. Logan watched Scott walk ahead with Jean's limp body in his arms.

If Lyss didn't make it he didn't know if he'd ever be able to look at Jean whether she was cured or not.

He looked away in disgust.

* * *

The first thing Rogue noticed when she regained consciousness was how heavy her body felt. She felt as if there were weights holding her down. The next thing she noticed was how hard it was to open her eyes; they felt as if they were glued shut.

_What happened to her?_

She heard a pensive sounding sigh and realized she wasn't alone. Rogue suddenly felt her bare right hand being held in between someone else's hands. Dangerous, when she was so deep in sleep.

Her eyes fluttered as she tried her hardest to open them.

"Rogue?" she heard Scott calling her name.

That did the trick, her eyes popped wide open and the first thing she saw was his worried gaze staring down at her.

She lifted her left arm with great effort so she could briefly graze his cheek with the tips of his fingers. And then, because it was too strenuous, it dropped back to her side.

"Hi," she croaked out. Her throat was dry from disuse, she guessed. Scott seemed to realize this and he went to a table at the end of the bed to pour her a cup of water. It was then she noticed she was in the infirmary. "What happened?"

Scott gave her a 'wait a moment' look and then came around the bed. He held the cup to her lips and she greedily drank it up.

"Thanks," she murmured, when she'd had her fill. "How long have I been in here?"

Scott let out a sigh. "A day," he said simply.

"A day?" she repeated in surprise.

_What could have possibly knocked her out for an entire day?_

She thought back, trying to remember what she did last. Memories of a fierce battle passed through her head. And then she remembered she had tried to weaken Jean with her powers.

_Jean, she was alive! But she wasn't herself. She was twisted, a monster._

"Did it work?" she asked Scott with wide eyes.

He nodded.

"And… and Jean… where is she now?" Rogue asked.

She wondered why he was here at her side if it had worked, if they'd brought Jean back, why was he at her side and not Jean's?

"How are you feeling?" he asked her instead.

She understood, he wanted a moment's reprieve and she'd give it to him.

"Truthfully," she paused, "Like I've been hit by a bus. I've never been knocked out this hard from my powers. Usually it's the other way around."

She tried to give him a wry grin. But her body didn't even seem up to that.

"I know Rogue… the Professor said that it was too much power for you to handle. I'm sorry I asked you to attempt it…" Scott explained.

She gave his hand a squeeze. "One day's worth of bed rest is a small price to pay for having the world intact…" she trailed off. "The Professor's awake?"

"Yeah," Scott nodded. "When we got back we found him along with Warren and Hank safe. They'd already locked up the Hellfire Club in the holding cells when we'd gotten here."

Rogue nodded, impressed.

"Speaking of holding cells…" Rogue started trying to get back on the real topic.

"She's in one too," he said vehemently.

"How?" Rogue said simply.

As the Phoenix, Jean was the most powerful person she'd ever encountered and that was saying a lot, having encountered Magneto and knowing the Professor.

"Emma and Lyss knocked her out good," he informed her.

"Lyss?" she asked in confusion.

Scott shook his head. "It's a long story. But that, combined with a device Hank and the Professor developed to dampen mutations, and a lot of chains are holding her. She won't get out anytime soon."

Rogue nodded. The Professor would surely start his efforts to bring Jean back right away. And then things could go back to normal, Jean with Scott, Rogue alone. It was the way things were meant to be.

"Rogue?" Scott said her name with an inflection of concern.

"How's… how's everyone?" her voice shook when she spoke.

Another sad sigh. "Everyone's a bit beaten up. Warren's got a broken wing. Bobby and Kurt have some minor burns. Storm's got a broken wrist. But the worst of it is you, Lyss, and Emma."

"Are they all right?" Rogue wanted to know; concerned even for the White Queen. The woman could have abandoned them but she'd risked her life to help.

"Both are out cold, but," Scott paused to take in a breath, "where Emma's out from exhaustion, Lyss is out from that and more."

Rogue's eyes filled with tears. "What's… what's wrong with her?"

"Hank believes she's in a coma… and that her heart's failing…"

Rogue choked on a sob.

"We're transferring her to a hospital in Manhattan and then getting her onto a donor list…"

"I need to see her before she goes…" Rogue told him.

She needed to let her friend know that she was praying for her. Scott saw the determination in her eyes and said, "I'll get you before they transfer her."

Rogue nodded, suddenly sleepy. She let out a big yawn.

"Rest now and I'll come back later…" Scott assured.

She squeezed his hand before letting it go. He gave her forehead a kiss.

"Love you…" he murmured.

"Love you too…" Rogue said sadly.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Hope to update soon!

Thanks for reading! And I hope you'll leave me a review to let me know what you think!


	50. Chapter 50: Aftermath

**A/N:** Hello all! Here's the 50th (!) chapter of this story. When I first started this about 6 years ago, I never thought it'd go on this long and become this length. But here's hoping people are still enjoying this, because I really do love this story, no matter how long it's been going on. Anyways… if you do like I'd love to hear it. Leave me a review and let me know! Thanks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 50: Aftermath:**

* * *

Logan sat by Lyss's bedside in complete disbelief of what was going on.

_How could this be happening again, sitting by her bedside, hoping she'd be all right?_

He stared at Lyss's almost lifeless body laying there. Her left arm was in a cast, as was her left leg. But those were the least of her injuries. The love of his life was in a coma. According to Hank, it had been caused by extreme exhaustion. She needed time to rest and this was her body's way of telling her. _As if him telling her a hundred times wasn't enough…_

But what scared Logan the most was Hank's proclamation that Lyss may need a heart transplant. And for that they were going to transfer her to a hospital and hopefully get her on a list. But what no one was saying was what Logan's brain couldn't stop thinking: _What were the chances that the hospital would put a mutant on the list?_ No, Logan didn't even want to think about that yet, he was hoping for a miracle before it even came to the decision to transplant her heart.

"Logan?" he heard from behind him. "You must get some rest. We're transferring her in two hours."

Logan turned around to face the Professor. The man looked well, not a scratch on him. Not like not even two days before when Lyss had been worried that the man would never wake up because of her.

"What happened to you?" Logan suddenly wanted to know.

The Professor let out a sigh, rolling to a spot right in front of him. "When Lyss pulled me into her premonition she did not know exactly what she was doing. She trapped my mind inside of hers…"

Logan nodded. It made sense. "How'd you get out?"

"Lyss," he answered. "She began to call on me for help. It was like I awoke inside her mind."

"You helped her knock out Jean," Logan said in realization. "It was your powers she was using."

Logan frowned when the Professor shook his head. "No Logan that was Lyss. I merely showed her the way."

"I don't understand… Lyss is not a telepath," Logan protested.

"No, she's not," the Professor agreed. "But she does have the gene for it. I discovered this while inside her mind."

"Ok, she's got the telepathy gene but she's not a telepath?" Logan scoffed.

"Logan," the Professor began patiently. "It is a dormant gene. And I think we discovered why it has been dormant while her other powers have not."

He gestured to Lyss's prone body for emphasis.

"You could have killed her!" Logan said angrily. "She might… she might still die. How could you do that to her?"

The Professor let out a sad sigh. And for the first time since Logan had come to know the man, the Professor looked every bit of his age. "I'm sorry Logan. It was Lyss's choice to help any way she could. I told her of the consequences. Still…

Logan looked back at Lyss. "Of course she'd want to risk her life… what's new?" he said incredulously, bitterly. "God Lyss… don't you ever think about us… about me!"

Logan continued to stare hard at the woman he'd come to love so completely. The woman who was killing him by trying to kill herself.

"Logan, I'm sorry. But you need to know… without Lyss helping Emma we would have never been able to bring Jean home."

"So what?" Logan said bitterly, glaring at the Professor. The man looked taken aback by Logan's response. "So what now? Is she cured? Is she back to normal?"

"No," the Professor answered. "I will begin scanning her mind right away… it will be a process but it should—"

"Should?" Logan cut him off. "Should? So she could stay like this and try to kill us all over again?" The Professor stayed silent. "I'm sorry Professor. But when Lyss gets better I'm getting her the hell away from here. She's been through too much."

"Of course, that will be yours and _Lyss's_ choice," the Professor agreed solemnly. "I will go check on the arrangements for Lyss's transfer…"

Logan didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He just wanted to be alone with Lyss so he could will her to get better.

He waited to hear the Professor leave. And then he took Lyss's right hand in his squeezing it gently.

"You hear that Lyss, when you get better we'll go wherever you want… we can even go back to Calgary… wherever you want, all right? So hurry up and wake up so you can choose."

There was no response, of course. Logan put his head onto her bedside taking in a deep breath.

"You've got to come back to me… you have to…"

* * *

Scott exited Rogue's room to run right into Bobby. The younger man looked worn out, haggard even.

"Hey," Bobby murmured. "How's she doing?"

Scott ran a shaky hand through his hair. "She woke up for a bit. I told her what happened. She fell back asleep."

Bobby nodded. "You think it'll be all right if I just sit with her a bit. I won't wake her…"

Scott considered the younger man carefully. Though, Bobby had been the one to break up with Rogue, he could see he still cared for her. Scott was thankful he'd let her go. But he wouldn't begrudge him this.

"Yeah that's fine…" Scott answered.

Bobby made a move to go around Scott but Scott stopped him first.

"Hey, have you checked on Lyss or Emma?" Scott wanted to know.

Bobby's face fell. "I peeked in on Emma. She's still asleep. Hank says she should be waking up soon. I tried to go visit Lyss just now, but Logan and the Professor were in there and they seemed to be getting into it…"

Scott nodded. Logan was pissed off. _What was new? _But this time so was Scott. _Why did this have to happen to Lyss again?_

"Thanks; I'll go find Hank…"

"He's uh… with Jean," Bobby said tentatively.

Scott visibly grimaced. "Thanks."

He started out of the infirmary, but not before looking in on Emma—she was still out cold—and Lyss's room—Logan and the Professor were still arguing and he didn't feel up to interrupting them. Lyss looked horrible, though, black and blue, limbs in casts, a machine helping her to breathe. He would pray for her.

He made his way down the halls sticking to the lower levels. He wanted to talk to Hank but he wasn't sure he was up to seeing _her_.

She'd cause so much destruction. His friend was lying in a hospital bed, life hanging by a thread because of _her_. Rogue could have been really hurt because of _her_. How could the woman he'd fought to bring back home be the same woman he once loved? It was hard to reconcile.

He'd hoped and prayed she'd return to him. But not like this. She was a monster at the moment. And even if she was ever cured he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to see her same as before, as the woman he'd once loved. That memory, that feeling was tainted now.

Besides, he loved Rogue now. He was sure she was his future. And he couldn't have asked for a better one.

Along the way he ran into Storm, coming from just the direction he'd been going.

"Hey Scott," she greeted solemnly. "How's Rogue doing?"

"She woke up," he informed. "She's exhausted, but she'll be fine…"

"And Lyss?" she asked hopefully.

He shook his head. Storm's sad sigh said it all.

"Where you headed?" he asked.

"I just came from checking on our _guests,_" Storm said sarcastically. "I'm arranging for them to be picked up by the authorities on the charge of trespassing."

"Good," Scott answered.

Once the crazy members of the Hellfire Club were out from under their roof it would be one step closer to feeling like his home again.

He couldn't believe they thought they could control the Phoenix's powers. They were complete fools, in Scott's opinion.

"What about you?" Storm asked quizzically.

"I'm going to talk to Hank," he said truthfully, "about Lyss's condition."

Storm nodded. "Are you going to see _her_? I did… it's creepy, she just sat there, not moving a muscle, staring back at me with those eyes…"

She visibly shuddered.

"I… I don't know," Scott stuttered.

She gave him a pat on the shoulder in understanding, moving around him.

"I'll see you in a bit," she parted ways.

Scott continued on his way. He found Hank in one of the facilities housing the security cams for the holding cells. He was watching them intently. Scott refused to look at them.

"Hey Hank," Scott greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Other than some singed fur, I'm fine…" Hank commented, not taking his eyes off the screens. "Fascinating," he murmured to himself.

"What?" Scott inquired, not really wanting to know.

"She hasn't moved one inch, not since we put her in there, not one inch," Hank stated.

Scott shuddered. He didn't want to think about her.

"What's gong to happen to Lyss?" Scott changed the subject.

That got the blue mutant's attention. Hank turned around to look at him, a deep sadness in his eyes. It wasn't a secret to the institute's inhabitants that Hank had deep feelings for the young doctor.

"Have… have you seen her?" Hank asked, his voice faltering.

"I caught a glimpse. The Professor and Logan were with her. She looks… bad."

Hank nodded. "Bad is the understatement of the century. I'd like to get a cardiologist's opinion, that's why we're transferring her, but I think she'll need a transplant…"

"Will she be… normal?" Scott asked vaguely.

"She'll get to live her life. She'll be on meds for the rest of it. But she'll still be able to teach…"

"And be an X-man?" Scott asked, already knowing the answer.

"Most likely not."

Scott let out a sigh. "She's going to be devastated. I remember when we asked her… she was so eager…"

"Yeah, she loved that uniform…" Hank chuckled wistfully.

Lyss was nothing but exuberant when it came to helping others. How ironic that it became her downfall.

"Was it worth it? Ruining her life? Was it worth it?" Scott suddenly wanted to know.

"That's a hard question, Scott," Hank said honestly. "_Jean's _our friend too…"

At her name Scott flinched; unwillingly he looked up at the monitors to see her sitting just the way Hank had described, immotile.

_Jean._ His one time lover and future wife. Now, the ruination of lives.

He almost screamed when she was suddenly looking straight at the camera, straight at him. Those disgusting eyes, watching him, made him feel disoriented.

"Scott," Hank called his name from a distance.

Those eyes, nothing like Jean's, nothing at all like hers. No, this wasn't the woman he'd once loved. This was the Phoenix, pure and simple.

"Scott?"

He shook his head, coming out of his sudden trance.

"I hate her…" he murmured.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I'd say about 5 more chapters left. Then we're done! Yay!

Anyways… thank you if you're reading. I really appreciate it!

And thanks to **xmen4life** for reviewing!


	51. Chapter 51: Family

**A/N:** Hello all! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 51: Family:**

* * *

Scott put his arm around Rogue as they walked to the front of the school. A big group was gathered in the foyer waiting to see the still unconscious Lyss off. An ambulance from the hospital they were transferring her to was waiting outside.

"Get well soon, Ms. Andrews," many of the students were murmuring.

Rogue looked to Logan, right by Lyss's bedside, as they rolled her towards the waiting ambulance. He looked absolutely devastated; she'd only seen him that way once before, when Jean had died. How ironic it was now that Jean was the cause of that pain all over again.

"I'm just going to talk to Logan before they go," Rogue told Scott.

He let her go; though, she saw the reluctance in his eyes. She was still clad in a gown with a robe over top, still not in the best shape, but at least she was awake and could walk.

The paramedics were loading Lyss into the ambulance with the help of Hank; her family hovered at her side.

"Logan," Rogue called, stopping him in his tracks.

He turned around frowning at her. "Hey kid, you shouldn't be out of bed yet."

She wanted to laugh at his old endearment; after all, she wasn't much younger than Lyss.

"How are you doing?" Rogue wanted to know. She was sure he'd brush off her concern but she still had to check.

"I'm fine, Rogue, got my damn healing factor," he said bitterly.

She knew he wished he could pass that along to Lyss.

"I'm glad," she said, infusing warmth into her words. She was glad he had the ability to bounce back, because he was her family and she could not lose him. "Will you be back when Lyss gets better?"

She knew it was a matter of _when_ not _if_ Lyss would recover. She may not be exactly the same, but no one could ever take away Lyss's exuberance of life.

"Don't know," he said simply.

Rogue reached out to give his arm a squeeze, understanding completely. "I'll miss you."

He nodded once and then turned to go. Rogue watched him climb onto his motorcycle; he would be following the ambulance. Hank and Mrs. Andrews would ride inside, and her two brothers and Katie were following in a car.

Scott came up beside her, putting his arm back in place. He gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"Is he ok?" Scott asked her.

"He's sad," Rogue answered.

"How about you?" Scott asked solemnly.

"I'm sad too," she said, tears in her eyes.

_What would happen to her friend?_

* * *

Adam, Jason, Mrs. Andrews, and Katie all sat in the waiting room they had been directed to when Lyss had arrived. They hadn't seen Lyss yet and no one would tell them a thing other than that they were running some tests.

Hank, as Lyss's primary physician, was working with the doctor's on staff. Logan was with them as well, insisting on being at her side through the tests.

"I knew I should have never let her go…" Mrs. Andrews murmured to herself.

All glanced up to eye the older woman warily.

"Mom," Jason began tiredly. "You know you couldn't have stopped her, even if you tried. She loves us, but you know how much she wanted to be around others like her."

Their mom made a noise like she was scoffing.

"Besides, this could have happened to her at home too," Katie added logically. "She was bored, and she was bound to get into trouble sooner or later."

"Still…" their mom began. "She wouldn't have met that crazy woman."

"That crazy woman is our cousin," Adam said bitterly. "I… still can't believe we have a whole other side to our family we didn't even know about."

They all went quiet at that. Ever since they found out that Jean was an extended part of their family everything had been go, go, go. Never did they have a chance to process it.

"Maybe we should call him…" Adam broke the silence in a small voice.

"Who, Adam?" Katie asked gently at his side.

"Our dad—"

"No way!" Jason said vehemently. "That man abandoned us!"

"That man is our father," Adam said more heatedly. "Don't you think he should know his daughter is sick?"

"Why, he never cared before… I don't think he cares whether we're alive or dead!" Jason stated harshly.

Katie felt Adam flinch at her side. Then a second later he was getting up.

"I need some air," he said to the room.

He was out of there a second later. Katie stood up, glaring at Jason. "Go easy on him, he's hurting too, you know."

Then she too was walking out of the room.

Mrs. Andrews let out a sad sob. Jason looked over at her, she was crying silently. He stood up to sit next to his mother.

"I'm sorry mom," he said sadly.

* * *

Rogue smiled sweetly at Scott as he helped her climb into bed. He was frowning the whole time. He pulled the covers up over her.

"You didn't have to help me up here," she told him.

He sat down on the edge of Rogue's bed. He reached a hand out to smooth down her hair, letting his fingers trail along the side of her cheek.

"I wish you'd stay down in the infirmary for another day," he stated.

She shrugged her shoulders. "No need to. Hank's not here anyways."

_Still…_ Scott thought. _He didn't like how pale she looked._

She reached out a hand to grab hold of his. "I'm fine," she urged.

"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head. "I've just been so worried… I could have lost you…"

She leaned into him, pressing her soft, full lips to his. The kiss was gentle, tender… comforting.

"But you didn't…" she finished for him.

He looked down at the bedspread between them taking that assurance in.

"Scott…" Rogue broke the silence with a hesitant voice.

He knew what she was going to say. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear it, but he'd let her speak.

"Have you gone to visit Jean?" Rogue wanted to know.

_Jean_. Her name, it jarred all his senses.

"No, I haven't," he told her truthfully. "I don't think I want to."

Rogue let out a sigh. "You know deep down inside, she's still there, the Jean you knew… the Jean you loved."

Scott looked up at her in surprise. She stared back at him with sad eyes.

"She's trapped, but she's there, and she's scared," Rogue confided. "I know because that part of her is still in me."

_She's scared? Jean's scared? _His heart nearly broke in two. _What could he do about it? _She was shielded by the Phoenix. He'd tried to get through to her, it hadn't worked. And if it had, what would he have done?

"I bet the real Jean is wondering why the man she loves and who loves her is avoiding her. That's probably why she's so afraid," Rogue continued.

"Rogue, please stop," Scott demanded. "I loved her once, not anymore. It's you I love, you I want…"

Rogue smiled at him sadly, but stopped all the same. He was grateful. She was posing things to him that he'd need to ponder on his own, come up with answers on his own.

He leaned forward, placing a kiss on her forehead, lingering there. He took a moment to take in the essence of her. This was the woman he loved. So caring, and so unselfish, she was scared for a woman that once had her place in his life. But never again, Jean and Scott were done. He hoped she'd get better, but Rogue was it for him.

"God, I love you so much," he breathed out.

She reached for him, pulling his body against hers. "I love you, too, Scott."

* * *

Charles exited Emma's room frowning. The woman was still unconscious. As an experienced telepath she should have been awake by now. The Phoenix's powers must have been truly formidable, to say the least. He'd had yet to encounter them for himself, but now he knew that he'd have to tread carefully.

"How's she doing, Professor?" Bobby asked.

The young man was on duty in the infirmary, standing watch, just in case their patient awoke and needed anything or did anything.

"Still unconscious, I'm afraid," Charles answered.

Bobby frowned. "But she will wake up, right? She's not in a coma like Lyss?"

Charles shook his head. "Emma is an experienced telepath. Lyss's telepathy was dormant for a reason. Her body couldn't handle it."

Bobby looked relieved and dejected at the same time. One person seriously injured was enough for all of them. But, Bobby needn't worry, Emma would wake.

"Thank you for watching over her, Bobby," Charles said as he exited the infirmary.

He had two main concerns at the moment: Lyss and Jean. Both were very dear to him. It was ironic how one had hurt the other, really. But he could not hate Jean, ever. She was the closest thing to a daughter he had ever had. And Lyss was a sweet girl that he wished he could have helped more so as to avoid this outcome. But Lyss's mother had never agreed to Lyss coming to the institute.

He'd had word from Hank. They were still running tests And Lyss was still in a coma. He'd also heard that Logan had never left her side. Charles felt for both men; they were both good men and Lyss would have their love for the rest of her life.

"Professor?"

Charles looked up to see Adam Andrews down the hall. He rolled towards the grim-faced young man.

"Adam? Has something happened? Is Lyss—"

Adam shook his head quickly. "She's the same… at least, she was when I left the hospital…"

Adam's mouth settled in a grim line.

"What is it Adam?" Charles questioned.

"I was hoping you could help me…"

"Yes, certainly," Charles was quick to agree. This family had been through hell since Lyss joined his faculty. He felt responsible. "What do you need?"

"I need to find my father," Adam requested. "I don't know where he is; I don't know anything really, except that he's alive. And I need to find him."

Charles hesitated. He knew the Andrews' family history with this man. He'd abandoned them just before Lyss was born. He'd left them to fend for themselves. He was just lucky that Lyss and her brother's had such a strong mother to not completely break down after the man had left them. From his correspondences with Lyss over the years, he knew they had a good life. _Did they really need this man, Richard Grey, Lyss's father, Jean's uncle, to come back into their lives?_

"Adam," Charles started tentatively. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes," Adam said determinedly. "I think it's about time we got some answers."

Charles nodded. If he'd seen any wavering in the young man, he may have refused him. But Adam was right, the three siblings deserved to know why this man had decided to up and leave them.

"Come with me Adam," Charles started to move down the hall. "I'd like to show you something I call Cerebro…"

* * *

Yes, I know short. But I'll be updating real soon. I've made some real progress with this story and chapters will be coming.

Thanks to anyone who's reading!


	52. Chapter 52: Healing

**A/N:** As promised, more chapters! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 52: Healing:**

* * *

Lyss shaded her eyes as she stared up into the sunny, blue sky. She closed her eyes, dropping her hand, savouring the feel of the sun on her skin. Inhaling the fresh air around her, she stared straight ahead. It was a glorious day to be outside.

"Mommy!"

She laughed as she watched her daughter wave frantically at her from her perch at the top of the slide. Lyss waved back as she watched her little girl slide down into her father's arms.

Logan caught their little girl and swung her around in the air as both father and daughter laughed happily. They started to walk towards her.

"Lunch time, guys," Lyss exclaimed, as she caught hold of her daughter's hand. Logan took the other and they started back. "Let's hope Gaston made something good."

They laughed again. _God, she was happy._

"Lyss…" she heard her name being breathed out. She looked at Logan, but it wasn't him, he was happily chatting away with their child. Besides it had been more like a whisper on the wind then an actual voice.

"Lyss…"

She turned around abruptly and saw a red-headed woman standing there watching them. Lyss turned back to see if Logan thought this woman were a threat. But she got a shock instead. Logan, there daughter _and _herself were still walking towards the mansion.

"A premonition…" the woman stated, voice deep, but gentle.

Lyss turned back to look at herself happily interact with Logan and their daughter with red hair like this woman's. She turned back to face her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Lyss questioned.

The woman gave her a small smile. "You know who I am, Lyss… think… remember…"

Lyss looked at her long and hard. She didn't know this woman. She would remember someone with hair that unique and green eyes so… _eyes!_ A flash of burning eyes swept through her mind.

"Jean!" Lyss exclaimed, backing away quickly. "But we… Emma and I…"

Jean held her hands up in a plaintive gesture. "Yes, you and Emma subdued the Phoenix," Jean assured. "There's no need to fear me…"

Lyss looked at her suspiciously. "Why are you here? Why are you in my mind?"

Jean let out a sigh. "I'm here to help you, like you helped me."

"Help me?" Lyss laughed. She looked around her, everything was fine. "I don't need help."

"Lyss, listen to me, we're inside one of your premonitions," Jean urged her. "This is a premonition."

"A premonition?" Lyss said unsurely. She turned to look back at the mansion. She saw herself, her daughter, and Logan enter the mansion.

"Yes Lyss, this isn't real, not yet," Jean informed her. "Lyss, do you know where you are right now?"

She shook her head. She obviously wasn't here.

"You're in the hospital. Lyss, you're dying," Jean said grimly.

Lyss's mouth dropped open, fear spreading through her. She looked back at the mansion. _No, she couldn't be dying. She couldn't leave behind Logan, that little girl._

"Lyss your telepathy is killing you," Jean continued as she walked closer to Lyss.

"I'm not a telepath," Lyss scoffed, suddenly unsure of this woman in front of her. She took a step back.

Jean just stepped forward. "Open your mind Lyss."

_This was stupid. She wasn't a telepath._

_Yes, you are_, she heard Jean say inside her mind. _Continue to open your mind, you will see._

Lyss's eyes widened, before she closed her eyes and waited.

_This is not looking good,_ she heard Hank say.

_God Lyss, I love you. I need you to come back to me, please…_

"Logan!" she yelled; opening her eyes, she only saw Jean.

"You see," she said sadly.

"I still don't understand," Lyss confessed. "But what can I do? How do I stop this?"

"I will help you," Jean offered. "You're telepathy is part of you, but a much stronger part. Much like the Phoenix is part of me. We need to block that part of you off. I will teach you. First you must separate yourself from that part."

"How?" Lyss questioned.

"You must physically, pull yourself apart," Jean explained vaguely. "Go ahead, try it."

"But won't that… anger," she said for a lack of a better word, "that part of me?"

Jean shook her head. "Telepathy is killing you, without you it cannot exist. It will work."

"It didn't work with you," Lyss reminded.

Jean's powers got out and took on a life of their own. They wanted to destroy the world.

"I'm… different," Jean answered.

Seeing that that was all she was going to get, she gave in. "All right, I'll try."

"Good."

Lyss closed her eyes and felt for that part of her mind that housed her powers. She found them in a house that looked oddly like the house she grew up in. Inside she found a Lyss for each of her powers. Sifting through them, she found her telepathy. She took its hand and imagined pulling it out of her. No longer feeing it there, she opened her eyes.

Gasping out loud, there she was standing next to Jean. There was two of her. The other Lyss lacked shine, lustre, it was her but not.

"What's wrong with… her?" Lyss asked.

"She is a part of you," Jean explained. "But _only _one part."

Lyss nodded. She wasn't a whole person.

"Now what?"

"Now," Jean paused. "Now we work."

* * *

"I don't understand," Logan protested, as he stared at his Lyss hooked up to all those machines.

'God Lyss, I love you, I need you to come back to me, please…' he thought frantically.

"I don't think _I _understand it Logan," Hank confessed.

Logan shook his head. "How can there be nothing wrong with her? Look at her, something is wrong."

They had been at the hospital only a day. The test results that had come back already indicated that Lyss was perfectly healthy. Even the heart failure that Hank had seen before had seemed to disappear. All the tests indicated that she was under a lot of stress.

The doctor's were baffled, Hank was baffled, no one had a clue what was going on. And therefore, no one had any idea how to help her.

Logan let out a gruff sigh. "Her family is out there," Logan said. "How am I supposed to go out there and tell them we don't know what's wrong? That we can't do anything for her."

Hank let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Logan. I know how you feel."

"Do you?" Logan growled out.

Hank took a step back at his sudden outburst. The man looked at him with sad eyes. Logan was such an idiot. Of course the man knew how he felt. Hank loved Lyss just as much as he did. This was killing him too.

"I'm sorry, Hank," Logan offered.

Hank let out a breath, stepping forward he put his blue, furry hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, Logan. I understand," he paused. "And I want you to know that I will not stop until Lyss is better."

Logan nodded, sparing him a grateful look before turning back to Lyss.

"Thank you, Hank," Logan said.

"I'll umm… I'll go outside," Hank offered. "I'll talk to them."

Logan waited until he heard the door shut before placing a kiss on Lyss's forehead, pretty much the only spot on her that wasn't black and blue.

"Lyss," he said out loud. "I know you can hear me. I know you're in their fighting to get back to us. We're all here for you; we're doing what we can out here to bring you back. Please just keep fighting… I need to see you again, ok. I love you…"

* * *

Adam climbed the stairs of the average, little house, so like the one he grew up in. When the Professor had located his father and told him he lived in a little house right outside of New York City he had been surprised. Surely their father had left them for something bigger and better…

He stood there for a few moments. He didn't know what his plan was. He didn't even know what he was going to say. But he knew this had to be done. The man inside this house was their father. He deserved to know that one of his children had been desperately hurt. And they deserved answers in return.

Adam could hear laughter inside. This was a happy home, he could tell. He wondered, before he knocked on the door, why he was so happy here and not with his first family.

Knocking on the door, Adam took a deep breath. He waited a mere minute before the door opened to a pretty blonde woman. She was young, well younger than his mom, late thirties maybe.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"Uh… I'm…" his voice broke. He cleared his throat. "I'm looking for Richard Grey."

"Who is it, Lizzie?" a man's voice came from inside the house.

Adam's eyes widened. He remembered that voice.

"A young man… he'd like to speak with you, Richard," she called back.

Lizzie gave him a warm smile. Adam attempted to return it as they waited, but he was in too much shock.

"Sorry girls, daddy needs to see who's at the door," he heard Richard say to some giggling children.

He'd suspected his father would have a wife and kids. But this was too much. All of it felt like a giant slap on the face. He was about to say never mind and leave when the doorway suddenly filled with a man.

"Here he is," Lizzie said. "I'll leave you two alone."

Adam stared up at the older man. It was him, his father, only older looking. Same red hair only faded a bit. Same green eyes, only now framed by lines he didn't remember. This was his, Jason's and Lyss's father, here in front of him after 23 years.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked unsurely.

Adam opened his mouth and closed it several times. His mind was a blank. _Why was here again?_

"Are you ok, young man?" Richard asked concernedly.

Adam opened his mouth again. This time determined to get something out. But they were interrupted by happy squeals. Two identical girls ran towards the door to hug Richard's legs. They were young, eight at most. They had white blonde hair like their mother's. But there emerald green eyes were all their father's.

"Serena, Amy," he said exasperated, but with a hint of a smile. "Didn't I tell you to wait inside?"

They stared up at Adam. "Who is he daddy?" one of them asked.

"Good question, Serena," Richard answered. He looked at him expectantly.

"I'm…" he started. "I'm… you know who I am…"

Richard gave the man a curious look as he scanned his memories for an image of Adam. They stood silently for thirty seconds before Richard let out a breath.

"Girls," Richard said in a no-nonsense voice. "Go inside."

They looked disappointed but went inside. Richard stepped out on the stoop, shutting the door behind him.

"Adam?" he said his name unsurely.

"Hi dad," Adam greeted grimly.

* * *

Lyss was bent over, hands on her knees, exhausted. She took in a couple of breaths and then stood up to see Jean watching her curiously.

"Now what?" Lyss questioned.

They had done it. Jean had showed Lyss how to partition her mind, re-blocking her telepathy.

"Nothing," Jean answered. "We're done."

Lyss looked around her. They were still there in the gardens of the mansion. "But we're still here."

Jean chuckled. "Yes we are," she mused. "You've done well, Lyss. But your mind needs time to recover from this ordeal. You'll be out until then."

"But I will recover, right?" Lyss inquired nervously. She couldn't bear the thought of never seeing Logan's face again.

"Yes, you will," Jean assured.

Lyss was surprised when Jean began to walk away. "Wait," she yelled. "Where are you going?"

"I need to return to my body. I've left the Phoenix alone too long," Jean explained. "I have my own fight to win now."

Lyss felt bad, suddenly, for taking her time. "Is there anything I can do?"

Jean walked towards her, touching a hand to her face. "No, but just take care of Logan for me. He really does love you."

Lyss nodded. That she could do.

Jean started to walk away. "I'll see you again, cousin!" Jean called out, and then she disappeared as Lyss watched her walk away.

Lyss didn't doubt that. She hoped Jean would win that battle. She hoped the next time she met her she would be meeting _the_ Jean Grey and not the Phoenix.

* * *

Logan was fast asleep, head on the edge of Lyss's bedside when something jerked him back to the land of the living.

He blinked a couple of times. Looking towards the window, he could see it was still the middle of the night. He looked around the room, they were alone, just he and Lyss. So what had woken him? Thinking back to that brief instant between sleep and wakefulness he thought he remembered a gentle touch on his cheek.

His eyes quickly flicked up to Lyss's face. But her eyes were closed. She was still in a coma. It couldn't have been her. It had just been his imagination. Probably the air conditioning going full blast.

He let out a sigh. Man, he wished it had been her. He missed her so much. He missed her smile, he missed her touch, he missed seeing laughter in her… _eyes._

His mouth dropped open when her eyes began to flutter open.

"Lyss?" he practically shouted. She was staring straight ahead. "Lyss?"

Her eyes were open. He stood up to shout out the doors. "Hank! Hank, get in here!"

He went back to Lyss's bedside. Her eyes were still open, but still staring straight ahead. A second later Hank was rushing inside.

"Logan? What is it? What's—"

But Hank stopped abruptly when he saw Lyss. "Oh my stars…" he murmured.

"Her eyes are open, that's got to be good, Hank," Logan said eagerly. "She's coming back to us, right?"

"Lyss?" Hank spoke gently to the woman. "Lyss, can you hear me?"

She did nothing, but her eyes were still open. Hank pulled out a pen light from his white coat. "Lyss," he continued. "I'm going to shine a light in your eyes."

Logan watched as Hank clicked on the light and shone it first in her left eye and then her right.

"Well?" Logan said eagerly.

"They're responding normally," Hank offered reservedly, but Logan saw the smile on his face.

"Lyss, babe, if you can hear me, please squeeze my hand," Logan said, taking hold of one of her hands.

He waited a minute before he felt it. She'd squeezed his hand.

"She did it Hank! She squeezed my hand! This is good right?"

Hank eyed him carefully, then looked back at Lyss. "This is good."

* * *

Well that's the chapter for you. We're almost done. Yay!

Hope everyone's still enjoying. Thanks to **Recovering4Life; Ryromaniac; xmen4Life; and Iridescentstar8** for reviewing, it made my day!


	53. Chapter 53: Heartbreak

**A/N:** Hey, as promised here's the next chapter. Get ready for some angst. This chapter incorporates one of Lyss's early premonitions so look for that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 53: Heartbreak:**

* * *

Charles sat outside Jean's holding cell watching her as she in turn stared at him. Those fiery eyes had not wavered from there position on him. If he were a lesser man he would have gave in to the creepy feeling she was giving him and had left long ago. But he had to remind himself that Jean was in there still. The woman he thought of as a daughter was trapped inside her mind, being held hostage by a part of herself. He had to free her.

But so far all his efforts had been stopped by the Phoenix. She was shielding her mind against him. The Phoenix knew if he could get past her shields and through to Jean it was only a matter of time until he and Jean had her blocked off once again.

"Professor?"

Charles turned around to see Scott looking at Jean warily.

"Scott?" Charles said in some surprise. He knew the sight of Jean was a lot to take in.

"Have you… have you made any progress?" Scott questioned.

Charles shook his head. "Her mind is strong… I'm trying, but she's shielding me."

Scott nodded grimly. He turned to go, seemingly getting what he came for.

"Scott," Charles forged on, knowing what he was about to ask of him was risky. "Why'd you come?"

He let out a sigh and turned back around.

"Rogue," Scott started. "She told me… she says Jean's still in there… but all I see…" He gestured towards Jean. "That's not her. That's not Jean."

Charles knew Rogue had gotten a glimpse inside Jean's mind. She was right, Jean was still inside. They just had to get through to her. Somehow they needed to get to Jean Charles had a suspicion that Rogue knew this as well, hence her sending Scott to him.

"Scott," Charles began. "I need you to do something for me."

"Yes…" he replied tentatively.

"Talk to her, Scott," Charles implored. "Talk to Jean."

"I already tried that, remember, it didn't work," Scott scoffed.

Charles shook his head. "This time I'm going to try to use my powers at the same time. Together we may just be able to reach her."

Scott still looked dubious, but he was never one to deny him much. "All right."

"Good," Charles said, he turned back to Jean and placed his fingertips at his temples, concentrating, closing his eyes. "Now… begin."

"Jean?" Scott started cautiously. "It's me, Scott."

Charles was probing her mind, looking for a way in, for any crack that might let him inside.

"More Scott," he prodded his mutant leader.

"Jean, I need you to remember all those times we spent together…" Scott continued, slowly. "Remember… remember when we went to Coney Island? We went on all those rides together. Then we bought ice cream. I remember… you took a lick of yours and came up with a dot of chocolate ice cream on your nose…"

It was working, there was a spot, one opening… he pushed his mind through.

Scott laughed. "We laughed together. You looked like the cat that got caught with its nose in the cream…"

Scott seemed to be getting into it and Charles needed him to keep going. He was inside Jean's mind now; his astral projection was traversing her psychic plane. Now he needed to find Jean.

"When I used a napkin to wipe the ice cream away you leaned into me and gave me a kiss…"

There. He saw her. He could see Jean… but she was fighting someone… Getting closer, he could see she was fighting a form of herself. She was fighting the Phoenix.

"That was… that was the first time I knew I loved you…."

"Scott!" they heard Jean's voice shout.

Charles could see Jean still engaged in battle, but he knew Scott saw something entirely different.

"Scott, I'm here, I'm fighting to get back to you…" she shouted. "I love you!"

"Jean," Charles called to get her attention. "I'm here, I'm here to help."

"No!" the Phoenix screamed.

Caught off guard, the Phoenix version of Jean charged at him. She hit him with a blast of psychic power that had his mind flying out of Jean's, back into his own body.

He panted for breath, opening his eyes; he saw Jean's body up fighting against the shackles.

"No! Stay out of my mind," she screamed.

It was the Phoenix, taken over once again.

"Professor…" Scott said, voice unsteady, eyes glued to the woman in front of them. "For a second… for a second I saw her… it was Jean."

Charles nodded grimly. "Yes Scott, she's still there. You must not give up hope on her."

He knew he was asking a lot of his star pupil. After all, he had already given up hope on her and moved on with Rogue. But Charles feared that if Jean knew that she would not fight as hard. He would need Scott's help. He also surmised that he'd need another's help as well. Emma Frost.

* * *

Adam walked tentatively into the waiting room to see his family and Katie all slumped tiredly in their chairs. It was obvious that they'd spent the night there and none of them got more then an hour or two of sleep.

He continued to watch them as a memory from last night replayed in his mind.

"_Uh… Adam… come in," Richard told him awkwardly._

_Adam nodded, he could see that as Richard stood to the side to allow him to enter that he'd wanted to reach out a hand to guide him inside, but then pulled back._

"_Thanks," Adam replied._

_He was led to a cozy living room that Adam could feel was the room where the family spent all there time. Serena and Amy were plopped down on the floor playing a game and their mom, Lizzie, was sitting on the loveseat reading a book._

"_Richard?" Lizzie said, puzzled that he'd brought the young man she'd just met inside._

_The two little girls eyed him unabashedly. _His little sisters_, Adam had to remind himself._

"_Lizzie… this is…" Richard began tentatively. "This is Adam."_

"_Adam?" Lizzie said, confused. And then he could see the recognition on her face. "Adam, oh… Girls, upstairs please; it's time to get ready for bed."_

"_Mom," they protested._

"_Up," she said sternly._

_They waited until the two little ones were on their way up before they addressed Adam once again._

"_Adam," Lizzie approached him. "It's so good to finally meet you."_

_She stuck her hand out to shake and Adam took it tentatively. He was surprised; she seemed to know exactly who he was. He eyed his father strangely._

"_Have a seat," she offered._

_He did as told taking the lone arm chair. They all sat down, not really looking at each other, sneaking glances when the other wasn't looking. It was awkward and silent._

"_So…" Richard began._

"_So…" Adam echoed. He knew he needed to tell him why he was here. He knew he had to ask him the questions he needed answered. But his mouth was suddenly dry._

"_I've been waiting for this day…" Richard said slowly._

"_Yeah?" Adam said curiously. It was strange. He was calm. As much as he didn't like his brother's attitude when it came to their father, he still thought he'd be mad when he finally confronted his dad. But he was strangely composed. _

"_Yes," Richard replied. "Your mother wouldn't let me see you when you were growing up. But I knew one day you would finally find me. How is she?"_

"_She's… fine," he answered vaguely._

"_And your brother, Jason?" Lizzie once again surprised him._

Richard had told her about his other family?

"_He's all right, too," Adam assured. _

"_And… and your other sibling?" Richard asked, looking down ashamedly._

_That was right; he had left before Lyss had been born. He didn't even know whether his unborn child was a boy or a girl._

"_Lyss, Alyssa," Adam offered. "That's why I'm here… she's um… she's not doing so well…"_

"_What's wrong?" Richard asked concernedly._

"_She's a mutant… her powers… they've wreaked havoc on her body…" Adam explained. "She's in a coma… We don't know… we don't know…"_

_Adam actually choked on his words. He couldn't believe he was about to break down in front of these strangers, essentially._

_Lizzie came to sit next to him, patting him on the back. She didn't say anything but just offered the comforting gesture._

"_I'd like you to come see her…" he said when he finally got a hold of his emotions. "Please, she's your daughter, too."_

"_Of course," Richard answered. "Of course, I'll come see her."_

Katie spotted him first. She jumped up from her chair. "Oh my God, Adam," she came up to him, cupping his face in both hands. "You're here. I was so worried about you, are you all right?"

He couldn't resist, he engulfed his sister's best friend in a hug. He'd been resisting his feelings for her, because she _was_ his sister's best friend. But he didn't have the energy to do that anymore.

"Adam!" she exclaimed in surprise, hugging him back.

"Adam Thomas Andrews!" he heard his mother exclaim. "Where have you been?"

Jason stood up looking at him guiltily. "I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to be such a jackass."

He pulled away from Katie, keeping an arm around her shoulders. He gave his younger brother a small smile. "It's ok… How's Lyss?"

"Oh my God, Adam," Katie said happily. "She opened her eyes. She squeezed Logan's hand."

"She's awake?" Adam said hesitantly. He looked to his mom. She nodded. A wave of relief rushed through him. "Has she said anything?"

"So far, it's just her eyes, but this is good, Adam," Katie assured.

They all laughed happily, hugging each other, savouring the moment. They could feel the tension begin to melt away.

When finally the laughter did die down it was only to be replaced by a sense of contentment. And then again he was asked where he'd gone to.

He looked at them, his family. Were they ready to hear that he'd gone to see the man that had abandoned them so long ago? Were they ready to meet him again? He had no idea, but he was about to find out.

"Richard," he called back into the hall.

The faces around him took on various looks of confusion just before the older man stepped into the room, Lizzie and the girls hovering behind him. They'd insisted on coming to provide support for Richard.

"Richard?" his mom said in disbelief.

"Dad?" Jason said in wonder.

He'd stayed the night at their house. And he'd gotten the entire story from his father. Essentially, it was a case of a man too young and immature to accept the giant responsibilities that were piling up on him. When he'd finally found out about his wife's third pregnancy something broke in him. He panicked and left them. He fully admitted to Adam that he'd been a moron.

A few years after he'd left them, he'd tried to get in touch with their mom. He said that he told her he wanted back in their lives, but their mother had said no. He'd even sent their mom cheques that she'd never cashed.

After awhile, he finally accepted that their mother wanted nothing to do with him, understandably, so he decided to move on. That's when he met Lizzie and he became content with moving on with her, having Serena and Amy. And Richard had told Lizzie about his first family, he hadn't kept them in the dark like a shameful secret. That earned points in Adam's eyes.

After spending the night at their house Adam had come to forgive him. Now, he only hoped the rest of his family would too.

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Andrews asked harshly.

"I'd… uh… like to see Lyss," Richard posed.

* * *

Rogue was sitting outside in the institute's gardens. The leaves were changing color and some were beginning to fall. She sat there on the grass, back against her favourite tree, just taking in the sight of the last few days of fall, winter not too far away.

She took a deep breath; despite everything that happened and that was happening, she was so happy to be home. It'd been too long, her time parading around the Hellfire Club. And though she would always treasure that time as the time that had strengthened her relationship with Scott, she'd treasure the coming days with him even more.

She had encouraged him to see Jean the day before and today she knew he'd gone to see her. Rogue saw this as the beginning and the end. The beginning for Scott and Jean and the end for her and Scott. She wasn't bitter about it. She had no regrets at all. She just knew that Scott and Jean's love for each other was deep and powerful and she would not get in the middle of it. She would just take what he had to give her and be grateful for it.

_Rogue,_ she heard in her mind.

_Yes, Professor?_ she answered.

_Please come inside,_ he asked of her. _To the rec room, please._

She let him know she was on her way. All the while wondering what he needed of her. Once inside the mansion she found the rec room right away only to stare confused at its darkened entrance.

_Professor?_ she thought. No answer.

She was about to turn to go when she heard a thump and then Scott's unmistakeable voice mutter, "Son of a …"

"Scott," she called out, slightly amused by his outburst, but slightly worried that he'd been sitting alone in the dark.

"Rogue," she heard him say surprised. The light flicked on, and she could see that he hadn't been sitting but pacing, in the dark.

Alarm bells sounded in her head.

"Scott, what's wrong?" she asked concernedly.

With two long strides he was standing in front of her. And then surprising the hell out of her, his lips were suddenly crashing down over hers in an intense, desperate, but passionate kiss.

She pulled away from him for a second but his arms were around her body holding her close so she couldn't get far.

"Scott?" she questioned.

"I tried to find you," he murmured, between kisses. "But I couldn't…"

He moved to kiss her again, but she put a hand over his lips. "Scott, you're scaring me."

He let out a long sigh and let go of her abruptly. The sudden loss of his arms around her had her stumbling to regain her balance.

She watched him pace the room once again. He ran a shaky hand through his already dishevelled hair. There was only one thing that could send him over the edge like this.

"Scott," she started tentatively. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he denied, but he was lying, she knew.

She stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "Scott, you're going to wear a hole through the floor if you continue like this. Stop, please."

Rogue held out her hands to him and he took them. She gave him a small smile as she led them to the couch. He sat facing forward, while she tucked her legs under her and faced him.

"Now," she started gently. She reached a hand to gently smooth down his hair.

He grabbed her hand before she returned it to her lap. She watched as he brought it up to his lips and placed a kiss on her open palm. The kiss, combined with the intense, hungry look he was giving her, sent shivers up her spine and she was suddenly grateful that she'd gotten a hold of her powers.

"You're sweet," she murmured, momentarily distracted. But she shook her head of her sudden carnal thoughts. There was a reason for his sudden behaviour and she knew it had something to do with Jean. "Now," she tried again. "Tell me what happened when you went to see Jean."

He looked at her with a surprised look on his face. Like she didn't know that that's where he went. The whole household had heard that he'd gone there. Eventually, that tid-bit got to her. She wasn't mad. It was inevitable that he'd go. She was just not happy about the state it had left him in.

"The Professor was there…" he started tentatively. "He was trying… it didn't work."

He stopped. Rogue didn't say anything. She knew there was more.

"He asked for my help…" Scott said after inhaling a breath. "He told me to talk to her…"

"That's good," Rogue encouraged him.

"So, I did… I started talking to her about our day trip to Coney Island… we had a lot of fun that day," he said, looking at Rogue unsurely.

She smiled at him. It was ok for him to look back on fond memories. She would never begrudge him that.

"I don't know why I chose that memory…" he said shakily. "It was the first moment I knew I loved her."

Rogue suddenly felt like a fist hit her gut. She looked down to cover her reaction. But knowing that he'd chosen that memory to break through to her for some reason hurt, which was ridiculous… Scott reacquainting himself with his feelings for Jean was what she knew would happen. It's what she wanted, really. For him to be truly happy… she would be truly happy. So why did she suddenly feel like she'd gotten the air knocked out of her.

"It got through to her for a moment…" Scott trailed off, remembering. "Her eyes… her green eyes looked straight at me."

Rogue looked up at him with wide eyes. "She did?"

"Yeah, and you know what she said?" he asked, voice suddenly bitter.

"What?" Rogue asked, suddenly tentative.

"She said, she's fighting to come back to me, that she loves me," he scoffed.

Rogue's heart sank. She had been right; Jean was still in there and to her nothing had passed since she'd last seen Scott. To her they were still happily in love. Rogue suddenly realized she had no right to this man.

"What am I supposed to do? What do I tell her?" Scott said incredulously.

He was up off the couch again, pacing. Like he was trying to outrun his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" she asked, surprised by how devoid of emotion her voice was. Scott stopped to eye her strangely. "You need to do the only thing you can do. Be there for her, Scott."

He sat back down next to her, abruptly taking her hands in his. "No, Rogue. I can't, that's all in the past. I've moved on."

She took her hands back and stood up quickly. "But don't you see, we had no right to move on… she's alive, Scott. The woman that you loved is back."

"That's right, _loved_. I _loved_ Jean. Things have changed, Rogue… I love you, now," Scott pleaded with her.

He stood up and took hold of her shoulders, but she shrugged out of his grasp.

It was inevitable. They were going to end eventually, might as well do it now. _So much for their last few moments._

She shook her head. "We're not right, Scott. This between us... it's wrong. We can't do this, not anymore."

"Rogue, listen to me!" he said angrily.

Rogue wiped furiously at the tears that were suddenly there. "Go to her Scott," she said and then yelled, "Just go!"

Scott whirled her around to face him. He was angry; she could see she was breaking his heart, but she knew it was only temporary.

"Don't you understand? I want you! I don't want Jean," he was yelling. "I want what we have. I want this."

She shook her head. "I… I…" her voice breaking, along with her heart. "I… don't want this."

Scott backed away a step, stumbling. She held his gaze willing him to believe her. He must have because a moment later he was running out of the room like the hounds of hell were chasing him.

Rogue suddenly felt dizzy with the knowledge of what she'd done. She crashed to the couch, no longer being able to hold herself up and started to sob uncontrollably.

_What had she done?_

* * *

Well that's it for now. Next update should be up by next weekend at the latest. I hope you enjoyed this angst filled chapter. We are coming to a close, so happy endings are near. Hope that helps.

Thanks to my 4 reviewers! One would have made my day, 4 sent me to the moon: **Recovering4Life; Ryromaniac; whynotwrite123; and xmen4life. Thanks again!**


	54. Chapter 54: Regrets

**A/N:** Hi again! Sorry for missing last weekend's update, but I'm back this week. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 54: Regrets:**

* * *

Scott rushed out of the rec room; his heart feeling like it'd just broken in two. _Why had Rogue done that? Why could she not see that he truly loved her?_

He'd been so furious that he'd had to get out of there. He wasn't sure what he would have said or done if he'd stayed a minute longer. _But, God, she'd been so infuriating._ Rogue was talking like the months they'd spent together had meant nothing to him. _When had he given her doubt in his feelings for her? That's what he wanted to know._

Scott had to stop when he finally found himself in front of one of the sliding doorways of the lower level. _Damn, why did he come down here?_

He let out an annoyed breath. He _was _down there; he might as well settle things once and for all. He entered the code that would let him inside their holding cell facility.

The doors whooshed open and he stepped inside. It was eerily quiet in there, but he reminded himself that it would be with only one prisoner.

He made his way to Jean's cell. He held his shudder in at seeing her sitting there staring lifelessly with those eyes.

"Jean," Scott said warily, "Can you hear me?"

No answer. Just those never ending burning eyes.

"Jean, I'd like to speak with you," Scott tried again with a little more force.

"Jean no longer exists," the Phoenix answered.

"You lie," Scott shouted. "She was here before…"

The Phoenix eyed him, crossing her legs in a disturbingly nonchalant manner. "A momentary lapse of control, I assure you, she's gone now."

Whatever she said he still didn't believe her. "I need to speak with her… I know she's there…"

"Since you're going to drabble on," she said insufferably. "Will this help speed things along?"

Scott jumped back when it was suddenly Jean's kind eyes staring at him.

"Jean?" he said tentatively.

"No," she shrieked.

She stood up abruptly. Scott stumbled backwards and suddenly a blast of fire shot towards him. The force of the fire hit his left arm and sent him flying backwards.

He hit the wall hard, knocking him out.

"No," the Phoenix continued to scream. "I am the Phoenix!"

The doors burst open and the Professor quickly rolled inside.

"Scott!" he exclaimed, rolling to his side.

The Professor put a hand at his temple and the Phoenix began to scream. It took a great effort on his part to subdue her.

He stared warily at Jean, making sure she wasn't going to try anything else before putting a hand to Scott's neck. He was still breathing, thankfully.

"_Piotr,"_ he said in his mind, calling to his helpful student. _"I need your help."_

The Professor glanced at Jean, her eyes were burning intensely and they were burning a hole at them.

"What were you doing, Scott?" he questioned the air.

* * *

Rogue hadn't moved from her position on the couch since Scott had stormed out of the room. She wasn't sure how much time had passed; she only knew that she'd been crying the whole time. All she could think about was Scott. How much he meant to her. How much she loved him. How her life had changed for the better with him in it.

_What was she going to do, now? How could she ever move on without him? Even worse, how could she ever stay in this place, watching him love Jean?_ It was one thing for him to be happy, an entirely different story for her to witness that happiness with Jean. She just couldn't do it.

"Rogue?"

Rogue looked up through blurry eyes to see Bobby standing there. He rushed to her side when he saw the state she was in.

"Rogue? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he questioned quickly, looking her over for injuries.

She shook her head, willing the tears to stop, but no such luck. Bobby looked extremely worried. She didn't want him to have to worry about her. Here was another man she had no right to his affections.

"Rogue, tell me what's wrong?" Bobby urged.

"Sc…ott…" her voice broke on his name causing a new wave of sobs.

Bobby pulled her close.

_Oh God, Scott… she loved him more than life itself…._ She hurt so badly at the knowledge of what she'd done. She clenched a fist over her heart. She couldn't breathe…

"Shh... Rogue," Bobby soothed. "Please, you need to calm down. You're going to make yourself sick, please."

She didn't care about herself, only that she was worrying him unnecessarily. So she tried to do what he said. She gulped for air; sucking in deep breaths… her sobs eventually came out in the form of little hiccups.

Bobby pulled away from her a little so he could run his hands through her hair and briefly cup her face. His hands then dropped to her shoulders.

"That's better," he said, relieved. "Now… what did Scott do? Did he… did he break up with you?"

Rogue looked down, shaking her head; a single tear ran down the tip of her nose and dropped into her lap.

"I broke… I broke up with him," Rogue explained, choking on a sob. She took in a few more deep breaths.

"Rogue," Bobby said in surprise. "Why?"

It wasn't the reaction she was expecting. She gave him a look of surprise.

"Rogue, you idiot," he chastised. "He loves you!"

She shook her head. "No… he only thought he did because Jean was gone. She's back—"

"And that changes nothing," Bobby cut her off. "I may not be his biggest fan, Rogue, but what he's got going for him is the fact that he loves you!"

Rogue stared at him with wide eyes. _If Bobby could see it… Had she been an idiot… was she messing things up for no reason?_

_Rogue,_ she once again heard the Professor's voice. _Come down to the infirmary, Scott's been hurt. _

"Oh my God," she stood up abruptly.

"What?" Bobby questioned.

"Scott… he's been hurt," she explained.

"Go to him," Bobby urged.

Se nodded. She only hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

"Logan," Hank said amusement in his voice, from behind him. "We've had our turn, now I think we should give Lyss's family some time alone."

Logan watched through the glass window of Lyss's room as her family, including her father, gathered around her bed. It seemed like one happy family in there. Still, he hated to be away from her.

"She needs to know that her family is here for her too," Hank continued, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, I think we both could use a little break."

Logan nodded reluctantly and followed Hank silently. After Lyss had opened her eyes, they'd run some more tests. She really was awake according to her brain functioning. And then she'd closed her eyes for a bit. Hank had assured him that she was only resting, sleeping. When she'd opened her eyes up once again she still couldn't talk, but she was awake. And Logan had so much to say to her. Unfortunately that was when they'd been interrupted for the reunion.

Logan and Hank stepped out into the waiting room to see a blonde woman sitting there with her two identical blonde daughters.

"Hello," Hank greeted quickly. "I'm Dr. Hank McCoy and this is Logan… is there something we could help you with?"

The woman smiled politely. "No, thank you, my husband is just visiting his daughter."

"Lyss?" Logan said in surprise, suddenly realizing who the woman was. This must be Lyss's stepmother and new siblings.

"Yes, that's right. I'm Lizzie Grey," she introduced. "Richard is my husband. These are our girls, Serena and Amy. How do you know Lyss?"

"She's my friend and patient, and Logan is her boyfriend," Hank explained.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you all," Lizzie stated, wrinkling her nose. "This is a bit of an awkward situation isn't it…"

Hank chuckled. "A bit…"

"Mommy," one of the twins attempted to whisper to their mother. "He's blue…"

"Hush, Serena," Lizzie scolded.

"Very blue, indeed," Hank said, good-naturedly. He went to take the seat next to the little girl. "But, somehow I know it's my color. Now if I were green, wouldn't I just look silly?"

The little girl laughed. And he continued to entertain one twin while the other continued to stare at Logan with wide eyes. Slightly uncomfortable, Logan took a seat across from them.

"How's she doing?" Lizzie asked.

"Better, much better," Logan said, his tone indicating relief.

"You're my new sister's boyfriend?" the unoccupied twin suddenly blurted out.

"Yep," Logan said simply.

"But… but, you've got pointy hair!" she exclaimed, like it was the most absurd thing in the world.

"Amy," Lizzie tried to rein in the other twin.

"Lyss likes my hair," Logan pouted. Then realizing he was getting upset by what a two year old thought of him said, "Bet your hair can't be pointy…"

Amy laughed heartily. "That would be silly. Girls don't have pointy hair."

Before he could continue his stimulating conversation, the newly reconciled family was back.

Logan shot Adam a quizzical look, wondering why they were back so soon.

"She fell asleep," he answered his silent question.

Logan nodded. He stood up and without a word to anyone left the waiting room.

"Amy," Lizzie joked. "I think you scared him away."

Richard came to sit next to Lizzie, pulling Amy out of her seat to put her in his lap.

"How is she?" Lizzie asked the room, as they all took seats.

Mrs. Andrews gave Lizzie a suspicious look but answered, "The same. She's awake, but not saying anything."

Richard let out a sigh. "She's a beautiful girl. I'd like to know more about her…"

The room stayed quiet for a second, no one knowing where to begin. Finally, it was Jason who spoke up. "She's a doctor…"

That seemed to open things up.

* * *

Logan was glad to leave the crowdedness of the waiting room. He never did well in crowds. But it seemed he'd have to learn, Lyss had one giant family now that would demand her attention. And where Lyss went he would go.

He hadn't went straight back to Lyss's hospital room, he'd wanted to give her a little time to rest before he went back inside. Now, as he approached her room he saw through the window that Hank was in there with her. He was holding her hand, speaking with her. Her eyes were open again, but nothing else indicated she was awake. He continued to watch as Hank leaned forward and kissed Lyss's forehead.

Logan let out a bit of a growl. It was just instinct and he knew he had nothing to worry about with Lyss and Hank.

Hank started for the door and Logan went to intercept him.

"Oh, Logan," Hank said in surprise.

"Hey Hank," Logan replied. "Is she ok?"

"Better, still not speaking, though. But if you talk to her she responds by squeezing your hand," Hank answered "I've talked to the other doctor's. They're going to monitor her tonight."

Hank pushed past him.

"Where are you going?" Logan said in surprise.

Hank turned around, pausing. "There was an incident at the institute. Scott's been hurt."

"Jean?" Logan said knowingly.

Hank nodded.

If Jean was so out of control that even Scott couldn't' get through to her how much hope did anyone else have? But still, he had to give it a shot.

"Hank, wait," Logan called. "I'm going to come with you. Just let me tell Lyss."

"All right, but we need to hurry," Hank agreed, stepping outside.

Logan let out a sigh. He walked over to Lyss, he couldn't help but smile. She was alive, she was awake, and Hank and her doctor's would help her speak again.

He took hold of her hand. "Hey there, sweetheart," he greeted. "How're you doing? Hank says you're good. Is he right?" he paused, when she squeezed his hand, he smiled brighter. "I'm glad. Hank and I need to go to the institute to take care of something. But I won't go if you don't want me to." Again another squeeze. "Ok, I won't be gone long… I love you."

He left her with a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I'll try to update midweek.

Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing: **nebula2** _(thanks, I really do think Lyss gets better and better!);_ **xmen4life** (_hope you're still liking this);_ **Ryromaniac; and Recovering4life.**

See you soon!


	55. Chapter 55: Reconciliation

**A/N:** Hey all, we're coming to close. Here's one of the last few chapters. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R! Thanks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 55: Reconciliation:**

* * *

Rogue rushed through the halls of the institute. A million thoughts were rushing through her head. But the biggest, brightest thought in her mind was this was all her fault! She didn't know what happened but she did know that Scott had gotten hurt after she stupidly broke up with him. _What had she been thinking?_ She had willingly pushed him away. _Who pushed away an amazing man like Scott? _She wouldn't anymore. When he woke up she would tell him, she would tell him how much she loved him, how much she wanted him. And how she'd never let him go.

_But, he just had to be all right!_

Rogue rushed into the infirmary intent on finding Scott immediately. Her eyes were blurry and she couldn't really see where she was going, but that was ok.

The next thing she knew she was being wrapped in a pair of strong arms. She fought against their hold; she had to get to Scott.

"Hey there, kid," she heard Logan's gruff voice say. "Slow down, ok."

She paused in her thrashing and looked up to see that it was Logan who'd grabbed her.

"Logan?" she said confused; wasn't he supposed to be with Lyss? "You're here?"

"Yeah, I heard what Jean did, so I hitched a ride with Hank and Kurt," Logan explained.

"Jean?" Rogue said, still utterly confused.

Logan frowned. "I thought the Professor told you?"

She shook her head. "He just said that Scott was hurt. He didn't say that Jean did it."

_This was all her fault. She'd pushed him to Jean._

"Where is he? I need to see him," Rogue said urgently.

Logan led her to a room near by. It was occupied by Hank and the Professor, but she had eyes only for the man lying on the bed.

Rogue rushed inside, going to Scott's bedside. His left arm was bandaged from shoulder to just below the elbow.

She picked up his right hand, giving it a squeeze. "Is he… is he all right?" she stuttered out.

"His arm sustained some severe burns, and he's got a broken rib," Hank answered, solemnly.

She couldn't help the whimper that came out.

"But why isn't he awake?" Rogue asked alarmed.

"I gave him some morphine to deal with the pain. He should be waking up soon," Hank assured her.

Rogue nodded. She let out a sigh. "How did this happen?"

"As far as I can tell," the Professor started. "He'd gone to confront Jean. Something he said must have provoked her, and she… well, she did this."

Rogue frowned. She'd told Scott to go to Jean.

"Rogue," Hank began gently. "You should be in bed. You're still weak."

She laughed out loud. Scott was the one who was hurt, they didn't need to worry about her not when she'd caused this.

Rogue felt Hank place his hands gently on her shoulders from behind, attempting to lead her out.

"No!" she protested, shrugging his hands off.

"Rogue—"

"No, I'm not going anywhere, not until he wakes up," she explained.

Hank let out a sigh. "All right, but you _do_ need to lie down. I'm going to roll in a bed for you."

He started for the door. She heard Logan say, "Thanks Hank."

She could hear the worry in his voice and when she looked at him she could see he was watching her intently.

"I'll be fine, Logan, when Scott's fine," she assured him.

Logan let out a snort indicating that he wasn't sure that he believed her. She wasn't sure if she believed herself either. If Scott woke up and couldn't forgive her idiocy, she wasn't sure what she would do.

"I'm going to have a word with Jean," Logan said starting for the door.

Rogue shot him a panicked look. If she'd done this to the man she loved, what would she do to Logan? She opened her mouth to protest, but the Professor beat her to it.

"Are you sure that's wise Logan?" the Professor started. "I've increased the power on her inhibitor, but Jean is a powerful mutant…"

Logan gave the man a grimace. "I can take care of myself, Chuck."

"Just…" Rogue breathed out. "Be careful."

Logan nodded at her, giving her an unreadable look and answered, "You too."

Rogue wanted to yell after him, tell him that it was Scott that needed to be careful not her. But he was already gone. That left her alone with Scott and the Professor and she really wanted him to leave so she could beg for Scott's forgiveness.

"This isn't your fault, Rogue," the Professor began gently.

"Yes, it is," she replied harshly. "I'm the one who pushed him away, pushed him to Jean and look what happened. If I'd just accepted that he didn't want Jean anymore he wouldn't be hurt. This is entirely my fault."

The Professor rolled towards her to put a hand on her arm, an attempt to comfort her.

"Oh Rogue, you and Scott, you've been put in a horrible position, through no fault of your own. How could any of us have predicted that Jean was alive?"

"We should have," Rogue said illogically.

"But we didn't," the Professor countered. "But you and Scott's love for each other does not go invalidated because she is alive, Rogue. What you two feel for each other is real and pure and important. Don't forget that."

He was right. She had been an idiot before. But she wouldn't be again. She turned to give him a small half smile. "I won't," she answered.

The Professor smiled back. "Now, I'm going to talk to Logan, but let me know if you need anything."

She nodded and watched him leave before turning back to Scott.

"Scott," she began, squeezing his hand tight. "It's me, Rogue. I'm here. I love you so much, ok. I was wrong before, I need you."

She let out a sigh. She'd stay there until he woke up and could respond.

* * *

Logan walked into the holding cell area to see Jean sitting on the edge of her bed. Machines were hooked up to her and he assumed they were the ones helping to damper her powers.

"Logan," Jean started in that voice that was so hers. "This is a pleasant surprise."

But her eyes told him he wasn't speaking with Jean.

Logan walked towards her particular cell, without a word he hit some buttons on the key pad next to it. The force-field dematerialized and he entered the cell. Once inside, the force-field came back up.

"Daring…" Jean breathed out in a husky voice.

"Hello Jean," he greeted grimly.

He crossed his arms across his chest, eyeing her carefully. He would have flinched when her eyes switched back to the emerald green ones he was so familiar with, but didn't, because he knew that was exactly what she wanted.

"Hello Logan," she replied. She stood up off the bed and began to walk towards him. She halted abruptly when the shackles around her wrists pulled back.

"Take these off of me."

He gave her a 'you're crazy' look which she was. But…

"Logan, you know I'm fine now," she added to his surprise.

He barely held in his snort of incredulity. She really was nuts. But he didn't want to anger her. So he settled on saying, "Sorry, Jean, we don't really know that."

"You think I'd hurt the people I care about," Jean scoffed. "The people I love?"

He shrugged. "Yeah," he answered and then continued on sarcastically, "You loved Scott too and you gave him a nice warm welcome."

"I'm sorry about Scott. I wasn't quite myself," she paused, looking down demurely. He could almost believe her. _Almost… _"But I would never hurt you. You've always had a place in my heart, you know?"

"I know."

"What about me, you cared about me too," Jean conversed casually.

"I loved you," he admitted.

"Loved?" There was an edge of darkness to her voice, which was so not Jean. "You've moved on… to my cousin. Who knew Uncle Richard had such a colourful life before Aunt Lizzie."

So she knew all about Lyss. That didn't really surprise him. Jean was supposed to be an all powerful mutant. Jean had probably felt Lyss close by when she'd awakened at Alkali Lake and latched onto her. The Jean part of her was looking for family, but the Phoenix part of her only wanted to use Lyss.

"Are you sure you're with who you're supposed to be with? As I remember…We did have a spark… a fire between us…."

She began to lean into him, getting close. He didn't take a step back.

"We did," he agreed.

"Care to see if we still do?" Jean questioned, moving closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He leaned forward, his lips inches from hers. A self-satisfied smirk overtook her features.

"Let's cut the crap," he said harshly, pulling her arms away from him. He held her at arms length. "You're not Jean."

His eyes widened in surprise when she wrenched out of his grasp and started laughing. The laugh was pure evil.

When she looked at him again the flaming eyes were back.

"That was too easy," she bit out. "Jean is gone. Only the Phoenix remains. And make no mistake, I will get out of here and I will burn this world to a crisp, starting with your precious Lyss."

Logan lunged angrily at the woman he once loved. He was cut short when he heard his name being shouted.

"Logan!"

He turned to see that the Professor had entered the holding area.

"Professor," Logan growled out. "Jean's gone. If we hold onto this… this thing," He pointed at Jean's body and she just chuckled, infuriating him all the more. "She's just going to try to kill us again."

The Professor shook his head. He rolled to the key pad and entered a code. "Come out now, Logan."

Logan let out an infuriated growl but did as told. The force-field went back up behind him. He watched Jean retake her seat. She sat there, silently watching them.

"Jean is still there, I've seen her, Rogue's seen her," the Professor explained. "We can save her."

A scream from behind them told them that the Phoenix disagreed. "She's gone!"

The Professor paused putting a hand to his temple. Logan assumed he was using his power on Jean, as she began to close her eyes.

They walked out of the holding cells.

"She's dangerous," Logan gritted out.

"Yes," the Professor agreed. "But she's still Jean."

"How are you going to get her back?" Logan inquired. "How are you going to make sure _she_ doesn't come back?"

"I'm going to help Jean fight the Phoenix. We'll trap her, like we did before," the Professor assured. "Emma will help."

"Is she awake?" he asked, surprised.

"Woke up this morning. As soon as she's up to it we will begin."

"In the meanwhile," Logan said incredulously. "Get some extra locks on this place…"

* * *

Scott's eyes felt heavy, like something weighed down on them. He wanted to wake up. He felt like it was time to wake up, but for some reason his eyes didn't want to cooperate. With all his might he lifted a hand to his face; he had to be sure his glasses were there before he gave it his all. _Yes, they were there._

He tried again, once, twice, before, finally, his eye lids cooperated. They fluttered open and he could see that he was staring straight up at the red-tinted ceiling that wasn't his room's ceiling. For a minute, he couldn't remember what had happened. _Was he still at the Hellfire Club? _Then, as he attempted to move around, he felt an intense pain shoot down his arm.

"Scott?" a voice wondered out loud.

And that's when he realized someone was holding his hand. "Rogue?" he hoped, before looking to his right.

But before he could confirm that it was Rogue, a pair of lips crashed over his to kiss him fiercely, hungrily. He relaxed into the kiss knowing exactly who those lips belonged to.

After a minute, she pulled back to smile at him. He returned the smile. When tears pricked the corner of her eyes he gave her a confused look.

"Rogue?"

And then it all came back to him. Jean was back; they'd fought her and had brought her home. He and Rogue had fought about her, about Jean. Rogue had sent him away… but she was here, now.

"Rogue—" he started, but she cut him off.

"Oh God, Scott," she moaned out. "I was such an idiot! I can't believe what I said… and then, and then… you go and get hurt. It's all my fault! I'm so sorry, Scott. Please, please forgive me."

Finally, she seemed to pause for breath. She was so frantic, so rushed that he honestly didn't catch her every word.

He gave her an amused grin. "Rogue, I really didn't understand a word you just said." She seemed about to reiterate, but he held a hand up. "All I need to know, Rogue, is if you love me."

When she once again pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss he knew the answer to that question.

He was so glad that she'd come to her senses. They had a lot to talk about, but at least she knew she belonged with him now.

* * *

Well that's it for this one. So, I'm writing ahead for this one and I'm coming close to writing the final scenes. I've got to admit, I'm a bit sad. I've been writing this forever it seems. It's going to be strange not having to update it.

Anyways, thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing: **CraZy-InsanNe995; xmen4life; Recovering4life; and Ryromaniac.**

If anyone's interested in my X-men Evolution fics, I'm considering starting a second sequel to my To Touch series (To Touch, Confused Couples). If you're interested or not let me know through my poll on my profile page. Thanks.

I'll be updating soon!


	56. Chapter 56: Tying up Loose Ends

**A/N:** Hey all! At the moment, I believe this is the second to last chapter. So, I hope you all enjoy this one! Please let me know what you think! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the X-men

**Chapter 56: Tying up Loose Ends:**

* * *

"Professor, Professor!" Jean screamed. "I can't do this, Professor!"

"Fight her, Jean," Charles urged. "You need to keep fighting her. Emma and I are right here. We will help!"

"No!" Jean screamed.

But Charles knew that Jean had lost this particular battle because that scream belonged to the Phoenix and not Jean. And suddenly he felt his astral projection being forced out of Jean's mind.

He blinked a few times to focus his vision and saw that Jean was struggling against her shackles, hovering above the ground. Charles knew all too well what her next step would be. The flames of the Phoenix would burst forth. The last time that had happened she'd broken from her shackles and it had taken almost every ounce of his strength to re-subdue her.

He rushed to the inhibitor's controls turning the power up. Slowly, Jean floated back to the bed's edge. He let out a relieved sigh, which was echoed a second later.

"This isn't working, Charles," Emma said in a tired voice.

Charles glanced at his fellow telepath, slumped on the ground.

"I know," he agreed.

They'd been at it for a week. _He_ believed they'd made some progress; they could at least draw Jean out for a time. But things had come to an impasse. They battled at locking the Phoenix up and while she fought back just as hard.

"You know what we need to do," Emma said plainly.

He glanced at her in surprise, for a second, wondering how she knew. Then he remembered. She'd been there in Scotland. In fact, that's where they first met.

He answered her questioning look with a nod. "But, I must speak with the others first."

Emma sighed. "Such a tight nit family…"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we are," Charles said wryly. "You could have been a part of that."

He remembered her when they first met as a young woman of 19, ambitious and cautious, just like she was now. She had been running from something, he never found out what, and he'd offered her an escape route. But she'd declined. He never saw her again and he hadn't known what had become of her until recently.

She'd done quite well for herself as of late, financially at least. With Sebastian Shaw in custody she was the only one left to run Shaw Engineering. But when he caught her staring off into space he still felt like she was that same teenager running.

She laughed at his comment. "Sorry Charles, But I need more than a family and this lovely mansion to satisfy me…"

She trailed off and he caught her eye. They held each other's gazes for a moment before Emma suddenly broke it.

"Uh… let's go round everyone up," she said awkwardly.

He watched her hurry for the doors. He let out a sigh. _Oh Emma… always running…_

* * *

Scott opened the door with his right hand. His left arms still hung in a sling from the extreme burns he had received. They'd never go away fully, but they'd heal. He would take them as a remembrance of why things could never be like they were years ago.

The room he entered was the bedroom/suite he now shared with Rogue. After she'd come to him and confessed her mistake a week ago, they'd become inseparable. Rogue had immediately insisted that they 'move in' together. He'd gladly agreed. He'd been spending the nights in her room anyways, why wait.

So, they'd started the process a few days ago, taking a bedroom that was large enough to not only have their bed in it, but a small separate space for a living room/study and their own ensuite bathroom.

He found Rogue sitting on the floor of the living room, unpacking some of her books. Glancing at the titles—The Count of Monte Cristo, Mansfield Park—he saw they shared some of his favourites.

"Hey," she greeted, smiling at him brightly.

He returned it, extending his good arm to help her up. She took it and she stood up quickly.

"Is it time?" Rogue asked, glancing around for a clock.

The Professor had called a meeting for later that day. He didn't say what it was going to be about but everyone knew it was to discuss Jean and her progress.

Scott shook his head. "I just wanted to talk first…"

She frowned at him. Not liking his ominous tone. "Ok," she said tentatively.

She leaned back against their desk. He held her hand, standing before her.

They're fight last week had been solely because of his lack of communicating with Rogue. As a result of that, Rogue had tried to push him away because she'd come to believe that it was what he'd want. He'd been a complete fool.

"I'd uh…" he started, not really sure where to start. "I'd um… like to talk to you about Jean."

"Ok…"

"I did love her," he began. "I umm always believed that she was it for me. I never imagined things differently, didn't want to, didn't really need to…"

He trailed off. She remained silent, watching him, nodding for him to go on.

"I met Jean when I was very young; we fell for each other… fast," he said, chuckling at the memories. "That's not to say our love wasn't real… it was…"

"Scott," Rogue said in his sudden silence. "I'm not sure what you're trying to tell me."

She was frowning. _God, could he do anything right?_

He blew out a frustrated breath. "The love I have for Jean, it's an old love. But it's not powerful. Not like the love I have for you Rogue," he paused to see if she was following. She nodded. "The first time I ever knew I liked you as more than a friend was the day you came into my office with that heaping plate of food. Remember?"

"Yeah."

"You wanted to make sure I was eating. I just wanted to make sure you were all right… You made me care about you by caring about me, Rogue. I'll always love you, not only because you saved me, but because your love brought me back to life."

"Scott," she said affectionately.

"I need you to know all that. Loving you is the reason why I can't love Jean anymore. You've filled my heart. There's no one in it, but you. Ok?"

She nodded, tears at the corners of her eyes. "Ok."

She wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. He kissed the side of her head. He hoped she understood now just what she meant to him.

He could sum it up in one word. Rogue equalled life.

* * *

"Lyss," Logan growled in frustration.

"Logan," she growled right back, doing a fairly good imitation of him. "I'm going."

"No, you're not," he denied.

She glared at him from her position on the bed. She regained her ability to speak soon after she'd awaken one week ago and then her ability to move. Lyss liked to tell everyone she was back to normal, which pissed off Logan all the more. She wasn't completely healed; she still had the broken leg and arm, after all. And he had a sneaking suspicion that her aches and pains didn't stop there. But what Lyss had plenty of was stubbornness. She'd convinced Hank to set her up in her bedroom, instead of back in the infirmary, where Logan believed she needed to be. And she just seemed to be completely determined to jeopardize her recovery. And it seemed all they did since she returned to the mansion was argue. Something they were doing at that moment.

Now, she was insisting on going to the meeting the Professor had called. It was all too much.

She huffed. "Either you help me get down there, or I'll do it myself. Either way, I will be at that meeting."

Her eyes narrowed and her lips took a determined pout. He knew she would have crossed her arms over her chest if she could to complete the look of defiance. He stared at her, taking in her beauty as well as the cuts and bruises and realized he was so happy that she was all right enough to have these arguments with him.

_God, she looked kissable._

"You know," he said, frowning at her. "I don't like you sometimes…"

She laughed. "That's all right, as long as you love me, always."

He sat on the edge of her bed, giving in to his urge, kissing her. "Always," he told her, pulling back.

"So what do you think this meeting is about?"

"Jean," Lyss said simply.

"You still think there's something worth saving in her?" Logan asked disbelievingly.

This was another sore point between them, she believed it, and he didn't.

"Yeah I do," she replied tersely. "I wish you'd let me go down to see her, Logan. I want to help her."

Remembering the Phoenix's threat, he knew that Lyss seeing Jean right now would only happen over his dead body. "She's got the Professor and Emma. That's enough. You don't need to add yourself to the list."

"Still, I want to do something," she said adamantly.

He took her good hand in his. "You owe her nothing."

Lyss shook her head. "Yes, I do. Jean saved me."

"What do you mean?" Logan questioned eyes wide.

Lyss let out a sigh. "The telepathy was gong to kill me. She showed me how to lock it up again."

"When?" Logan said incredulously. He knew he'd never let Lyss out of his sight since she'd returned.

"While I was out," Lyss answered awkwardly. "She came to me. Helped me. Logan, if it wasn't for her Jean, I'd be dead now."

"Still…" He remained stubborn. If it weren't for Jean, Lyss wouldn't have been in the predicament she had been in the first place.

"Stop Logan," she laughed. "Can we just agree to disagree? I hate fighting with you."

He let out a sigh. She was right, it didn't matter, any of it, not anymore. Lyss was with him, where she belonged. They were good. And Jean, well… hopefully the Professor could do something to help her. If not, then Logan would be sad for her, but he'd grieved for her long enough. It was time to move on.

"Ok," he agreed, putting a big smile on Lyss's face. "Sit tight, I'll go grab a wheel chair and we'll go down together."

"Thank you Logan," she said happily.

He turned to go but stopped when she called his name.

"Logan," she said quickly. He turned to give her his full attention. "I love you more than anything in this world."

He took two quick strides and knelt to the ground in front of her. His lips crashed over hers in a needy, hungry kiss. He never wanted to let her go. He never would let her go.

* * *

Lyss lay back in her bed, content and happy. Everything was falling into place. She and Logan. Rogue and Scott. She was even convinced that her family could reconcile their differences and accept Richard and his family into their lives. Lyss didn't know what was in store for Jean, but somehow she knew the real Jean would be back one day, too.

Everything would be all right in the end.

There was a knock on her door and she called out, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a smiling Hank. "Hello," he greeted, looking around the room.

"Logan went to grab me a chair," she assured. "We're alone. Close the door, come in."

He nodded, doing as told. She let out a sigh. She was glad he'd come to see her because she had to talk to him. This was a conversation that was a long time coming.

Hank pulled a chair up to her bedside, taking a stethoscope out from his pocket.

"Hank," she laughed. "I'm fine."

"Humour me," he said, giving her a warm smile.

Letting out a bit of a huff she went silent as he put it to her chest, listening.

"So," she asked, when he put it away.

"It's good," he answered.

They went silent for a minute. And then as if on cue they both spoke up at the same time.

"Lyss—"

"Hank—"

They shared a look and then laughed. Once it died down Lyss gave him a warm smile. "You first."

He let out a sigh. "I need to tell you something."

"Ok?" she said receptively.

"I'm umm… I love you, Lyss," he said slowly. "I've loved you since the moment I met you. You're so smart and kind and you make me feel… normal."

She put her good hand over his furry blue one. "That's because you are normal, Hank."

"You also make me feel like I'm worth loving," he added sheepishly.

Lyss reached a hand out to cup his cheek, pulling his gaze up to meet hers. "You are. Don't ever doubt that, Hank. You are a great friend, I'm so glad I met you. And I care about you so much."

"Just care," he pondered, looking down.

"I'm sorry," she said, regretting that she was hurting him. "I just… I love him so much."

"How can you be so sure about him, Lyss?" Hank questioned urgently. "He doesn't stay in one place long, how can you be sure he'll stay with you?"

"I know because he loves me," Lyss answered.

Hank was about to protest some more when she added, "Hank, we're gong to have a good life together. We're going to have a daughter…"

His eyes widened. "Lyss, your not… are you?"

She shook her head. "No, not yet. But in the future… I saw it. She's going to be beautiful, Hank."

He let out a sigh. "Of course she will be. You're her mother…" He stood up. "I only want your happiness, Lyss."

She nodded. She reached for his hand, pulling him down low enough so she could kiss his cheek. "Likewise."

Lyss watched him leave her room. Even though it had hurt to do she knew they needed it out in the pen. Hank had needed to tell her how he felt and she had to let him know that it could never be. This was for the best. He could move on now and she and Logan could take the next step in their relationship.

The door opened to reveal Logan with her chair. He was frowning. "Hank ok?"

She nodded. "He will be…"

* * *

The Professor waited patiently as his team and friends walked one by one into the cafeteria. There were quite a few more of them that he couldn't fit everyone into his office.

He eyed the new faces, Lyss's family, including her father and stepmother, Warren, and Emma, glad that they were there. He took in the faces of his seasoned X-men, Scott and Rogue, Bobby, Storm and Kurt, Hank, Logan and Lyss, all of them would be vested in what he had to say.

"Professor?" Scott interrupted his reverie.

He looked up to the young man who he'd found as a teenager. The professor was proud of how he'd grown.

He cleared his throat, watching everyone eye him curiously. "My friends, my X-men we have been through some tough times… One of our own has turned on us and hurt many of us both mentally," he eyed Rogue and Scott, "and physically," he turned to look at Lyss.

Everyone waited for him to continue.

"Jean is a dear friend to many of us," he continued. "And she _is_ still with us. Emma and I have worked hard to make Jean stronger and the Phoenix weaker. But it is a slow process. And we need help."

The entire room lit with murmurs. The collective thought seemed to be surprise that he would need any help at all.

He chuckled, holding up a hand for them to wait. "The Phoenix is strong. Both Emma and I are wiling to get the help we need to ensure that Jean comes back fully and completely," he paused. "That is why we are going to Scotland."

"Scotland?" Logan questioned, in surprise.

"Yes Scotland," he reiterated. "I have an old friend there, Dr. Moira MacTaggert; she has the facilities we need to bring Jean back."

"But who will stay and run the school?" Storm questioned. "We need you Professor."

He smiled. "My dear Storm, I will not be gone forever. But I know I have friends that I can entrust the school to. You and Scott will be in charge of the school. As for the X-men, I'd like Scott to continue his duties as leader."

"Of course, Professor," Scott assured.

"And Logan," he turned to address the man. "My hope is that you'll stay, at least as long as I'm gone. The X-men need you."

Logan glanced at Lyss quickly. "Not going anywhere, Chuck."

"So, it's settled then. Emma, Jean, and I will be leaving in the morning. Logan, Scott, Rogue, I'd like you to come with us for the transport," he finalized. "And then when you return hopefully it will be to your day to day, normal life."

They all smiled at that.

"Warren, you're welcome to stay," the Professor addressed him. "You will always be an X-man."

"Thanks Professor," Warren said warmly, not a hint of his joker side in sight. "I'll consider it."

"And the Andrews and Grey families, as well as Katie, you too are welcome," he added. "We have plenty of room."

They all nodded.

"Thank you all for coming," he finished. "That is all I needed to say."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! One more chapter to go and then we're finished.

I'd like to say thanks to anyone who's still reading and to those who are reviewing: **Recovering4life; Ryromaniac; and bookangel1624.**

Let me know what you think! Thanks!


	57. Chapter 57: The End

**A/N**: Hello all! As promised, here is the final chapter of Torrent! I'm so excited that this is complete and also a little sad. So, I just want to say thanks to every single person who ever took the time to read this little (lol) story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the X-men.

**Chapter 57: The End:**

* * *

_One year later…_

"Oh, Rogue, I'm so happy for you," Lyss exclaimed.

Rogue held out her left hand and stared down at the ring on her all-important third finger. She really wanted to jump up and down every time she looked at it. She was blissfully happy.

"Yeah… I'm so happy, too. I just couldn't believe it."

Lyss gave her friend's arm a squeeze as they walked up and down the paths of the institute's grounds.

"Have you thought about a date yet?" Lyss wondered.

She shook her head. "Scott said we can talk about it when he returns from Muir Island."

The Professor was still there with a rehabilitated Jean. He'd stayed there longer than anyone had thought he would, long after they'd successfully tamed the Phoenix.

Muir Island had become a rehabilitation site of sorts for troubled mutants. Neither he nor Jean had returned home in the year since they'd gone. Rogue and Scott had been very surprised by the Professor's request for Scott to visit. It seemed it was time to explain to Jean what had happened between them.

"Just make sure it's well after I've had this little girl," Lyss let her know. She rubbed her swollen tummy. "I don't want to look like a blimp in my bridesmaid dress, you know."

Rogue smiled at her best friend. "You look beautiful… besides, you're the one that can see the future… you tell me when we should set it," Rogue joked.

Lyss gave her a happy smile. "Rogue soon-to-be Summers, you know I haven't had a premonition in ages."

It was the truth. Almost one year had passed without a premonition. She and Hank had often spoken about her lack of foretelling, they deduced it could be for one of two reasons. Either, what she and her cousin had done to block the telepathy had affected it or it had something to do with her pregnancy. Either one, Lyss knew that Logan was sure happy they were gone. And Lyss could admit that she was happy without the random blackouts.

"So," Rogue began. "How'd you convince Logan to let you out of the house?"

Lyss laughed. "I didn't," she replied. "He was taking a nap so I snuck out."

Rogue laughed. "Nap and Logan don't seem like they go together."

"He's been working non-stop on the nursery. I try to tell him that I'm only five months along and that there's time, but he won't hear it," Lyss explained.

"He's sweet…" Rogue said happily.

"Yeah, he is…" Lyss agreed, trailing off. She added whimsically, "Did you ever think one year ago that this is where your life would be now?"

Rogue shook her head. "Nope."

One year ago she had thought that she'd end up alone. Now she was engaged to the man of her dreams.

"Me either," Lyss mused. "I came here to get some independence. Now it seems I've just added to my already overprotective family."

Lyss smiled. She really didn't mind, along with gaining a lover and partner in Logan and a child, she'd reacquainted herself with her father and gotten to know his new family. Lyss could honestly say she was truly happy.

"Life is good," Rogue agreed.

* * *

Scott got out of the blackbird, stepping down the stairs and into the well lit hangar of the Muir Island compound. There to greet him was none other than the Professor. It had been too long since he'd last seen the man he considered a father. So, when he was before him, it was no shock to either of them when they embraced.

"It's so good to see you, Scott," the Professor exclaimed.

"Same, Professor," Scott agreed, wholeheartedly. "We've all missed you."

The Professor beamed at him. "And I've missed you all as well… I believe congratulations are in order…"

"Yeah, thanks," Scott said, blushing. "I finally got around to asking her."

"Yes, and it's about time," the Professor gently admonished. "And how are everyone else, Lyss and Logan?"

"They're fine. Lyss is doing well and Logan's more protective than ever before," Scott answered, amused. "Storm and Kurt are back from their honeymoon. Everyone's doing well."

"Good, good," the Professor replied contently.

They both went quiet as they realized they were finished with the pleasantries.

"So…" Scott prompted.

"Yes," the Professor caught on. "Why did I call you here? Well, I was hoping you'd have a meeting with Jean."

Scott frowned. "She's all right, isn't she?"

"Oh yes, she is Jean, through and through," he assured.

"Ok…" Scott said tentatively.

"Scott, she'd just like to speak with you, face to face."

His eyes widened.

"It can't come as a shock to you that she specifically made the request. After all you shared I think you owe it to her to speak with her."

Scott let out a sigh. "You're right, Professor."

"Come, we'll let you settle in before dinner and then later you two can chat."

* * *

Jean knew she had done terrible things, unforgivable things. It had taken quite awhile to just convince the residents of Muir Island that she wasn't that person anymore. That she wasn't the Phoenix anymore. She could only imagine what her old friends thought of her. After all, the Phoenix had tried to kill them all. Eventually, she was going to go back. She'd have to face them all. But first, she needed to see what Scott thought of her, because if he couldn't forgive her, then what hope did she have of gaining everyone else's forgiveness. That's why she had asked the Professor to ask Scott to come here.

Now, she sat waiting patiently in the library of the Muir compound, for Scott to arrive. She was scared. She knew from what the Professor had told her that he'd moved on. With Rogue. The idea of that seemed strange to her, it was hard to reconcile her memories of child-Rogue, with grown-up-Rogue. But apparently she had grown up, according to the Professor.

There was a noise at the door to the library and it had Jean standing in anticipation. When Scott came into sight her breath hitched; he looked just as she remembered him.

When he spotted her, she didn't miss the flash of pain on his face. Her heart broke. She'd caused that pain. It was gone just as quickly to be replaced with a hesitant small smile.

"J…Jean?" he said unsurely.

"Hi Scott," she replied simply.

They stared at each other for a good minute until it seemed Scott came to his senses, shaking his head, he said, "Should we sit?"

She led him to a back window seat, sitting down. Jean turned to glance outside at the falling leaves, she loved this spot. It was her favourite place to be.

She waited for Scott to take a seat. Finally, he did. She turned to smile at him, hoping it would make him let go of his reservations about her. He tried to smile back but it faltered. She guessed she couldn't blame him.

"How are you?" he asked, almost hesitantly.

"Don't worry, the Phoenix is gone," she tried to assure him.

When people knew that the Phoenix was her, that she'd been responsible for the attacks on various cities, Calgary, Hartford, New York, etc. they started to shy away from her, started to treat her differently. It wasn't pleasant, ever, but she never blamed anyone for it. But she'd hoped Scott could see past that.

"No… no… I know," he stuttered. "The Professor told me, told us."

She nodded. They went silent until he surprised her with a loud groan.

"Am I right to say this shouldn't be this hard?" Scott questioned, startling her.

"We used to talk a lot," she agreed. "I used to know what you were feeling without saying a word."

"And now?" he asked, softly.

She took a moment to study him carefully, to try to get some sort of read on him. She sat back. She got nothing. She could honestly say she had no idea what he was thinking and it terrified her.

Jean shook her head.

More quietness ensued.

"How is everyone?" she blurted out. "How's my cousin?"

"Lyss, she's doing great. She's eager to meet you in person," Scott told her, voice full of sincerity. "Logan just doesn't let her out of his sight."

Jean smiled. She remembered her cousin from their brief encounter in her mind. She seemed, kind, gentle, but also strong.

"I would like to meet her very much," Jean replied. "Logan being the overprotective daddy?"

"You know?" Scott said, surprised.

She laughed. "Of course, I know, Scott. The Professor tells me everything."

Scott's face blanched. "Everything?"

She gave him a kind smile. "That's why I asked you here. I know."

"You know?"

"Yes, about you and Rogue, your engagement," she explained. "Congratulations."

He frowned. "Is that why you wanted me to come here, to offer your congratulations?"

She sighed. This wasn't really going the way she'd planned. "No," she said, drawing the word out. "I just wanted to see you and make sure you're all right. I can't go back there."

Scott's face took a stricken look. "It's your home. Jean, you're welcome back at any time."

"Maybe… one day…" she trailed off.

She knew she couldn't go back for awhile. Even after a year had past everything was still fresh. She knew more than one resident at the institute was still angry with her, Logan being one.

"For now, this is my home," she finished.

"Jean," Scott began tentatively. "I know Rogue and I—"

"Scott," she cut him off. "You don't have to say anything. You don't have to explain your relationship with Rogue. I'm happy for you."

"You are?" he said, shocked.

She laughed again. "Yes, I am. She makes you happy, therefore I'm happy."

"Oh." She watched him exhale a deep breath, probably the first real breath he took since walking into the library.

"There is only one thing I need from you," she continued. "One thing I hope you can give me."

"What's that?" he asked, comfortable.

She held her breath as she asked. "Your forgiveness?"

"Oh," he said, going silent.

"I understand completely if that's not possible right now or even ever," she quickly backtracked. "I'm hoping one day you will be able to forgive me."

Jean sat there waiting for his answer, waiting for his reaction. She longed for the times when their bond would tell her all she needed to know. She knew that would never come back. Now she would just be happy for the bond of friendship.

When Scott's mouth opened, Jean's eyes went wide, sure of the rejection that would follow. His actual words shocked her.

"Jean, I forgive you," he said simply.

"Y... you d…do?" she stuttered.

"Jean, it wasn't really you who did all those things. I was mad for awhile. But what kind of person would I be to hold a grudge against a person who was sick at the time."

She exhaled her breath, relief swimming through her body. "Thank… you, Scott," she said surprised by how hoarse her voice actually sounded. "Thank you, it's a relief—"

She choked on her words, tears taking over. This was a moment she'd been waiting for; a moment that she believed never would come.

"Hey," Scott said softly. "Don't cry, everything's going to be ok…"

She was thoroughly embarrassed when a second later Scott pulled her into a hug. She let herself be comforted, letting herself enjoy the embrace. A minute later she pulled away. Comforting her was not his job any longer.

She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "Thank you Scott… for everything. I'll be all right."

And now with his forgiveness, she could believe that.

* * *

Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the whole story. I had a lot of fun writing this since Jan 2005. Thanks to everyone who's been sticking with this story, I know I kept you all waiting.

Thanks to **Recovering4life and xmen4life** for reviewing the last chapter.

What's next? At the moment, I've got one idea for a new Scott/Rogue X-men movie story that takes place after X-men 3. But right now I don't have plans to post it until a couple others of my stories are taken care of first. So see you then.

So, let me know what you think of this one. Thanks!


End file.
